


The Dark Ones' Desire

by billiebongvilla



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Developing Relationship, F/M, Magic, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-02 00:04:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 63
Words: 104,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/billiebongvilla/pseuds/billiebongvilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle awakes from an unusual dream where she sees an enchanting man in the clearing where she gathers mushrooms. It's just a dream... or is it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Belle

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at a fan fic, please feel free to leave me feedback. Any thoughts and/or suggestions are greatly appreciated. Thanks!

Chapter One: Belle

Startled by a vivid dream, Belle woke suddenly, her hair and skin clammy with perspiration. As she sat up her heart slowed and she attempted to regain her composure. This dream had haunted her for the past month at least. She could not escape the feeling that this seemed somehow more a memory than a dream.  
After a few moments, Belle rose from her bed and lazily made her way to her bathing room. Too tired to call for Anna, her loyal chamber maid and faithful friend, Belle decided against fully bathing and simply washed her face and neck with the icy cold water left in the basin from the night before. She then changed out of her nightgown and with a quick glance in her dressing table mirror she felt ready for her day.  
As the late spring sun trickled in through the loosely drawn curtains, Belle gathered her nightgown and bed linens and started down the stairs. The house was abuzz with rumors of the ensuing marriage of Belles’ cousin Cinderella. Belle was greeted time and again as she entered the wash room by maidservants, attendants and the like. She smiled softly to herself to see so many friendly and familiar faces.  
Anna stood aside the long wooden table waiting for Belle to join her. Breakfast waited for them in the great room. Seating herself at the head of the table, Belle found that she was quite hungry. Motioning for Anna to sit with her, they both partook of the lavish fruits and pastries. Pouring them both mint tea from the heavy silver tea service, Anna began a series of meaningless conversations. The two of them laughed and talked until they finished their meal and cleared the table together.  
Life in Belles’ home was by no means common, nor was it overly elaborate. She was quite comfortable, perhaps even content in her daily routine. Each new day brought with it nothing new, no real surprises. However content Belle was, she secretly longed for adventure, to see the world and maybe even be a hero. For now, Belle would have to do her duty as daughter of a Lord. Adventure and heroism would have to wait.  
As Belle went about her duties, she was increasingly growing aware of the effect this dream was having on her. She found herself nodding off during her mid-morning cup of tea, even her joy of reading was dwindling amidst her lethargy. The day wore on and Belle wearily finished her tasks. After a short meeting with her father and his counsel she excused herself and headed straight to her rooms.  
The stairs seemed to ascend on and on as Belle drug her drowsy body up each step, carrying her fresh linens in one arm and a candlestick in the other. Finally she reached the big wooden door of her main chamber and clumsily flung it open. She placed the candlestick on the table near the end of her bed and began to dress her bed. Before she could finish with the bed clothes, she laid her head on the pillow and quickly drifted off.


	2. Memories

Chapter Two: Memories

Belle watched as the strange man playfully sashayed about her. He laughed mischievously to see the awe and wonder in the girls eyes. Smiling as she marveled, the eighteen year old young woman found herself completely taken by the prancing imp. Leaves swirled franticly around his feet as his sashay became more of a dance, graceful and refined. He watched her carefully as he circled the small clearing. She stayed completely still, barely breathing. His circling brought him closer and closer to her with each rotation. 

“Mistress? Mistress Belle, where have you got to girl?” Louise called, “We must be heading back child!” 

The sound of Louise calling for her broke Belles concentration. The man came even closer to her and she rose to her feet slowly. Reaching out her hand to invite him… “Belle mistress, you must come!” She turned her head towards the sound and when she looked back he was gone. Much disappointment and even a hint of sadness filled her. 

She spun in all directions, desperately searching dense woods for a sign of where the man had gone. There was no sign of him, no shaking leaves or rustling branches to be seen. All was still, almost ghostly still. No birds or crickets, nor the sound of wind in the tops of the trees. The silence was unnerving but was soon broken by the sound of Louise’ call, “Mistress?”

“Over here Louise!” The sound of hoof trots and carriage wheels came around the bend. All at once the sounds of the forest returned, as if nothing had disturbed them. Belle managed one last quick glance at the clearing before entering the carriage. Still, she saw nothing.

The sun was low in the sky and night was nearly upon them. The carriage ride was about an hour from the clearing where Jacques suggested that Belle could find delicious mushrooms. During the ride no one spoke. Belle gazed curiously out the window thinking of the strange man that had captivated, perhaps even enchanted her with his whimsical dance. 

A blood curdling howl interrupted Belles thoughts and caused her to shutter. The horses shrilled and halted suddenly, throwing Belle and Louise from their seats. The howl came again, much closer this time. Pulling herself up, Belle offered her hand to Louise as they gathered themselves. Slowly opening the carriage door, she leaned her head out to look. Seeing nothing in the dark she called out, “Jacques, Pierre?” No reply was heard. “Louise, stay in the carriage, I will see what the matter is.”

Climbing out of the carriage, Belle heard strange groans and mumbling. The horses stood very still, heads down and breathing slow. She rounded the front harness. Jumping back slightly at the sight and gasping, Belle found herself less than five feet from the largest wolf she had ever seen. Her hand flew to her mouth as she saw Pierre underneath the beast. 

Suddenly she felt an arm around her shoulder and a hand covering her eyes. Startled she tried to pull away. “Hush now.” A quiet yet resonant voice whispered in her ear. “Don’t be frightened child, return to your carriage, all will be well.” The stranger gently guided her to the door and helped her in.

A deep growl now pierced the silence and another howl ……..

Shooting up in her bed, Belle gasped for air trying to find reality. She scanned her surroundings and noticed the candle stick at the end of the bed still burning. 

A single tear escaped her eye. Belle was now utterly convinced that this was no dream. She looked down to see that she had fallen asleep in her day clothes. With that, she decided to get up and bathe. She grabbed the candlestick from the table and went to the servant’s quarters. “Anna?” Belle whispered “Are you awake?” 

Anna came around the corner shushing Belle. “What’s wrong? Are you alright?” Belle decided to confide in Anna about the dream and have her help with the bath. Feeling better and more suited for sleep, Belle grabbed a book and headed back to bed. The dream did not return to her in the night.

Belle awoke early the next morning feeling well rested. Eager to speak with her valet Pierre, she hurried herself ready. Rushing down the stairs Belle nearly ran over Anna as she rounded the corner to the main hall. Grabbing her cloak she turned and gestured for Anna to join her. “No breakfast this morning mistress?” Anna asked with an alarmed tone. 

“I must see Pierre first, Anna, I must know.” Throwing open the large doors Belle and Anna headed for the courtyard.

Belle remembered her father say that Pierre and Jacques would be leaving at midmorning to retrieve Sir Gaston from his travels to King Georges’ land. As Belle and Anna reached the stables they found Pierre and Jacques preparing the horses. “Good morning Pierre.” Belle called to gain his attention. 

“Belle, Anna! Good morning to you both. What brings you to the stables this lovely morning?” 

Belle cleared her throat nervously and spoke softly. “Sir Pierre, I wish to speak with you of a delicate matter, your discretion is key.” Belle and Pierre began to walk to an empty stall leaving Anna and Jacques to continued readying the horses. 

“My lady, this is quite unusual, please, what can I do for you?”

Belle looked at the ground and began to speak. “This is a matter of something that happened shortly after my eighteenth birthday.” Knowing that he would not enjoy reliving the horrible moment, should it be a truly real moment, Belle placed her hand on his forearm. “Please sir, I must know, who was the man that saved you from the wolf those few years ago?”

Belle felt Pierre’s entire body quake as she asked. “Miss, I don’t know--.” 

“Please Pierre, don’t lie to me, I desperately need you to tell me who the man was. I have suffered from this memory returning for the past month; please; please tell me who he was.” Before Pierre could speak another word, Jacques entered the stall. 

“Pierre, you mustn’t! He implored you never to speak of it!” Pierre turned quickly to shush Jacques. 

Belle looked at Jacques with urgency and shock as the realization of it all flooded her mind. Not only was this dream a reality, it was something everyone involved tried to keep secret. “Please sirs, this memory is haunting me, I must know who he was, please.” The need to know built inside her like a tiny ember building to a raging flame. She knelt before the two men and began to weep. “I must know.” Her words were so soft, barely a whisper. 

Pierre knelt beside her, taken by her tears, “My lady, I fear, the only name to leave you with is, The Spinner.”


	3. The Spinner

Chapter Three: The Spinner

The wheel creaked and moaned as the intensity of the spinning man grew. He hurried the straw into the small opening at the top of the maidens. He grinned ever so slightly to see the shimmering twinkle as the straw became gold between his fingertips. Faster and faster the wheel spun until the man had an entire spindle full of shimmering gold thread. 

Removing the spindle he carefully calculated as he measured a length of golden thread and placed it in a small wooden bowl on the table. The bowl sat between five or six small glass flasks, each holding a different colored substance. The spinning man laughed impishly as he grabbed the flask containing an orange glowing substance. He carefully poured one drop onto the coiled gold thread and within seconds a swell of wafty purple smoke arose from the bowl. When the smoke had cleared, there was only a tiny black bottle where the gold had been.

“Yes, yes!” The spinning man sang out with his child like voice, “this will do, yes, this will do quite nicely!” Feeling rather pleased with what he had made, he snatched up the black bottle and pranced out the enormous castle doors. 

In the woods, quite far from the spinning mans castle, a young woman sat nervously. Every sound she heard startled her, whipping her head from side to side in an attempt to scan for what may have caused it. She could not manage to sit still any longer, but before she could stand, a voice came from behind her. “Lost someone deary?”

The young woman gasped and sheepishly answered, “Yes… I mean no…not---, “the woman stuttered her thoughts. 

“Well which is it? Yes you have lost someone, or no ya haven’t?” The Spinner grinned at his own clever whit, chuckling as he walked slowly towards her.

“W-well you see s-sir, I have a little girl at h-home who is very ill and…p-please sir, are you him, the D-dark one?”

Filled with a greatly conceded satisfaction, he bowed and properly introduced himself. “RRRRRRumpelstiltskin!” The young woman had heard the name and was relieved that he had come. 

“Can you help my child sir?” 

“Yes, yes of course, but it’s not something for nothing deary. All magic comes with a price!” He smiled devilishly holding out the black bottle to her.

“What can I offer a man who has magic? I am merely the wife of a carriage hand in Sir Maurice’s stable.” 

Laughing fiendishly he tip toed closer to the woman. “Now you see, that’s all that I need! Have your husband Jacques bring his charge to the clearing at the edge of the kings’ road to gather mushrooms on the second night of wolfstime.” 

The young woman was perplexed and could not stop the words from escaping her lips, “What do you want of Belle?” She quickly covered her mouth with her hand and stepped back from him. 

“Ahh, Belle is it? Yes, have him bring Belle. This potion will ease your child’s fever and return her days. One spoonful a day in her water, do we have a deal?” She nodded and grabbed the bottle. Quickly turning she began to run. As the young woman disappeared into the thick forest he called after her, “Remember, the second night of wolfstime! Should you fail to deliver deary, your child will die!” More than pleased with himself, Rumpelstiltskin grinned mischievously and moaned a childlike giggle. He turned on his heels and with a snap of his fingers, disappeared into a billowing cloud of purplish grey smoke.

Back at his castle, the Spinner was reeling about the meeting he had arranged. Pacing the floor near the extremely large hearth in the great room, he could barely contain his giddy laughter. Perching himself on the armrest of his fireside chair, much to prepare, he thought, yes much indeed.


	4. Bewildered

Chapter Four Bewildered

Belle rushed back to the main building, Anna stumbling to keep up. “Mistress, please, slowdown.” Belle leaned on the stone wall inside the main doors long enough to catch her breath. She flung off her cloak and rushed up the stairs towards her rooms. “Shall I join you mistress?” Anna called. Belle nodded fervently then entered her chamber.

Belle slumped in her sitting room chair and tried to recall the conversation that had just taken place. Anna entered the room sheepishly awaiting the nod of her mistress. “Come Anna; recall Pierre’s words with me.” The two women sat and discussed the conversation in great detail until Anna placed her left hand on Belles forearm. 

“Mistress, I must speak freely.” Belle allowed her. “I know of the man Pierre spoke, I know of this Spinner.” Belle grabbed Anna’s hand between both of hers with a dreamy pleading look. “It’s not a fond memory mistress, but one I had chosen to never speak of.”

“Oh Anna you must, please, I beg you, tell me what you know.”

Anna sat for a few long moments before meeting Belle’s eyes. The desperate longing she saw there caused her will to crumble. “Mistress, he’s evil, some say the devil inside a man.” Her voice faltered at the last word. Clearing her throat she withdrew her hand and stood facing the small window that lit the sitting room. “When I was a little girl, my mother and father were often away at fairs and markets selling goat cheese and milk. I was left to be tended by my older sister.” Anna hung her head and turned to face Belle. “She was not kind to me; she would tell me stories of the Dark One who steals little girls from their beds while their parents are away. I would sit up all night frightened by every sound I heard. One night while I sat listening, I heard a muffled scream from my sister’s room. When I arrived at her bedside, she was gone. The shutters were wide open and the wind howling.” Tears began to well in Anna’s eyes as she hung her head in despair. “We never saw her again, he took her, and I know he did! Mistress Belle, this Spinner, he is the Dark One!” 

Belle rose to comfort her long time chamber maid and friend. Belle could not bring herself to believe such a wild tale and she knew that words would fail her in this matter. She offered her handkerchief and placed her arm around Anna’s trembling shoulders. The stranger that spoke to her in the clutches of terror, had not the voice of the devil incarnate. His voice was velvet smooth and brought soothing comfort to a frightened and shuddering young lady. Besides that, he had saved Pierre from the wolf hadn’t he?

Anna’s small waves of tear soaked sobs began to ebb as Belle’s thoughts raced. “Forgive me mistress; I should not have burdened you with such things.” Anna held out the handkerchief to offer it back to Belle. She shook her head and wrapped her hand around Anna’s and pushed it back to her. “I swear to you mistress, everything I told you is the truth.”

“Did your parents try to find her, did they approach the guard?” Belle sighed as Anna shook her head. The ocean of tears and sobs began to serge anew. All these conversations had left belle feeling rather bewildered and extremely exhausted. “Leave me Anna,” Belle said, gesturing to the door. “I need to rest.” Her maid looked at her with a confused and blank look. “I’m quite alright, please, I just need some time.”

Nodding, Anna gave a sheepish attempt at a bow and left the chamber closing the door behind her. It was now late afternoon, Belle decided that she would visit her father’s study before their evening meal, but first, a nap.

-+-

The sound of muffled knocking woke Belle from a light slumber. As she rose from her sitting room chair, the knocking came more urgently. “Yes, yes, I’m coming.” Belle opened her chamber door to find two men standing nervously in front of her. “Pierre? Jacques? What is it? Is something wrong?”

Both men bowed timidly and spoke at nearly the same time, “My Lady Belle—, “ Clearing their throats the two men gestured to one another and Pierre nodded. 

“My Lady Belle, please forgive the intrusion, but your Father, that is Sir Maurice has sent us to fetch you.”

Belle looked to Jacques. “Yes My Lady, we have just returned from our excursion and everyone awaits you in the meeting hall.” Giving a slight nod and a poor attempt at a curtsey Belle closed her door.

In all the bewilderment of the day, Belle had completely forgotten about the return of Sir Gaston, her betrothed. She hurried about the room gathering her golden dress, under things and matching slippers. She Dressed quickly and glanced the dressing table mirror to check her hair. It was in a loose braid but not frayed or untidy. She tied a golden satin bow around the end of the braid then scurried out the door.

“Anna! Anna!” Belle called as she rounded the stairs near the servant’s quarters. An older woman with a frantic look on her face came rushing to Belle’s side. “Oh Louise, where is Anna? I must see her.”

“Mistress, Anna has fallen ill. She came in earlier sobbing and rambling on about phantoms and dark spinners, nonsense My Lady.” Belle shook her head with a deep sigh and tried to calm them both. 

“Louise, I’m to join my Father in the meeting hall to welcome Sir Gaston. Do I, I mean, am I, is this presentable?” Belle rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips. She felt silly, if not a little childish about the whole thing.

“Oh dear girl, you look lovely. Now go and charm the socks off that Gaston.”


	5. Nonsense

Chapter Five: Nonsense

The meeting hall was full of onlookers, scribes, and guards. Belle came through the door scanning the large hall for her Father. Seeing that his daughter had arrived, Sir Maurice stood and hushed the room. “Belle love, come join me here.” Smiling as she made her way to the platform where her Father stood, suddenly she felt a rather large hand grab her elbow and pull her aside. 

“My Lady, allow me to escort you.” Sir Gaston strode with her with a gallant and proud look on his face. Belle blushed as she nodded. Feeling less than comfortable next to Gaston, Belle hurried to her Father’s side. Stretching to her tiptoes, Belle reached to give Sir Maurice a kiss on the cheek. Turning to face the room Belle bowed a lavish curtsey and took her seat next to her Father.

Things were called to order and everyone in the room took their seat. “The first manner of business on the agenda this evening is to welcome home all the brave men who fought, and to honor those who died on the battlefield.” Sir Maurice rose his right hand and an uproarious ‘here here’ followed. Belle’s Father was a well respected and dignified man. He ruled their lands with a light and generous hand, but was also just when circumstances arose. “Secondly, I would like to honor Sir Gaston. He and my lovely daughter Belle have been betrothed and I could not be happier with the arrangement. This union with the Duke and Duchess will prove to benefit our lands.” With that there was another uproar and resounding applause. Belle tried to fight off a feverish blush but could not. Bowing again to the room Belle tried to cover her face as she again took her seat. 

“Now gentlemen, we come to the most pressing matter of the evening, I speak of this dreadful war in which we find ourselves. Each dawn the sun rises red with the blood of our people-, “Belle’s head began to swim as her Father continued on, the feverish blush did not fade and she began to feel dizzy. Losing all sense of where she was, Belle stood too quickly and before she knew it, she was on the floor. “Belle…Belle love are you alright?” Sir Maurice gestured to the guards to clear the room as he rushed to his daughter’s side. “Water, bring water and a damp cloth.”

Finding her wits again, Belle sat up, “Papa, please forgive me, I do not know what came over me.”

“Hush child, you’re not well. Where is that Anna? She should be attending her mistress, fetch her at once!” Belle’s Father dabbed her face with the cloth and helped her to sip the water. “There there, that should calm you child.” 

Belle was Sir Maurice’s only family. Her mother had died when she was very young and he had not remarried. Belle had often wished that he would find love again, she knew he was lonely and that he had wanted more children. Belle too would have loved a little brother or sister to run around with, but now she was to be married, no more time for childhood games.

Belle began mumbling incoherently, “The Spinner Papa, he dances and twirls. What’s his name Anna? How I wish I knew. Oh Papa, he saved Pierre from the terrifying wolf, perhaps he could save our people dying in the war.” She trailed off after that and leaned her head against the chair. 

Louise had arrived in Anna’s stead and bowing to Sir Maurice, knelt at Belle’s side. Her Father gestured for Louise to take Belle to her chamber to rest. “Come child; let’s get you to your feet.” They all arose and Belle stammered a bit and then steadied herself. “Have you eaten today mistress?” Oh dear, Belle had not had one bite to eat since last evening, not even a cup of tea. 

“No Louise, I don’t know what’s got into me. I napped this afternoon instead of eating, and I skipped breakfast as well.” She did not feel the need to explain why she had skipped the meal, but Louise was right, she needed some food in her belly. “Something light please Louise, and some tea thank you.” Belle motioned to the kitchen and she finished climbing the stairs to her rooms.

Louise arrived with a tray of cold turkey and thinly sliced bread and butter. The tea was a rose tip and lavender blend. Very calming and perfect for an evening cup. Belle smiled her thanks and gestured for Louise to join her. 

“Mistress, the kitchen is a buzz with the talk of strange nonsense and mumblings, first your Anna, and then you.” Belle’s lips parted softly as she gasped. What had she said? Did papa hear her, did Gaston? She took a piece of meat as Louise poured them tea. Trying to recall the moments in the meeting hall, Belle grabbed a slice of bread and folded it around the meat. 

“I’m afraid that I’m not quite myself today Louise. Please reassure the kitchen that all is well. I will rest now.” Smiling, Louise rose and gathered the tray, “Leave the tea things please.” Louise nodded and with a sheepish bow left Belle to rest.


	6. Preparations

Chapter Six: Preparations

With only two days until wolfstime, Rumpelstiltskin had nearly finished his plans to meet the young Lady Belle. He laughed and pranced about his castle feeling giddy to the gills and cocksure. Making his way up the spiraling staircase to his tower, he stopped one level shy. Entering an immense chamber room, he stood with his arms folded at his chest and drummed his fingers on each elbow. 

The room Rumpelstiltskin now occupied stood completely empty. On the left most wall was one other door and a large hearth. The door was to the right of the hearth and opened to a huge bathing room. This room also stood empty. Twirling around the vast chamber room effortlessly, Rumpelstiltskin waved his right hand as if it were part of an elaborate dance. With every flick of his finger there was a poof of velvety purple smoke. 

He made his way back to the chamber door and scanned the newly furnished rooms. An enormous canopy bed now filled nearly half the chamber. The drapes were of emerald green satin, laced with tassels of gold. The drawstrings were also gold with emerald fibers woven in. The bed itself was clothed with plum blankets and cream linens. There were at least twenty pillows, all plum and emerald save for two huge feather pillows of cream on either side. At the foot of the bed there was a beautifully knitted cream and gold afghan. The bed sat between two big windows, both of which now had curtains to match the canopy drapes. On the right most wall stood a mahogany wardrobe with a matching traveling trunk. In front of the hearth sat an oak rocking chair with plum and emerald cushions. The footstool and end table were in the same hue of oak. The floor was covered with lavishly thick woven rugs, also in shades of emerald, plum and laced with gold. Grinning with self satisfaction The Spinner skipped through the door and finished his ascent to his tower. 

Entering the highest room in the tower, Rumpelstiltskin crossed the floor to reach the window on the furthest wall. The moon, although not quite full, shone through the open window lighting nearly everything. On the small work table beneath the window laid a silver hand mirror. With a sheepish and almost guilty scowl, Rumpelstiltskin picked up the mirror and closed his eyes. “Belle,” he whispered. Then opening his eyes he smiled softly. “Ahh, a Belle indeed.” 

The mirror twinkled and shimmered as he watched the celebration of Belle’s eighteenth birthday. He could not help but notice the young woman did not look pleased with the festivities. She sat graciously and greeted all who came with their well wishes and adornments. Why so sad sweet Belle? He thought, with his left hand cupped around his chin. Lost in thought and wonder, The Spinner released the magic mirror. Placing it face down on the table, he rose and made his way to the spinning wheel in the corner of his work room.

For hours, Rumpelstiltskin sat at his wheel spinning and thinking. 

“RUMPELSTILTSKIN!” The sound of banging and a shrill voice screaming his name pulled him out of his peaceful thoughts. “RUMPELSTILTSKIN! You devil, you cursed snake, I know you’re in there! Open this door right this –, “Before she could finish her thought, he was directly in front of the furious woman. Grabbing her hand before she struck him and giggling fiendishly he pressed his nose against hers and clenched his teeth.

“What do you want Regina?” He hissed through his teeth. “You have disrupted my preparations!” 

“Your preparations-- YOUR PREPARATIONS, you can shove your preparations, I don’t care!” Regina tugged her hand free and pushed Rumpelstiltskin aside to enter the castle. “That potion you gave me for Snow White –“

“Oh let me guess, your majesty… It didn’t work?” He said aloof and waving his hands.

“She didn’t drink it! You assured me that she would drink it if I told her the story you gave me.” The Queen made her way to the great room and slammed the small green bottle on the corner of the long wooden table. “Now give me back my mirror, this deal is null and void.”

“Nah ta ta ta, you see Regina, patience is not your most preeminent of …skills-- You lack the grace.” Turning with a look of sheer disbelief, the Queen’s eyes were enflamed with rage.

“Patience?” She chided squeezing the bottle in her hand and trying to compose herself, “just how long was I supposed to wait?” 

“As long as it took dear,” grinning, briefly satisfied, he pointed to the door, “the next time you come banging on my door with your accusations of broken deals, think of what you may be walking in on. Now! I don’t like having my time wasted.”

“Give me a break Rumple,” Regina trilled her fingers on the small bottle and smiled gleefully with a soft snicker, “all you have is time.” 

“Yes, yes and all you have is rage and vengeance. Go boil elsewhere your majesty.” He said, flicking his finger that was still pointed to the door. Regina walked slowly alongside the wooden table trailing the small green bottle in her hand. 

“Patience,” the Queen mumbled as she walked shaking her head. “We shall see.” The castle doors slammed behind her as the fire in the great room hearth roared to life. That woman, he thought shaking his head and smiling slightly. 

Although there was temptation to return to the magic looking glass, Rumpelstiltskin opted to remain in the great room. As he took his seat at the much larger wheel, his thoughts began to swirl. One day left, one day and she will finally see me. As hard as he tried, every trail of thought brought him back to Belle, back to peace.


	7. Awake

Chapter Seven Awake

Belle slept half the day away before Anna came knocking. “Mistress Belle, are you alright my lady?” Anna stood awaiting Belle’s welcome. 

“Yes, come in Anna.” Carrying a tray full of fruits and tea things, Anna pushed open the door. Seeing that her mistress was still in bed, she hurried to place the tray on the sitting room table and rushed to Belle’s side.

“My lady, are you ill? What’s troubling you?” Anna was always fretful of the slightest sign of anything abnormal with Belle. She stretched the back of her hand to Belle’s brow and then gently stroked each cheek with her knuckles. “You’ve not a fever, mistress, you need food and drink.” With that Anna strolled over to the big window in the sitting room and flung open the curtains. “A little light couldn’t hurt either.” 

Smiling slightly, Anna poured Belle a cup of mint tea and offered it to her. “Thank you Anna, I’m feeling much better today.” And she did. The rest seemed to do her well and she had the most magnificent dream that seemed to last the entire night through. 

“What is it my lady?” Anna asked perplexed, “you’re smile is positively gleaming.”

”Oh Anna, I had the most wonderful dream last night.” Knowing that the subject of the Spinner would upset her, Belle only told Anna the partial truth of her dream. “Would you like to hear of it?” Grinning girlishly, Anna nodded with anticipation. “I was near a beautiful mountain lake. The water was crystal clear and as smooth as glass. Standing on the shore I touched the water and watched the moon dance on the surface. As I was watching the moon, suddenly I was dancing inside the moons reflection. Then, I was not alone. There he was Anna, leading me by the hand to the middle of the water. His movement was that of a swan, so graceful and so sure. We danced on the water for what seemed like hours. When he touched my face, I lost myself in his eyes. It was so wondrous, so surreal… so…” Belle sighed in astonishment,”so magical.”

“Oh mistress,” Anna crooned dreamily, “it sounds absolutely amazing. Who was he, Sir Gaston?”

Belle nearly spilled tea all down the front of her as she blurted out a bark of a laugh. “No, no Anna, I’m not sure who the man was in my dream, but it was definitely not Gaston.” Belle felt regret for the little white lie, but she knew Anna would not understand. It took every ounce of Belle’s self control not to burst out laughing again.

Anna sniggered as she went to the window in the corner of Belle’s chamber to draw open the curtains. “Oh, a mysterious stranger, how romantic.” Anna flailed awkwardly around the room trying to mimic dancing. Giggling, she reached for Belle and bowed. “Now mistress, let’s get you out of bed.” 

Swinging her legs over the side of the bed, Belle stooped to grab her slippers. She pulled them on and shivered slightly. They felt cold and heavy. She hopped out of bed and gasped when her feet touched the floor. The slippers made a soggy ‘squish’ noise under her feet. “They’re wet!” She exclaimed and kicked the dripping slippers off her feet. “How can th—, “shaking her head and covering her mouth with both hands, Belle finished the thought inside her head, it was real…not a dream? Was I awake? How can this be? 

Leaning against her bed, Belle decided not to make a big deal of the wet slippers. Anna was busy choosing Belle’s attire for the day and hadn’t noticed the fuss. She scooped up the slippers and tossed them onto the small trunk at the foot of her bed to be examined when she was alone. 

It was too late in the day for Belle to worry herself with bathing, so she had Anna fix her hair quickly and that was well enough. “I should see Papa, he’s probably worried himself sick.” Sir Maurice did have a tendency to do so, when it came to Belle, his only child. 

“Yes mistress, your Papa is who sent me to check on you. When you had not shown up for breakfast or tea, he became concerned.” Anna finished fidgeting with Belle’s hair and smiled approvingly.”Let’s get you to the study then.”

In the corridor that led to Sir Maurice’s study, there were far too many people. Belle approached carefully, feeling odd, she grabbed Anna’s arm. “Why are all these guards waiting? Anna, are those clerics? What’s going on, what have I missed?”

“I don’t know mistress; they were not here when I left to see you.” Anna covered her mouth and with wide eyes continued, “Sir Gaston did not attend the morning meeting, what if something has happened to him?” She gasped and shook her head.

Entering her Father’s study, Belle rushed to Sir Maurice, kneeling at his side, “Papa, what is it, what has happened?” Belle could tell that something was not right. Her Father sat slumped in his seat covering his eyes with his hand. He shook his head and grabbed her hand.

“Belle love, Sir Gaston has gone missing. We have sent messengers to the Duke and Duchess in hopes that he has returned home. My daughter, I fear the arrangement of betrothal may be in jeopardy.” Taking her hand in both of his, he looked imploringly in his daughter’s eyes. “I fear that I have failed you.”

“Oh Papa, don’t say that. I will be fine. Don’t let that be your concern. Let’s give it a little time and await the return of the messengers.” Sir Maurice released Belle’s hand and placed his hand on her shoulder. “It’s going to be alright Papa, you’ll see.” Smiling she stood and kissed him on the cheek.

“How did I ever raise such an intelligent and optimistic child? You make me proud to be your Papa Belle.” Lowering his head, he gestured to the door guards and they opened the door for Belle to take her leave. “I will send for you, daughter, when the messengers return.” Belle nodded and with a slight bow left the study. 

As she left, the two men Belle took to be clerics entered the study. They were dressed in dark hooded cloaks that encompassed their faces. Walking cautiously around them, Belle noticed that they were deliberately averting her gaze. Confused and somewhat disturbed Belle quickly turned back to face her Father. He smiled and with a gentle gesture waved her on. She nodded and continued on her way to meet Anna. 

“Mistress, I’ve never known your Papa to meet with soothsayers or clergymen.” 

“Me neither Anna, the last time I saw anyone like them, it was the day my mother died. I am most concerned, and I will try to find out all the details when the messengers return.” The two women continued up the stairwell to Belle’s chamber in silence. Belle had so much on her mind. When they reached the chamber door Belle turned to Anna, “I would like to be alone for awhile, I have much to think over. I will be down for the evening meal, see that I am not disturbed.” Anna nodded and with a bow, headed back down the stairs. 

Belle sat on her bed staring at the slippers on her trunk, fearful to pick them up, afraid that she was not imagining the wetness. She thought of the dream and, yes, she was wearing those slippers as she danced on the water. How could this be possible? With that, she gathered her courage and stood to grab the slippers. A small wet mark remained on the trunk where the slippers had sat. In disbelief Belle shook her head and turned them over in her hands. The soles were stained and still damp to the touch. She stared in wonderment and awe. How could I have stood on the water, let alone dance for hours? Who is this Spinner that he enchants my dreams? Is he real, is this real? Belle thought for a long time about this. He danced the same on the water as he had in the clearing those few years ago. “Who are you?” She whispered, “What do you want of me?”

Just as she spoke, a piece of parchment folded around a single pink rose appeared nest to her. Startled and befuddled, Belle gasped and hopped off her bed. Placing the slippers back atop the trunk she cupped her chin in her hand and considered the object that now demanded her attention. Carefully Belle withdrew the rose from the folded parchment, bringing it to her nose, she inhaled softly. The scent was marvelous. Not overwhelming, but pleasant and sweet. She rubbed the silky petals across her lips and smiled briefly. With the rose still in hand she fingered the folded parchment. 

After a few brief moments, Belle decided to open it. The writing was smooth and elegant. She admired the flow. The note read:

Mistress Belle,  
I seek only to introduce myself properly.   
Please meet me at the courtyard gates at sundown.   
Yours,  
The Spinner 

Belle’s heart raced as she ran her fingertips over each line of the short note. Tracing each letter over and over, her thoughts were as loud as if she had spoken them. Do I dare chance a public meeting? Will my Father disapprove? Is this meeting disloyal to the arrangement with the Duke? So many questions flooded her mind. I’m going, I must know who this man is that has enchanted my memory for all these years. Belle whispered quietly to convince herself, “I’m going, I will meet him.”


	8. Messengers

Chapter Eight: Messengers

Descending the last few steps to the dining room, Belle hid the note inside the top layer of her bodice. Anna awaited her at the side of the long wooden table. Bowing slightly and smiling, Anna greeted her mistress. “My Lady, how does the evening find you?” 

“I am weary with concern and heavy with thought. How are things with Papa? Have the messengers returned?” Belle took her seat at the head and gestured for Anna to sit as well. 

Pouring water for them both from the blue clay jug, Anna began answering. “Your Papa is very disheartened and can only hope for the best. The messengers have yet to return, but they should be along soon. I fear this situation is grave mistress, and I too hope for the best.” They finished their meal in silence and as they were clearing the table, Jacques entered the dining room.

Removing his hat and bowing, “My Lady Belle, Anna,” his voice was shaky and uncertain as he continued, “the messengers have just arrived and Sir Maurice has sent me to fetch you mistress. He has also requested that you come alone. “Belle nodded her understanding and Jacques bowed then took his leave. 

Belle tried to gather the dinner things but Anna grabbed her hand, “My Lady, you must see to your Papa and hear what news the messengers have brought.” 

“Yes, yes of course. I will not require you this evening, I’m sure I will be even more weary after this council. Thank you Anna.” Belle smiled weakly and headed for the meeting hall.

The hall was buzzing with murmurs and quiet conversations. Belle joined her Father and waited for him to quiet the room. Sir Maurice stood and raised his right hand to the crowd to hush them. “Jarum, Phillipe, please come forward.” Two well dressed burly men approached the front bowing as they reached the dais. “Please gentlemen, share what you have learned from the Duke and Duchess.” 

The taller of the two men, Phillipe, was the first to speak, “Sir, perhaps we should speak in private—, “ Jarum jeered him in the ribs with his elbow and shushed him. 

“Whatever you have to say will not be hidden for long, speak.” Sir Maurice was irritated and exhausted of this matter. With a look of distain, he motioned to Jarum to continue.

Clearing his throat and bowing, Jarum began, “My Lord and Lady, there has been a new development in the betrothal arrangements. The Duke and Duchess were quite reluctant to speak of the details, not having had the chance to discuss the matter with Sir Gaston. They had sent for him upon his return from King George’s realm but he has yet to return home.”

Turning his attention to Phillipe, Sir Maurice asked, “Is that the truth of it? Have you any more to add?” 

“My lord, Jarum speaks the truth, we were also asked to deliver a letter to the Lady Belle, but--,” removing his handkerchief from his belt and wiping his brow, “Forgive me my Lord and Lady, it has disappeared.” Becoming very distraught and kneeling on one knee, he continued, “I-I had it in my satchel and when we arrived, i-it was gone.” 

Rising from her seat, Belle approached the kneeling man. Speaking very low, so that only he could hear, “Phillipe, did you read the letter?” Placing a hand on his shoulder to reassure him, “did it bare a seal?”

“No my Lady it did not, nor did I read it. I could never disrespect you or your Father in that way.” Bowing his head in regret he whispered, “please forgive my neglect.”

Leaning closer to him, Belle asked, “If you saw the letter again, would you recognize it?” Pulling the folded parchment from her bodice, Philippe looked up at her. Shock and confusion flooded his expression as he nodded.

“My Lady, how did you—, “Belle raised her finger to her lips shushing him.

“Speak of this to no one and all is forgiven.” Philippe nodded in agreement as he rose and offered his hand to Belle. She quickly returned the note to her bodice and grabbed his hand. He led her back to her Father’s side and bowed to them both. Belle leaned and whispered to her Father, “All is well Father, fret not.”

Sir Maurice dismissed the crowd save for Philippe and Jarum, then slumped back in his chair. Seeing that he wanted to be left with them, Belle kissed him on the cheek and left the hall. 

It was nearly sundown when Belle left the meeting hall. She hurried to her chamber and readied herself for this unusual meeting. Dressed in her favorite blue dress and silver shoes, she sat at the dressing table and tidied her hair. As she stood to leave, the butterflies began to flutter just beneath her ribs. Feeling rather silly and childish, she shook her head and grabbed the latch on her chamber door. 

Leaning her head out, Belle looked to both sides to be sure the landing was clear. She strode quickly but cautiously down the stairwell and towards the outer door. She threw on her light cloak and quietly pushed through the enormous door. Stopping just before the main courtyard gates, Belle steadied herself with a deep breath and exhaled slowly. You can do this, she thought confidently, and continued through the gates.


	9. Deeper Than Deception

Chapter Nine: Deeper Than Deception

It had been thirty-three full moons since the Spinner had arranged for Belle to see him. Enough time has passed, he thought as he watched Belle in the enchanted hand mirror, time to make her remember. 

Sauntering to his tower, the Spinner fumbled through boxes and baskets on the high shelves near the far wall. “Ahh ha ha ha!” He exclaimed, holding up a small crystal sphere.”There you are.” Staring into the sphere, he swirled the pink and blue mists together. When they had come together completely, he smashed the crystal onto a large metal plate. Placing one finger into the mist, just above the shattered crystal, he swirled the now purple mist up into the palm of his hand. Carefully he approached the open window and held the mist up to the stars. It pulsed and grew larger and larger in his hand until he drew in a deep breath and blew the mist out the window.

The mist broke apart into a thousand sparkling pieces that danced on the breeze. The Spinner grinned with satisfaction and thought, now she will begin to remember. Turning quickly from the window, he pulled a small silver flask from the inside pocket of his brown waistcoat. She must remember his gleeful smile disapated as he took a drink and returned the flask to its pocket. 

The Spinner left the tower carrying the enchanted hand mirror in one hand and a bundle of straw in the other. As he entered the great room the large hearth blazed to life and the candles surrounding his wheel flickered alight as well. 

He crossed the room placing the mirror face down on his fireside chair and continued to his wheel. Depositing the bundle of straw into the enormous basket next to his spinning stool, The Spinner took his seat and began to spin. 

Slowly the wheel began to moan and creak. With a peaceful sigh he grabbed some straw from the new bundle. This straw was not the same as the rest in the basket; it was paler and less course. As the Spinner worked, this straw became silver thread instead of gold. He worked the entire bundle into three medium sized spindles of thin silver thread. Gathering the spindles, he rose and carried them to his chair at the fireside.

Laying the spindles atop the small armchair table, he picked up the mirror and sat with it face down in his lap. Drawing the ends of all three spindles of silver thread, he worked meticulously at weaving them together. Quickly the thread became a cord of brilliantly shimmering silver nearly as long as the Spinner was tall. He tied the ends and creased them. Pinching both ends of the cord in both hands, they became solid as if they had been seared with flame. Wrapping the cord in figure eights around both of his wrists, he tugged and pulled. Yes, this will work quite nicely; he thought and coiled the cord onto the table. 

He sat for a long while, resisting the temptation of the mirror in his lap. He thought of her smile, her graceful curtsy, and the way her hair fell whimsically about her shoulders. Most of all he thought of what she might think of him. How could she see past the mask, past the monster?

After long hours of thought, the Spinner could resist the temptation no further. He lifted the mirror from his lap, closed his eyes and whispered, “Belle.” Letting out a deep sigh, he opened his eyes. Jumping to his feet, he nearly threw the mirror across the room. 

“Hello My Dear Rumple.” The Queen said, her voice dripping with false sincerity. “It seems I’ve caught you at a bad time?”

“You fiend, you evil soul! It was part of our agreement that this mirror would not be subject to your scowling face. What are you playing at to risk this?” He was quite agitated and extremely perturbed. 

“So Rumple, who is this Belle?” Regina asked in a suggestive and demeaning manner.

“Oh no your majesty, I’ll be the one asking the questions. Now, which way would you like to meet your end for breaking our deal, and who shall I give your regards to?” His teeth were clenched and his words clipped. 

“I’ve not broken anything, except maybe your pride.” She smiled viciously and let out a small chuckle. “My scowling face is nowhere in this mirror,” humming another chuckle through her smiling lips, “now let’s talk about your end of this deal.” Rumpelstiltskin, all but boiling with rage, lifted his furrowed eye brows and started to grin. “Wipe that smug look off your face, you twisted little imp.”

“Careful dear,” Rumple said with a giddy childish tone, “those bitter words could turn that face to scowling in no time.” He pranced closer to the fire and nudged the mirror in the direction of the flames. “Now, tell me what it is you want before I cook you.” 

The Queen, feigning a smile, laughed, “You wouldn’t dare, you enjoy my mirror too much. Anyway…, that potion, the green one, well Snow did drink it, but it did nothing. It was supposed to show her that the man she would fall in love with was already betrothed, thus breaking her heart.” She shook her head, “What the hell happened?”

“Well, she had already met her charming before she drank it, pity; it seems you waited too long your majesty.” Rumpelstiltskin blurted out a high pitched giggle and spun to sit in his chair again. Showing his stained and crooked teeth he growled, “now get out of MY mirror!’

“Remember Rumple, I’m the only friend you’ve got.” With that the Queen disappeared in a foggy cloud and left only Rumpelstiltskin’s reflection in the glass. He turned his face away, lowering his head and placed the mirror face down on the table. She was right; there was no one else, no allies, nor family. Not yet.


	10. Blood or Not

Chapter Ten: Blood or Not

Sunrise found the Spinner preparing for a long journey. He was clothed in all leather save for his black silk shirt and grey satin scarf. His heavy leather coat was scaled from the high collar to the long tails, mysterious and rather intimidating. His boots were high to the knee laced with soft leather cords. He flung on his thick brown fur cloak that he always wore when travelling and moved to the hall table.

Gathering a seemingly empty glass jar and the long silver cord, Rumpelstiltskin made his way out the huge castle doors. With a wave of his hand, a carriage and horses appeared just outside the gates. The carriage was black with a door on either side. Each door had a small window and latch. There were no other windows and no coachman. Four spooky black Clydesdales were at the head of the carriage. They were huge creatures and very well kept. 

Rumpelstiltskin exited the castle gates and entered the dark carriage. Taking the seat that faced the horses, he waved his hand and the carriage was on its way. Moving faster than any normal carriage could, he was set to arrive at the court of the Duke and Duchess by mid afternoon. His business with them would prove a crucial piece to his puzzle. 

Approaching the outer walls of the Dukes palace, Rumpelstiltskin raised his hand to slow the horses. Coming to a stop at the castle gates, Rumple threw open the carriage door and hopped out. He waved a quick hand and the carriage was gone. Turning to face the awestruck crowd he grinned mischievously. 

A skulking short man approached Rumpelstiltskin warily. Bowing slightly, “My Lord, we were not expecting you so soon.” He raised his head, “please forgive us.”

“Yes, yes carry on; I will see myself to the Dukes court.” The short man bowed again and scurried away. Rumple strode dauntingly through the crowd. He watched as mothers grabbed their little ones and hurried away. Laughing to himself and feeling cocksure, he entered the castle. 

The Duke was in a meeting with his council and the Duchess was preparing for the speech she planned for her son, Sir Gaston’s, wedding. Rumple decided to visit her first. “Sounds like a winner My Lady.” The Duchess nearly fell out of her chair with fright.

“How did you get in here? One scream and my guards will be here to end you.” She proclaimed holding her hand over her racing heart. 

“Oh, well deary, neither of us wants my end, I assure you.” He bowed slightly and continued, “Allow me to introduce myself, RRRRumpelstiltskin, and I have a proposal I think you’d like to hear.” Standing from his bow and sliding his feet together, he was standing right next to her. 

The woman breathed heavily, scared for the next words he might speak. “I know of your name Dark One, and I assure you, I have nothing of which to deal with you.” She turned to face him and before she could speak again, he grabbed both of her hands and spread them out to each side.

“Oh you have more than you know deary,” his gaze fell to her midsection, “you just need a little spark.”

Feeling extremely uncomfortable and a bit shocked at his forwardness she tugged her hands away and turned from his gaze.”How dare you! Do not presume that you know me or my husband.” She shook her head and turned back to face him. “You know nothing!”

Rumpelstiltskin took her face in his hand and leaned her head back. His face was right next to hers, she could feel his breath as he spoke. “Don’t presume that you know me deary, I am not some mindless criminal seeking debauchery. Know to whom you speak mistress, before you speak again.” He let her loose and backed away. “I know you and your husband have been unable to conceive, and I also know that Sir Gaston is not your blood child. Baring this in mind, consider my offer carefully, knowing that I can provide your spark.”

“How could you possibly know about Gaston? That acquisition was sealed in secret, no one knew.” The Duchess covered her mouth as tears filled her eyes. “Can you truly help my husband and I conceive our own heir? Why would you want to help us?”

Rumple steepled his fingers and smiled. “Well you see, I want you to help me. Your ‘son’ is betrothed to a young lady in Sir Maurice’s house; this young woman is of great interest to me. If she marries, my future will be uncertain.” He cupped his chin in his hand and finished his thought, “I have the way to ensure you conceive. If you agree to withdraw the betrothal arrangement, you will have a son before next spring.” 

“Please, let me consult my husband before I give you my answer.” 

“I’d not have it any other way mistress.” With that, a poof of purple smoke and they both stood in front of the Duke. “Dismiss your court Sir Henington.” Rumple said quietly, gesturing to the large wooden door. 

The Duke raised his right hand, “We shall recess and reconvene in the morning.” He lowered his hand glaring at the intruder standing next to his wife. The room was quickly emptied and the door closed. “How dare you! Who do you think you are?” 

The Duchess stepped forward and placed her hand on her husband’s arm. “Please, hear what he has to say before you condemn him.” The Duke looked into her longing eyes and nodded. She turned to face the Dark One, “Please explain how we might conceive.”

“I have in my possession the means to loose your husband’s loins,” He pulled the silver cord and glass jar from his cloak. Removing the stopper from the jar, he fed one end of the cord into the jar. Keen on what he was doing, when the end touched the bottom of the jar, a bright orange spark flashed and smoked. He immediately removed the cord and smashed the jar on the floor. Rumpelstiltskin quickly coiled the cord in his left hand and cupped it with his right. When he removed his hand, the entire cord shone with an orange glow. “This is your salvation dearies. Bind your left hands together with this cord before you come together as husband and wife. The cord will keep you bound until the conception is complete.” He held the cord out to the Duchess. 

She reached for the cord and her husband restrained her. “Everything comes with a price with the Dark One,” he said to the Duchess. Turning to face Rumpelstiltskin, “What will this cost us?”

Gesturing to the Duchess, the Dark One allowed her to explain the deal to her husband. “Do we have a deal?” Smiling with eager anticipation, he held out the cord again. “Time is not your ally in this matter, the conception must happen tonight.” The Duke and Duchess agreed and took the cord. “Send word to Gaston to return home at once. There will be messengers sent from Sir Maurice, see that they deliver this note to the Lady Belle. Should it be read by anyone but her, the deal will be broken and there will be no child.” Rumple pulled a folded piece of parchment from his waistcoat and handed it to the Duchess. “Is everything understood?” They both nodded. “A pleasure,” he said prancing towards the door giggling, “kiss your new heir for me.”

Rumpelstiltskin conjured his carriage and returned to his castle. Once inside he rushed to his tower to claim the magic mirror. Removing the shattered glass jar from his cloak, he placed the pieces on the small work table under the open window. He waved his hand over the broken pieces and the jar became whole again. He turned the mirror face up and tipped the jar upside down and set it on the mirror. Quickly grabbing the stopper from his cloak, he trapped a grey mist inside the jar. Holding the jar up to the moonlight he whispered, “now, you will no longer see me through this mirror.” He reached for a basket on the top shelf and placed the jar gently inside. 

Rumple returned to the mirror and held it up to the moonlight. Smiling at his accomplishment, he headed to the great room to relax and watch Belle. He watched and waited, most anxious to see her reaction to the note. Watching and waiting.


	11. Confession

Chapter Eleven Confession

The moon was creeping slowly over the horizon, nearly full, so luminous and lovely. Belle peered to the left and saw no one. Turning slowly with anticipation and anxiety, she was startled to find no one there. Feeling a bit discouraged and humiliated she shook her head and turned to go back through the gates. 

“Leaving so soon deary?” Belle nearly jumped out of her skin and turned to find a dark figure bowing in reverence. “I’d hate to think I’ve run you off already.” That voice, that velvety smooth voice Belle remembered all too well. Smiling sheepishly, she bowed in return.

“I thought perhaps I was too late, or that I was imagining you.” Belle furrowed her eyebrows and shook her head, ashamed that she had betrayed herself. 

The Spinner slowly moved closer to her and the moonlight revealed a dark hooded cloak that flowed wistfully in the light breeze. “Allow me to introduce myself,” bringing his hands to his chest and swinging them out wide as he bowed, “Rumpelstiltskin, and I assure you, the pleasure is all mine.”

Belle was immediately taken by his playful manner and his graceful movements. “I’m--,”

“The Lady Belle, yes I know, the fairest Lady in all the realms.” Belle blushed deeply and tried, without success, to shield it from him. “You honor me with your bashful behavior my Lady.” He held out his gloved hand for her to take, “shall we?”

Cautiously she placed her hand in his, “Where might we be going this late in the evening?” He gently pulled her hand to his lips. It was a graze of a kiss, like silk on her skin. Looking up from under the dark hood, all but his eyes were shrouded in shadow. Meeting her gaze, he blinked once and lowered their hands. The most mysterious eyes I have ever seen, she thought and blinking herself back to reality, she smiled in awe of him.

“A tour of your lovely lands My Lady? Perhaps a stroll along the shores of your sea?” Belle smiled to herself she giggled, nothing about this man’s demeanor gave her a feeling that he was evil or malicious in the least. She had always been good at seeing the hearts of others; she sensed only loneliness and doubt in this man beside her. “I have longed to hear the stories of those raised by the sea, to feel what draws them to its shores.” 

“Are you not from these lands then?” Belle was beside herself imagining that this man had travelled very far just to meet her. How had he come to notice her? What caught his eye? “Do you have kin in these parts?”

Smiling and quietly chuckling to himself he shook his head. “I hale from the mountain lands that lie north of King Leopold’s realm. “I have just recently, three years hence or so, become interested in the dealings of these lands.” Rumpelstiltskin lowered his head and started to walk. 

Belle followed his lead and her thoughts began to race. Three years hence, that is when I first saw him in the clearing. Is that what he is speaking of? She shook her head feeling silly and stepped in front of him. “I thought I was to show you the sea?” Rumpelstiltskin lifted his head and nodded sheepishly then looked away. Before he had looked away, the moonlight touched his face and Belle noticed a faint shimmer on his skin. She lifted her hand to withdraw the hood of his cloak, but before she could reach it, he stopped her.

“Please,” he said softly, lowering her hand, “not yet.” He shied away from her gaze and whispered, “Lead the way My Lady.”

Turning to the southeast, Belle giggled and tugged his arm. “The way can be treacherous by day, and the tide is high upon moon rise.” 

“I am confident that you will not lead me to my doom mistress Belle.” She loved the way her name sounded in the sincerity of his smooth voice. Blushing again, she smiled and continued towards the sea road. 

The narrow sea road was rocky and weathered. Like much of the inner lands, the road had fallen into disrepair as the ogres threatened the borders. All the castle workmen and blacksmiths had been called out to keep the strongholds sturdy. The late spring rains had washed away much of the roadside and Belle feared to tread near the edge.

Winding the broad zigzag of the road, Belle stopped just shy of the Cliffside. A lone willow tree stooped over the edge of the rocky cliffs. “This tree has been my companion on many summer evenings.” Reaching her hand to touch the familiar bark, she closed her eyes and sighed. “Hello old friend.” 

“Are you so lonely my dear?” Rumpelstiltskin asked.

“What?”

“That you’ve only trees to call companions?”

Belle could not decide whether he was teasing or if he was sincere. Choosing the lighter side, Belle placed her hands firmly on her hips, “I’ll have you know Sir, trees make the best friends,” she waggled a finger in his direction, “they are better at keeping secrets.” She giggled and continued down the road. 

Rumpelstiltskin marveled at this lovely creature who had completely captivated him. Mouth gaping, he watched her every move. Strange girl, he thought, very strange indeed. Belle turned to see why he wasn’t behind her. “Aren’t you coming?” She prodded and gestured for him to catch up. Smiling, he quickly rejoined her.

“Have you come to purchase land? Are you seeking new trades?” Belle wanted to believe that this stranger’s interests were solely of her, but she would not be so naïve. “I’m sure my father would have met with a gentleman such as yourself.” She felt a bit silly for her sudden barrage of questioning. “Forgive me, I tend to be inquisitive.” 

“To question is to understand my Lady.” Rumple said with a matter-of-fact tone. “I seek only one thing in this land, and I have gone to great lengths to ensure an agreeable outcome.” Belle gasped quietly to herself as she slipped on the loose rocks. Rumple reached for her and caught her by the elbow. Repeating her words, “careful mistress, the road is also treacherous by night.” They both chuckled and continued the rest of the short distance in silence. 

“These shores are said to have healing powers in them.’ Belle said, as she removed her shoes and ran her toes across the sand. “I believe that the healing powers come from the salty air, rather than the shores themselves.” Bending down, she picked up a smooth seashell and offered it to her guest. “What do you believe?”

Taking the shell in his fingertips, he smiled playfully, “everything has meaning mistress, from the sands of these shores to the peaks of my mountains, and I have learned never to rule out anything.” As he spoke, he twirled the shell between his thumb and forefinger. “This shell, for example, was once protection for its inhabitant, now it shall be protection for you my Lady.” He reached around her and tied the newly made necklace around her neck. 

She reached her hand up to caress the shell with her fingertips, “Protection my Lord? From what do I need protecting?” She spoke softly, nearly a whisper, “Am I in danger?” She closed her eyes and waited for him to speak.

“No danger from present company my dear,” she sighed and opened her eyes, “but from others who may seek their own justification by means of you.” He placed his gloved finger under her chin and lifted her head to meet his eyes. “Worry you not sweet Belle, I offer you much, but the choice is yours.” 

Belle’s heart was thundering in her chest and she could only hear the sound of her own frantic breathing. “My Lord,” her voice shook and failed her. Clearing her throat and tearing her eyes from his, “My Lord, I am to marry Sir Gaston. The betrothal has already been announced. “

“Do you desire to marry this Gaston?” He spoke firmly with little hesitation. 

“No.” The answer seemed so plain, so meaningless, but it was the simple truth. Belle had no desire to marry Sir Gaston. She felt little for him as a person and even less for him as her betrothed. None of it mattered, it was her duty to marry him and the arrangements were already in place. “It does not matter what I desire, Sir, it’s all but done.” She hung her head and began to walk closer to the sea.

“Everything matters my Lady. What if I told you there has been a new development in the arrangements?” She turned to him, remembering what the messenger Philippe had said. “What if I told you that you were free my dear?” 

“If you speak the truth, if I truly am free, I would say that you must be a messenger sent from the gods, an angel.” Her eyes threatened tears of joy as she reached for this strange man in front of her. “Is it true my Lord? Are you an angel sent with tidings of my salvation?” Before she could throw her arms around his neck he took both her hands in his and brought them to his shadowed face. 

“I speak the truth my Lady, but please, I am no angel.” He kissed both her hands and lowered them to her waist. She looked at him puzzlingly and reached to touch his cheek. His face was warm and bore deep lines. She wished to see him clearly. Why was he hiding in shadow? What did he fear?

“My dreams of late have been strange Sir, dreams of you.” She hung her head and thought this as good a time to ask as any, “More like reality than dreams, I would wager. Do you know of what I speak?” She lowered her hand awaiting his reply.

“I do.” He answered quietly. “The first was a memory that I chose to keep hidden from you until now, the second was a brief visit to my lands. You were supposed to remove your slippers my dear.” He smiled, feeling somewhat ashamed, he asked, “Was it wrong of me to invade your dreams mistress? You have overtaken mine.” 

Belle was confused and feeling a bit out of sorts. She sat on a large rock near the Cliffside and took a deep breath. “I’m afraid I don’t understand. How could you keep my own memories from me? How did you know when to send me the rose?” She tilted her head up to see him. 

“Magic, of course,” She gasped slightly at his confession and jumped up. Reaching to touch the shell necklace, “yes, my lady, which too is magical. I am only able to remove memories that involve me, and I can only embellish a dream in which I have already been invited. I do hope that you understand my intentions. My interest in this land is you, I seek your favor, you have earned mine.”


	12. Dicovery

Chapter Twelve Discovery

Rumpelstiltskin approached Belle cautiously. “Please,” she held up her hand to stop his approach, “Let me see your face, my Lord.” She moved closer to him, reaching for the hood, he bowed his head in defeat. She used both hands to push back the fur lined hood and waited for him to lift his head. The moonlight illuminated the wispy curls of his autumn colored hair. She saw light and dark shades of brown with a hint of what almost looked like gold strands waving playfully against the light. He lifted his head slowly and waited for her reaction. 

Stepping closer to him she brushed back his hair to let the light find his face. She smiled as she placed her hands on his shoulders. “You’re smiling?” Rumple asked in disbelief. 

“Of course I’m smiling. I finally see the face I’ve longed to see for nearly three years. You may have stolen my memory of you, but when you returned it, the weight of three years anticipation returned as well.” She ran her fingertips over the deep lines by his lips. Such sadness she thought as she gazed into his goldish brown eyes. “You are unique my Lord, pleasantly so.” He gave a shallow smile that quickly faded and turned to face the sea. 

The moonlight reflected off the small waves and shone on his face. Belle again noticed the shimmer and stared in awe. Who was this man in front of her? How had she earned his favor? “You gaze upon a monster my Lady, a mask that bares the torment of far too many years.” Belle did not know how to respond, or perhaps she feared to. “We should return you to your gates.” Rumple said glumly. “Wouldn’t want the guards sent after you.” 

Belle did not want the moment to end, but she knew he was right. If Anna came to call on her and found her chamber abandoned, she would immediately alert Sir Maurice. Fretful girl Anna was. “I suppose you’re right my Lord.’ She grabbed his hand and led him back to where she had left her shoes. She leaned on a large rock to attempt wiping the sand from her feet.

Rumple lifted her onto the rock, “please, allow me.” Pulling a grey silk handkerchief from the inside pocket of his waistcoat, he began to clean the sand from Belle’s feet and toes. She giggled and squirmed as the silk tickled her sensitive skin. He laughed silently every time the slightest touch caused Belle to wriggle. “Your squirming betrays you my Lady.” He smiled warmly as he placed her silver shoes upon her feet and lowered her to the ground. “I shall have to commit that to memory.”

Belle swatted his arm and feigned hurt. Shaking her head and smiling, she grabbed his hand and started towards the road. They walked steadily up the sea road and paused at the lone willow. “I will be back tomorrow to regale you with my tale old friend.” Belle turned to continue their walk, but Rumple stayed her with his hand. 

“My Lady, you mustn’t speak to anyone of the arrangement with the Duke and Duchess. All will reveal itself in due time.” His expression was grave and full of concern. “Not even your tree friend.” He smiled weakly. 

“What of all else that has taken place this evening? May I tell him of how wonderful and happy you have made me feel?” Shocked at her own words, Belle blushed and turned her face away whispering softly, “Forgive me my Lord, I should not have been so bold.” 

“Never apologize for speaking your mind to me my dear. Your words have touched this monsters dark and lonesome heart.” His eyes warmed and as he turned her face towards his. “You may speak of all else to your tree.” They smiled at one another and continued up the road. 

Belle stopped abruptly just before the main gates, “Wait my Lord.” He turned quickly to face her. “How will I find you? When will I see you again?” Belle was suddenly fearful that if she said good-bye now she would never see this magnificently mysterious man again. 

“Oh sweet Belle, fret not, I will be back in three days time. Your father will send for me when he hears of the betrothal’s nullification.” He closed his eyes and smiled. “Oh mistress, I had hopes, but never expected --,” He stopped and opened his eyes. 

She touched his face gently, “Never expected what my Lord? “

“You.” He said, smiling and shying away from her touch.

She lowered her head briefly then found his eyes again, “Please my Lord, promise me you will return, promise me and I will let you leave.” She stared at him with greedy anticipation. 

“You have my word.” He said bowing graciously to her. She smiled brightly and returned a bow. He pulled her hand to his lips and as he kissed her knuckles gently, she closed her eyes. Before she knew what had happened, she stood alone. 

“Three days Rumpelstiltskin, and I will see you again.” She whispered and walked through the gates.


	13. Final Hope

Chapter Thirteen: Final Hope

Belle slowly approached the large wooden doors to her castle, when inside, she was greeted by Pierre, “My Lady, where have you been? Your Father and Anna have been franticly searching for you. Are you in danger?” She shook her head and placed her hand on his arm.

“I went for a walk to the seashore. Why has my Father sought me Pierre? Is there something wrong?”

“Please mistress, come with me, we must get you to your Father. He will tell you of all that has occurred.” He bowed and gestured for Belle to lead the way. ”He is in his study my Lady.”

They walked quickly through the corridor and down the main passage. As Belle entered the study doors, Pierre nodded to Sir Maurice and took his leave. Anna ran to Belle sobbing and fell at her feet.

Mistress, I’ve been terribly worried. Where have you been?” Anna wiped her face clean of fresh tears and buried her head in her hands.

“Forgive me Anna; I couldn’t sleep so I decided to take a walk to the seashore. I am quite alright I assure you.” Belle offered her hands to her sobbing chamber maid and helped her to her feet. “No more tears, I swear, I’m fine.” 

“My daughter,” Sir Maurice’s tone was that of relief and scolding, “You should not be out this late, especially alone. You must consider your safety child.” He motioned for her to come to his side. “How could you be so foolish?” Belle wanted so badly to tell her Papa that she was not alone, that she felt as safe in the company   
of Rumpelstiltskin as she did when she was with him. Would Papa understand? Did he know of the Spinner and his magic?

“I’m alright Papa.” Belle assured him, taking her place at his side. “I needed to clear my head, much has happened and in so short a time. Why were you seeking me? What is going on?” She grabbed his hand in both of hers and awaited his response.

“Sir Gaston has returned to us with adverse news,” Belle had not planned for this to take place so soon, “it seems the Duke and Duchess are withdrawing the betrothal arrangement. This is most unexpected and quite unnerving.” Sir Maurice removed his hand from her grip and pulled a tattered handkerchief from his belt. He wiped his brow and with the cloth still in hand, leaned with both hands on the table. “Daughter, this arrangement would have ensured the Dukes protection should the ogres continue to approach. Now we stand little chance of survival.” 

Belle had not considered the repercussions of her freedom. Could she allow this to continue, all for the sake of her future happiness? There had to be another way. Rumpelstiltskin did say that her Papa would send for him. Did he have a way of protecting them? Could he be their hope of survival? 

“There may still be hope Papa. Please, there must be something we have not thought of, perhaps, someone we could send for.” Belle did not want to be the one to suggest that they call upon the mysterious Spinner. She did not want to betray herself. “Is there a path that we have not yet considered?”

Sir Maurice lowered his head and nodded slightly. “There is one who hales from the mountain lands. They say his magic is the most powerful in all the realms.” His voice was low and his words shaky, “the Dark One, Rumpelstiltskin.” Belle briefly lost herself in thought. His magic is the most powerful? She found herself marveling at the thought. He truly is wonderful. She blinked herself back. 

Phillipe stood to his feet abruptly. Belle had not even noticed him sitting at the other side of the table. “My Lord!” His voice was full of caution and confusion, “they say he steals girls from their beds and uses them for his wicked deals.” At that Anna ran out of the study crying.” They say he seeks out the desperate and hopeless, making deals that cost more than what any person should have to pay. They say--,” 

Sir Maurice pounded his hand on the table causing Phillipe to cease speaking. “They? Who are ‘they’ Sir Phillipe? You? Jarum? Perhaps these tales are just that, tales, told by those who felt cheated or those who could not pay the price.” Belle recognized that tone in her Papa’s voice, he was determined to be heard. “We have a surplus of gold and silver, we will send for this Dark One with the promise of a heavy purse. We are out of options. This Dark One is our final hope.” He tossed the handkerchief onto the middle of the table and shook his head. “He will be our salvation. He must be.” 

“Please forgive me my Lord, I mean no disrespect but this Dark One is a fiend. He will demand more than gold or jewels.” Bowing his head, Phillipe became somber, “Forgive me, I cannot agree to this.” He placed his sword on the table, “I wish you all the best.” With that he bowed and left the study.

Sir Maurice sat in his chair and motioned for everyone to leave him. Belle leaned and kissed his cheek. “It’s going to be alright Papa. I promise.” He nodded and patted her hand. Belle left her Father and wearily headed for her rooms. 

As she rounded the corner at the end of the passageway, she heard crying. Anna was sitting at the bottom of the stairwell still sobbing. Belle hurried to her side and tried to comfort her. “What is it Anna? I told you, I am fine.” She placed her hand on Anna’s shoulder. 

“It’s not that mistress, it’s-it’s him.” Her sobs became uncontrollable as she tried to speak, “M-m-mistress, you c-can’t let your P-papa call for th-that mo-monster.” She was nearly hysterical and could barely catch her breath. “He will d-demand a t-terrible price.”

Belle gently grabbed both of Anna’s shoulders, “Please Anna, you must calm down. I do not believe that this Rumpelstiltskin is the one responsible for your sister’s disappearance.” Anna began to catch her breath. “Papa would not consort with someone who was capable of hurting children, you know that.” Anna nodded and wiped her tears. 

“Mistress, I am so scared. This is all just too much for me. I am not as strong as you.” Anna spoke softly and slowly. “Do you really think that everything will be alright?”She sniffled and shook her head. “If you truly believe it I will do my best to support you and your Papa.”

“I do Anna, I truly do.” Belle smiled, “Are you alright now?”

“Yes mistress, I will be fine. Shall I bring you tea?”

“No thank you, I am very tired, please bring breakfast to me in the morning, along with the rose tip tea.” Anna nodded and bowed then headed to her quarters. 

Belle dragged her tired legs up the stairs to her chamber. The candles had burned out and the fire in the hearth was only smoldering embers. Belle could barely see her way to the wash room and decided to throw another log on the fire as she walked by. She was too exhausted to do anything more than slip on her nightdress and tie back her hair. 

Belle crossed the room to her bed and pulled back the blankets. She noticed a small dark box just below her pillows. She turned to scan the room, making sure that she was alone. Seeing nothing and no one, she climbed into bed. Belle shivered as she pushed her feet into the cold bed linens and pulled the blankets to her waist. 

The moonlight was soft through the narrow gap in the canopy curtains. That small amount of light was enough for Belle to examine the box. It was no larger than an orange and was tied with a purple satin bow. The box itself appeared to be a shade of dull black. She stared at the box for several moments before deciding to open it. Cautiously she grabbed the small gift and tugged the bow loose. She ran the soft satin strip through her fingers several times before laying it on her pillow. 

Belle slowly removed the tiny lid from the box and gasped lightly in surprise. She reached into the box and pulled out a small seashell that was nearly an exact replica of her necklace, just a bit smaller. Tied to the shell on each side were two soft leather cords. A bracelet, she thought, meant to be worn with my necklace I presume? “Thank you.” She whispered, then felt silly and shook her head. He couldn’t possibly hear me, could he? She smiled and tied the bracelet around her left wrist. Belle was so very tired. She lay her head back on the stack of pillows and drifted off as she traced the seashell necklace with her fingertips.


	14. Unapproachable

Chapter Fourteen: Unapproachable

Belle was startled awake by the sound of men shouting outside. She raised herself up onto her elbows and listened drowsily. The voices were quarrelsome, but to muffled for her to make sense of the argument. She threw back her blankets and sauntered to her chamber window. Pulling back the curtains, she saw Phillipe, Jarum and Jacques all on horseback with several other men gathered around them on foot. 

What is going on? She wondered, and continued watching the activity. Jarum and Jacques appeared to be blocking Phillipe’s path in an attempt to convince him to stay. Belle leaned closer to the window to hear. The only words she could make out were ‘treason’ and ‘abandonment.’ If Phillipe were to be charged with either of those, he could face a hanging.

Belle rushed to ready herself and ran down the stairwell. Anna was bringing her food tray as Belle had requested. “I will be back in a moment Anna. Wait for me in my chamber.” Belle hurried to the castle doors and pushed her way through the gathered crowd. “Phillipe,” she called, “Wait, Sir. May I speak with you before you go?” She was quite out of breath and bent with her hands on her knees. “You must hear what I have to say, please Sir.” She looked up at the three men on horses and awaited Phillipe’s response. 

“My Lady Belle, nothing these men have threatened has convinced me to change my mind. What could you offer that would be any different?” The man was clearly distraught and speaking out of fear. “I cannot stand behind your Father’s choice in this matter.”

Belle walked closer to Phillipe’s horse and spoke softer, “I bring no threats to you good Sir. You have been a loyal messenger and friend to us for as long as I can recall. All I ask is you speak with me in private.” Belle raised her hand to Phillipe so that only he could see. She held the note in her palm, and looked up at the man’s face. He immediately understood and dismounted his horse. “Thank you Phillipe.” 

Jarum hoisted his sword and called out to the crowd, “Make way for the Lady Belle.” The crowd spread quickly, letting Belle and Phillipe pass effortlessly. They walked in silence to a nearby corridor and stopped when they were out of earshot. 

“My Lady, I fear this Dark One above all others in the realms, even enough to risk my own life.” He swallowed hard and asked, “What is this note that you carry?”

“I will show you, but first, tell me why you fear Rumpel—,“ Phillipe covered her mouth with his hand and shook his head.

“Do not speak his name mistress. He hears when people call on him, ‘say his name three times and he will appear’, that’s what they say. Please my Lady, do not speak his name.” He was overwhelmed with fear and was trembling.

Belle removed his hand from her mouth and repeated her question, “why do you fear the Dark One?” she didn’t like that alias. It seemed unbefitting for the man she was beginning to grow fond of, too menacing and too harsh. “Have you had dealings with him in the past?”

Phillipe placed his hand at his side and bowed his head, “no my Lady, not me, but my Papa. When I was a small boy, we nearly lost our farm to the gremchi worms, my papa called upon the Dark One and tried to make a deal with him. My Lady, please--,” He shook his head and Belle could see the strain on his face. She placed her hand on his shoulder to reassure him. 

“Please continue Sir.”

“Well, my Papa could not pay the price,” Belle saw tears forming in his eyes, “we lost everything my Lady, the worms destroyed it all.” He turned his head away to hide his tears. “We lost it all, we lost it all.”

There were so many questions she wanted to ask, but she did not have the heart to press the matter any further. “I am so sorry Phillipe. I do not have the words to offer you, but I can promise that things will be alright.” She held up the note and explained, “this note was sent to me in confidence. The one who sent it has sought my favor, and is quickly earning it. I urge you to stay and see this matter through to its end.” Phillipe put his head in both his hands and sighed. “I promise you Phillipe, it will only be a matter of two or three days. After that, if you are still wary, you have my leave to go.”

Belle stared at the shaken man in front of her. She truly hoped that she had convinced him to wait out this storm. “My Lady, I will stay, but do I have your word that I can leave with no repercussions should I choose to?” Belle nodded and took him by the hand.

“You have my word.” 

The two of them walked back to the courtyard. Much of the crowd that had gathered was now gone, save for the two men on horses and a few onlookers. As Belle and Phillipe approached, the two men dismounted and bowed. 

Jarum was the first to speak, “My Lady, we must make haste. Sir Maurice has chosen us to send word to the Dark One, we are to meet him where the borders of the three kings lie at sundown.” The hour was later than Belle realized. “Will you be joining us Phillipe?”

Belle answered for him, “Phillipe has been commissioned for another assignment, please Jarum, Jacques, go with all our blessings and return safely to us.” Upon her word, they returned to their horses and rode with steadfast determination.

Phillipe turned to face Belle, “thank you for all you have done my Lady. I am indebted to you.” He bowed and continued, “I truly hope that Jarum and Jacques are more brave than I, the Dark One is rather unapproachable. I will join your Father when and if the Dark One arrives. If I believe what he tells us, I will stay, you have my word.” He remounted his horse and rode through the gates. 

Belle rushed back through the castle doors and hurried to meet Anna in her chamber. She was very hungry and needed to calm her nerves. These last few days had been emotionally draining and altogether exhausting. Anna greeted Belle with a smile and began to ready the breakfast tray. “My Lady, you look wrung out, you need a hot bath after your breakfast.” Belle started to protest, but a bath sounded absolutely wonderful. She nodded in agreement and took her seat.

Belle finished her now cold breakfast while Anna brought up kettles of steaming hot water. “Thank you Anna, you are so good to me.” Belle smiled and readied herself for the bath. She started to remove the seashell necklace and decided against it. If it was meant for her protection, perhaps it was best to leave it on. She dismissed her chamber maid and sunk down into the tin bathing tub. 

All the memories of the past few days came flooding back to Belle. She smiled dreamily as she recalled the lovely walk down to the seashore. How could Phillipe be so afraid of this wonderful man who had captivated her so? Yes he was unique looking, perhaps even a bit daunting, but frightening, she thought not. His graceful and elegant manner was inviting to her and his velvet voice had no hint of harshness or bitter contempt. The more Belle thought about him, the more she longed to see him again. 

Belle finished her bath and sat contented in her fireside chair. She brushed out her hair and decided to braid it while it was still a bit wet. She finished the long braid and bound it with the purple satin ribbon from the small gift box. 

She returned her brush to her dressing table and tied on her new seashell bracelet. Having neglected her love of reading the past few days, she decided to pick a new book and indulge herself. She reclaimed her fireside chair and started to read. 

The book she had chosen was a collection of myths and legends that hale from the northern most regions of the world. She marveled at the thought of unicorns and dragons. She had heard that such creatures existed, but had never seen one herself. What would it be like to face a mighty dragon? Would she cower in fear or would she try to reason with the fearsome beast. Belle knew the latter of the two was the more likely. She chuckled to herself and continued reading. Time and time again as she read, she lost herself in thought. Finally, she admitted defeat. Placing the book on the small table, she stared into the flames. 

Before she knew what had happened, Belle was startled by Anna knocking at her chamber door. She noticed that the fire had burned low. “Mistress, are you well? May I enter?” Belle stammered to her feet and slowly opened the door.

“I must have nodded off while I was reading. How is Papa fairing today?” She motioned for Anna to enter. “What is the hour, have I missed the evening meal?”

Anna bent to pick up a tray of tea things and entered. “No my Lady, it is late afternoon. I know you have been tired so I decided to leave you to rest.” Anna placed the tray on the table in the sitting room and proceeded to pour them both a cup. “I hope you don’t mind, we have run out of the rose tips, this is the green earthy leafs.” 

Belle was parched and didn’t mind at all. She fancied herself a tea lover, and enjoyed nearly every kind of leaf she had ever tried. Smiling and taking her cup she nodded. “I don’t mind a bit.”

“Your Papa is anxious my Lady. He has not stopped pacing in his study since mid-day. Shall I send him to you?” Anna sipped her tea and waited for Belle to respond.

“That won’t be necessary, I will take my evening meal with him and we shall discuss matters then.“ She finished her cup and poured another. “I understand his anxious behavior. I too am nervously awaiting the Dark One’s response.” Belle felt an unfamiliar warmth growing inside her as she thought of the Spinner. What a strange and marvelous name, Rumpelstiltskin. She lost herself for a moment, if I were to call his name, three times was it, would he appear to me? She smiled and closed her eyes. 

“What is it mistress? You are so distantly absent lately.” Anna finished her tea and set her cup down softly. “Do you think of the stranger from your dream? Have you dreamt of him again?” She was giddy with anticipation.

Belle opened her eyes and smiled brighter. “I do think of him Anna, and I suppose I have dreamt of him, in a manner of speaking.” She did not want to lie, but she could not tell her the entire truth. “We met on the shores in the moonlight. He was magnificent and lovely. I do hope I will be with him again soon.” She continued to sip her tea as they both drifted into day dreams.


	15. Dinner With Papa

Chapter Fifteen: Dinner with Papa

Belle decided that she would accompany Anna to the kitchen. She had not seen the attendants in a few days and wanted to prepare a special dinner for her and her Papa. The staff was buzzing with chatters and rumors. The marriage of Cinderella seemed to be old news and all the talk was now on ‘him’. No one spoke his name, they all just took to calling him D. O. Belle found it all rather humorous and a bit agitating. So much gossip about terrible deals and costly magic filled her ears. She shook her head and gathered a basket full of fresh vegetables

She washed the potatoes and carrots then took to peeling them. Her thoughts took her away from the murmurs and agitating topics of discussion. What would he ask for from Papa? Did he really demand outlandish prices? He did not seem to be unreasonable or as Phillipe suggested, unapproachable. He was kind to her, wooing and generous. The gift she had meant for him, he fashioned into a much more precious gift for her. Then while she was meeting with her Father, Rumpelstiltskin had matched the gift with a lovely bracelet. How did he get the box into her room? Magic? She suspected so. 

Belle mindlessly began to chop and cut the raw root vegetables. She grabbed a small kettle and filled it with water and tossed the chopped vegetables into it. She then found a clove of garlic and a purplish red onion. “Anna, what meats do we have in the larder that need to be used?” She sliced the onion and garlic into the kettle and turned to see Anna holding a freshly plucked chicken. “Perfect!’ she exclaimed. “Will you cut it up for me and throw it into this pot?” Anna smiled and nodded. 

Belle always liked being busy in the kitchen. Her mother once scolded her for attempting to learn to cook saying, ‘a noble woman need never dirty her hands with meaningless grunt work.’ Belle found that to be so harsh and never felt the same as her mother in that regard. Shortly after her mother passed, Belle would often go to the kitchen to escape the grief. She loved her mother, but was always very much a daddy’s girl. Her Papa never discouraged her against ‘getting her hands dirty’ and Belle respected him for that. 

Salt, pepper and a pinch of sage were also added to the pot along with the chicken pieces. Belle nodded once in satisfaction and placed the kettle on the cooking rod. She swung the rod around until the kettle nearly touched the flames in the large kitchen hearth. Now for dessert Belle thought with a silly grin. 

There were fresh berries of black, red and blue in a large bowl on the counter top. Belle grabbed several handfuls of each color and mixed them in a small kettle. She added a little bit of water and two generous spoonfuls of fresh honey. Stirring this all together she set the kettle on the cooking grate near the hearth. “Would you like to help me make pies Anna?” Belle asked with a hopeful tone. 

“I love making pies mistress. Shall we make fresh bread rolls as well?” Belle smiled. She was truly happy to have Anna for a friend. This time spent in the kitchen was good for Belle. Her mind was occupied by work and pleasant aromas. 

“I will make the rolls Anna, you can finish the pies.” Belle was ready to place the bread into the stone oven above the hearth when she heard the horns announcing the return of the messengers. She pushed the bread into the oven and turned to face the silent staff. “Louise, please go tell my Papa that I am preparing dinner for the two of us and that I will not be joining him to hear the messengers news.”

“Yes my Lady, right away.” Louise turned and quickly trotted out into the corridor. 

Anna grabbed Belle by the arm and with wide eyes asked, “What do you think h-he said mistress? Do you think h-he will meet with your Papa?” She was shaking as she spoke.

Belle took Anna’s hand in both of hers, “You needn’t worry yourself about these things. I promise you, the Dark One will not demand a price that is disagreeable or that we will be unable to pay.” Belle watched as confusion filled Anna’s expression.

“H-how can you promise such things mistress? You do not know h-his intentions.” Belle did know his intentions, and she knew that he would not ask anything that might cost him her favor. “What if h-he seeks --,” She pulled her hand away and covered her mouth. Her eyes were wide with fear and she tried not to finish her thought but it blurted out, “you?” 

Belle lowered her head and ignored the statement. “Anna, the berries mustn’t get too hot, go check on them and I will check the soup.” It was a feeble attempt at calming her, but it seemed to work. Anna got up quickly and went to stir the berries. “This soup needs something, what do you think we should add?”

Anna took the berries away from the heat and placed them on the stone next to the hearth. “Let me taste it my Lady.” She took a small spoon from the counter and dipped out the ladle. She blew lightly on the spoonful of stock and when she had tasted it, she looked curiously at Belle. “I think it is just right mistress, but we have fresh celery stalks over by the pump if you’d like one.” 

“I think that would do the trick.” Belle was glad that she was able to divert Anna’s mind from the messengers and most of all from Rumpelstiltskin. Belle began to think again. What would his price be for assisting them with the ogres? Would he simply ask for silver and gold? What if--. Belle shook her head free from the thought and looked at Anna. 

“The bread smells done my Lady.” It smelled so delicious. Belle grabbed a rag and removed the bread from the oven and placed it on the counter top. Using the same rag she swung the cooking rod out and chopped the celery into the soup. She returned the Kettle to the hearth and grabbed the pot of berries. 

“Let’s get these pies together and into the oven.” Just then Louise returned from the errand Belle had sent her on. “Oh Louise,” Belle coaxed her close to her whispering, “please do not speak of the messengers.” Louise nodded and went to counter to start readying the food trays. “So,how long until Papa will be ready for me to join him?”

Louise turned to face Belle, “He said the matter would not take long to discuss, and to meet him in his study as soon as the pies were done.”

Belle shook her head and laughed. Papa knew her so well, if she was in the kitchen, she was making pies. “Oh Papa,” she said and chuckled again. She helped Anna finish the pies and put them in the oven. “Let’s have some tea while we wait.”

The three ladies sat and chatted about the weather and Cinderella’s wedding. Belle jumped when Louise blurted out, “Mistress, your necklace is lovely, wherever did you get it child?” She was lost for what to say, she couldn’t possibly tell them where it had come from. 

She lifted her left hand and showed the bracelet, “They were both gifts. Made from shells found on the seashore I presume.” She took a deep breath and waited for their response. 

“Yes,quite lovely indeed my Lady.” Louise repeated

“Forgive me my Lady,” Anna said, “I did not even notice them until Miss Louise said that. They are very becoming.”

“Thank you both, I like them very much. I plan to wear them often.” In reality, Belle planned never to take them off again. 

The pies were fresh out of the oven and the three women carried the food trays into the study. Belle was surprised to find that her Papa was not in his chair, but rather, he was leaning against the far wall with his hand cupped under his chin. Lost in thought Belle thought he looked. She placed her tray on the large mahogany table and went to his side. “Are you alright Papa?”

He leaned down and whispered very quietly , “Wait my girl, dismiss your women first.” He did not seem upset or anxious, just cautious. Belle nodded and kissed him on the cheek. 

“Leave the trays please, my Papa and I wish to be left alone.” The two women did as they were instructed and bowed to take their leave. “Thank you.”

Belle and her Papa both took their seats and arranged the food. Belle poured them both tea and smiled. I hope you like the soup, it’s not much but--,”

“it’s just fine my daughter.” Sir Maurice was a gentle soul and it pained Belle whenever he was out of sorts. This was not one of those times however, he seemed perfectly content. They both finished their food without speaking again. When Belle got up to slice the pie her Papa reached for her. “Don’t go child.” He whispered, “I have much to share with you.”

“I wasn’t leaving Papa, I was going to get you a slice of pie.” She giggled and sat back down. “Let’s hear it then.”

Sir Maurice pushed his bowl away and leaned his head on his hand. “The Dark One has agreed to meet with us the day after tomorrow. He will arrive at mid –day and he will make his demands then.” He seemed so calm and very much at peace. 

“Did he speak at all of his terms or who he wished to meet with?” Belle wondered if he had mentioned her at all. How childish and selfish she felt for thinking that way. “Will he be arriving alone?”

“He was quite specific about who was to be present, myself, Pierre, Phillipe, Jarum, Jacques, Gaston, and you my girl.” Belle’s face lit up, she tried to look away but could not hide her smile. “Do you approve of me asking him here?” 

“Yes Papa, I know that he will deal fairly with us. I can hardly wait to see him. I have heard so many tales and wish to know the truth of who he is.” Belle tried again not to smile, but she could not. “I believe this Dark One will be all of our salvation. What do you believe Papa?”

“I believe that my daughter is wise beyond her years and that she speaks wisdom.” He smiled proudly. ”I believe that those who fear this Dark One have earned his wrath and did deserve what was paid. He demands respect and I can honor that, my girl. He will deal fairly with us.” He looked at the pies and chuckled silently, “I also believe there is pie to be had.”

They both laughed and Belle got up to slice the pie. “Papa, I do not fear this man, do you?” She served them both a piece and reclaimed her seat. “I know you respect him, but what I mean is, are you frightened of him.”

Sir Maurice sat back in his chair and thought for a few long moments. “Belle, there is little in this world that truly frightens me, and much that does is in regards to you. I fear for your future and your safety above all. That is why I called on the Dark One, you see, I needed a way to ensure your future would be a safe one.” Belle lowered her head and pushed at the pie with her fork. “No, Belle, I am not frightened of him.” 

They finished their pie and sat for a long while in silence. Neither one was uncomfortable or in a hurry to leave. Belle could see the relief on her Father’s face. She had not seen him at such peace since the ogres had returned. As the silence grew longer, Belle could not help but to think of Rumpelstiltskin. She hoped that she would find him in her dreams and that he would feel welcome there. Now all she wanted was to go to her chamber and drift off to meet him. 

She looked up and her Papa was smiling at her. “What is it that has you so captivated my girl?” He placed his warm hand on hers. “I know that look, your mother had the same look when she was thinking of hopes and dreams.”

Belle had not heard her Papa talk of her mother in many years. She smiled to think that there was a little of her mother still alive within her. “I too am thinking of dreams Papa. I have had the most spectacular dreams of late. Perhaps I can share them with you another time.” They both smiled at one another and began to place the dishes back onto the trays. “I will send Louise and Anna to collect the trays. I must be off to sleep now. You are dear to me Papa, don’t ever forget that.”

“And you to me daughter. Rest well this night, our salvation is near.” 

Belle rose to her feet and slowly strolled down the corridor and up the stairwell. She suddenly felt odd. That conversation almost felt like a good-bye. Belle furrowed her eye brows as she thought of what had been said. Nothing about the words were any different than prior talks they had had. It was the mood of the room. Belle shook her head and entered her chamber. 

Anna had left a nice fire in the hearth and burning candle next to her bed. At least she thought it was Anna. She grabbed her brush from the dressing table and slumped in her fireside chair. Removing the purple ribbon from her braid, she placed it on her lap and unraveled her hair. When she had finished brushing out the wavy lengths, she pulled a nightdress from the wardrobe shelf and proceeded to undress. Lazily she climbed into bed wearing her blue cotton nightdress. She blew out the candle and was asleep before she could think.


	16. Srill Dreaming

Chapter Sixteen: Still Dreaming

Belle was almost immediately in a deep sleep. She found herself amidst the familiar memory of the clearing where she gathered mushrooms. She stood with her basket in hand and scanned the meadow. This was not the same memory, the moon was not quite full, but shone brightly. It shimmered through the waving treetops and danced on the Hollyhocks below. The air was fragrant with earthy aromas and newly fallen rain. She listened intently, waiting for any sign that she was not alone. 

Suddenly she felt frightened and reached up to her necklace. Running her fingertips around the smooth shell, she exhaled in relief. Belle decided to abandon her basket and ventured further into the meadow. Careful not to disturb the lovely flowers, she bent to inhale the beautiful scents. 

When she stood and turned to face the middle of the clearing, she thought of what Rumpelstiltskin had said to her. She closed her eyes and whispered, “Please join me, I invite you.” She opened her eyes hopeful that he would be there. He was not. She briefly frowned then moved slowly to where there were no flowers and began to twirl. She smiled and laughed aloud. Sensing that she was no longer alone, she stopped suddenly and peered through the trees. 

Belle called out, “Who’s there? Rumpelstiltskin, is it you?” She shrunk lower to the ground and tried not to make a sound. She heard snapping twigs and rustling branches. Her breath was coming faster and her heart was beginning to race. The sounds were coming from all directions as if she was surrounded by an unknown hoard. “Rumpelstiltskin, please,” she whispered, “I’m frightened.” She now sat very low amidst the tall grass and tried not to move. 

The moon seemed to darken, when she dared look up, she noticed heavy clouds blocking its light. Belle clutched her necklace in her hand and thought of what Phillipe had told her. ‘Say his name three times and he will appear.’ She realized that she had said it twice already. Jumping to her feet she called out, “Rumpelstiltskin!” He was there immediately, shrouding her in heavy purple smoke, they were no longer in the meadow. 

They stood facing one another high atop a seaside cliff. “My Lord,” Belle said breathlessly, and threw her arms around his neck. “I was so afraid.” Realizing that he was askance with her sudden embrace, she removed her arms and stepped back. ”Oh, please forgive me.”

He immediately grabbed her hands and pulled her back to him. “It is I who should apologize, my Lady.” He lifted her chin with his crooked finger, “It has been many many years since I have felt the embrace of another. I was not expecting that.”

“You came. Is it true then? That you come when your name is called three times?” Belle stared into the seemingly endless depths of his eyes. “You came and rescued me.” She blinked and lowered her head. 

“You were not in need of rescuing, mistress. The sounds that were approaching would not have harmed you.” He turned to face the sea. “Do you know where we are?”

She looked around her and furrowed her eyebrows. “The Forbidden cliffs of Ashiaunt?” He nodded and turned back to face her. Belle smiled brightly and brought her hand to her mouth. “I have always wanted to see these cliffs. Is it true that a great beast resides in the Cliffside Palace?”

“You are well read my dear. Yes, she is quite hmm, how should I put this, bitter? She has been cursed by her own malicious jealousy to never leave the cliffs or their enchanted waters.” He chuckled to himself, “She will not bother us.”

Belle was lost in thought, what had happened that she would choose to curse herself? She could not imagine a jealousy so strong. “You dodge my question sir.” She looked up at him smiling. “Three times is it?”

“If it pleases me,” he said, “I was already in the meadow with you, as soon as you invited me, I came to you.“ He tried to hide his face. “I see you wear my gifts.”

Belle smiled shyly, “I shall never take them off. I had hoped that I would find you in my dream tonight. It seems weeks, since our seashore walk.” She reached to touch his hair. He turned his face and kissed her wrist. 

“I must admit, I hoped you would invite me.” They stood hand in hand facing the enchanted waters for a long while. “What shall you dream for us mistress?” His question chased the silence from the air and brought Belle back from distant thoughts. 

“A unicorn my Lord, I wish to ride a unicorn.” Turning to face her companion, she smiled with hopeful anticipation. He bowed and waved his hand.

“Close your eyes my lady, and hold your breath.” Belle did as he said. She heard a wisp of wind and felt a brush of warmth all over her body. “Your steed awaits my Lady.” When Belle opened her eyes, she noticed that his clothes had changed. He had been wearing a silk shirt, either black or dark brown, beneath a brushed leather waistcoat and brown leather breeches. Now he had on full riding attire.

He wore a crimson overcoat with a white lace cravat. His breeches were now white and he had tall black boots laced to the knee. Belle marveled at him, he looked so handsome. He bowed and gestured for her to look at herself. She gasped to see that she wore new clothes as well. They were identical to what he was wearing, except she had black leather gloves on and she still wore her shells. “My Lord, you flatter me. I had not expected the whole ensemble.”

“We could not very well go riding about with you in your nightdress, could we?” Belle blushed and shook her head. Rumpelstiltskin motioned towards the forest. She turned and saw the largest horse she had ever seen. It was ebony in color, beautifully adorned with a long flowing mane and matching tail. Its horn sparkled purple and emerald in the moonlight. She was in awe of the magnificent creature. As the breeze blew up from the cliffs, Belle noticed that the creatures main and tail shimmered blue and lavender. “Does he meet your liking my Lady?”

Belle could barely speak, “Yes my Lord, he is absolutely breathtaking.” She followed Rumpelstiltskin’s lead. When they reached the unicorns side, he bowed to the creature and in return the creature bowed as well. Rumple helped Belle to mount the enormous horse and then he joined her. “Do they run fast?” She asked hesitantly.

“He will do as I command mistress. Fear not, you are safe with me.” He made a clicking noise and the creature rose to its feet. Placing his arms about Belle, he grabbed the reigns. “Ready my dear?” Belle took a deep breath and nodded. Rumple jeered the creature with his heels and they were off. A slow pace at first, then a light trot. 

Feeling a bit unsteady, Belle leaned back against Rumple’s chest. She could feel the warmth of his breath on her neck and shivered at their closeness. She heard him breathe in the scent of her hair and smiled sweetly. “Where are we going my Lord?” She really didn’t care where, just to be with him, to be this close, nearly in his embrace. 

“This is your dream mistress. We shall go where you dream us to.” His voice was smooth and low right next to her ear. She closed her eyes, hoping he would speak again. “Shall I coax more speed my sweet?” Belle was lost in the moment and nodded mindlessly.

They were galloping now. Belle opened her eyes and let out an excited laugh. “Oh my Lord, this is wonderful. I wish to see the forbidden forest and its ancient willow trees.” 

“You shall have all that you desire, anything mistress.” She thought about his words carefully. Anything? All she really wanted was for this moment to never end. She felt right in his presence, as if they had been together for years. 

“I desire to sit under an ancient willow,” She paused for a brief moment, “with you.” She was so nervous that her mouth would run away with her. She knew that she could easily tell him anything and everything, all at once. “How much farther to them?”

“Not far my dear. You truly desire my company?” 

“I do my Lord, I truly do. I left my Father’s company early this night in hopes of finding you in my dreams. I desire to find the answers to the questions of your reputation. To forever unwrap the mystery of who you are.” Belle stopped herself before she said too much. She could have spoke of her desire for him all the way through the forest.

“I fear that you may be disappointed with what you find my dear. I am the Dark One, and the reputation behind that is as dark as the name itself.” He slowed the pace of the unicorn and spoke softly. “I am a monster Belle.”

Belle placed her hand on his right thigh, “I see more than a monster my Lord, I see good in you.” He stopped the creature abruptly and jumped down. Offering his arms to help her down, she leaned into his grasp. “This forest is very old isn’t it?’

He nodded and placed her steadily on the ground. “Older than me.” How old was he? She wondered, did his magic make it possible for him to live a longer life? Was he immortal? These were the questions she desired the answers to. More than what he had done in the past. 

“Are you so old that you measure your years by the trees?” She felt silly for asking such a ridiculous question. She lowered her head and began to walk towards the huge willows. 

He followed closely behind her, “I honestly don’t know how many years I have existed. I’ve spent time in other lands, lands where time stands still. People in those lands do not grow old.” He shook his arms and a lush red blanket appeared in his hands. He lay it on the ground beneath one of the largest willows and gestured for Belle to sit. “I would venture to say, three centuries, give or take a decade.” He leaned against the tree with one foot flat on the bark and his arms folded across his chest. 

Belle sat looking up at him. His slender form and self assured stance held her in awe. Her lips were parted and she could not look away. He is marvelous; she thought and tried to find something to say. “May I ask you something my Lord?”

“You may ask whatever you like, however, I do not promise to answer.” That was fair enough Belle thought and smiled.

“Many years ago, there was a pipe weed farmer in my lands. He had a young son named Phillipe. This man sought your help with a gremchi worm infestation, I am told that you would not help him because he could not pay your price. Is--,”

“Would not, my Lady, would not pay the price. What I offered him was in his means to pay, his farm would have thrived and he would have been quite prosperous. I did not demand his poverty or his life.” He brought his right hand up to his chin and drummed his fingers slowly. “You wish to know what I asked of him?” Belle sat silently for a moment then nodded. “I asked for the first fruits of the crop for three years. A fair price for a lifetime of prosperity I think.” Belle agreed whole heartedly.

“I was led to believe that your price was monstrous and outlandish.” She chuckled and decided to lighten the mood. “My Lord, does our unicorn have a name?

He turned to face her, “all living creatures have names my dear. Let’s ask ours.” He offered his hand to help her up. Walking over to the fabulous creature together, Rumple placed his hand just below the horn on his head. Belle saw a faint purple glow on his hand. “I am not hurting the beast.” He said, reassuring her. He slowly pulled his hand away and made a loose fist. He held the glowing fist to his ear and smiled. The glow disappeared and he turned to face Belle. “My Lady, may I introduce Noack.” 

Belle smiled brightly and placed her hand on the beast’s neck. “Noack, a grand name for a grand creature, thank you for your services this night my friend.” Belle petted his neck and smiled shyly at Rumpelstiltskin. 

Strange girl, he thought, very strange indeed. “My Lady, our time is running short, we must head back to where we started.” He vanished the red blanket and bowed to Noack. The beast bowed in return and they took their places atop his back. 

“Thank you for your honesty my Lord, and thank you for this wonderful memory. I wish this moment would never end.” He shushed her lightly in her ear.

“Words are powerful my Lady, and wishes come with consequences. Be mindful of both.”

“Allow me to restate then. I don’t want to imagine a future in which I cannot be with you.” She blushed slightly, waiting for the feeling of shame to come for speaking her mind. It did not come. She spoke the truth. The more time she spent with this man, the more she knew she wanted to be with him.

Rumple smiled warmly at her words. I want to believe her, he thought, I truly do. Time will see her resolve and prove much. “Close your eyes my Lady, and hold your breath.” She did as he said, she had a brief sensation of falling and suddenly they were back in the meadow. She steadied her feet and looked down to see her nightdress returned. 

“I guess this is good-bye then?? Belle had a somber look on her face. “But you will be here the day after tomorrow right? I will miss you my Lord.” She lowered her head. She had a strange sensation of something like dizziness. 

“You are waking up my dear. I will see you the day after tomorrow, I promise.” She was starting to fade from the dream, “If you truly want this, Belle, If you truly desire me, you sha--.” She woke groggy and had tears in her eyes. 

“No, no why did daylight have to come? Why?” She was crying into her pillow. What did he say, I sha… shall? “Oh Rumple, that’s all I want, you are all I want.” She whispered. She swore she heard his voice, ‘You shall have me.’


	17. A Very Long Day

Chapter Seventeen: A Very Long Day

The son was barely creeping into Belle’s room as she rolled out of bed. She stood staring out her chamber window for what seemed like hours. Birds were chirping and there were white wisps of clouds scattered across the periwinkle sky. Normally she would find this late spring day to be quite lovely, but all she could think about was him. Did he think of her? Did he have the same eager anticipation welling inside his belly? 

Her excitement and growing feelings for Rumple had her reeling, she didn’t know what to do, it felt as if she should be preparing for something, but she did not know what. It took every ounce of her self control not to go everywhere and do everything all at once. 

The meeting with him tomorrow would be all business and she was always prepared for that. Besides, her Papa would take care of the majority of those details. Should she make a special meal for his arrival? Should she dress a certain way? There it was, the first matter she would see done this day. 

Belle rushed about readying herself. Knowing that she would be busy all day, she tied her hair back and wore her most comfortable day clothes. Just as she was putting her silver shoes on, there was a light tapping at her door. 

“Mistress, are you decent? May I enter?” Belle finished fastening her shoes and hurried to the door. Anna carried the silver tray over to the sitting room table. The tray held a pot of tea with two matching cups and a generous slice of the berry pie they had made the night before. “You look well this morning my Lady.”

Belle smiled, “Thank you Anna, I feel well this morning.” Should I tell her of my dream, or my giddy excitement? Belle wondered what Anna would say if she knew of her growing fondness for the Spinner. “I need a new dress Anna. We have a very important guest coming to meet with us tomorrow. I need to look my best. Would you like to go with me to the seamstress’?” 

Anna did her best to contain an outburst of giddy girlish laughter. “Oh mistress, I’d like nothing more. You’d really wish me to join you?” She held her breath and awaited Belle’s response. 

“Absolutely, I need your expert opinion.” Belle knew that Anna would love the task and that would keep her mind occupied. “We shall leave after breakfast then.” Belle finished her pie quickly and poured a second cup of tea for them both. The two women finished their cups and were off. 

It was market day and the town was busy. Belle hoped that the seamstress would have a dress already made that would fit her. If she had to make one, it would most likely not be ready in time. The two of them walked through the market stopping at booths that caught one or the other’s eye. Belle saw a cart that was brimming with seashell adornments. She reached up and traced her necklace with her fingertip. Feeling an odd satisfaction knowing that her necklace was unique, set apart from all others, Belle smiled and let out a small sigh.

“The seamstress looks bored my Lady.” Anna chuckled and pulled Belle by the arm. “Let’s go give her something to do.” They walked quickly over to the across the courtyard. They reached the table overflowing with yards and yards of fabric. From the simplest of cottons, to the intricate lace, to elaborate satins, there was something for every occasion. 

Belle cleared her throat to alert the seamstress of her arrival. Startled, the middle-aged woman jumped to her feet. “Oh goodness me, Mistress Belle, what can I do for you this lovely day?” The woman was a tall slender figure with long raggedy hair the colors of autumn leaves. Her piercing blue eyes were kind and always seemed to be apologetic. “Have you come to be fitted for your wedding gown?” 

Belle was a bit taken aback. Rumors had not yet reached the towns folk about the nullified betrothal. She shook her head, “No, not today Miss Trudy, I have need of a gown for an important guest that is arriving at mid-day tomorrow. Do you have anything that would fit me? Or something easily modified?” Belle smiled hopefully. 

Trudy beamed with excitement, “My Lady, I have nothing here with me, but we have many gowns at our cottage. Please, let me call my girl, and she can take you there.” The woman turned and hollered, “Gretha, Gretha where have you got to girl? Gretha!” 

A slender young woman came running from behind the nearby building. “Mama, what is it? I wasn’t doing anything, I swear.” The girl was out of breath and struggling to make her words believable. She looked passed her mother and saw Belle standing at the table smiling. “My Lady Belle,” Gretha stammered, looking from her mother to Belle and back again, “What can I do to serve you?”

Belle chuckled to herself and thought, this young woman looks like I feel, giddy and nervous. She felt a warm blush across her cheeks and lowered her head smiling. 

“Mistress Belle needs a new gown for a meeting tomorrow. Take her and Anna to the cottage and let her find something that she sees fit.” Trudy was the best seamstress in the land, Belle thought she even rivaled the King’s tailor. “Go child, and mind your tongue in a Lady’s presence.” The girl nodded and gestured for Belle and Anna to follow her. 

They walked to the end of the busy road. Where the market had ended, they turned up a narrow path. The seamstress’ cottage was the first building on the right side of the path. It was a humble dwelling, but just right, Belle presumed, for a widowed seamstress and her only daughter. 

Gretha had not spoken for the entire walk, she had heeded the words of her mother to mind her tongue. However, Belle could tell that she was just about to explode with hundreds of questions. “Miss Gretha, you and your mother have a very lovely home, thank you for showing us the way.” She nodded and motioned for them to proceed to the back room. “I hope our arrival did not pull you away from anything too pressing.” Belle wanted the girl to feel free to talk. 

“N-no my Lady, I w-was--,” Gretha struggled with her words. 

Belle smiled and placed her hand on the girl’s shoulder, “You were with a boy, it’s alright dear, I am sharing in those same feelings.” Gretha’s face lit up and she could no longer stop the torrent of words from flooding out.

“Oh my Lady, you share this amazing feeling, the anticipation, excitement, fear, anxiety and all of that?” Gretha swooned, “Oh mistress, it’s wonderful, beautiful and terribly frightening isn’t it?”

Belle nodded sheepishly and looked at Anna. Her face was somewhere between shock and curiosity. “It is indeed terrifying, but the amazing and wonderful part makes it worth it, wouldn’t you say Gretha?” 

The girl nodded amorously and started rummaging through the gowns that hung along the back wall. “What colors suit your fancy my Lady?”

Belle looked to Anna, “What colors do you think are befitting for the daughter of a nobleman?”

Anna lowered her head and thought for a moment, “I have always liked you in purples and greens my Lady.” Her voice was low and somehow seemed distant. Did she suspect something? Did Belle betray herself? “Who is this dress for mistress? Perhaps if I knew, I could make a better selection.” She did know! Belle furrowed her eyebrows and turned to look at Gretha. 

“He is a mighty Lord of the mountain realm. He has been summoned to my Father’s court in hopes that he will save our people from the ogres.” Belle started thumbing through the gowns with Gretha, “Too many lives have already been lost, this mighty Lord will be our salvation.” Anna slumped in a nearby chair and began to sob. “I will make no apologies Anna. It is my duty, I am a noblewoman and I must present myself as such.”

“You desire him my Lady? Is he the man from your dreams?” Anna hoped sincerely that Belle would say ‘no’, but she did not answer her.

Belle pulled a lush velvet gown from the rack and studied it. It had long bell sleeves and was cut to be worn with only a petticoat and no under skirts. There was a faint inlaying of emerald thread on the neck line and cuffs. “This is lovely Gretha, and purple too. May I try it?” Gretha nodded and showed Belle the fitting area. 

While Belle was trying the dress, Gretha knelt beside Anna. “Why are you sad for your mistress? She is to wed a future Duke.” Anna shook her head violently. “The mighty Lord she speaks of, it’s not Sir Gaston’s Father?”

Anna reached in her pocket and pulled out a handkerchief. Wiping her tears and sniffling, “No miss Gretha, the mighty Lord she speaks of is--


	18. Final Preparations

Chapter Eighteen: Final Preparations

Rumpelstiltskin stood in the meadow for a few long moments. Thinking of what must be done to secure the success of his plan. He decided a visit to King George was necessary. He turned sharply on his heel and disappeared into a pillar of purple smoke.

Appearing just outside the main gates of George’s Palace, Rumpelstiltskin looked daunting. He clothed himself in his sharp scaly leathers and high laced boots. He was covered from head to foot with a black hooded cloak that flowed about him. The onlookers outside the palace walls never made eye contact with the hooded stranger. He walked unabated through the open gates and made his way to the palace doors. 

Two guards stood, one on either side of the large wooden doors. “Halt, in the name of the King!” The two guards spoke simultaneously and crossed their spears in front of the stranger. Blocking his path, the left guard spoke, “Who are you? State your name and business at the palace.”

Rumpelstiltskin disguised his voice, sounding low and gravelly, with an exaggerated accent. He spoke, “Ah, begging your pardons good sirs, I have need to speak with your King.” He stepped back on his left leg and bowed. “You see Georgie and I go way back.”

The two guards, appalled at the disrespectful nickname, drew up their spears and held them to the stranger’s bowed head. “How dare you address your King so dishonorably? His Majesty, King George has had men’s heads for far less a crime. Who do you think you are, peasant?”

Standing from his bow, the stranger threw back his hood and laughed maniacally. “RRRRumpelstiltskin, and I don’t think, I know.” He moaned another giddy laugh from behind his devilish grin. Seeing the shocked look on their faces he jested, “I see my reputation precedes me. Good!”

The two men dropped their spears immediately and lowered each to one knee. “Forgive us Dark One, we did not recognize you.” Their faces prostrate and their hands clenched behind their backs, the two men groveled. “We will take you straight to the King.”

Rumpelstiltskin lifted his right foot and pushed up the left guards head. “Peasant was it? I have had men’s heads for less a crime. Seeing as how I am in a hurry, I will spare the unpleasantries. Now get up both of you.” He pushed the man back with his foot and sent him fumbling to his feet. The Guards gathered their spears and shields then pushed through the palace doors. 

Turning to the right corridor, the three men walked steadily to the large red door at the end of the passage. “I’ll take it from here.” Rumpelstiltskin sneered, gesturing for the to men to leave. They bowed and turned heading back the way they had come. 

He waited for them to disappear around the corner. With a sharp wave of his hand the large red door flew open. King George and Prince James looked up from their breakfast. Peering at the now open door, they saw nothing and no one had entered. Prince James looked at his father with a confused expression. “Now there’s something you don’t see every day,” he said, chuckling. 

“Indeed not.” A fiendishly intrusive voice spoke from behind the King. “Aren’t you the lucky ones?” They turned to see Rumpelstiltskin sitting on the King’s throne. Prince James jumped to his feet and reached for his sword. 

“Sit down James,” The King said derisively, “I will handle this miscreant.” 

Rumple held his hand over his heart with an exaggerated hurt look on his face. “Now, now your majesty, is that any way to speak of the one who procured your--,” King George held up his right hand with a sinister expression. “Oh yes, hush hush and all that.” He let out one of his childish giggles and smacked his hands on his knees. 

King George rose to his feet and turned to face his unwanted guest. “What do you want here, I’ve not sent for you.” Annoyed and agitated, he crossed his arms tightly at his chest. 

“Send the, uh, prince… away, I’m sure he has some beast to slay or some wanton to bed.” Rumpelstiltskin stood to his feet and gestured to Prince James. “My business does not concern little Princelings and whores.” 

King George turned and motioned for James to leave. “Father, I--The King lifted his hand. “Do as I say boy,” The King was stern and anxious to be rid of their guest, “I will send for you later.” As the Prince left, closing the door behind him, George turned his attention back to the Dark One, “Now what is the meaning of this intrusion? I have no need of your services .” “Ah, but I have need of yours Georgie.” The Dark One paced spritely around the throne and stopped behind it. “You see, I have arranged for a unique acquisition from Sir Maurice, this aquasition required me to interrupt the betrothal arrangement with the Duke and Duchess’ illegitimate Gaston. In doing so, they are expecting a new bouncing baby heir.” He furrowed his eyebrows in disgust. “Here’s where you come in, I need your reassurance that you will not interfere with my acquisition, should things, hmm, not be to Maurice’s liking.” The Dark One pranced over to the King, “Do you understand?” The King cupped his chin in his hand, “What is this acquisition? Will it interfere in my trades with the Duke or Maurice?” Rumpelstiltskin knew that George would only care about the monetary repercussions. “You do not need to know the details, but your purse will not feel any discomfort. I would even venture to say that things are about to improve.” Smiling mischievously, he pulled a leather satchel from nowhere and dumped a huge pile of gold on the table. “Do we have a deal?” George looked abashed at the shimmering pile in front of him. “Well I suppose we do. However, the next time you bring up the procurement of my son, I will--,” The Dark One was right next to the King’s face, clenching his teeth. “You’ll what? Kill me? Send your ‘Prince’ to slay me?” He placed his black fingernail at the tip of the King’s nose and hissed, “You’ll be wise to mind your tone with me majesty, easy come, easy go.” George lowered his head and nodded. “Please, James, my son, he must never know. That is all that was meant.” Rumple took a step back and bowed, “Always a pleasure Georgie.” A whirl of purple smoke and he was gone. He set himself down directly in front of the large hearth in the great room of his castle. With a flick of his finger, the fire blazed to life. Rumple traipsed across the floor wearily and flopped himself down on the stool of his enormous wheel. He did not thread any straw or other material into the maidens, but yet he turned the giant wheel. Squeaks and creeks were heard until the spinner had drifted off to a light and unsteady daze. He jolted awake and decided that he should finish preparing the castle. In the back of his mind, he found it all to be stupid. No matter how hard I try, no matter how many people I help, she will never desire me as I do her. She could never accept or forgive the terrible things I have done. Could she? Rumpelstiltskin shook his head and ascended the long winding stairs to his tower. He paused briefly at the plum and emerald furnished room. He peeked all around the room and then frowned. What if she doesn’t like plum and emerald? This is all wrong, what am I doing? She is so lovely, so wise, she will, if she hasn’t already, she will see right through me. What if she says yes? What if she says no? He was going mad with all these concerns. It was too late now, he was meeting them tomorrow. Weary and overcome by his own hounding, he decided to finish the ascent to his tower. He crossed the moderately sized room and stood beside the open window. He stared briefly at the late afternoon sky and then lowered his head. There before him, on the small work table, lay the enchanted looking glass. He ran his fingertips along the handle and entertained the thought of picking it up. Would it be so terrible of him? He wrapped his fingers around the handle and took a deep breath. Raising the mirror he closed his eyes and breathed out “Belle.” Rumpelstiltskin was confused at first when he witnessed Belle and her chamber maid arguing. He heard Anna say ‘He is evil my Lady, what has he shown you to convince you he is not’. He waited in great anticipation to hear Belle’s response. ‘What has he shown you to convince you that he is? Do you even know of whom you speak?’ His heart filled with a joy he’d not felt in many years. She defends me, she believes in me. He listened as the argument continued, ‘the woman that returned my sister to us said she had rescued her from his dark castle’ Will she ask of the woman ,he wondered, ‘who was the woman that returned her, you must tell me.’ Rumpelstiltskin felt the joy quickly drain out of him. His blood began to boil when he heard the name. ‘R-Regina’, He hurled the mirror across the room and hissed through his teeth. “You wicked liar, you do unspeakable things in my name, you will pay!” He wanted to punish her, he wanted to meg her beg for every ounce of life left in her wicked bones. Not now, not yet, her time would come, but now, now it was their time. The decision to rest did not come easily. He descended the stairs and sauntered across the great room to his fireside chair. The day to come would decide much, tomorrow I will see her again, tomorrow I will be in her presence.


	19. One More Night

Chapter Nineteen: One More Night

Belle could not find a comfortable position to sleep. She wondered if she would find him in her dreams if she could ever find her dreams. She lay staring at the canopy above her for at least an hour. Finally she decided to get up and find a book. 

The fire burned low so she decided to stoke it with two new logs. Flopping in her fireside chair, she continued the book of myths and legends. Belle read of the Kracken and the beautiful yet mischievous Pegasus. If one possessed a single feather from the flying horse’s wings, they possessed the ability to fly. How magical Belle mused, could Rumple fly? Could he conjure a Pegasus if he so desired? His magic was the most powerful in the world, Belle recalled. She imagined he could do anything, anything he desired, anything she desired? 

Why couldn’t she sleep? She would need good rest to be alert at the meeting hall. With that thought, she wrapped a shawl around her shoulders and carried a single candle down to the kitchen. She was startled to find that she was not the only one who couldn’t sleep. 

“Papa? What are you doing in here?” She laughed at the silly question and leaned to kiss him on the cheek. 

“The same as you, my girl,” they both laughed and Belle grabbed a kettle and filled it with water from the pump. The stove was roaring hot so she placed the kettle right in the middle. 

“Chamomile leaves then?” Her Papa nodded and sliced them both a piece of the berry pie. “Papa, I fear I have run off my chamber maid.” She gathered the silver teapot and two matching cups. “She was quite upset that I chose to honor the Lord that is coming tomorrow. I took her with me to pick out a new gown for his arrival. She is convinced that he is a monster.” Belle spooned two large scoops of dried leaves into the pot and waited for the water to boil. 

Taking a bite of pie, “Belle you are a wise woman, the guest we will entertain tomorrow will be looking at every detail. That is why I sit in the kitchen instead of resting in my chamber. I fear many people would have the same feelings as Anna, my daughter.” He took another bite. “Why have you come down?”

Belle did not want her Papa to know that she already knew the Dark One, that she had unfamiliar feelings for him. “I stress of the falling out with Anna, and I too wonder what he will do.” She grabbed the kettle from the stove and filled the silver pot. Joining her father at the table, she poured them both a cup. ”Have you heard any unforgivable tales of the man we will be entertaining?”

“All I have heard is that if you make a deal with him, you are best to follow through with your end of the bargain. Doesn’t seem too much to ask now does it? I would expect the same, wouldn’t you?” Belle agreed whole heartedly. She nodded as she took a bite of pie. “I don’t believe the rumors of him stealing young girls from their beds, and I don’t believe that he hasn’t a heart.” Belle shook her head. She knew he had a heart, she had felt it beating behind her as they rode through the forbidden forest. 

Belle took a sip of tea and cleared her throat, “No one who has helped so many in need could be without a heart. I do not fear the rumors and I do not fear the man himself. I do however have a respect for his power.” 

“As I said, you have become a very wise young woman. Belle, a Father never had a better daughter, I am so proud to call you mine.” He wrapped his hand around hers, “Just between me and you my girl, I am glad you did not have to marry that brute Gaston. He would not have treated you with the respect you deserve.” Belle smiled and turned her hand to squeeze his. 

“I’m glad too Papa. I would have done it, for my people, in the name of duty and honor. I would do much, if it meant honoring my Father and helping my people.” Belle finished her tea and poured them both another cup. “I love you Papa.” Belle felt a tear stinging her eye and she swallowed hard in an attempt to stop it falling. 

“Oh my girl, you are the thing I love most.” He finished his pie and stood to embrace her. She stood as well and they remained in the embrace for a long while. Belle did not understand the tears falling from her eyes. She kept her face hidden from his, but he too had tears in his eyes.

Belle cleared the table and cleaned the tea things and pie plates. Why was this, such a somber moment? She felt as though life was changing, but how? After the kitchen was tidy, she meandered up the stairs to her chamber. Would she find sleep now? Would she find her dreams.?

She placed the single candle on her bedside table and crawled into her bed. Belle was much more relaxed now and felt ready for sleep. She thought of how her Papa praised her for being wise. Would he feel the same if she fell in love with a dark sorcerer? Love, she thought, is that what these feelings would lead to? Love, she had always wanted to marry for love, not duty. Could she be so lucky?

The room started to fade and her eyes flickered shut. She found herself amidst a flurry of snowflakes. She looked up towards the sky and saw towering pine trees and glorious mountains. Was she in his realm? Would she find him without calling for him? She watched the flakes flutter to the ground, and was in awe. Belle had never seen it snow before, there was something mystical and almost surreal about it. 

She imagined being caught in a crystal ball. Whenever someone shook it, it would snow. She laughed at the silly thought and began to dance in the white forest. Should she invite him? Would he come to meet her? “Rumple, I am longing to see your face. If you have time, join me here.”

She knelt down to touch the crisp layer that had fallen around her. Suddenly she felt unsettled. The feeling was strange, like every living thing in the world no longer lived. Belle remained crouched and looked hesitantly over her shoulder. There were no sounds, no movement and the snow had stopped. No, not stopped, was frozen. She stood slowly and reached her hand out hesitantly to touch the suspended flakes. 

The flakes melted from the heat of her skin. “How very strange,” she whispered and took a small step towards the looming pines. One step and she halted at the sound of steps crunching the snow behind her. Catching her breath and summoning her strength, she turned sharply. 

“Anna? Why have you come here? You were not invited.’ Belle was distraught and a bit annoyed. “Tell me why you’ve come.” Anna crept closer, peering cautiously around her. “He is not here Anna, you’ve nothing to fear.”

“Mistress, I am here at the behest of the Queen, Regina. She tells me that I owe her much for the salvation of my sister.” Anna leaned closer to speak softer, “Regina warns against your fondness for the Dark One. She tells me that he seeks your favor.”

“I know what he seeks Anna, he told me himself. Why do you converse secretly with the Queen?” Belle thought Anna a traitor, a wickedly deceitful one, “What is your purpose here, to sway me in the direction of the Queen?” Belle could feel her anger growing and her expression turned cold.

“Mistress, the Queen is not the villain here, she seeks your safety and trust.” Anna looked grave and nervous, “I cannot speak much, but she is concerned for you.”

“The Queen is concerned for no one but herself. She pursues her innocent step daughter as though she were a criminal. I believe that she is the one responsible for your sisters’ disappearance, and I also believe that she is using you to get close to me.” Belle wondered why that would matter, but she had grown tired of this deceit and would here it no longer. “You do not belong here miss, now leave and do not return.”

Anna lowered her head and with a blink, she was gone. How had she invaded Belle’s dream? Did Regina use her deceitful magic to place a familiar soul in her mind? Or, was that Regina herself using some spell to take on the form of Anna? “You deceitful crone, you are not welcome in my dreams Regina!” Belle reached up to caress her sea shell. It was not there! 

Startled and confused, Belle woke abruptly. She fumbled around her bed clothes searching for her necklace. Had it fallen off? She rubbed her eyes and tried to compose herself. She reached for the single candle next to her bed and stammered over to the hearth to light it. Where had her seashell gone? She went to the window, hoping for more light, she pushed open the heavy curtains. 

The first lights of dawn were peeking over the horizon and Belle sighed. Her sleep had not been restful and now day was upon her. Stepping over to her bed to search more thoroughly, she felt something under her foot. Belle bent down and cautiously reached for the object. It was her seashell, but the leather cord was no longer tied to it. 

She placed the candle on the floor next to her and felt around anxiously trying to find the cord. What had happened while she slept? Belle was concerned that she had not been alone in her chamber and that someone had stolen the cord. She stood and thought for a moment. Who could have gotten into her room? Was the person still there? 

She franticly scanned her room and saw nothing. The light was faint, but she could see all the corners clearly enough. Belle decided that continuing the search for the cord after daylight was a better idea. She slumped on the edge of the bed and held the shell to her lips. “I’m sorry,” she whispered under her breath. “I must be more careful.”

She sat in silent contemplation for a long while. Looking up to her window, she saw the sun creeping through. With enough light now, she got up and carefully combed through each layer of her blankets. There was nothing. Belle frowned deeply and felt tears begin to well in her eyes. She heard a small voice inside her head, ‘the pillows’. She hurried to the head of her bed and carelessly threw the pillows onto the floor. There it lay, the soft brown cord was still one piece but looked to have been cut. She jumped from her bed and headed to the door. 

Before turning the latch she stopped and looked down at her nightdress. She went to the wardrobe and grabbed one of her thick winter robes. Going to the door again, she heard a small female voice from the sitting room. “Please mistress, wait.” She turned to the room and narrowed her eyes.

“Who’s there? Come out and show yourself.” Belle was furious. She felt violated and a bit vulnerable. 

The petite woman entered the chamber and bowed her head. “Hello my lady, my name is Victoria. I am here on behalf of Queen Regina.” Belle’s heart was racing, she felt anger rising again. “Will you allow me to speak freely?”

Belle nodded, “Speak quickly, I am in no mood to be trifled with. Know that what you say is a matter of your freedom.” Belle squeezed the precious seashell in her hand and wished above all that Rumpelstiltskin was there with her. 

“I was captive to a dark sorcerer for many years and the Queen saved me from his clutches. He was cruel to me, locked me in a dungeon and made me clean up the blood of his victims. He has many enemies and few allies. I beg you mistress to heed my warnings. This Dark One will not treat you with decency or human kindness. He is nothing but a monster.” The woman lowered her head and stepped towards Belle. “I seek your safety and trust.”

Belle knew that this woman in front of her was not who she claimed to be. Forcing her face to remain the same, she looked at the bowed woman. “Please, tell me why you cut my necklace? It is precious to me and it pains me to have it damaged.”

“The Queen told me to rid you of any adornments. Why would she have me do that?” Victoria looked at Belle with false sincerity, “I’m so sorry.”

Belle felt empowered by the shell in her hand, “You wicked liar. Your presence is not welcome in my dreams, my chamber or my lands. Take your filthy lies and return to your dark palace. As for my safety majesty,” She held up her hand showing the shell, “I am quite protected, you should take my words into consideration.”

The woman looked up with an evil grin and began to laugh. With a swirl of black smoke, she was transformed into her sinister looking self. “You poor foolish child, you will regret this day, I will see to that.” She waved her hand and vanished. 

Belle let out a deep sigh and slumped to her knees. She did not know where that strength had come from. Did his protection include this? She sat on the floor for a few moments to find some sort of serenity. Feeling poised she rose to her feet and re-tied the leather cord to her shell.


	20. Changes

Chapter Twenty: Changes

Belle went to her fireside chair where she had laid out her new gown. She fidgeted with the large Belle cuffs and ran her fingers over the embroidered neck line. Wishing she had bought new ribbons to compliment the gown, she went to search for some in her dressing table drawer. There were two nearly emerald colored thin ribbons that would match the embroidery. Belle placed them next to her hair brush.  
She looked in the mirror and saw weariness in her eyes. That would never do, she rose and gathered up her new gown and her smoothest under things. She longed for a bath to wash away the restless night and the unwelcome feelings of deceitful betrayal. There was no time for that, so she settled for washing her face, arms and feet. 

Smoothing the lush velvet dress with her hands, Belle smiled. I hope he will be pleased. She sat at the dressing table and fumbled with her hair; lacing the ribbons in an intricate design through two thick braids and tying them together at the bottom. Pleased with the look, Belle stood to find her silver shoes. 

It was getting late and Belle knew her Father would be awaiting her in his study. Glancing one last time into her mirror, she decided that she was ready. The butterflies in her stomach were fully buzzing and she felt short of breath as she descended the stairs. Stopping on the last step Belle took in a deep breath and sighed out slowly. 

Kitchen hands were hard at work preparing a feast for their guest. Louise smiled as Belle passed then was right back to her work. Was it just her or did everyone seem edgy? She shook off the feeling and continued slowly through the corridor to her Father’s study. 

Jarum and Phillipe stood at the door of the study and bowed as she approached. “My Lady Belle,” Phillipe crooned, “You look lovely, fit to be our princess I’d say.” She smiled and lowered her head. 

“I’m no princess good sir, but I feel I must play the part in the presence of one so grand.” The two men rose and Jarum knocked at the study door. “Why have you waited to enter?”

“Pierre and Jacques have brought Gaston to meet with your Father, we were told to stand guard and await your arrival.” Jarum was a good and loyal man, Belle hoped he and Phillipe would remain as such after this meeting. The door opened and Jacques bowed gesturing for them to enter. Belle went to her Father’s side and kissed his cheek. Gaston looked as if he hadn’t slept in days. 

“Papa, shall I fetch us some tea?” Belle didn’t know what else to say, the room seemed full of tension and strife. He shook his head and motioned for her to take her seat.

Sir Maurice leaned on the edge of the large table and sighed, “Many in the town are talking of departure. They feel my ability to make sound judgments is lax. What do you all feel? Have I moved in error with this invitation?” He raised his right hand for them to feel free to speak.

Jacques and Pierre said nothing, while Gaston and Phillipe murmured. “May I speak my Lord?” Jarum asked with reverence and humility. Maurice nodded and lowered his hand. “I find it difficult to make any sort of judgment, good or bad, without having heard the Dark One’s side of the deal. We know what it is we need done, yet we cannot know what is in his mind.” Jarum circled the large table placing his hand on Phillipe’s shoulder, “Some of us have heard stories, most of which are unspeakable, but I must impart that when I met this Dark One to extend our invitation, he was not unapproachable. Intimidating, certainly, his power radiates around him and he knows exactly who he is. I would never underestimate him, but to say he is a monster, I saw no proof.” He bowed his head and took his seat.

Belle rose to her feet, “Papa, Jarum is a wise and strong man. The words he speaks have been pulled from my own thoughts. How can we judge a man based on rumor and myth? Let us meet with him, see his price and learn his mind.” 

Sir Maurice pounded his fist on the table with a smile. The room was filled with cheers and hoorahs. He motioned towards the door and every one headed to the meeting hall. 

Belle walked arm in arm with her Papa, not a word was spoken between them, but they shared a common mind. Things were going to be alright and they both knew it. As the six men and Belle entered the meeting hall, servants and maids were readying the feast. The large polished table was full of delicacies and meats. 

Belle waited for the kitchen hands to bring in the tea service, “would you like a cup Papa?’ He nodded and she obliged. The feast was fit for a king, Belle thought, and she fancied Rumpelstiltskin a mighty King of the northern realm, high up on his mountain, surrounded by magic and mystery. She shook her head and smiled while she poured their tea. 

The servants finished readying the table and Sir Maurice dismissed them. It was nearly mid-day and the seven people that the Dark One had requested be present sat and waited . Gaston got up from his chair and paced nervously about the hall. Sir Maurice drummed his fingers endlessly on the arm of his chair. Phillipe, Pierre and Jacques sat as statues, barely breathing. Jarum fidgeted with his sword inside it’s sheath. Belle swooned, she longed so much to see his face , to know what he looked like in the day light. 

Mid-day came and went. Belle and her Father grew exceedingly anxious. Why had he not come? Was he simply running late? Gaston placed his palms against the far wall of the hall. “He is not coming, he has betrayed us.” he yelled, “This is all folly and I will not stand for it.” He turned to head towards the door. 

“I’d stay if I were you, disinherited ex Duke.” The voice came from behind Belle and her Father. It was familiar and yet strange to her ears. Everyone turned to face where the voice had come from. “Can’t have our little meeting without the likes of you.” The Dark One sauntered to Maurice and Belle. “Good Sir,” he bowed, and grabbed Belle’s hand, “My Lady.” His lips barely grazed her knuckles. 

Belle stood and bowed smiling. Maurice stammered to his feet and bowed as well. Rumpelstiltskin released Belle’s hand and turned to face the rest of the group. Gaston was boiling at the disrespectful acknowledgement. The three other men stood and bowed politely. Jarum seemed to study the Spinner’s every movement. 

“You know as to why we have summoned you Dark One?” Sir Maurice spoke broadly and clear.

“Yes, yes, your messengers were quite thorough in explaining your needs.” His voice was higher pitched and more playful than when Belle had met him alone. His hands flailed about him as he spoke, “I have had dealings with these ogres in the past, it should not be a problem to, uh, dispose of them.” He pranced around the large table and plucked a single grape from the bushel. “Quite a feast you have prepared, pity I didn’t bring my appetite.”

Gaston sneered and approached the giddy man slamming his fist on the table, “These people seek to honor you and all you can do is mock their feast? Have you no honor, no dignity?” 

The Dark One’s playful demeanor dwindled as he turned to address his accuser. “Your presence at this meeting was my way of honoring you. There is nothing that I owe you, nothing that you can offer me, no your place in this boy, and know it well.” He gestured for Gaston to sit and sit he did. “Now, lets; discuss the matter at hand.” 

Sir Maurice stepped down from the dais and stood facing the strange man. “We have offered you a heavy purse of gold and can also offer silver.” The Dark One swayed from foot to foot as if what he was about to say was the most exciting thing in the world. “Is that acceptable?”

“Well you see sir, I make gold, and I have been known to spin silver here and there as well. My request of you is not so monetary as all that.” He cupped his chin in his left hand, “What I seek, is something far more special.” He turned and looked at Belle and smiled. She felt as though all the blood from her body had drained to her feet. She smiled faintly back at him and stepped off the dais. 

Maurice held out his hand for Belle to grasp, she took it and stood at her Father’s side. “Please sir, tell us what it is you seek.” Belle’s voice shocked her, she felt like it would be shaky and weak, but it did not betray her. 

“You know what I seek my Lady, and I have prepared a contract. If you have granted me what I seek, and you truly desire that which I desire, let us sign the contract and make our deal.” He let out a giddy laugh as if he could hardly contain himself; with a flick of his wrist, a scroll appeared dangling from his hand. “What say you my dear?”

Belle stood nearly breathless as she stared at the Dark One. He had to be the most powerful person she had ever met. He seeks my favor, has he gained it? Yes! More than Belle wished to admit. “I will answer your request if you will answer a question of mine.” Belle felt uncertain of herself, but she wanted to play his game. 

“Ask my Lady.”

Belle released her Father’s hand and stepped closer to Rumpelstiltskin. She leaned right next to his ear and whispered, “Where were you last night?” Belle heard his breath hitch in his throat. He smiled faintly, but quickly banished it. 

He leaned to her ear, “Forgive me, my sweet, I was in need of rest.” Belle giggled silently and leaned away. “Well mistress, does that satisfy your request?” She nodded and rejoined her Father.

“May I see the contract my Lord?” He handed it to her without hesitation. Belle and her Father read the lines together, one by one. Maurice reached the end and shrunk to his knees. “Papa, what is it?”

Sir Maurice fumbled with his words, staring at the Dark One, “My only daughter, sir, my only child. Why, Dark One, why her?” Belle shushed her Father and knelt down to calm him.

“Papa, I want to sign this contract, not only for the salvation of our people and our lands, but because I desire it. He has shown his worth to me and I grant him that which he seeks, my favor. I will always be your daughter, but I am no longer a child.” Maurice lowered his head. How could he argue with her, she had spoken so matter-of-factly? Belle stood and faced the Dark One, “You have gained that which you seek, I desire nothing more than what this contract entitles me. I will sign it, Rumpelstiltskin, I will be your wife.”


	21. Out With the Old

Chapter Twenty One: Out With the Old

Rumpelstiltskin bounced on his toes and giggled impishly, “Deal,” he said whirling to face Belle’s Father. “Your daughter is precious, you have done well by her.” His voice was sharp but sincere. “She will be well provided for and treated as a Queen.’

A hush fell over the hall. All in the room stood staring at Belle, mouths gaping in disbelief. Gaston stood with disgust on his face, “How dare you, you-you beast! You steal her from me and expect to earn her favor? You have no honor!” He reached for his sword and Jarum stood to block his advance.

The Dark One turned impulsively at the sound of Gaston’s voice. His eyes narrowed as he clenched his teeth, “Having you here is quickly becoming a mistake. You speak of her as if she were a horse or a piece of land. She was never yours, nor did you ever rightly have a claim to her. Shall we ask the Lady to repeat herself?” He turned and offered his hand to Belle, “Come my dear, tell this fool again what you’ve decided.”

Belle reached for his hand hesitantly; if she was to be his wife, she must stand by his side and back his actions. “Sir Gaston, you speak out of place. My fate is my own to decide. No one stole me or tricked me away from you. The arrangements were nullified legally, signed by the Duke and Duchess themselves. I am free to sign or choose not to sign. I desire to be this man’s wife, and his wife I shall be.” Belle felt a new strength inside her, “I think you should leave. My husband to be and I no longer require your presence.”

Rumpelstiltskin smiled slyly and squeezed Belle’s hand to reassure her. Gaston looked appalled and waited for the Dark One to speak, “You heard the Lady, off with you.” He waved his hand dismissively and winked at Belle. “Are there any other objections, naysayers, fools or the like?” They both scanned the faces in the room, no one spoke. “Then my Lady,” he pulled a lovely white quill from the air, “Shall we sign then?” 

Maurice regained his feet and approached Belle and the Dark One. “Jacques, see to it that Gaston is escorted from the castle and finds his way off our lands.’ Belle watched her father hand Rumpelstiltskin the scroll of parchment. “If you intend to do right by my daughter, and uphold your end of this bargain, I have no objections save this," Belle gasped lightly not knowing what her father was going to say and started to reach towards him, “Fear not my girl, I suspect your husband to be will not deny the concerns of a father to be spoken.” Rumpelstiltskin bowed his head and waited for him to speak. “No disrespect, but Good Sir, you are a might bit older than my Belle, what shall come of her when your time in the world is done?”

“Ah,” the Dark One smiled curtly, “my days here are not numbered, no fear there Sir. If that is it?” He nudged the quill in Belle’s direction, “It’s forever Deary.” Belle gave one stern nod and smiled as she took the quill. Both having signed the contract, the quill and parchment disappeared into a cloud of sparkling purple smoke. Rumpelstiltskin grabbed Belle’s hand and bowed to her, “Much to plan my Lady and only a short time to do so.” He turned to face who was left in the room, “We shall wed at sundown on the second night of wolfstime. Spread the word, it shall be a remarkably festive event.” 

As the Dark One turned to face Belle and her Father, the three remaining men bowed and took their leave. Maurice wore the look of a man beaten. The deep trenches of his frown and the furrowed lines on his brow made him seem a man twice his age. Belle held to Rumpelstiltskin’s hand and drew him closer as she spoke, “Papa, this is a joyous occasion, please do not fret of me. I have come to know this Spinner in recent days and I see good in him,” The Dark One fidgeted as she spoke and could not stand still. “I have made my choice, our people are soon to be safe, be happy, Papa, things are well.”

Maurice nodded and lowered his head, “I shall leave you, I’ve much to prepare, and you Good Sir, have things to take care of.” He waved his hands, gesturing to the battlefields and ogres. “Be well my child, we will speak this evening.” He bowed and left the hall.

“What shall you do to push back the ogres? What is to become of the lands and villages already damaged? Is there anything I can do to help?” Belle could have asked so many more questions, but she stayed herself. Waiting for his reply, she took in the unique grayish green tint of his skin and watched as tiny glints of gold danced in the light. He truly is magnificent, she thought, her lips parted as she stared uncontrollably.

Rumpelstiltskin released her hand and turned away from her gaze. “You find me less favorable in the light my Lady?” Belle’s incredulity over came her tongue and the words spilled out.

“No my Lord, you are magnificent, I--,’

“Don’t lie to me mistress, I know what I am, no hiding it deary. I am an old ugly monster.” His tone was cold and his words stung her. 

Why would he disbelieve her after what she had spoken in front of the other men? “My Lord, do not accuse me, I have chosen you of my own will and I would never lie to you. Please let me make my own judgment of you, do not force other’s opinions upon me.” Her words felt harsh, but they were the truth. “I told you before that I find you pleasantly unique. Day light does not change that, it increases my desire to know you.”

Shaking his head, he hesitantly turned to face her. “Strange girl, very strange indeed,” Belle smiled and shook her head bashfully.

“Now, what can I do to help?” 

“You have done quite enough already my sweet. You have wedding arrangements to see to, let me take care of my end, and you take care of yours.” He smiled and lowered his gaze. “We will meet again in two days time. Have all you need ready to depart and we will wed.” He turned to leave and Belle stopped him.

“My Lord, one last thing, I was visited by an unwelcome guest last night, she was in my chamber and had cut my necklace from around my neck.” The Dark One turned sharply and Belle stepped back when she saw his eyes. All the warmth had gone from them and they looked almost black. 

“She?” he hissed between his clenched teeth, “She mistress, what she?” He was fuming with anger and his body radiated with what Belle thought to be his magic. 

“R-Regina, the Q-Queen, my Lord.” Belle’s voice was stammered and she felt her knees weakening. He was different and alarming. Was this the Dark One that others’ knew? 

“Regina, she will answer for her insolence, I assure you.” He tightened his fists at his side and tried to calm his anger. “She is a foolish woman and seeks to destroy me and steal my power.” 

“Forgive me my Lord, I did not mean to anger you, I was--,” He raised a hand and closed his eyes. 

He was calmer now and spoke softer, “You are not to blame deary, the Queen and I have a complicated history. You will--,” he flailed his hands and had the seashell necklace before Belle even knew what had happened, “all in good time my Lady,” He cupped the necklace in both hands. Belle watched as a faint glow of purple encompassed his clasped hands. “Now,” he said, handing the necklace back to her, “When you put this back on, it cannot be removed but by my magic.” She looked down and saw that the leather cord was now a thick strand of brilliant gold. She fastened it around her neck immediately. “There, now, much to prepare, off you go.” He gestured to the door. Belle thanked him and grabbed a pastry from the table then walked away slowly. She heard his voice faintly, “the gown is lovely my sweet.” She stopped briefly and turned back to smile at him. All she saw was a diminishing whiff of smoke.


	22. To Wed a Sorcerer

Chapter Twenty Two: To Wed a Sorcerer

Belle nibbled her pastry as she walked frivolously through the corridor. ”He noticed!” She whispered to herself and smiling, pranced to the kitchen. “Louise,” she called and the stocky woman poked her head out of the store room. Belle couldn’t help but notice that she had tear stains on her cheeks. She ran over to her and grabbed the woman’s shoulder, “Louise, what is it, are you alright?” 

Louise wiped her face with a rag, “Oh my Lady, I am so concerned for you. Why have you agreed to this dreadful union? There had to have been another way.” Louise sobbed quietly, “There had to.”

“Louise, this union is not dreadful, at least not to me. I desire this man, he has shown his heart to me and I have granted him my favor.” Belle was beginning to understand that convincing other’s of her sincere feelings for the Spinner, was going to be an ordeal in itself. “Please Louise, I need you by my side in this. I have already lost Anna, I can’t lose you too.” She wiped a single tear from the woman’s cheek and sighed, “I feel nothing but joy in my decision, I hope that by the time the wedding is here, other’s will share in that Joy.”

Louise grabbed Belle’s hand and squeezed, “I suppose we best get started then.” Belle smiled widely and hugged her.

“Oh thank you thank you Louise.” Both women turned and headed to the stove. 

“I will fetch us up some tea mistress. You go find a quill and parchment.” Belle did as she was told and placed the parchment on the table and waited for Louise to join her. “First things’ first my Lady, the dress.” Belle nodded and wrote it down. “We will need to find you something of your mother’s, that is tradition, and we will need a knotted rope for the binding ceremony.” Louise rambled on listing all the things that were required and necessary for a proper wedding ceremony. Belle wrote franticly and raised her hand to stop Louise. 

“Wait wait wait, do you think he has other traditions? He hales from a different land. Oh and what exactly does one wear to wed a sorcerer?” They both laughed and shook their heads. “I’m frazzled miss.”

“Oh child, it’s understandable. This is all quite sudden.” Louise poured them both a cup, “As for his traditions, they will be added later if he so chooses. Don’t worry your head about that. “ She took a sip of tea, “Would you like me to go with you to the seamstress?”

Belle thought back to Gretha and the falling out with Anna, “Let me talk to Papa first, perhaps he still has my mother’s gown, two birds with one stone miss.” Louise nodded and smiled. Belle could still see hesitation on her face, but it was softening. She looked down at the list of things to be done, “Excuse me Louise, I must go see Papa.” 

She gathered up the quill and ink well then folded the list. Perhaps he has other things to add to our list, she thought, and smiled to Louise as she left the kitchen. When Belle reached her Father’s study she heard two distinct voices. Rumple? She knocked excitedly on the door, “Papa?” she waited for him to grant her leave to enter. 

The door opened instead and there was Rumpelstiltskin bowing to let her in. “My dear.” Her heart fluttered in her chest and she gave him a small curtsy in return. “Shall I leave you then?”

“Oh please stay for a moment, I have need of you.” Belle placed the ink and quill on the table and unfolded the parchment. 

He smiled softly, “As you wish.” They both joined Maurice seated at the table. 

“My childhood escort, Louise, and I were making a list of things to be done; I wondered, my Lord, are there traditions you have in your lands that you wish to be performed at the ceremony?” Belle dipped the quill in the ink and readied herself to write.

“My Lady, any traditions of my people have long since passed, I desire only to honor your people and you.” He stood and nervously paced the room. “I have always thought the binding ceremony a good thing, the wedding contract is the most everlasting and trussing of all contracts.”

“Yes my Lord, the rope is on my list.” He nodded and bowed to her and her Father. 

“If that is all you require my Lady, I will leave you to your Father.” 

Belle stood and walked to the door, “Thank you Rumple, I shall see you soon.” He smiled mischievously when Belle winked at him. “Good night then.” She leaned and kissed him lightly on the cheek. 

His look was one of complete disbelief and he blinked himself out of it, “Yes, well good night then.” He shook his head as he left, “Strange girl.” Belle giggled and rejoined her Father at the table. 

Maurice was taken aback by what he had just witnessed. “I think he truly cares for you my girl. He came here to tell me of what he had done, and what there is still to do.” Belle felt her cheeks fill with a warm blush and she lowered her head. “I believe he will do as he said and treat you like a queen.”

“I am filled with joy and expectation Papa. I truly hope that you join me in this joy.” Belle gathered her wits and set to her list. “Do you still have Mama’s wedding gown Papa?”

“The joy of seeing you happy my girl is one that not many fathers have the luxury of seeing. I am grateful to this Rumpelstiltskin for bringing you joy.” He smiled and lowered his head, “Your mothers’ gown was sent to the seamstress when you were to marry Gaston. Miss Trudy will be expecting you.” Belle thought of how Trudy had asked about the fitting. Well there would be a wedding after all.

“Thank you Papa,” Belle gathered up the writing things again, “Louise and I will start on this list first thing in the morning.” She walked over and kissed her Father’s cheek and left the study. She had not stopped smiling since she saw her husband to be bowing to welcome her into the room. Leaving the list and writing things with Louise, Belle headed for her chamber. 

As she ascended the stairs, she noticed a faint light flickering from her slightly open door. A bit concerned, she clutched her seashell and approached with caution. Peeking through the small opening, she saw many candles flickering and a large fire burning in the hearth. She pushed through the door and smelled what she thought to be roses and lavender. There were candles alight in her wash room as well and there she found her bath filled with steaming water topped with fragrant pink rose petals. 

Belle gasped with pleasant surprise. Had he done this for her? She felt a tear of joy run down her cheek and she closed her eyes taking in the lovely scent. “Thank you my lord,” she whispered and readied herself for the bath. How very thoughtful it was for him to do this.

She sank down into her tub and let out a deep sigh. The water was perfectly hot and soothed away the stress of the past few days. She flicked at the floating petals; running her hands up and down her legs, she could feel that there were oils of some sort in the water, lavender for sure. 

Feeling very relaxed and a bit pampered, Belle rose from the tub and grabbed two towels from the linen rack. Would this become a regular thing in her new life? Shaking the selfish thought from her head, she threw on her nightdress. What a lovely surprise. 

She scampered across the chilly floor, turned back the bed clothes and climbed in. Belle thought of all the events of the day and felt so grateful that her Papa shared in her joy. She wondered what had become of Anna, and what sort of punishment Rumpelstiltskin had in mind for the Queen. As she lay there thinking, she felt a light whiff of heat and all the candles went out at once. She whispered faintly, “Thank you.” Her eyes were growing heavy and she finally gave in to sleep.

Belle woke to the feel of sunlight warm on her face. Had she dreamt at all? She could not recall a single dream or one moment spent with Rumpelstiltskin during the night. This saddened her, but perhaps she was in more need of sleep than she thought. Soon enough she would not have to meet this magnificent man in her dreams, she would share a house, a life, a bed with him. 

Her own thoughts startled her a bit. Share a bed with him? What would that entail? Belle was a noblewoman and had never so much as kissed a man on the mouth. The closest she had ever been to a man other than her Father, was when she rode the unicorn with Rumpelstiltskin. She remembered feeling swept away and dizzy from the sensation of his breath warm on her neck. She swooned at recalling that memory. 

Belle would have to speak to Louise about these things sometime in the next two days. She felt a blush just thinking about that conversation. Rolling over, she buried her head in her pillows and groaned. Belle kicked her feet in excitement and decided to get ready for her busy day of wedding planning.

She dressed in her most comfortable day clothes and pulled her hair into one thick braid. Putting her shoes on, she practically danced out of her room. She tromped down the stairs to the kitchen to find Louise. The kitchen was full of servants, but Belle did not see Louise. She squeezed her way through to the store room and peeked inside. “Louise?” There was no answer. 

Where could she be, Belle wondered and headed back out of the kitchen. Stepping into the corridor She called out again, “Louise, Louise where are you?” she started down towards the servants quarters when Louise came through the passage. “There you are.” Belle sighed in relief.

“Forgive me mistress, I was gathering a few things for you to look over.” She had a basket full of miscellaneous things, some of which Belle recognized and others she did not. “I have tea and a light breakfast waiting for you in the great room my Lady.” They both walked steadily towards the table and Belle sat while Louise placed the large basket in front of Belle and poured the tea.

She started taking things out of the basket one by one and placing them on the table. When she reached the last item she smiled, it was the binding ceremonial rope. It is the most everlasting and trussing of all contracts. Rumpelstiltskins’ voice echoed in her head. “This is lovely Louise.” The knots were twisted intricately and they were each a different size. “What are these knots called?” 

“Lovers knots my lady. During the ceremony, the minister will bring the knots closer and closer together around you and Rumple—the Spinners’ hands until they are bound together and you join your hands.” Belle ran her fingers over each of the knots as Louise spoke, “then, when the ceremony is complete, and you are declared husband and wife, your Father will cut the binding, giving his blessing to the union.”

She smiled and closed her eyes as she thought of how lovely this event was going to be. “Louise, I am overwhelmed, this is all happening so fast.”

“Oh child, this is a glorious thing, you should see what your Spinner has done for the towns and our lands.” Belle was so caught up in the ceremony that she had forgotten everything else. “He is a blessing sent from the Gods mistress. Seeing is believing, now I see why you favor him.”

“I will see the fruits of this union when we go to see Trudy.” Belle took a sip of tea and looked over the other items from the basket. She picked up a silver tiara that had five small sapphires embedded across the front. “Miss, where did this come from?”

That was mine on my wedding day.” Belle held her hand to her mouth, “No my Lady, I want you to wear it, nothing would please me more.”

“Thank you Louise, you have always been so very kind to me. The closest thing to a mother I have had.” She placed the tiara on her head and grabbed the next item. A small piece of tattered cloth wrapped around a jagged piece of what looked to be bone. “Louise?”

“This, my Lady, is a whistle. You and your husband both blow through it once before entering the marriage bed, it is said that the sound wards away the, hmm, discomfort and anxieties.” Discomfort, Belle thought for a moment, this would be a good time to ask her questions.

“Discomforts miss? Please Louise, I am quite nervous already.” Belle burned with embarrassment and tried to hide her face.

“No need to be bashful mistress, ‘tis the way of the world. If your husband is kind to you, which I think he will be, you’ve nothing to fear, and you both will discover each other with time.” Belle nodded, that seemed reasonable enough to her.

Belle picked up the last object. It was a black wooden box with no latch. She pulled on the handle and placed the lid aside. Inside lay two crystal goblets on a bed of wine colored velvet. Belle gently grabbed one of the goblets and marveled at its’ beauty. The stem was almost the same color as the velvet it laid on and the rim was polished silver. “Louise, these are exquisite, where did they come from?”

“These are from your Papa my child. He had them fashioned long ago and had me keep them for you. They’ve never been used and I thought what better occasion than this.” Belle had tears in her eyes and she brimmed with pride. 

“My Papa? Oh I will miss him Louise.” The tears streamed down her face and she placed the goblet bak into the box. “How will I ever make it through this without crying an ocean of tears?” They both laughed and Belle wiped her face with her sleeve. “We should head out to see Trudy.” Louise nodded and they headed for the doors.

-+-

After several hours at the seamstress, Belle and Louise headed back towards the castle. Belle took in all the little changes that had taken place. The walls were all mended, there were no cobbles missing from the roads and walk ways. No signs of warfare whatsoever. Belle longed to see the sea road and if he had mended the path they walked together. “Louise, let’s walk to the fields and orchards.” That walk would lead them to the sea road. 

Belle was astonished to see the grounds recovered. All the fruit trees were blooming and the fields were ready for planting. What a mighty sorcerer this Spinner is. In the distance there were no sounds of people dying or ogres destroying anything. Belle was in absolute awe. “You see my Lady, your sorcerer has redeemed us all. He has given us a future and most of all, he has given us hope.” 

My sorcerer, she thought as they strolled to the sea road. She gasped in surprise to see the road returned to its’ former glory. “Louise,” she squealed, “He honors my willow tree, look.” Belle pointed at a beautifully crafted bench that sat right next to the aged lone willow. “I am pleased miss, truly pleased.”

They entered the gates and found that there were no more weapon racks or signs of war stores. The Gardens were lush again and fountains flowed with crisp clean waters. He had thought of everything, this magnificent man. Belle’s heart overflowed with pleasure and she longed to thank him. There would be time for that, a lifetime to show him what the things he had done had meant to her, to her people. Belle beamed.

It was evening and Belle was emotionally exhausted. These feelings she had for this Spinner could no longer be denied. They were certainly the feelings that would blossom love. Did he feel these feelings for her? What had she done to merit his favor? Would she ever know?


	23. Rumpelstiltskins' Bride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding! I hope you all enjoy reading this as much I enjoyed writing it!

Chapter Twenty Three: Rumpelstiltskins’ Bride

Another night passed in dreamless sleep. Belle awoke to the sound of Louise entering her chamber. “Mistress, I knocked and knocked, but you did not answer. Are you feeling well? It is late in the morning, an hour or two to mid-day.”

“Mid-day Louise! Oh my, why did you let me sleep so long? There is much to be done before sundown. Oh dear. I am a dreadful bride to be.” Belle threw off the bed clothes and swung her legs over the side of her bed. “Oh Louise, what should I do first? I’m frazzled again.”

Louise entered the sitting room and placed the tea tray on the table and the basket of wedding things onto one of the chairs. Rounding the bed she placed her hand on Belles’ shoulder. “Breathe mistress, the first thing you are to do this day is breathe.” She held Belles’ face in her hands and made her look in her eyes. “My Lady, you are not the first bride to have wedding day nerves, and you certainly won’t be the last.” Belle nodded and took in a deep breath. “That’s it child, now, lets see to your bath.”

Louise gasped and dropped the kettle when she saw that the tub was full of steaming water. “Isn’t he thoughtful miss?” Belle filled with a sense of quiet pride. “He thinks of everything before the thought even enters my mind.” 

“But what—when did he—how does--?” Louise could not compose a proper question, but Belle knew what she wanted to ask.

“Magic, of course.” Belle readied herself for the bath and Louise washed her hair. So many little details that had to be taken care of, Belle was just one person. “Where will the ceremony be held? What will be prepared for the guests to eat? Wait, will there be guests?” Belle was working herself into a frazzle again. 

“My Lady, please try and calm down, your sorcerer has seen to all the details, you needn’t worry yourself about anything but …yourself.” The two women laughed and Belle felt a little better. “Now let’s do something with that hair.” Louise went to the sitting room and poured Belle a cup of tea and grabbed the tiara from the basket.

“My dress Louise, is it here?”

“Yes my Lady, Trudy worked diligently, it arrived here early this morning. “ Belle sipped her tea and ran her fingers round and round her seashell. “Will you be wearing that this evening mistress?”

“Yes Louise. Rumple gave it to me when we were first introduced. I shall never take it off.’ Louise smiled and nodded in approval. “I feel safe when I am wearing it, like he is right there with me.” 

Louise brushed and pulled and twisted and fumbled with Belles’ beautiful chestnut locks. Placing the silver tiara atop her head and attaching it with two hair pins, “Look child, what do you think?” Belle raised her head and smiled widely. 

“Oh Louise, you are a miracle worker!’ She had twisted two tight braids around the sides of her head and joined them in the back. Where the tiara sat, the braids were thick and woven with sapphire colored ribbons. “I love it miss, it’s perfect.” Belle finished her tea and got up to fetch her under things. “What do I wear under a wedding gown Louise? I feel so much a child.”

I have everything you need in with your gown my Lady.” Louise gestured to the sitting room. “ I will help you with all of that, but first you must eat something.” Louise knew that Belle would not want to eat, but she must. “I brought you up a simple bowl of porridge.”

Belle started to cry and slumped back onto her dressing table stool. “I can’t do this miss, I am not strong enough.” She lowered her head and sobbed silently. She grabbed a rag from the dressing table and wiped her eyes. “what will become of me, he is taking me to his land, I’m so uncertain of how he feels for me.” 

“Mistress, If I may be so bold, he came here just for you, I think it is safe to say that he cares for you.” Louise was right, Belle knew that this sob was nothing to do with real sorrow, or real fear. She was simply overwhelmed. “You will be happy in your new life, I am certain of it.”

Belle ate her porridge and finished another cup of tea. “All will be well. I just need a little time Louise. Can you return in an hour to help me dress?” Louise nodded and bowed to take her leave. An hour, Belle thought, a hundred hours, a hundred days could not be near enough time. What did it mean to be a wife? What did it mean to be a bride? Not just any bride, but Rumpelstiltskins' bride. Could she live up to that expectation? The Bride of a mighty Lord and all powerful sorcerer. 

Belle lowered her head, feeling dizzy and a bit nauseous, she moved to sit in her fireside chair. She wanted more than anything to curl up in her bed and sleep all her fears away. Louise had worked so diligently on her hair, it would be a shame to tussle it up. Is this really happening? She thought as she plopped into the seat. Yes, and she was truly glad of it, but the thought of starting a whole new life was simply daunting. 

The chimes of mid-day had long come and gone. Where was Louise? Belle fidgeted with her sea shells. She wondered idly if he would make the bracelet gold as well. Then came a knock at her chamber door startling her back to reality. Belle jumped to her feet and hurried to open it. “Oh Louise, I thought you’d forgotten about me.”

“Forgive me mistress, your husband to be required my assistance. Oh my Lady, this event is going to be awe-inspiring. He has spoiled you my child, a fine quality in any husband.” Belle was shocked at Louise’s words. What had Rumple done while she slept? “Let’s get you dressed mistress.”

The sun was nearly set and Belle was waiting for her Father to join her. She felt her heart thundering inside her chest. Her mouth was dry as she tried to calm her breathing. This was it, she was to wed her sorcerer and start her new life, “Louise, am I ready?”

“You look absolutely breathtaking my Lady. He will be overwhelmed with your beauty.” Louise had a tear in her eye and smiled with a look of pride. “You have been the best mistress our people could have ever wished for. Love to you child, love and joy in your new life.” Belle embraced the stocky woman and fought back her tears.

“Please Louise, I do not wish to cry. You will always hold a place in my heart and life. I will visit and we will write. Know that my love is with you all.” She released her and walked to the door. A gentle knock was made and Belle heard Maurice clear his throat. 

“Belle, Are you decent? May I enter?” She reached for the latch and bowed her head as he entered. “My girl,” Maurice looked completely awestruck, “Oh my girl, you are the loveliest bride there ever was. You put even the stars in the heavens to shame.” She lifted her head to meet his gaze and saw the sparkle of a tear. “I will miss you my daughter.”

“Oh Papa, I am so frightened that I will do the wrong thing, or that I will fail at being a good wife.” She flung her arms around her Fathers’ neck and began to weep. “I will miss you too Papa.”

“Now, now, all will be fine my child. You needn’t worry about these things. They all have a way of working themselves out. Time my daughter, time is the answer for it all.” Belle knew that her Father would say the exact thing she needed to hear. He always did. “We best head to the gardens.”

Belle walked arm in arm with her Father as they descended the stairwell. She began to feel weak in the knees and clutched his arm tighter. The large castle doors opened at their approach and Belle gasped in awe as they walked through to the lavishly decorated courtyard. She peered around at the pillars of sapphire and white flowers all alight with faultless sapphire colored lanterns. Her mouth gaped in awe at the effort that he had taken to match everything to her. 

As they rounded the newly refurbished fountain, Belle smiled to see the same sapphire and white flowers floating in the water. “Papa, he truly is magnificent,” she whispered, “I am in awe.” 

Her father smiled briefly and continued them on. The entrance to the garden was a newly formed archway adorned with the same flowers. Attached to the hedging were long strips of sapphire satin and intricately woven white lace. The strips of cloth flowed elegantly in the cool evening breeze. As Belle and her Father passed underneath the archway the gathered audience rose to their feet. 

She looked to the end of the pathway where Rumpelstiltskin stood. He was dressed in his customary high collared leather waistcoat atop a flowing white silk shirt. The shirt was fastened with shimmering sapphire and silver buttons. The waistcoat was soft black leather embroidered with silver vines along the front. His boots were shiny black leather laced from ankle to knee. And his breeches were brushed white leather. 

Belle took in every facet of his costume. She loved the way the moon light danced on his hair when the breeze tossed it about. She swallowed hard when he turned to meet her gaze. She saw his soft smile fade into a mesmerized expression. His gaze ran from the sapphire embedded silver tiara, to her lush chestnut colored hair. As his eyes met hers, she blushed warmly and smiled a small bashful smile. He continued the journey of his eyes downward. He took in the way the newly fashioned gold necklace sparkled against her skin.

He swallowed and pursed his lips. The bodice of her dress was brilliantly formed to enhance every curve of her womanhood, The sapphire lacing of her outer robe weaved perfectly over the smooth white satin and draped the full length of the dress. Loosely tied around her waist was the knotted binding rope. The flowing bell cuffs of the outer robe were trimmed with sapphire colored satin, as were its’ hems. The satin under dress was embroidered with cream colored vines to match the outer robe. With every step Belle took, the dress flowed and shimmered in the moon light. The Spinner was completely in awe of this beauty before him. 

As Belle and her Father reached the steps of the ceremonial dais, Maurice kissed Belle’s cheek and placed her hand in Rumpelstiltskins’. He bowed to Maurice and guided Belle up the two small steps. They bowed to one another and turned to face the minister.

“The rope if you please my Lady.” The minister spoke steadily but with a hint of hesitation, or perhaps fear. “We shall begin the binding ceremony with the first of three knots. This knot,” he said, wrapping the rope once around each of their left hands, “represents fidelity. To be true to one another, never forsaking the marriage bed,” winding the rope one knot tighter, “this knot represents sincerity. To be honest and truthful, even when the truth is painful,” winding the last knot, Belle and Rumpelstiltskin were now facing one another, “This knot is the most everlasting and meaningful of all promises, this is the knot of eternity. To promise to be the others’ peace, the others’ hope and the others’ strength for as long as you both shall live.” Belle and Rumple were now staring into one anothers eyes. “If you whole heartedly take this binding to be for eternity, acknowledge it in the presence of these witnesses, by stating it.” 

Belle and Rumple spoke at the same time, “Yes, I do.” Tears filled Belles’ eyes and she smiled at her new husband. He glanced away to the minister. 

“Oh, you may now kiss your bride.” Turning back to Belle, Rumple closed his eyes. She heard his breath hitch in his throat and she closed her eyes too. The sensation that followed was like nothing she had ever felt before. His moist lips pressed lightly against hers and it was as if she was floating. Her entire body felt light like a feather; she pressed her lips closer to his and suddenly it felt as if they were alone. Belle was lost to everything but him. With his unbound hand he caressed her cheek then brought his hand around to the back of her neck. She followed his lead and they were now in a full embrace. 

The onlookers burst out in whoops and hoorahs. If not for the startling noise, Belle would have remained in her husbands’ embrace forever. The minister called for Sir Maurice to unbind the couple and he did so. What a glorious event, what a fascinating sensation. Belle was in a daze as she walked arm in arm away with her husband, her sorcerer, her Rumpelstiltskin.


	24. Celebrating

Chapter Twenty Four: Celebrating

The newlywed couple passed through the cheering assembly to the fountain at the center of the courtyard. Musicians had gathered at the gates and began playing as they approached. Belle was still reeling from the sensation of his kiss and swooned with the sound of the music. Her smile was deep and sincere as she looked up to meet her husbands’ gaze. His look was that of quiet pride and adoration for the woman on his arm. 

The crowd started to fill the courtyard. Many guests stopped to congratulate the couple and then headed for the tables of food. Belle had not noticed the tables before. Had they just appeared? She smiled inquisitively then her and her husband bowed at Sir Maurice and Jarum, whe were the last to emerge from under the archway. The two men bowed in return and Maurice strode proudly to his daughter’s out stretched hand. 

“My girl, I am so very proud to call you daughter,” he pulled her hand up and kissed it lightly. Belle smiled and gave a small curtsy as he lowered her hand and reached to offer his hand to Rumple. “Sir, I know in my heart that you will care for my beloved girl. I know this because you look on her as I did her Mother.” Rumple took his hand and bowed his head, “Thank you Rumpelstiltskin, you are a better man than your reputation allows.”

Rumple let out a snort of a laugh startling Belle and her Father, “I assure you, not everyone would share your opinion.” He released his hand and bowed. With a slight hint of disdainful laughter, “No doubt, the monster will reveal himself sooner or later.”

Belle did not like when he referred to himself as a ‘monster’. She had seen no proof of this, and she refused to believe it. Maurice’s expression faded from proud and kind to hard and askance. Belle jeered her husband in the side with her elbow. “Stop that,” she said, furrowing her eyebrows and glaring at him. 

“Worry you not, your daughter is now my bride, she will want for nothing, she is my Queen,” he waved his hand loftily and grinned, “well, in a manner of speaking. She will be treated as such.” Both men nodded curtly to one another and Maurice strode to the table where the crystal goblets had been placed.

Maurice signaled the musicians to cease their playing and grabbed the beautiful crystal wine decanter. “Ladies, gentlemen, citizens of my land, I wish to honor my daughters union and implore that you all do as well.” He waved his hand summoning Belle and her new husband to come to him. When they had reached his side he poured wine into the goblets and handed them each one. He then poured a small glass for himself, “Let us lift a glass to the new couple, a toast.” As he lifted his glass, so did the entire crowd, “To my girl, my daughter, the savior of our lands and our people; to Rumpelstiltskin, mighty sorcerer and our redeemer. May they share life in peace and prosperity.” 

There was an outburst of hoorahs as the couple clinked their glasses together and sipped the wine. The musicians began to play an uplifting tune perfect for dancing. 

Turning to face his wife, Rumpelstiltskin bowed exaggeratedly and looked up at Belle with a sheepish grin, “Shall we dance deary?” His hand was out stretched awaiting her acceptance. 

“Oh,” Belle had not even thought of a dance. He looked so dashing and his warm eyes were so inviting. Even if she wanted to, she could not have refused him. “Of course.’ She placed her hand in his and he whisked her away.

The crowd of onlookers watched in awe as the couple twirled and dipped; gracefully poised in seemingly effortless motion. Belle felt as if her feet were no longer touching the ground. Were they? She was too lost in the delight of the motion and the frivolous expression on her husbands’ face to look anywhere but at him. He closed his eyes and pulled her closer and whispered, “Do you wish to eat my Lady?” Belle had no appetite at all and she shook her head. “Shall we depart then?”

Belle was so nervous about saying good-bye to her Father and her people, that she could not find the answer to her husbands’ question. Depart, from her land or from the celebrating? Either way she must give an answer. “Where will we go?” They continued twirling as they spoke. 

“I have arranged for a room at the inn near the shore,” there was a hint of timidity in his voice and that made Belle feel less anxious. “We will travel to my castle when you are ready.” How would she know when she was ready? Would she ever truly be? 

The music was fading and she decided not to delay the inevitable, “Yes, let’s depart.” Without warning, he wrapped his arms around her and the last thing she heard was gasps from the crowd. Then she was falling, or at least she felt like she was. Belle remembered this sensation from her dream, but, it was much more potent while awake. She clutched tightly to her husband and felt him chuckle silently. Then it was over, as quickly as it had begun. Her feet were safely back on the ground and she sighed. “You could have at least warned me.”

“And miss this disheveled reaction, never.” He grinned impishly and threw his arms around gesturing for her to look around, “Your quarters for the evening my Lady.”

Belle spun all about taking in the room. Two of the four walls had enormous windows, draped with white lace curtains. There was a small hearth that had burst to life upon their arrival. In front of the hearth sat two fireside chairs and a small table. Everything in the room seemed to be draped in white and sapphire colored satin. Belle was in awe of all that her husband had done to make this event astonishing. She turned to thank him, but as she turned, she noticed the large canopy bed across from the hearth. Her mouth dropped open and she stared. It was the largest bed she had ever seen and it looked heavenly. 

Belle walked over to the edge of the bed. The satin drapes of the canopy were tied open and she ran her hand across the bed clothes. Burying her fingers in the softness of the wool, she breathed in deeply and closed her eyes. “Are you displeased my dear?” His voice startled her and she jumped slightly. 

“No my Lord, it’s all so--,” she had lost her words, what was it? Lovely, wonderful, too much. “You did all this for me?” She was, as he had teased, disheveled. Not only from being whirled away by his magic, but by everything he had done; the wedding, the orchards and fields, the towns and roads. He was simply amazing. She slumped against the side of the bed and lowered   
her head.

“Of course,” such a simple reaction, as if it was obvious to everyone but her, “You are my wife, what’s mine is yours.” He slid his feet across the floor to stand by her side. Grabbing her hand with one of his and lifting her chin with the other, “What is it my sweet?”

Belle swallowed hard trying to fight off the tears that stung her eyes, “Oh my Lord, you are so wonderful, you offer me everything. What have I to offer you? What’s yours is mine, but I bring nothing but this,” she ran her free hand down the length of her body, “a child like bride and a broken land.” She pulled her chin away.

Completely taken aback by her words, he turned to meet her gaze, “Do you not understand my desire mistress? I have done all of this, I offer all of this,” he released her hand and flailed his arms all about the room, “all, for you.” His expression was grave and Belle could tell he was completely sincere. “and you are no child.”

She cupped his face in both her hands and studied him intently. His eyes were warm and tender; she could tell he was studying her as well. “What have I done to deserve your desire, your favor?” The moment called for honesty and boldness, besides, she had asked herself this question several times and she needed the answer. 

He grabbed her hands and kissed them both, “You have looked on me in wonder, looked past the outer monster and seen my heart. Only with you have I felt such peace, such acceptance. I am a monster to this world. They scorn me and are right to do so, but with you, Belle,” the sound of her name in his velvety smooth voice caused her heart to flutter, “I hope to right the wrongs of too many lifetimes. You, my sweet, have shown me that it is possible. “

Her heart was full of compassion for this marvelous creature standing next to her. She wanted to know anything and everything about him. What were these wrongs he spoke of? Was magic the cause of them? Of all the questions floating around in her head, the one that fell from her lips shocked her, “How did you come to know of me?”

Belle thought she saw a blush rise in his odd complexion as he swallowed, “A magic looking glass. I searched all the lands for someone of your -- making.” He shied away from her gaze and continued, “too many years spent in isolation, too long bereft of human interaction. I did not know how else to look. Please, forgive me.” 

The thought of him watching her did send a chill through her veins. She wondered if anyone else held the power of such things. “I understand, and I forgive you.” What else could she do? This man was her husband, and he had exposed this truth, in trust, that she would not shun him. “You are my husband, I shall take you as you are my Lord, if you will promise to show me the same courtesy.” 

He smiled and nodded, “Deal,” he was giddy at that and pulled her up from her slump, “Shall we seal that promise?” He leaned forward and kissed her lips before she could even answer him. It was a small peck of a kiss, nothing like the kiss they had shared only a few short hours ago, sealing their bonding vows. He turned sharply to walk to the fireside, Belle caught his arm before he got too far. Her grasp on his arm seemed to startle him and he turned back immediately. “My dear?”

Shocked at his troubled expression, she searched for words, “don’t go,” the two small words seemed so feeble, but they were sincere. She did not want him far from her. She wanted to explore her new husband, both who he was and what he was, “please stay.”

He looked into her eyes, his longing mirrored her own. The chance to feel that sensation they shared when their hands had caressed each others’ cheek and neck. His voice was deep and quiet as he pressed his cheek against hers, “I am here, my sweet, I am here.”


	25. Cherished

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the beginning of the wedding night. I tried not to make it not too x rated.

Chapter Twenty Five: Cherished

Belle remembered what Louise had said and thought of the whistle. She had heard of consummation in the marriage bed, but it had always seemed an obligation, a way of fulfilling the marriage contract. This feeling that was welling inside her now did not feel like a contractual obligation, it felt like desire. Wanting to feel the way she had before, Belle drew herself nearer to Rumpelstiltskin. 

His bashful expression was warming and confirmed that she was not alone in feeling nervous. He grabbed both of her hands and pulled them up to his shoulders; resting her hands behind his neck, she sighed as he wrapped his arms around her waist. “I’m terrified my Lord.” She whispered and gasped as he pulled her flush with his body. 

“As am I,” his voice was shaky and she could feel him trembling. “Are you sure you desire this mistress?” His face was so close that she could feel his warm breath on her ear. “I would absolve you of all obligation, you’ve only to say the word.”

“I vowed to be yours my Lord, I gave an oath before my Father and all who sat as witnesses. Do you regret this union?” Belle was sincere in her question and hoped that he did not take offense to it. “I desire to become your wife in all ways, and to make you my husband in all ways as well. “

Her words seem to touch something inside him and he held her tightly against himself. “strange girl, strange indeed.” They held one another for several long moments and then Rumple brought his hands to Belle’s face. He pressed his lips to her forehead, the tip of her nose and then both of her cheeks. “You are a wonder my sweet, I shall cherish you.” She smiled and as her eyes caught his gaze, he closed them with two small kisses. 

Her breathing was shallow and her heart was racing. She lowered her hands to rest on his chest and she felt that his heart was thundering as well. Belle heard his breath waver as his moist lips grazed hers. Before she knew what she had done, her mouth was pressed against his. Her knees felt weak and she dug her fingers into his leather waistcoat. Feeling her weight shift oddly, he gathered her into his arms and they were suddenly seated in one of the fireside chairs. 

“My Lord,” she gasped for air, “You know my thoughts before I can speak them.” The words were watery and her voice hazy. Rumple’s right arm braced her back and Belle’s left arm circled his neck. She felt comfortable on his lap and tried to thank him. Before she could speak, he placed a finger to her lips and kissed her again. This time, the kiss felt more intentional, more certain. 

Something like fire began to dance in her. She tangled her fingers in his soft curls and shifted her weight to press closer against him. A new sensation rose as she felt the tip of his tongue graze her bottom lip. Her thoughts were spinning wildly. What do I do? Should I follow his lead? Belle was overcome with sensation and she parted her lips. She gasped slightly when her husband ran his tongue around the opening. She decided that if this pleased her, most likely it would please him as well.

She dared to touch her tongue to his and when she did, he made a low moan in the back of his throat and pulled her as close as he could. The lacings of her outer robe became uncomfortable and she pulled at the bow trying to loosen them. Their bodies were too close and she could not grip the knot. “What’s wrong?” His voice was airy and weak.

“it’s, well, my robe is uncomfortable husband.” He chuckled silently and moved her back onto his knees. “Thank you.” She reached for the lacings and he caught her hand.

“M-may I?” He asked, looking up at her with hopeful eyes. 

“Oh, yes, of course.” Belle felt her cheeks and ears burn red as he fumbled with the intricate knot. He watched the blush fade and return more than once before he finished unlacing the robe. She stood to her feet before he could push the robe away from her shoulders. “It’s a very nice gown, I don’t want to soil it.” 

She reached her hands out for Rumple to take them. He did and swung himself around to stand behind her. Reaching around her waist, he tugged the laces free from their eyelets then threw them onto the chair they had occupied. Gently he returned his hands to her waist and pulled her closer. His breath tickled her neck and her heart skipped. “Better deary?” He whispered quietly and pressed his lips to the side of her neck. 

“Y-yes, “ she shivered and leaned her head to the opposite side. Each new touch of his hands, his lips, even his breath touching her skin released a new sensation that overcame the last. She swayed slightly as his hands moved to her back and up to her shoulders. His fingernails lightly drug across the skin of her collarbone as he grasped the robe to remove it from her shoulders. Shivering again, Belle tried to take in a deep breath. She trembled and pulled her arms free of the robe. 

Her husband honored her wishes and draped the robe over the back of the chair. When he returned, he stood facing her with warmth and passion in his eyes. She took in the way he looked in the flickering firelight; each shadow, each glint of gold, he was magnificent. Belle reached for him and began to unfasten the buttons of his waistcoat. With the final button loose, Rumple shrugged the leather to the floor and kicked it aside. When Belle began to fidget with his lovely sapphire buttons, he grabbed her hands and spun her around. His hands clasped around hers with his arms tightly around her waist. “You are lovely my sweet, more than lovely, divine. Yes my sweet, you are divine, and you have wed an ugly old monster.”

“Please my Lord, don’t say such things. I find you desirable and that is all that matters. Please, don’t ruin this precious moment.” He lowered his head and rested against hers. “I will not ask you to be uncomfortable, but please, don’t say such things.” She felt him nod and breathe in the scent of her hair. 

Rumple released her hands and reached to remove the tiara. He plucked out the pins that held it in place and tossed them on the chair with the laces. He handed the tiara to Belle and she bent to place it on the small table. When she stood back up her husband began to unravel her ribbons and braids. She liked the way his hands felt in her hair; so gentle, so cautious. Smoothing her wavy chestnut locks over her shoulders, he went to work on the fastenings of her under dress. 

These lacings were far more detailed and intricate. She chuckled when he grew tired of the tedious loops and groaned in distaste. When he had finished he let out a satisfied sigh and swooped around to meet Belles’ gaze. She clutched tightly to her hanging bodice and gown. “Do you wish me to turn my back? I will not peek.” 

“If you are to cherish me, you must cherish all of me my Lord.” He looked shocked for a moment when Belle released her bodice and stepped out of her under dress. She drew up the gown and placed it on the chair with the robe. Shock quickly turned to awe as his wife stood there before him bare breasted in her petticoat and under skirts. Belle grew embarrassed the longer he stood and stared. “Is something wrong husband?” She asked and turned away from his gaze. 

He caught her arm and pulled her to himself, “no little wife, your beauty has silenced me, and your boldness, well, you are to good to this old man.” She shivered in his arms and he held her tighter. “Let’s get you into the warmth of the bed clothes my dear.“

She loosened her petticoat and under skirts and stepped out of them. She left her shoes at the edge of the bed and climbed in wearing only her drawers and gartered stockings. She snuggled down into the chilly linens and patted the mattress for him to join her. She tried to watch his expression, but the room was too dark. Belle felt a warm whiff of his magic and he was instantly next to her wearing only a silk night shirt. 

His use of magic was going to take some getting used to, but it did not upset her; quite the contrary, it thrilled her and she wanted to know more about it. Now was certainly not the time to ask, but they had the rest of their lives didn’t they. Belle reached to grab his hand and laced her fingers through his. She felt oddly comfortable in his presence and watched as he fidgeted with her bracelet. “Hmm, we must see to this mismatched cord my dear.” 

He snapped the bracelet from her arm; letting go of her hand he cupped the cord and shell in both his hands. Belle watched intently and saw the faint purple glow through his fingers. She noticed that his eyes were not all the way closed, just a thin slit, keen like a predator seeking its’ prey. To see him like this fascinated her. My sorcerer, she thought as he clasped the newly fashioned bracelet around her wrist. ‘I treasure these gifts my Lord, they are precious to me. Thank you.” He nodded and kissed her palm. “I am beginning to treasure my husband as well.” 

He smiled a crooked smile and shook his head, “Strange girl.”


	26. Truly His

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a mild sex scene in this chapter as Rumple and Belle consummate their marriage.

Chapter Twenty Six: Truly His

The fire in the small hearth never seemed to burn low or need to be stoked. Belle stared into the flickering flames as her husband ran his fingers through her hair. “What do you want of this moment my sweet? Do you wish for rest, or--,” Rumpelstiltskins’ voice broke a short silence and drew her thoughts away from the fire. “Whatever you desire deary, I will give to you.”

Belle thought about his words a few short moments. She was not tired in the least. Besides, she wanted to treasure each moment with her new husband. “What do you desire my Lord?” She turned her head to face him.

“Only to please you my Lady.” His expression was matter-of-fact and Belle knew that whatever she asked of him in this moment, she would get. She smiled softly at him and touched his cheek.

“My Lord, I desire to be truly yours, yours in every way. Will you show me how?” The words she spoke were the absolute truth. She wanted to give her husband everything. If she was what he sought in this deal, then she would pay the full price.

He pressed his face to her hand, “I will, if you truly wish it.” He closed his eyes as Belle ran her fingers down his neck and come to rest on his chest. 

Belle turned onto her back. “What do--,” he pressed his finger to her lips then kissed her softly. Each time his lips met hers, a new flutter rose deep in her belly. He slowly moved his lips from her mouth to her jaw and then her throat. The flutter began to increase and she felt something new inside her; a warmth, a fire that seem to grow hotter the further down his lips went.

The moist feel of his lips on her shoulders was intoxicating. She struggled to find her breath when he placed his trembling hand on her waist. She tried not to giggle as he slid his hand upwards past her ribs. His hand was warm and gentle, but the lightness of his touch tickled and made her squirm. He instantly pulled his hand away and looked up to meet her eyes. 

She was biting her lip and brought her hand to his hair. Smiling bashfully she closed her eyes, “it tickles, that’s all, I like it husband.” They both chuckled nervously and Belle laid her head back amongst the pillows. He returned his hand to her ribs and placed several tiny kisses along her collarbone. Slowly easing his hand up her side, he cupped her breast. Belle shivered and felt her head begin to swim with sensation. 

When Rumpelstiltskin lowered his kisses to her breast, Belle lost all her senses. She began to wriggle and let out a small squeal. Her breath was shallow and all she could think about was how his mouth felt on her. Every inch of her body tingled and the burning inside her roared with longing. What was she longing for? Her body seemed to know better than her mind so she decided to follow it. 

Rumple released her breast and ran his hand the length of her, coming to rest on the ribbon of her drawers. He gave a gentle tug and pulled the ties loose. She brought her hand up to meet his there and they laced their fingers together; only briefly did he hold her hand, and then returned to the task he had started. After removing her drawers, he caressed her newly bare skin and kissed her belly. “You are so lovely my sweet, so lovely,” he whispered so lightly that she had to strain to hear. “Belle, I can offer you something for the uh, discomfort, if you desire.” 

Belle thought again of the whistle. Did she need something more? “No my Lord, I want to experience all of what it means to be truly yours.” He brought his face to hers and gently kissed her lips. “Show me what it is to consummate our contract.” 

“As you wish my dear.” He pressed his hand between her legs and gently pushed them apart. “I shall be as gentle as possible.” His voice sounded apologetic and very sincere. He kissed her again and pulled up the hem of his night shirt. Belles’ heart was in her throat and she could barely breathe as Rumpelstiltskin positioned himself between her legs. 

He laid his chest against hers and pressed his lips to her cheek, “Are you sure my sweet?” She nodded, closed her eyes and drew in as deep a breath as she could manage. She felt his hand on her soft curls and his fingers spread her. Belle bit down on her lip to keep from making any sound as his finger slid inside her. She could not think. His breath was as shallow as hers on her neck and that brought a strange form of comfort to her. 

Suddenly it was not just his fingers that pressed against her. She squirmed at the new and warm sensation that was present. His fingers spread her again and with a gentle nudge, Belle felt immense pressure. She gasped aloud and her husband stopped instantly, “My Lady, I’m sorry. Have I hurt you? I did not mean--,” Belle brought her hand to his lips.

“No my Lord,” she was out of breath and could barely speak, “It’s just new, Please forgive me.” She felt pressure again and Rumpelstiltskin kissed her mouth greedily. It felt as though he could not decide where he wanted to focus his attention. The pressure between her legs began to throb and Belle moaned slightly. Her husband matched the sound. With a quick jolt, he pressed further inside her, she let out a whimpered cry and tears overflowed her eyes 

Rumple stayed very still and gently caressed her cheek, “That is the consummation, the shedding of blood, I am sorry for your pain my sweet, it is over now, do you wish to stop?” 

She shook her head and sniffled, “Seems we should finish what we started,” The pain she had felt was dissipating and the flow of tears had ebbed. The tenderness and compassion that he had shown her was overwhelming and the closeness she felt to this awe inspiring man in this beautiful moment was enough to keep her calm. “If you desire it, that is.” 

“As you wish, my Lady,” His voice trailed off and he rocked inside her gently. The pleasured sounds he made filled her senses to overflowing. Rumple raised his head to meet Belle’s gaze, as he did Belle heard loud howls from beyond the walls. 

“The wolves celebrate our union my dear. They know how I have longed for this, how I have longed for you.” Belle was in awe at the thought that even the magnificent creatures of wolfstime paid homage to her husband.

“I am honored to be your wife my Lord. Your tenderness and patience with me has won my heart.” 

He ran his fingernails gently down her cheek and kissed her gently. “And you are my wife, fully and forever.” His voice was little more than a whisper, “As I too am your husband.”

Fully and forever, the thought filled her with unspeakable joy and satisfaction. She was the wife of the most powerful sorcerer in all the realms, and he chose her. She felt so complete, so wanted in this moment. The wolves continued to howl, a beautiful bellowing of song to her husband. He rocked faster and faster, with a groan of pleasure, he stopped and slumped over to lay next to her. She hoped that she might, someday, find the same pleasure in lying with her husband, as he found in taking her. 

Belle reveled in the closeness and brought her arm around him. “Will you sleep now my Lord?” She felt weary and hoped he would stay near her as she slept. He nodded and pulled the bedclothes around them both. She sighed with contentment and the wolves song came to an end as Belle and her new husband closed their eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the shortness of this chapter, I had a difficult time writing it, I hope it was done well.


	27. Hardest Part

Chapter Twenty Seven: Hardest Part

Belle awoke just before dawn and smiled deeply as she studied the man sleeping next to her. His face was smooth in the dim light yet it did not seem peaceful. What do three hundred year old sorcerers dream of, she wondered, gently brushing a stray strand of hair from his cheek. She felt an overwhelming burn of compassion in her chest and leaned down to kiss his cheek. 

The need for her chamber pot was wretched and she snuck out of the bed as softly as she could. She shivered slightly and tiptoed across the floor to the wash room. Finishing her business, she noticed that there was fresh water in the basin and the softest cloth she had ever felt. The water was warm on her face and hands causing her to sigh in delight. As the water settled in the basin, Belle stared at her murky reflection and began to recall all the events that had taken place.

The only word she could think of to describe her state of mind was bliss, absolute and total bliss. Did her husband feel the same? Suddenly she was excited to start her new life with him. The reservations of leaving her old life behind were dulled by this new sense of peace. She would say good-bye today, and it would be the hardest part, but knowing this happiness inside   
would keep her from faltering. 

When she finally emerged from the wash room, her husband was sitting up in the bed fidgeting with the tassels on the pillows. “Good morning my dear, did you sleep well?” He turned his head to meet her gaze.

Belle smiled warmly, “Good morning husband, I slept very well thank you.” She pranced across the room and climbed back into bed. “Did you?” He offered his arm to her and she snuggled up next to him. 

“Sleep has not been kind to me for many, many years my sweet, but last night, I did not dream. Odd, I must admit.” He ran his fingers through the lofty curls of her hair and sighed, “apparently you have brought some peace to this old mons--,” he stopped himself and cleared his throat, “man, this old man.” They both chuckled softly and she squeezed him tightly. 

“MY old man,” she smirked and grabbed his hand lacing her fingers with his. “Will we say our goodbyes today?” She watched their fingers twining and curling each others, “I feel ready now.”

He released her hand, cupping her chin and lifting her face to meet his eyes, “What ever you wish my sweet, it shall be.” She smiled at him and brought her lips to his. The kiss was soft but tender. She wanted nothing more at the moment, than to just be with her husband.

“We can wait a while,” she kissed him again, this time deeper and more sensuous. She felt him chuckle and bring his hands around her waist. “I just want to enjoy your presence my Lord.” 

Rumpelstiltskin took in every word she said; ‘my old man,’ these words filled him deeper than he could have imagined. She truly did care for him, didn’t she? Belle rested her head against his chest as he ran his fingers through her thick hair. “I have been alone for a very long time Belle, I will have to get used to sharing my time and space.” She nodded, not exactly sure if he would continue. “For nearly three years I have tried to prepare myself for,” he paused for a long moment and Belle brought her eyes to meet his, “this, for you. Nothing in my imagination would have led me to think that you could, hmm, truly—care for – me.”

Belle’s heart filled with compassion and she sat up to face him, “My dear husband, I did not know what to expect of a sudden marriage, but you, my Lord, are kind to me. You show me patience and tenderness; you must learn to accept that I do indeed care for you, and that I am in this forever.”

He ran his fingers down her cheek and lowered his head, “Too kind, my sweet strange girl.” He shook his head and Belle smiled, “Tea?” Belle nodded eagerly and with a wave of his hand a trey appeared in between them. Belle giggled and poured them both a cup.

The sun was fully in the sky before the couple decided to emerge from bed. Rumple had enquired of her possible discomfort from the prior nights’ activities. She felt mild throbbing, but nothing extreme, and she assured her husband that there was none. The conversation was light and consisted mostly of when they would travel and what she might say to her Papa.

Belle ran her fingers over the fastenings of her wedding gown groaning with aggravation. “Something wrong my sweet?” Rumple smiled; his voice mischievous and playful. 

“I do not relish the thought of getting in and out of this gown again.” She sighed and he chuckled. 

“If you wish more –sensible attire my dear, just say the word.” She could tell that her frustration was quite amusing to imr and she frowned.

“Of course I wish it,” she thought of how a nice spring gown would be perfect, “Can you fetch me something simple? 

He crossed the floor to meet her and grabbing her hand spun her twice. Stumbling to regain her footing, she looked down at the flowing white fabric. There were light pink roses embroidered all about the gown and the hem was laced with the same shade of pink satin. 

“Oh it’s lovely!’ She exclaimed and threw her arms around his neck, “thank you husband.” She smiled and twirled around the room. 

“You’re quite welcome my dear.” He wriggled slightly and he was out of his night shirt and into his breeches, silk shirt and waistcoat. His shirt was a deep wine color and splayed at the cuff. His breeches matched the brown of his waistcoat and were met at the knee by his fully laced boots. Belle found him to be quite handsome, smiling flirtatiously; looking away she felt a burn in her cheeks. 

Her Loveliness enchanted him and he could not stop staring at her. “Yes?” she said, beconning him out of his trance.

He shook his head and cleared his throat, “Yes, let’s be going then shall we?” He stretched his hand out for her to take and they were off.

Appearing just outside the main gates in a cloud of wafty smoke, the couple stared at one another passionately before moving to enter the gates. Much to Belles’ surprise, the courtyard had not been cleared of the pillars, flowers and lanterns. Rumple plucked one of the sapphire flowers and placed it in her hair. The gesture was simple but filled her heart with such joy. She felt a tear sting her eye as she smiled warmly.

They continued across the courtyard to the large castle doors. There were only a few people in the courtyard and none of them seemed to notice their approach. She pushed at the doors and with confusion, stepped back when they did not open. “Have I become a trespasser over night? Her voice was shaky and full of doubt, “perhaps we should not have come.”

“Nonsense dear, I’m sure it’s merely a precaution.” He drew her to his side and pounded on the doors. Belle could hear clanking and scuffling behind the heavy wood. Finally the doors opened, just a slight crack, barely enough for Belle to see Phillipe staring out at her.

“My Lady Belle, why have you come?” Phillipes voice was stammered and filled with confusion. “You are to be Mistress elsewhere.”

His words stung her although she could not understand why. “I have come to say good-by to my Father before my husband and I depart in the morning.” The door slammed shut and Belle looked at Rumple. “What is the meaning of this, have I been shunned?” He raised an eyebrow and brought his hand to her cheek.

“I intend to find out my Lady,” his voice was cold and held no comfort save for the fact that she knew he would , “something reeks of treachery.” 

Belle nearly jumped into her husbands’ arms at the loud thud of the doors flying open. Sir Maurice stumbled out the doors as if he’d been shoved. The wood slammed shut behind him and he slumped to lean on the wall. “Papa,” Belle gasped and ran to assist him. “What is the matter here? Papa, you must tell us what has happened.” 

Rumple stayed a few steps back, cupping his chin in his hand. “Oh my girl, it’s too late, it’s just too late.” Belle did not understand and she looked back to her husband for any sign that he knew something. Pacing in front of the fountain, he stopped sharply when Belle looked at him. Instantly he was at her side and he stared at Maurice.

“Who sits in your study awaiting your return Sir?” His voice was clipped and precise, “Do not lie to me for fear of –her.” Her, Belle knew instantly who her was. Belles’ hand flew to her mouth as she stared wide eyed at her husband. “Yes deary, it seems your Father’s had guests.”

“Papa, is this the truth? Is Reg--,” Rumple shushed her before she could finish. Her eyes still wide and threatening tears. 

“Patience my sweet, let your Father regale us with the tail.” Maurice fell to his knees and Belle knelt beside him. Rumple gestured for him to begin.

“I—I was visited by your chamber maid and her sister Victoria, the night before your nuptials,” he pulled a cloth from his belt and dabbed his shiny brow, “They told me of this horrible story and I allowed them access to your chambers,” Rumple hissed and his face became fierce,”th-they assured me that the wedding would be stopped if they could get that shell from around your neck-- I’m so so sorry my girl--, I did not know that you were true in the desire you spoke, I’m so sorry.”

Rumple clenched his jaw, “The time for apologies is over, do you realize what you could have done? You placed your daughters’ life in the hands of a heartless crone.” His fingers were glowing purple and Belle reached for him. He pulled away and held his hand out for her to stay. “What lies did she tell you?” 

Maurice told the story of the girl being stolen in the night and how Regina the Queen had rescued her. Belle shook her head and repeated her question, “is Regina in your study?” Maurice shook his head fervently.

“No, no Victoria is, not the Queen.” Belle sighed in disbelief.

“Oh Papa, What have you done?’

“What indeed,” Rumple was right next to Maurices’ face, “Tell me ‘Papa’, what was displeasing to you about my end of the bargain? Was my overindulgence not good enough?” His tone was full of mockery and spite. “Tell me what this Victoria has promised you, tell me NOW!”

Maurice swallowed hard and tried to speak calmly, “Sh-she said that the Qu-Queen could end this union and bring my B-Belle home to me. Sh-she promised to take care of the deal with y-you.” The Dark One flashed his stained teeth and growled in his throat. 

“This union is between me and my wife, it no longer concerns you or the Queen.” He flailed his arms as he spoke, disdain slithered from his tongue with every mention of her, “she could not part this union aside from killing her,” Rumple jabbed a glowing finger in Belles’ direction, “is that what you want Sir?”

Maurice lowered his head, “I didn’t know, I was trying to take care of my girl--,” the Dark One backed away and calmed his magic.

“Does it look like she is not taken care of?” He traced her outline with his hands, “Now, if you’ll excuse me.” He turned to the castle doors and with a snap of his fingers, they disappeared. He strode steadily into the castle; Belle helped her Father to his feet and they hurried after him. 

The Dark One reached the study doors and laid three resounding pounds on it. Anna opened the door and stood shaking. Only Belle and her Father stood in the corridor. A mischievous giggle came from behind Anna and she turned sharply, gasping at the sound. 

“Well, I see we are graced with both conspirators. Good, saves time.” Anna rushed to her ‘sisters’ side and grabbed her arm. “Well, well, well, seems we are in need of an unveiling.” He waved his hand and Victoria shook and vanished, leaving only the pristinely dressed Queen Regina in her stead. “Oop, as you can see, Anna, your sister is dead.” Anna screamed ‘NO’ and lunged towards the Dark One. “Ah, ah, ah,” He held up his hand and suspended Anna mid-lunge, “Tell us, your majesty, how did she die?”

Regina sneered and flashed her pearly white teeth, “You bastard, I don’t owe you any explanations. I don’t owe you anything.” 

“Oh perhaps not, but you will speak.” He released Anna causing her to fall to the floor. “Your meddling in my nuptials has caused quite a bit of tension, and we both know what happens when I feel tense.” He laughed coldly and was instantly next to the Queen.

Anna scrambled backwards until her back was against the wall. Belle knelt beside her and Maurice stood, mouth gaping, in the doorway. 

The Dark One grabbed Regina by the throat and hissed at her, “Tell this girl where her sister went.” He turned the Queens’ face to look at Anna, “Tell her, and the truth this time.”

Regina growled, “She was my prisoner, I had hoped to use her to get to Maurice, land and trade, King George,” she was rambling, “Victoria was a pawn, when this monster,” she gestured at Rumpelstiltskin, “made his play for Belle, Victoria was no longer of any use to me.” 

Anna buried her face in her hands and sobbed uncontrollably. “He is not the monster, you are.” Her voice was so low that Belle could barely hear it. Anna stood and ran out of the room wailing. 

Belle watched as Regina wriggled away from her husbands’ grasp. He could have killed her, why didn’t he? She suddenly realized that there was more to that relationship then she first assumed. “Husband,” Belle stood and went to the Dark Ones’ side, “what is to be done for this treachery?” She looked at Regina who had begun to laugh.

“Worry you not my dear,” he brushed a strand of hair from her cheek, “I will see to the Queen.” 

“Oh Rumple, what a sweet innocent little pet you have taken for yourself. Does she even know who you are?” Regina laughed viciously and headed for the door. She glared at Belle and smiled, “When you discover the true monster you have wed, come see me child.” Another vicious laugh and Regina was gone.

Belle sighed in relief and grabbed her husbands’ hand. “Papa, I do not understand, how could you--, why would you--,” she could not bring herself to ask the questions, “I came here to say my good-bye and to wish you well. I had hoped for the same in return. I now know where I belong and that is at my husbands’ side.” Belle tugged Rumples’ hand and headed for the door. 

Maurice moved from the doorway to allow them to pass. He reached for her as she stepped by, “Belle, my girl, I am so very sorry, the Queen, she is--,” Belle pulled away from him.

“I know Papa. We are departing in the morning, I don’t know when, or if I will see you again.” She lowered her head and swallowed to keep the tears at bay, “Good-bye Papa, good-bye.”   
Maurice and Rumple shared a stern nod and before Belle could change her mind, they were back at the inn. 

She clung to her husband and sobbed silently. “Oh sweet Belle, you should not have had to witness that. I wish I could have saved you this pain.” He tightened his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

“I don’t like Regina, she is cold hearted and viciously deceitful.” Her sobs relented and she was now fully angry. “She better leave us alone or I’ll--,” she shrugged, “Well, I don’t know what I’ll do, but it won’t be ladylike.” They both chuckled and Rumple lifted her face to kiss her gently.

“My little wife the tigress.” His tone was so playful and sincere. Belle growled and ran her fingernails down the back of his waistcoat. “Oh, I’m thoroughly frightened.” They laughed again and Belle scampered to the bed. She never imagined this dark sorcerer teasing and playing with her. How lovely it was to laugh with him. “You need some supper lady tiger, we must keep up   
your strength.”

Belle giggled and nodded, “I’m famished actually.” He waved his hand and produced a tray containing a roast chicken, carrots, potatoes and a flask of what she hoped was wine. “You spoil me my Lord. Come sit.” He did as he was commanded and poured her a generous cup of white wine. 

After the meal Belle was quite full and rested her head on Rumples’ shoulder. He vanished the tray and tugged her off the bed. He waved a hand and was once again in his nightshirt. Belle looked down at her gown and wished she could change as easily. A smile and a quick spin then she was also in her nightdress. They both climbed into bed, Belle was drifting off before she knew it.


	28. Balance

Chapter Twenty Eight: Balance

Rumpelstiltskin awoke suddenly to a strange presence in the room. He looked at his little wife sleeping soundly next to him and then scanned the room with predatory eyes. Before he could throw back the bedclothes he was dragged away from the room. He found himself in a pitch black cavern that smelled of ash and soot. 

“How dare you! What is the meaning of this?” Rumples’ voice was more of a snarl behind his teeth. “Coward, show yourself!” He thought of Regina and poised himself to strike. 

A voice that seemed to come from nowhere and yet everywhere at once, surrounded him, “Coward,’ booming laughter now filled the darkened cavern, “Coward, what an interesting choice of accusations Dark One.” More booming laughter followed as the cavern blazed to light. 

Rumple looked all around the strange place and narrowed his eyes, “I think we can dispense with the theatrics, show yourself.” Not at all impressed or frightened by this game he had found himself in, he snapped his fingers and immediately he was out of his nightshirt and into his hard scaled leathers. 

A roar of what sounded like a raging hearth filled the cavern, with a flash, a menacing dark figure appeared before him. Rumple furrowed his eye brows and frowned deeply. The figure was shrouded in black worn strips of burial clothes that flowed about him. His hair was black and nappy flickering with bluish flames that swirled and danced as he approached. In his right hand he held a silver two pronged staff that shimmered with the same bluish flames. The figure looked up to meet Rumples’ distasteful glare revealing a thin, sickly pale face that wore a fierce expression. “Hades,” Rumples’ voice was stern and cautious, “What do you want of me?”

“Your union with this…feeble, sheepish girl displeases me. Why have you--,” angered, Rumple cut him off abruptly. 

“I don’t give a damn what displeases you, she is mine.” His magic began to flit around him, excited at the thought of a fight. “what business is it of yours?” His fingers were stretched stiffly and began to glow purple. 

“Disarm yourself fool, I have no intention of destroying you today.” More laughter came echoing through the cavern, “My business concerns more than your,” he rolled his eyes and waved his hand, “loneliness. This girl, this mortal, threatens the balance Dark One. Should she change you, sway you to good…well--,” his laughter became cynical, “then I’d have no choice.”

“Sway me,” He snorted and clenched his jaw, “Do you think me so pitiful,” his eyes were nearly all black and he flashed his stained teeth, “She will join my cause, be my strength, my help. I have seen it.” 

“You know as well as I, the future is never so easily interpreted. Be warned, Dark One!” Another roar of flames and Rumple was back at the inn. 

He shook his head and found himself being smothered, “Oh my Lord, I was concerned when I awoke and found you gone. Did I--, are you--,” she sighed, unable to complete a full thought, “where were you?” She held him tightly and kissed his cheek.

He sighed and returned her embrace, “Forgive me my sweet, someone needed to talk.” He pressed his cheek against her head, “Worry you not.” He ran his hands along the smooth satin of her nightdress and brought his hand to her chin. Lifting her head and staring at her with strange compassion, “I did not expect this, my Lady. I did not think of …well, requited feelings.” He could not bring himself to say the word that lingered in his mind. “You know so little of this creature you have wed, and yet you fear it is you who has done wrong. Oh Belle, I could never earn you, not in a thousand years.”

She lifted her lips to meet his. The kiss was full of tenderness and reverence. They both lingered in the kiss for a long while. Rumple scooped her up into his arms and placed her onto the bed. She giggled with excitement and threw her arms around his neck, then kissed him again. 

The sun was creeping through the huge windows and Belle could hear the tide outside. “Breakfast my sweet?” She nodded and with a wave of his hand, a large silver tray appeared at the foot of the bed. The tray contained a tea service for two, fruits, nuts and small pastries. Belle’s eyes lit up and she smiled widely. 

He poured them both a cup and offered her the sugar and cream. “Thank you husband,” she took two brown sugar cubes and a splash of cream, “this is just perfect. Can we go for a walk along the shore after we eat?” She sipped her tea and grabbed a pastry.

“If you wish,” His voice was light and almost playful, “What will you wear my dear?” He gestured to her wedding gown that she had found distasteful the day before and to her night dress. 

“Oh,” she took a sip of tea, “well I suppose you will have to fetch me another gown.” She laughed and bit into her pastry.

Rumple chuckled and sipped his tea. He had planned a walk to the shore after they ate, it was as if she knew his thoughts. He smiled and lowered his head. Belle noticed that he took no cream but three sugars in his cup. He fidgeted with the nuts and then pushed them away. Watching her keenly over the rim of his cup, his eyes danced with emotion. He truly cared for this ‘feeble sheepish girl’, 

They finished their tea and Belle stood to remove the tray and Rumple vanished it with a flick of his wrist. She stepped back, “magic will take some getting used to.” She giggled and felt a little silly., “How long have you had your power? It seems to be second nature to you.” She ran her fingers through her hair as she waited for him to answer.

Rumple stood from the bed and slid across the floor to help her. “It is first nature my dear, I have been this,” he waved his hands down the length of him then returned them to her hair, “far longer than I was human. I barely recall what it was like.” He grabbed her hands and spun her to face him. “Will we walk then?” She nodded and pulled out the skirt of her night dress. He gave a crooked smile, grabbed her hand and spun her again. When she looked down, she was wearing a glittering blue sundress with a silk shawl and no shoes. “Lovely.” He declared, pleased with what he had created, “I must confess, I like dressing you, little wife.”

“Well I like the feeling of being dressed by you. You choose lovely things.” She twirled and gave a small bow, “Will you change as well? Leather seems a bit harsh for a stroll on the beach.”

“Perhaps you’re right, and make deary, I make these things for you.” Her smile became awed and she took a closer look at what she wore. How wonderfully talented her husband was. She studied the glitter and saw that they were strands of gold woven into the soft cloth of her gown. He watched her face as she delighted in her new gift. He flicked his wrist and suddenly wore a flowing periwinkle satin shirt and tan breeches. His feet too were bare. 

Belle marveled at his attire and smiled approvingly. “Thank you my husband, I am in awe of you. I hope you are pleased with this contract.”

“I am pleased with this--union, this marriage. We will accomplish great things together my sweet,” he smiled and kissed her lightly, “but first, we shall walk.”

Belle held her husbands’ arm as they made their way to the water. What sort of things did he have planned for their future? She wanted to please him in every way that she possibly could. Would he tell her if she asked? “Husband, how did you come to be the Dark One? How did you get your magic?” The inquiry seemed so bland, so emotionless. “I want to know everything about my new husband and what our life is going to be like.” She lowered her head, kicking the sand lightly with her barefeet and waited for him to answer.

He stood for several long moments staring out at the sea. Turning to face Belle, his voice was grave and strained, ‘little wife, I have done unspeakable, unthinkable things. I wish to never subject you to the horrors that are my past. We will be--,” he stopped himself and crouched, balancing on his toes, “just know that our future holds much, no reason to dwell on things past.” He dug his fingers into the sand and pulled a small turtle from underneath. “There is magic in nearly everything my sweet, it’s merely a matter of knowing. These extremely rare creatures, for instance,” he wiped the mud from the dull green shell, “carry elements in their shell that can be used to conjure strength. When these creatures join to mate, their lives can be used for other things. There is great power in union, my dear, and even greater power in death. This power I possess came to me from the knowledge of a magical item, it can be lost just as it was obtained.” 

Belle could tell that he was holding something back, “Must the turtle die in order to gain the element or to gain the power?” He closed his hands around the turtle and nodded. She crouched and reached her hand out for him to give the creature to her. “Is death always necessary in the transfer of power?” She suddenly felt as though she was pressuring him, “You can tell me anything my Lord, I am your wife.” He placed the turtle into her hand and dug for another. “Can anyone use magic?”

He pulled another turtle out and stood abruptly, “ Death is not always necessary. Anyone can use magic, but it takes power to make magic deary.” He cupped his hands around the creature, “Would you be willing to sacrifice the life of these creatures to strengthen the bond of our union?” Belle did not know how to respond to such a question. She would do anything for her husband and thought for a long while. “These two are mates, they have already had their young, and will have no more. You hold the female.”

“What must I do husband?” Her expression was melancholy as she looked at the creature in her hand. Rumple raised his cupped hands gesturing for Belle to do the same. She closed her eyes and placed her right hand atop the creature. “I have no magic, I do not understand.” 

“You will my sweet, if you wish it.” Belle gasped, she had always wanted to learn more about magic, but she never had the means to do so. “The sacrifice of these creatures will allow my power to duplicate and be shared with my wife, and only my wife. We have become one in every other way, this will make you one with me in my magic. Do you wish it?” 

Belle thought of Regina. What a shock it would be to her if she tried to attack and discovered that she had her husbands’ magic. “Will you teach me my Lord, I know very little of this. If you will teach me I will join you.” Rumple smiled in satisfaction and kissed Belle’s cheek. 

“You will know more than any other apprentice I have taught, You are part of me now and with this, we will accomplish much.” Belle felt odd, and with the turtle in hand, she turned to face her husband. His hands began to glow. She grew concerned and blurted out words before she could think.

“Wait my Lord, just one question, will this change me? That is, will I still be me inside?” She wanted him to know that she cared not for the outer effects, but she did not want to become someone she did not know. “I don’t want to be someone other than the Belle you married.”

The glowing in his hands stopped and he looked into her eyes, “I would never ask that of you my dear. This will give you power, and join you with me completely, that is all.” Belle nodded and with a sigh of relief, raised her hands up next to his. “She must bite you dear, and he me. It will only hurt briefly.”

The glowing returned and Belle closed her eyes as the turtle bit down on her left palm. With a jolt he grabbed the turtle from her hands and held the two creatures together. Belle opened her eyes and saw a bright flash of green and the creatures were gone. In their place sat a small green vile containing a brightly glowing substance. He dripped one drop of his blood from the bite into the vile and gesture for Belle to do the same. 

As he swirled the mixture around in the vile, his eyes danced with emotion. He smiled softly, “We both must drink, first I then you.” She nodded as he tipped the vile to his lips. Drinking half the potion, he handed the vile to Belle. “Every last drop my sweet.”

Belle took the vile and hesitantly lifted it to her lips. What would it feel like to have magic? She began to think of all the wonderful things that they could accomplish together. She smiled a brief and cautios smile, then drank the potion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My son loves turtles and he wanted me to put something about turtles into my story so this was for him :)


	29. One in Every Way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THis chapter is kinda short, I apologize. 30 is on the way :)

Chapter Twenty Nine: One In Every Way 

Belle instantly felt something deep in her belly, warmth, growing and beginning to spread. Tingling and prickling sensations shot through every inch of her body. Her heart was pounding in her chest and she felt dizzy. When she started to sway unsteadily, Rumpelstiltskin grabbed her by the elbows and forced her to look at him. 

“Belle, my sweet, are you alright?” His voice was full of compassion and sincere concern. “Do you need to lie down?” She nodded and immediately they were back on the bed at the inn. She could not think straight, everything was trying to flood her mind at once. “There we are my dear. Better?”

“…yes.” It was the only word her mouth could summon and it would have to do. Belle lie perfectly still with closed eyes and let the potion finish its’ work. She was one with her husband in every way now, mind, soul, body and magic. Never in her existence did she imagine becoming a powerful being. She let her mind wonder in that thought for a long while, Belle, the tigress, Belle the sorceress. 

“Belle,” Rumples’ voice was grave and brought her back to herself, “please my dear, open your eyes.” She did as he asked. The room was so bright and crisp. She could see every strand of gold in her husbands’ hair, every tiny wrinkle and glint on his face. Belle squinted and smiled sheepishly. She found him even more magnificent now. 

“My Lord,’ it took every ounce of self control for her not to jump in his arms and smother him with kisses. “You are so magnificent. I could look upon your face forever.” He chuckled silently and placed his hand on her cheek. “I see everything so clearly, and I can hear things far off. What else can I do?” He chuckled again, this time giving voice to it. 

“Be patient my sweet, all will be yours in due time.” She brought her hand up to cup his and kissed his palm. “Your eyes are even more lovely, who would have thought that possible. As far as I can tell, this is the only thing that has changed.” She wanted to see what he meant. He waved his hand as if he’d heard her thought, and a small looking glass appeared in his other hand. 

She lifted herself up on to her elbows slowly. Her jaw dropped open as she looked at her reflection through her new eyes. She blinked twice as if she wanted to make sure that what she saw was the truth. ‘Purple?” she said and looked up at her husband. “The same shade as your glowing magic.” She brought herself up to sitting and moved near to him. 

“Your magic now too my sweet. Are you displeased?” She shook her head and looked into the glass again. She felt a little weary and leaned her head on his shoulder. “The power will drain your energy for a while, soon, you’ll get used to it.” He wrapped his arm around her and kissed her head. With a poof of smoke, the glass was gone. “Can I get you anything?”

She shook her head and laid back down. “My Lord, I want to go home.” He frowned deeply and lowered his head. 

“H-home?” The confusion and concern in his voice caused her to shutter. “Back to your Fa--,”

She sat up instantly, shaking her head, “No no my Lord, to our home.” He took in a deep breath and sighed loudly, “No husband, I don’t think I will ever go back to that place again.” 

“So, home you say, to my rather large estate?” His voice was lighter now and giddy. “If you wish it,” Belle nodded and gave him a seductive smile. “Oh those eyes, so lovely. Rest for a bit my sweet, we will travel at sunset.” 

She was so eager to get out of this land, so eager to start anew. She felt very drowsy, and began fading into sleep, “Yes my love, rest, rest and then home.”

My love, did he hear her right? Her love, she loves me? He was lost in the word for hours, watching every movement of her chest as it rose with each breath. He stared at the movement of her eyes behind the blanket of their lids. He wanted to kiss her, he wanted to touch her hair. She would feel him, her senses were heightened now, she would know if he moved even in the slightest, and he did not want to disturb her. He sat completely still by her side until she woke. 

“Rumple,” her voice startled him back from wherever he was, “I’m feeling much better now, is it sunset yet?” He shook his head and flinched when she tried to touch him. “What is it my Lord? Have I displeased you?’ He stood abruptly and turned his back to her.

“Perhaps I was hasty in this,” he waved his right hand around, gesturing to the both of them, “perhaps it was poor judgment on my part.”

Belle was utterly confused, “My Lord, please, what have I done wrong?” She jumped to her feet and planted herself directly in front of him. “Do you regret this transformation? Or is it me that you regret?” He would not open his eyes to look at her. “It’s a little late for second guessing now, don’t you think?”

She was right of course. He could not take back the power now: well he could, but that would mean her death. No, it was too late, they were joined and he had to accept the fact that she may indeed love him. “You, uh, you mumbled something before you drifted to sleep, I was taken aback by it.” He fidgeted terribly with the buttons on his shirt. “No matter, we will head for the Dark Castle.” He turned to walk towards the hearth.

“Oh no you don’t Rumpelstiltskin,” her voice was shrill and she felt oddly certain of herself, “You will not dodge my questions this time.” What had she said, she could not remember. “Do you regret me?”

He stood staring at his bare feet for a long moment, “No,” his voice was low and somber, “I could never regret that a lovely creature such as you has accepted me, fully and completely.“ 

“Then what is it, what did I say?” She watched his eyes fill with grief and she could not help but to touch her fingertips to his cheek, “please my Lord, my husband, you can tell me anything.”

He grabbed her hand and held it to his chest, “it’s nothing really, I lingered in thought too long.” He kissed her fingertips one by one. The look in her eyes told him that she would not let the topic fade, “You called me your love as you drifted to sleep.”

Belle tried to recall saying it, was that really such a terrible thing to say? Why had this simple thing caused such a strain in him? “Please forgive me husband, but why is that so terrible? Are you my husband or my master?” She was agitated by his doubt and more so by his fear of her affection. Could he ever accept her love? Was it even love that she felt for him? Everything was still so new, it could most certainly grow to love, if he would let it.

“You are my wife, I am your husband, fully and completely. I was startled by the word, that’s all. I have not heard it for so long. I will never regret you, or my choice to wed you.” He closed his eyes and tightened his hold on her hand, “forgive me my sweet.” He whispered so gently. 

Belle brought her lips to his and felt a spark of the shared magic burst and come together. She had never felt such a bond with another person. Pulling away reluctantly, she felt the need to explain, “I do care for you my Lord, you must know that,” he nodded and she continued, “all of this is so new, so different, my affections for you could, someday, be love. Please don’t toss me aside because I could love you, or because I want you.” She smiled and gently kissed him again. 

He pulled his lips away and breathed into her ear, “Oh Belle, you are my sweet, my lovely my Belle.”


	30. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning, there is an explicit ... steamy sexual scene at the end of this chapter. Enjoy at your own risk ;)

Chapter Thirty: Home

The inn began to dissolve around them and Rumpelstiltskin pulled Belle tighter against him. “The Dark Castle is quite far my Lady, close your eyes and hold on tight.” She did as he commanded and tried not to open her eyes. The warmth of magic swirled all around them, this time it felt different to her. She did not feel unaware of her surroundings. The air beneath their feet gradually grew colder and she could hear her husbands’ heartbeat. 

They traveled for what felt like hours. Just when she was starting to relax, they descended slowly and Rumple loosened his grip. Somewhere in the swirling frenzy, he had changed both of their clothes. Belle now wore a long cozy gown covered by a fur cloak. He too wore fur. Their cloaks matched and she giggled.

The sound of crisp crunching drew her attention to her feet. She had on warm woolen boots that came to mid-calf. The ground was covered in freshly fallen snow. “Snow, my Lord, this late in spring?’ It was quite dark and the only light that shone was the moonlight. “Are we on top of a mountain?’

Rumple chuckled, not quite, at the base of one. Let’s get you in out of the cold.” She took his arm and when they turned, Belle gasped aloud. In front of her was the largest castle she had ever seen. Two torches flickered to life as they approached, lighting their way to the enormous doors. “I tried to warn you, about my ‘rather large estate’.”

Belle was too lost in awe to respond, and they continued the short trek to the doors. To her surprise, the massive doors swung open at their arrival, as if to welcome the master home. As soon as they had entered, the doors slammed shut and an array of torches and candles blazed brightly. 

Rumple took Belles’ cloak and hung it neatly next to his on the left wall. Inside the second set of doors, there was a large round table that appeared to be made of polished marble. Atop the table directly in the center, was a generous arrangement of dark colored roses, set in a huge glass vase. Belle stopped briefly to admire the lush flowers. “I love roses my Lord. All colors.” 

Her husband nodded and continued through the hall to the stairwell. He seemed distracted, and she rushed to keep up. “You may go anywhere you like, this is your home now, and I will have no secrets from you.” They continued up the stairs and Belle tried to take in everything.

As they reached the top of the stairs, two arched doors swung open to a very inviting great room. The large hearth blazed on the far wall with two fireside chairs in front of it. Belle knew instantly that this was where she would wield away many hours lost in books. Directly in front of her was a long dining table with two chairs at the far end, and a single pink rose in a small vase at the center. She continued past the table and as she turned, her eyes lit up. 

Several pedestals lined the walls, each adorned with various treasures, but it was the item in the corner that made her heart skip inside her chest. Taking up nearly the entire dais it stood upon, was a gorgeous spinning wheel. On the edge of the wheel was a half spun spindle of shimmering gold thread. Belle walked closer to the wheel marveling at its grandness, she noticed that the wheel itself was worn from centuries of heavy use. Behind the wheel was a disorderly pile of gold large enough to buy a small village. 

Lost in the moment, Belle reached her hand out to touch the wheel, “Careful deary,” Rumples voice startled her and she jumped back two feet, “it’s an addiction.” Suddenly he was standing right next to her. 

She swatted him on the arm, “you have a habit of startling me, I wasn’t going to--,” he laughed and grabbed her hand. Guiding her around to where his stool was, he sat and pulled her onto his lap. Belle smiled widely with giddy anticipation. 

He gathered up the loose end of ratty fiber that hung from the tip of the spindle. Placing the fiber in his left hand, he reached around with his right and drew Belles’ hand up to the wheel. “Gently now my sweet, don’t want to spoil it.” She nudged the wheel, getting a feel for the mechanics, began to turn it lightly. “Not many people can say they have spun gold on the lap of the Spinner.” She gasped when she noticed that the thread was indeed gold. He chuckled and watched as her eyes sparkled with curiosity and pride. Lowering his head, his voice became somber, “I’m sorry Belle, I should not have--,” 

She shushed him, “I know husband, and I understand.” She withdrew her hand from the wheel and placed it in her lap. “This, all of this,” she gestured all around them, “will take some getting used to for the both of us.” She repositioned herself so that she could see him. Bringing her hands to either side of his face, she leaned closer and kissed him gently. “we will figure it all out—with time.”

He nudged her off his lap and bounded to his feet, “Well my dear, much more to see, shall we?” Another giddy smile came across her lips and she nodded fervently. He offered his arm and they sauntered to the descending stair well near the long table.

As they rounded the short stairwell, Belle squealed with excitement. They now stood in the doorway of an immense kitchen. “Oh Rumple, it’s fabulous!” She dropped his arm and ran to the stove. There was a kettle waiting to be filled and more pots and pans hanging from hooks. A wash basin was directly to the right of the stove and a water pump directly to the right of that. she could hardly contain her excitement and started rummaging through the larder. “I am in heaven my dear husband.” He smiled to see her so happy.

“Your excitement pleases me greatly, but I have not even shown you your rooms yet.” Belle took one more look at what was her kitchen and rejoined him on the stairs. “Soon you will begin to know your magic my dear, and things will make sense to you.” Belle thought on that as they turned to ascend another stairwell. Would she be able to conjure things as he did, or create lovely garments and jewels? She was brimming with every new detail of her life. 

“I am looking forward to learning from you.” They climbed the winding stairs and torches flickered in and out as they passed. 

Coming to a stop at a simple wooden door, Rumple turned to Belle, “Close your eyes mistress.” Smiling, she did as he asked. She heard the door creek open and felt a whiff of magic blow across her face. He guided her in slowly and closed the door behind them. “If there is anything that does not meet your liking, I will show you how to change it.” Belle could feel the warmth of a fire and could smell the fragrance of roses and mint leaves. “Alright, open your eyes.”

Belles’ heart filled with joy as she peered around the huge chamber. She brought her hand to her gaping mouth when she saw the bed. “My Lord, you did all this for me?” Her voice was airy and her breath caught in her throat. Tears began to leak from her eyes and Rumple slid across the floor to meet and console her. “I- I am the luckiest bride who ever was.” 

Rumple quickly pulled a handkerchief from nowhere and sopped up her tears. She ungracefully threw her arms around him and kissed him from the top of his brow to the tip of his nose. They stared into each others’ eyes for a few long moments; he placed his hand gently on her cheek. “You like it my sweet?”

“Oh yes, very much. When did you do all of this?” He closed his eyes, “after you saw me in the mirror?”

He nodded, “I guess you could say I had high hopes.” Belle smiled and kissed his lips again and again. He pulled her close to him and brought his hand to the back of her neck. Kissing her deeply, he made a satisfied groan in the back of his throat. “Are you weary my dear, do you wish to rest?” Bell looked into his eyes and saw a glint of desire.

Shaking her head, she grabbed her husbands’ hand and led him to the bed. “Will you be joining me? This bed is far too big for little ol’ me, I might get lost.” He chuckled silently and bowed to her.

“As you wish.” He flicked his hand towards the candelabras and all the flames extinguished. “Your things from your old life will arrive in the morning.” Belle nodded and looked sheepishly at her dress. Smiling, he seized her and spun them both into their nightshirts. She laughed frivolously and suddenly they wer both on the bed. 

Belle could not stop smiling. Everything about her new husband was so different than what she had come to expect. “This is all so--,” she closed her eyes and threw herself back into the mountain of pillows, “wonderful! That’s it, simply wonderful.” She grasped at her husbands’ arm tugging him closer to her side. “I would like to be with you again, is that too bold of me?”

“Hmm?”Confused at her meaning he looked up to meet her gaze. He saw desire and passion in her seductive purple eyes. “Oh! Uh, not to bold deary.” Rumple smiled his mischievous grin and leaned closer to kiss his wife. He was completely taken aback that she desired him this way. He had fully expected never to lie with her again after their consummation. 

Belle loosened the ties of her nightdress, trying to be seductive. Rumple smiled and pulled her hands away. He began to kiss her over the smooth satin and caressed the skin of her legs softly. Belle curled her toes and ran her fingers through his hair. “I love the feeling of your hands on my skin.” She whispered. 

That was all the encouragement he needed. Flicking his wrist, he vanished both of their night clothes. Rumple stared in awe at the way his wife looked at him. Her eyes were full of passion and slightly darkened with primitive desire. She bit her bottom lip as she reached her hand to touch his chest. The new crispness of her eyesight made it easy for her to see him in the dim firelight. 

“You are breathtaking my husband, every inch of you.” She narrowed her eyes and pulled his body to hers. 

“Too kind my sweet, much too kind,” he whispered as he placed a path of kisses down her neck, “this night will be about you,” he looked up to meet her eyes and whispered, “my Belle.” 

She was completely lost in his eyes, completely lost in her desire, her growing feelings for her new husband. His hands roamed all over her bare skin leaving precious tingles everywhere they went. He stopped and gave his full attention to her breasts. As he gently kneaded her flesh, her nipples hardened and he couldn’t help but to take one into his mouth. The hot wet sensation caused Belle to shutter and realease a moan of approval. He continued to lavish attention to each of her breasts, then trailed kisses lower and lower until she squirmed under him. 

Her head swam with overwhelming sensations. Had it felt like this before? Belle tried hard to think back to their wedding night, but with her husbands’ hands and lips all over her, she could not think of anything but him. This was truly bliss.

“Rumple,” she moaned as he gently spread her legs to reveal her lush folds. He kissed his way up her thighs and gently rubbed his palm over her soft curls. His fingers slid into her wetness as he spread her. She moaned again as his thumb pressed against her sensitive nub. “Oh Rumple,” he pressed harder and moved his thumb faster as his finger slid in and out of her. 

She tangled her fingers in his hair as he moved his kisses closer and closer to the apex of her thighs. When he kissed the curls just above her nub she squeezed her legs together. “What is wrong my sweet?” She looked up and saw her husbands’ eyes darkened with lust and desire.

“You- you don’t-,” 

“I want to taste you, I want to bring you pleasure this way.” He spread her with his fingers and lapped at her gloriously wet folds. She threw her head back in extasy. The faster he licked, the more she squirmed. 

“Oh gods!” She screamed and rocked her hips with his lapping. “ Yes Rumpelstiltskin, oh gods yes!” He teased her nub with his tongue, and moved his fingers inside her. “Please,” she whimpered as the waves of her climax overtook her, “please, I want you, I need you.”

He could not bare the throbbing ache of his engorged member any longer. He licked his way up to claim her mouth and slowly pushed his length inside her throbbing wet heat. “Oh Belle, you are so lovely, my precious treasure.” She dug her fingernails into the skin of his back. Moaning in sheer satisfaction, he thrust in and out arching to reach the point of her inner pleasure.   
Belle rocked in rhythm with him and she felt another, deeper gratification building. She cried out in elation as her walls clenched around her husbands’ thrusting shaft. “Yes, yes, Rumple, yes.” He thrust faster and faster until his hot seed spilled into her. With a deep groan, he slumped over and gently whispered, “thank you my sweet, thank you.”


	31. Dinner For One

Chapter Thirty One: Dinner For One 

Belle awoke to the feeling of warm sunlight on her face. She stretched her arms out underneath the bed clothes searching for her husband. When she felt nothing next to her, she rubbed her eyes open and scanned the room. Rumpelstiltskin was nowher to be seen and she frowned. How long had he been gone? How late had she slept? With a groan of disapproval she threw back the bed clothes and dangled her legs over the side of the enormous bed. 

“Well, good morning sleeping beauty,” Rumples’ light and playful tone came from the doorway, “or perhaps I should say good afternoon.” He chuckled and made his way across the room to her. 

“Afternoon, why didn’t you wake me?” She reached for his outstretched hands and hopped to the floor. The plush rug felt delightful under her bare feet and she curled her toes playfully into it. “Tea time is it?’ Rumple nodded and kissed the tip of her nose. 

Belle visited her bathing room for the first time and was completely in awe. It was larger than any she had ever seen; the copper tub itself could easily fit two and the towels on the wooden shelves were so fluffy and inviting. She could hardly wait to try it all out. She emerged from the bathing room after having freshened up and met her husband who was seated in one of the fireside chairs. 

On the armchair table sat a large silver tray containing a tea service and what looked to be some sort of cake. Belle took her seat facing her husband and smiled warmly as he poured them both a cup. “What shall we do today husband? She grabbed a piece of the cake and nibbled at the corner. Her eyes danced with delight; lemon cake with sweet glaze, delicious. She took a sip of tea, it was dark and very robust.

His warm eyes became cool and he sipped his tea, “I have some business to attend to,” he drummed his fingers on the arm of the chair, “I must find out what possessed her majesty to betray me.” Taking another sip of tea, he answered Belles’ question before she could speak it. “You must stay here, for now, until I can teach you basic defense magic. Regina is quite powerful my dear, and I don’t want her knowing that you have magic,” he swirled his tea around in his cup, “not yet.” 

“The Queen doesn’t frighten me,” she understood her husbands’ concern, but was still disappointed. “How long will you be away?”

“I shall return at dawn.” Belles’ eyes deceived her and he leaned to touch her cheek, “you have a whole new castle to discover, my dear, I’m sure you will barely notice my absence.“ Closing   
her eyes she leaned her face into his gentle touch.

“I suppose you’re right.” Belle was quite excited to use her new tub and wondered how she would fill it by herself. “I noticed that we are the only living souls in the castle, how will I--,” Rumple cut her off with a sinister giggle.

“I wouldn’t exactly say that, my sweet,” he trilled his fingers against his tea cup, “there are many ‘living’ souls on these grounds, just consider, things are not always what they seem.” Belle furrowed her eyebrows as she considered what he meant. She had not seen any servants or attendants since they had arrived. She shook her head and decided that was a discussion for another time. “As for your bathing and other such needs, the castles’ magic will see to it until I can teach you to use your own.”

Belle finished her tea and placed her cup back onto the tray. “The castles’ magic my Lord?” She felt silly, “How will the castle know?” 

Rumple chuckled silently, “Speak what you desire and it shall be.” Well, that seemed simple enough. Belle smiled and they both stood. “You are protected inside these walls, please, do not venture out while I am away. I need to know that you are safe.” Belle nodded in obedience. Besides, she did not relish the thought of venturing out into the cold and snow just yet.

Throwing her arms around him, she fought back a sob, “Promise me you will hurry back to me.” Her compassion and tenderness pulled at his heart. 

He pulled her close and whispered gently, “I promise.” He kissed her cheek with the softest of kisses and then he was gone. 

Belle poured herself another cup of the delicious dark tea and slumped back into her chair. She picked at her piece of cake and sighed. Would he leave her often? When would he start teaching her how to use her new gift? Everything was so new and she was trying to be patient. Giving up on the cake she finished her tea and decided it was time to try the castles’ magic.

She entered the bathing room and whispered, “A hot bath please.” She felt silly talking to a castle, but that feeling faded as the tub filled with steaming water right before her eyes. She giggled with excitement as she removed her nightdress, when the water stopped rising, Belle stepped into the tub and sunk down deep. The hot water felt amazing on her muscles and she let out a sigh of contentment.

As she relaxed and soaked her hair, she wondered what else the castles’ magic could do. Belle took her time in washing and enjoying how the water in the tub never seemed to go cold. Her thoughts drifted to the events that took place the night before. Closing her eyes, she recalled how it felt to have his hands and lips on her skin. She smiled and let out a deep sigh, her husband was magnificent in so many ways. 

She reluctantly climbed out of the water only when she realized that her skin was wrinkling. The tub emptied itself and Belle threw one of the luxurious towels around her. In her excitement about the bath she had forgotten to check if her things had arrived from her old life. She scampered across the chamber to the wardrobe and gently opened the doors. 

All of her familiar dresses and under things were neatly in their place. She smiled to herself thinking how sweet of her husband to have done this for her, or was it the castle? Either way she was grateful. Pulling out her favorite blue dress and silver shoes, she readied herself to explore. It was only when she went back to the bathing room to brush out her hair that she noticed there was no mirrors in her chamber. How odd, she thought and mentally noted that she would have to ask her husband why.

After pulling her hair up she grabbed the candlestick from the bedside table and headed down the stairs. She was so excited to explore her new kitchen. Rounding the corner to the great room, she noticed that the curtains had all been drawn and the sun was setting behind glorious mountains. She gasped lightly at the beautiful sight and meandered over to the nearest window. She stood for a long while as the sunlight faded and her stomach began to complain. 

She quickly closed all the curtains to keep out the draft and headed for the kitchen. The moderately sized hearth blazed to life at her arrival, I could definitely get used to this, she thought as she deposited the candlestick onto the center of the table. She filled the kettle from the pump and gently commanded the stove to light. It did of course and she smiled. 

The larder was full of fresh vegetables, butter, milk, cheese, cream and meats. More food than her and her husband could eat in a month. Did he have guests often? Belle doubted that, given his reputation. At any rate, she was famished and decided to make herself a small meal of fried meat and potatoes. She sliced up a mushroom as well for good measure. 

Off to the left of the stove there was a large store room. As the meat finished cooking, Belle ventured into it. The room was full of grains, flour, wine bottles and several tins of dried tea leaves. Wine did not appeal to her at the moment, but neither did tea. She turned back and as she was leaving, she noticed a flask of mead. Perfect, she thought and grabbed the flask. Her meal was quite satisfying and she finished the entire flask of mead. 

After tidying up the kitchen, Belle came to the decision that exploring the castle in the dark, along with the flush feeling from the mead, was not the best idea. That in mind, she grabbed the candlestick and went to the only other room she knew besides her chamber. The enormous hearth was roaring and she savored the warmth it provided. Candlestick in hand, she moseyed around the great room examining the various treasures atop the pedestals’.

Many things in her husbands’ collection she recognized from books. However, there were strange and seemingly misfit items that sent shivers down Belles’ spine. A crooked and twisted stick sat atop a carved rock; as she passed, the stick seemed to move like a suspended serpent. She wanted to look closer but could not gather the courage to do so. Directly across the room from the serpent stick sat two grotesque looking dolls. Of all the strange things in this room, these dolls were by far the most disturbing. Their eyes seemed to follow her everywhere she went. 

Shaking out the creepy feelings, she went to one of the familiar items. A golden grail, encrusted with sapphire, ruby and emerald gems. The Holy Grail, she thought as she held the candle closer to read the inscription:

Long live King Arthur Holder of Excalibur   
Savior of Camelot and Keeper of the Peace 

She marveled at the intricacies of the letters and found herself wanting to touch them. She refrained however, not knowing if there were spells attached to these items. 

Another object caught her eye as she was turning to face the hearth. A shimmering red rose encased in a crystal dome. The rose was an almost blood red color and seemed to have an illumination of its’ own. Belle watched as several twinkles sparked and faded as she approached. Two petals, black and withered, had fallen from the bud and no longer shimmered. “Remarkable,’ Belle whispered and slowly leaned closer. Another topic for discussion with her husband she thought, and quickly turned away.

Although she felt exhausted, Belle did not want to return to her chamber just yet. She strode over to one of the fireside chairs and much to her delight, found a knitted blanket draped over the back. She wrapped up in the cozy threads and curled up on the chair. Oh how she longed for a good, familiar book. Would the castles’ magic fetch one for her? She chuckled and whispered, “Sleepy Hollow.” With a whiff of warm magic, the book lay next to her on the small table. She smiled in delight and began to read.


	32. Growing Affections

Chapter Thirty Two: Growing Affections

Rumple returned precisely at dawn as he had promised. Entering the castles’ main doors, he hurried to Belles’ chamber. When he opened the door, he found the chamber abandoned and the bed tidy. He rushed down the stairs, his heart beginning to race. Where could she be? He rounded the corner and headed down to the kitchen, still no sign of his wife. As he entered the great room, his heart lept into his throat. He saw Belle slumped over and the book she had been reading lay face down, pages crumpled on the floor. 

“Belle, Belle my darling, are you alright.” Rumpelstiltskin was gently shaking his wife by the shoulders. “What’s happened Belle, please wake up.” Belle was barely breathing and she groaned softly, “My sweet,” he gathered her into his arms and whisked her to her bed. 

“Rumple? What’s going on, I can’t see you, I can’t see anything.” Her voice was hoarse and she franticly rubbed her eyes blinking again and again. “Rumple, I’m scared, I don’t know what happened. I was reading a book, and then you were shaking me.” 

“Shh my sweet, let me see.” He placed his hand over her eyes and she felt the warmth of magic. All of her memories were playing in her mind; from the faint recollection of her mother to the disapproval of Gaston. Rumple could see all of them as he attempted to find the source of her blindness. They sat silent for a long time, Rumple could feel all that she felt and knew all that she was thinking. A single tear fell from his eye as he felt the raw and unhindered compassion that she had for him. “Oh Belle, how could I have doubted your heart? You are so pure, so lovely.” His voice faltered and he closed his eyes. 

“Wait, did you see my memories?” He nodded, and his hand suddenly jolted. “Have you found what is wrong? Please Rumple, I am frightened.”

“Silence.” He chided, he hadn’t meant to sound so harsh, but he needed quiet to focus. Belle frowned and tried not to move. Her breathing was ridged and shallow. With his eyes closed he could sense every part inside her. The magic they now shared was flitting together and letting off tiny sparks of purple light. Rumple spoke softly in a language that Belle did not understand. His voice was strange, almost an echo rather than actually spoken.

“Keep your eyes closed Belle, I promise I won’t hurt you.” She suddenly felt a rush of extremely cold pressure behind her eyes. It was like he shot ice into her. Squeezing her eyelids tighter, Belle drew in a sharp breath. The cold pressure melted away into pleasant warmth and Rumple lowered his hand. “Wait for a moment.” He grabbed her hands and kissed them both gently. “Alright Belle, open your eyes.”

Belle slowly opened her eyes, she blinked franticly, “Too bright,” she lowered her head and closed her eyes again. With a wave of his hand, he extinguished the fire in the hearth and closed the curtains of both windows. 

“There, try again.” Belle opened her right eye slowly and then her left. Squinting she peered around the room.

“I’m not sure what I am seeing. It’s like I’m on a mountain top looking down.” Everything was miles away, or so it seemed. She sighed in frustration and pulled her hands away from his grasp. “What is happening?”

“The magic is fighting with your sight. Not just your ability to see physically, but your inner sight.” Rumple lowered his head and took a deep breath, “you see people, their hearts, their souls, this is what my –our magic is fighting against.” Standing to his feet, he bowed and spoke in his mischievous tone, “Well, no time like the present.” 

“Time for what?” Belle was feeling a bit out of sorts and was not in the mood for games. 

“To start your training of course.” He grabbed her hands and pulled her gently to her feet. “I will show you how to focus your sight and your magic. You will be able to see more than me, better than me. You just need to learn focus.” Focus, that sounds easy enough. 

“Oh husband, how was your visit to the witch?” Rumple let out a bark of a laugh that startled her. “What, that’s what she is.” Another smaller laugh escaped from his lips. 

“Like I said, you see people.” Rumple pulled her close to him and kissed the tip of her nose, “Worry you not, we will discuss that later. We have work to do.” He released her from his embrace and led them out of the chamber.

It was nearly midday and Belle was excited to try her own magic. “Where are we going?” she asked as Rumple led her up the stairs. The corridor grew narrower as they ascended the small stairwell. When they reached the top, Belle had to cover her eyes from the searing midday sun light. “Can you cover the window please?”

“Sorry deary, there is no better motivation than pain.” His look was sincere but it held the sternness of a well meaning teacher. “You must focus in order to control your sight.” 

“What shall I focus on my Lord?” Her face wore the look of a scolded child, “all I see are specs; specs of light, specs of dark, a spec of you.” 

“Ah, perfect,” he exclaimed sliding across the floor to her, “Me, my sweet, focus on me.” He placed both of his hands on either side of her face. “Now, open your eyes and focus,” Belle was hesitant to open her eyes, knowing that the light would hurt. She stood for a long moment then slowly cracked her eyelids. They fluttered and she hissed. With every thought she could muster, she stared at the blur in front of her. “No, no,” his voice sounded impatient, “don’t think about it, feel it. Conjuring magic is not an intellectual endeavor, it’s emotion. Want it Belle, want to see me.”

At that moment, that is exactly what she wanted. More than anything in the world, she wanted to see the familiar and breathtaking face of the man she was growing fond of, the man she was growing to love. Faint sparks of purple flashed in her eyes as the blur began to fade into a familiar shape. “I-I, can almost—,“ She closed her eyes and lowered her head. 

“What is wrong, you almost had it.” Belle could hear the frustration in his tone and quickly reassured him.

“No my Lord, I did have it. I saw you, not just your face,” her new eyes flooded with tears, “but you. Oh husband, I think, I mean, I want to,” Overcome by her feelings, she wanted so badly to tell him she loved him. “You are so magnificent, so true. My heart is full to overflowing.” Her words pulled at his heart and the only thing he could do was kiss her.

They remained in the kiss for several long moments, each enjoying the others’ lips and tongues. Rumple pulled away from her, “My darling Belle,” he caressed her cheek, “I know, gods, I know.” His affection for this woman in his arms was growing by the minute. He marveled at the small amount of time it took her to manage her sight. She was going to be quite powerful, and very soon. “What did you use as your focus my sweet?”

“You, husband, the way I feel about you.”


	33. The Most Powerful Magic

Chapter Thirty Three: The Most Powerful Magic 

Several long moments passed and he hadn’t spoken. Belle opened her eyes and the focus came much easier and quicker this time. She saw her husband just standing there staring at her with his lips slightly apart. “What?” She began to feel self conscious. 

He brought his hand to his chin and slowly walked away from her. He was mumbling something about power and the sources of it. He pulled two books off the highest shelf and franticly flipped through the pages. “Hate, hate and contempt,” His voice was low and barely understandable, “Ah, revenge, can’t forget that,” He continued reading and mumbling. Belle was confused and strode slowly to be nearer him. He let out a devilish giggle, “love,” He exclaimed, “Is that it deary?” She was completely taken aback by his tone and could not answer him, “Do you love me?” He stared at her and she could feel her heart thundering inside her chest. 

He was so distraught when she had said ‘my love’ back at the inn, what would he do if she came right out and said that she did in fact love him? Belle was frightened and did not want to anger her husband. “My Lord, I think, that is, I want to love you. I could,” She murmured almost incoherently. Clearing her throat, Belle straightened herself and sternly answered, “Yes, yes I love you. Am I a strange girl for doing so? Perhaps, but I don’t care. I love you!” Another impish giggle and he was standing right next to her. His face was unreadable and she could feel his warm breath on her cheek. The closeness was causing her breath to hitch in her throat. “A-are you angry with me? Please husband, say something.”

He gently rubbed her cheek with the back of his knuckles, “Angry,” he whispered, “I have seen and felt for myself the trueness of your feelings for me. How could I possibly be angry with you?” Belle let out a sigh of relief, “Never in all my days have I felt this much compassion from another, so much acceptance, you are my Belle, my little wife, my--,“ He could not bring himself to say the word.

Belle stared into her husbands eyes and whispered, “Love?” Rumpelstiltskin took her in his arms and held her so close. The strength of his embrace was almost uncomfortable, but she would not have pulled away for the world. He loved her and she loved him, nothing else mattered in this moment. 

He kissed each of her eyes and whispered in her ear, “Time for all of this later my darling, we must focus on work first.” He smiled lovingly at her and released his embrace. “What do you want to learn next?”

Belle was suddenly giddy. She could hardly wait to learn how to use the gift he had given her. “You mentioned defense magic, perhaps we should start there.”

Rumple gathered several books and strange utensils from all around the turret room. “I want you to be able to defend yourself in lieu of my absence. I do travel every so often, my work   
requires it.” It was in that moment that Belle realized how little she knew about this man she had married. A thousand questions flooded her mind and it took much of her self control not to blurt them all out at once. 

“Your work my Lord,” she asked stepping closer to him, her eyes intent on the curious object in his hand, “you mean the deals you make?” He nodded and placed the object on the work table.

“Desperate souls come from all realms, my dear, all walks of life.” Desperate souls, the words swirled around in her head like dancing fireflies. Is that what her father had become, a desperate soul? She considered that for a long while and finally came to the conclusion that, yes that is exactly what he had become. Rumple spoke softly jarring her out of deep contemplation, “Ready to begin deary?”

She shook her head to clear the fireflies, “Um, yes, as ready as I’ll ever be I suppose.” 

They spent several hours mulling over ancient texts and scrolls. Rumple was quite impressed with the fact that his ‘little wife’ could read and understand the ancient tongues. He taught her to use her magic to shield her body. At first he threw apples at her, when she mastered that, he threw knives. “Magic will work differently when you are being attacked by other magic, now you must concentrate.” Belles’ head was pounding and she wanted to stop. Her eyes went wide when she saw her husband holding a flaming orb in his hand. 

He had to turn his face away as he threw the fire at his wife. Belle raised her hand and instantly absorbed the ball of flames. Before she knew what was happening, the flames shot from her eyes. She hurried and clamped her eyes shut. “I’m sorry my Lord, I don’t know what--, I’m sorry.” Rumpelstiltskin turned and looked at the charred remains of his small work table. Letting out a fiendish giggle, he slid to her side and placed his hands on her shoulders.

“Oh my sweet, no need to apologize, those eyes of yours, they are remarkable. Who would have known?” His smile was wide, almost frightening and Belle had to look away. “You’re weary my sweet, that is enough for today.” She sighed in relief and leaned on the table.

“Yes, my husband, I am quite tired and extremely hungry.” She hadn’t eaten since the night before and the sun was nearly setting. The strange object drew her attention again as it sat in front of her, she could not stop staring at it. The spiraled polished silver frame encased a thin crystal beaker. Inside the beaker was a floating red particle that looked to be a small ruby. The particle was glowing and the longer she stared at it, the brighter it glowed. 

“Careful deary,’ he sniggered, “those eyes of yours seem to be quite powerful.” She immediately squeezed her eyes shut and stood up straight. “Do not fear the power you hold, It will serve you well.” She clenched her fists in frustration. 

“it’s not even my power, it’s yours, I haven’t done anything.” She threw up her hands and slammed down on the chair in the corner. “Why did you want me to have magic?”

Rumple knelt beside her, “When I first saw you in the mirror, I knew there was something different about you, strange and yet familiar. I arranged for you to come to that clearing so I could be near you without frightening you,” he pulled her head to face him, “when you reached for me, I felt it, the familiar pull of magic.” He grabbed both of her hands, “Belle, look at me,” She opened her eyes and focused on his, “you had the magic in you, I simply enhanced it with my power. The only way the spell would work was if you were my true--,” His voice tapered off and she felt tears stinging her eyes.

“Are you telling me that I was born with magic?” He nodded and smiled at her. “How did I not know?” Her thoughts were racing along side her heart. Did he just say that she was his true love? This was all too much for her to handle. The tears streamed down her cheeks. “I – I need to lie down.”

Rumple brought his hands to Belles’ cheeks and wiped away her tears, “yes, of course my love, rest.” He gathered her in his arms and carried her to her chamber. Gently placing her on the bed he removed her shoes and whispered, “The most powerful magic of all, true love. With it, we can accomplish so much, anything-- everything.” 

His words brought a new onslaught of tears. “What was that red particle in the beaker? Was it love?” 

He grinned rather darkly, “Oh no, quite the contrary, that was hate. A potion contrived of one of Reginas’ tears and a tear of whom she hates most.”

“You?”

He shook his head and chuckled, “no my dear, Regina and I have a… complicated relationship, but she only pretends to hate me. The other tear came from the white princess.” 

“Snow? How could anyone hate her?” She shook her head in disbelief, “She is so innocent, so pure of heart.” 

“Regina blames Snow for her unhappiness. Regina would blame anyone she could to keep the fingers from pointing at the only one she should blame, herself.” Rumple could sense the distress in her breathing and softly caressed her cheek, “don’t fret my sweet; she is no longer a threat to you or your Father.” Belle sighed and buried her head in the pillows. “now, dinner and tea.”


	34. Rest

Chapter Thirty Four: Rest

Belle drifted in and out of sleep as she awaited her husbands return. The visions that crept into her mind as she dozed were not pleasant. When Rumple returned carrying a tray of meats and cheeses along with the tea things, the sound startled her. She peered around the room as if they were not alone. “Rumpelstiltskin, is that you?” She knew that there was someone else in the room.

“Of course darling, who else would it--,” she shushed him and stared at the dark corner beside the wardrobe. He was instantly at her side and staring with her. “What is it my sweet?” He whispered so that only she could hear.

With the same whisper, “there is someone, or something behind the wardrobe,” she narrowed her eyes and she could see every tiny crack in the stone wall. “It’s a rat, but it’s someone.” Rumple chuckled to himself.

“I told you that things are not always what they seem.” With a wave of his hand the wardrobe disappeared and exposed the cringing creature. “Ah,” he exclaimed, “Well this is Simeon. He was unable to fulfill his end of a bargain, trust me my sweet, no one mourns him.” Belle furrowed her eyebrows and tried to make sense of the situation. 

“Does he remember his previous life?” 

“Yes, and he is unremorseful for his choices in that life. Now he scurries about the castle and scrounges crumbs. Just like the children he used to ‘care’ for.” He clenched his jaw grinding his teeth, “as I said, no one mourns him.”

“Shoo Simeon, don’t come in here ever again.” Belle crossed her arms on her chest and watched the rat scamper away. “Should I be expecting more ‘visitors’ anytime soon?” She looked at her husband with a feigned expression of displeasure.

He shook his head playfully, “No my Queen, your chambers will be off limits from now on.” She nodded and smiled mischievously. 

“Thank you.” They both chuckled and Belle stood to join her husband. “I enjoyed our time together in your turret,” she wrapped her arms around his waist. He returned the embrace and lightly kissed her cheek. Placing her head against his chest, she sighed, “Your Queen?” 

“Oh yes Belle, you are far more worthy of royalty than most of the regals running about these days.” She squeezed him tenderly, “shall I declare myself King of the northern realm, mighty   
sorcerer and his beautiful sorceress Queen?” Her thoughts were swimming with the idea and she giggled.

“You’re very sweet my Lord, but please, let me get control over one huge life change at a time.” She lifted her head to study his face. He met her gaze with an adoring look. “I- I love you.” He closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against hers.

“And I--love you.” His voice was weak and faltered, but he did love her. Never in all of his days had he loved another with this sincerity. “You are my everything Belle, I will never leave you and, I will do my best to deserve what and who you are. But now my love, you must rest.”

She did not feel weary any longer and the pounding in her head was much quieter, “Please Rumple, tell me what happened with Regina.” Grabbing his hand, she led him back to the bed. “I will lie down, but I want you to stay with me.” He nodded and summoned the trey of food and tea things to the bed.

“As you wish,” they both climbed onto the bed and he poured them tea, “Much was discovered about the conditions of your Fathers’ betrayal. He was sincerely acting out of concern for you; she fed him many lies about me. Regina fears my power, actually she covets it. She knows that no matter how hard she tries, she will never be more powerful than me.” He lowered his head and stared into his cup. “I fear that our union will cause great uproar in her, this is why I shared my power with you. Nothing can stop us my sweet. If you desire it,” he flailed his hands whimsically, ”we could rule the world.”

“I desire you my Lord, whatever comes with that, I am willing to face. If we are to fight, I will fight by your side. If we are to rule, I will rule by your side. If we are to live in exile, I will be exiled by your side. Do you understand me Rumpelstiltskin?” His eyes were wide with skepticism, “my word is not to be taken lightly, and I gave my word to be your wife, your partner, your everything. I expect no less from you.”

His expression softened and he nodded, “you too have my word, I will be your protection, your sanctuary, your everything.” They stared at each other for a long while, neither wanting to be the first to look away. “Well my dear,” he stood and clapped his hands, “you eat, I have something I wish to show you.” He turned on his heel and darted out the door. 

Belle blinked and grabbed some cheese. Wrapping a piece of thinly sliced meat around it, she ate greedily. She was still feeling famished and quickly ate two more. She poured herself another cup and sipped at it while she waited for Rumple to return. She had nearly finished her third cup before she heard his footfalls on the stairs. 

Rumple stood in the doorway admiring his wife from afar. His hands were behind his back and she could see him fidgeting with something. “Get over here,” she crooned holding her arms out for an embrace. 

“Patience deary,” his tone was light and teasing, “it will be worth the wait.” Her curiosity was always a weakness and she wriggled on the bed. “Ah, there it is.” He smiled widely and pranced over to the bed. He held out his left hand and reached it towards her left hand. She lifted her hand and stared at his. “Close your eyes.”

She felt the warm familiar whiff of magic on her fingers and smiled softly. She was glad to be getting used to the feeling. “Can I open my eyes yet?”

“Alright impatient girl, open them.” Belle looked excitedly at the new ring on her finger. It shimmered gold with an odd hue of green. She looked at her husbands’ hand and saw that he wore an identical ring. “These are made from the gold we spun the first night we were here and the shells of our turtles. I wanted you to know that I do in fact understand that we are in this equally and together, forever.” 

Forever, the word caused Belle to shutter. Her thoughts drifted to an unwanted place of sadness. Forever for her would not be that long in comparison to his immortality. She stared blankly at the fire in the hearth. 

“What is it my sweet, do you disapprove of my gift? He timidly sat on the edge of the mattress. 

She immediately came out of her sadness and moved to embrace him. “Oh Rumple, they are absolutely breathtaking, please do not misunderstand me. That word, forever, I fear it may mean something different to you. I will be here only for a fraction of your forever.’ Tears welled in her eyes and she sobbed into his shoulder. 

She was right and there was nothing he could do to change that. His own words came back to him, ‘only the Dark One has life eternal,’ “Oh Belle, please don’t fret about things we cannot change. Our years will be fruitful, and perhaps… something will be found.” He held her close and caressed her back. “I will cherish every moment with you my love, every moment.”

“As will I.” She pulled away and traced his lips with her finger tips. The look on her face was of caution and concern. “My Lord, I have read stories of true loves kiss breaking any curse, is your power a curse? Is there a possibility that I could rob you of it unwittingly?” 

Rumpelstiltskin frowned and pulled her hand away. “My dear, some people consider this power a curse, but I do not. I chose my path and it has served me well.” He looked into her eyes wondering what had her concerned. “Shall we test it?” 

He brought his lips close to hers, she leaned away and he pulled her into the kiss. It was a powerful kiss and it left her breathless. “That was risky my love, I suppose it’s not a curse after all,” she raised an eyebrow, “unless—?” 

Rumple looked at her with an expression of feigned disbelief. “Trust me my sweet, my love for you is deeper than you could ever know.” He chuckled and wriggled a finger in her face, “remember, I have waited for you for nearly three years.” They both chuckled and kissed again.

He hopped out of the bed and took the tray to the fireside table. Rejoining her in the bed, he summoned a bottle of clear liquid. “What is that?” She asked as a yawn escaped her lips. 

“It’s a soothing oil to calm the senses: it will help to settle you for a restful night.” He pulled the stopper from the bottle and held hit under her nose. It smelled of lavender and honey, with a faint scent of soft roses. “It is meant to be rubbed into the skin, would you like to try it?”

“It smells wonderful! I would like that very much.” She removed her night dress and Rumple gestured for her to lay on her stomach. “You are so good to me my love.” 

He rubbed the oil into his hands and then gently caressed her back. She let out a deep sigh. “You are the loveliest creature I have ever seen. I am still in disbelief that you are mine.” He felt her chuckle silently. “Where shall I spread the oil my dear?”

“Everywhere,” she said with a light and playful tone, “it feels like its heating me up from the outside in.” He gently caressed her entire body with the oil and before he knew it, she was sound asleep. He pulled the bed clothes over them both and watched her sleep until he dozed off as well.


	35. Epimetheus

Chapter Thirty Five: Epimetheus

“This has gone too far, I will not stand by and let this—mortal-- threaten the balance!” Hades stared into the crystal orb, “she has softened the Dark One, he is weak, he will fall!” He smashed the orb to the ground and let out a low growl. 

He had been watching the Dark One and his new wife intently since the wedding. Rumpelstiltskins’ power mingled with her magic was distressing to him to say the least. Hades was pacing the floor crushing the shards of crystal with each resounding step. 

“Ah, yes,” he drummed his fingers on his lips. “EPIMETHEUS!” he called with the sound of roaring flames. Instantly a tattered and vague figure appeared before him. “You will serve my purpose well old friend.”

The stout and muscular titan spoke in a matter-of-fact tone, “ what has come to pass, with this union, cannot be severed but by death.” His disinterest infuriated Hades.

Suspending the titan with the flick of his finger, Hades spoke with an eerie calm, “you will go to this mortal, you will find her weakness and you will destroy her.” Instantly he was in front of the still disinterested titan. “Is my command at all misunderstood?”

Epimetheus shook his head; his facial expression was staunch and unchanging. “I will do as you ask, but you know that I cannot tell you what will come of it.”

Hades released him and gestured for him to go. As the titan clamored to the door, Hades ascended the stairs to claim his throne atop the high dais. He summoned another crystal orb and sat as a statue while watching the Dark One and his little mortal wife. 

-+-

Belle woke feeling quite rested and rather hungry. She turned to see if her husband had stayed with her. She was pleased to find that he had and leaned to kiss his cheek. She eased herself from the huge bed not wanting to disturb her husband. She scampered to her wash room and decided to bathe. 

The hot water felt amazing and she jumped when her husband entered the room. “Feeling well my sweet?” She smiled and nodded fervently. “You slept soundly, not moving at all.” He moved to the edge of the tub and began to fidget with her hair. 

The feeling of his fingers running through her hair was intoxicating, “would you wash my hair for me?” He leaned down and kissed the top of her head. Without a word, he summoned a jar and began to pour water and potions onto her head. The scent was fruity, like melons and grapes. “Thank you my Lord. That is wonderful.”

After her bath they both readied themselves for the day. It was midmorning and Belle descended to the kitchen. She decided to make a simple breakfast of eggs and toast. Setting the table for them both she realized that she had not asked him to join her. Before the thought had even left her mind, Rumple stood in the doorway   
watching her scurry about. “Lovely, simply lovely.” He whispered.

They enjoyed their simple meal with a pot of the dark robust tea. “Will you teach me more today?” Although the training had been intense and extremely tiring, Belle was eager to learn. Besides, she liked the time spent with him. 

He took a sip of tea, “Perhaps, but I am quite enjoying this.” She smiled softly and bowed her head. Suddenly his look became somber and he stood abruptly. “I will be right back darling.” He strode to the stairs and out the door. 

Belle was curious but stayed in her seat. She fidgeted with her tea cup and tried not to think. When he returned, she was startled and dropped her cup spilling tea on the rug. “Oh dear, I’m so sorry my Lord.” Kneeling to pick up the cup, “i-it’s chipped,” she said with a frown holding the damaged cup up for him to see, “you can hardly see it.” She rushed to grabbed a rag but he caught her by the arm to stop her.

“It’s no matter dear, it’s just a cup. I am sorry for startling you.” He pulled her close and kissed her cheek. 

She sighed into his chest and caught her breath. “What was the matter that you had to leave so suddenly?” 

“A desperate soul my dear,” he waved his hand in disinterest, “I will have to head to the village that lies in the farthest valley.” He stepped back from Belle trying to read her expression. “It will take only a few hours.”

Belle nodded and reached for the rag on the wash basin. She scrubbed the rug furiously where the tea had spilt: when she stood, she threw the rag on the table and slammed herself back into her chair. Folding her arms across her chest, “When do you leave then?” She knew it was going to be right now, but she could not think of what else to say.

“If I leave now, I will be back in time for tea. Please don’t be upset my dear, it’s the cost of magic, the cost of my power.” He rounded the table and knelt at her side staring up at her eyes. She was having trouble focusing her sight in her tantrum. “I promise to be as fast as possible.” 

“I will have tea ready for you when you return.” He rose to kiss her cheek but she turned her face and claimed his lips with her own. Kissing him passionately and then pulling away, “think of that while you’re away.” She stood and started clearing the table. He chuckled and vanished into his signature puff of purplish gray smoke. 

Belle was lost in daydreams while she washed the breakfast dishes. She was saddened at the sight of the chipped cup, hoping that her husband wasn’t too attached to the simple tea set; she planned to dispose of the damaged piece. 

After tidying the kitchen, Belle decided to wonder beyond the great room and explore her new home. She grabbed a large candlestick and headed to the west wing stairwell. The stairs on this side were not as well kept; cobwebs lined the walls and the dust was rather thick. It was as if no one had been there in years. 

As she ascended the stairs, Belle noticed extravagant paintings and lush tapestries. The paintings were strange, mostly depictions of wolves, extremely large wolves. In one of the paintings, Rumple stood in the midst of the wolves with his fingers curled in front of his face smiling quite mischievously. It seemed he truly was the Lord of the creatures of wolfstime. 

The tapestries were of smooth purple satin embroidered with intricate gold designs of dragons, horses, trees and of course wolves. Belle ran her fingers across the golden threads of the dragon design, as she looked closer, a whiff of warm air seemed to blow past her causing the tapestry to wave about. Seeing the dragon move, she jumped back slightly and continued up the stairs.

The eccentricities of her new life were startling to say the least, but she knew that it was only a matter of time before everything made sense. If she was to truly feel at home here, and truly embrace her new life, she was going to have to accept that ‘not everything was what it seemed’.

Reaching the top of the stairs, Belle decided to take the right corridor. All the windows were shuttered and covered with cobwebs. She was grateful for the torches that blazed to life as she approached. “When was the last time anyone was down here?” Belle whispered to herself as she pushed through the large wooden door at the end of the corridor. 

Inside she found a huge round room with an enormous stairwell that spiraled up along the curved walls. In the middle of the room she saw a glinting silver sphere which came to a sharp point at the floor. The top of the sphere was attached to a thick cord of what looked to be rope and metal of some sort. The sphere swung effortlessly from side to side. She had read of these swinging spheres, these pendulums before, but never imagined she would see one with her own eyes, let alone in her own home.

She quickly rounded the first rotation of the spiraled stairs and stared down at the swinging object. Beneath the swinging sphere, there were grooves deeply etched into the floor. The design the grooves made was fascinating and she made a mental note to ask her husband about this later. 

She watched the swinging pendulum for a long while then decided it was time to move on. She slowly descended the winding stairs and pulled the heavy wooden door closed behind her. The torches were still blazing and flickered out when she headed back down the corridor. When she reached the top of the main stairwell she was startled by a resounding knock at the castles door. She hurried down the stairs almost tripping over her own feet. This was the first guest she would greet as mistress of the Dark Castle.

Stopping behind the inner set of doors, Belle looked down at her appearance. She was dressed in a simple gown and lush white slippers. She smoothed her hair and fluffed out her skirts. It would have to do.

She placed her hand on the back of the huge doors, “Open please,” she whispered and the castles magic did as she commanded. Bracing herself for whomever might come knocking at Rumpelstiltskins’ door, she took in a calming breath. The doors slowly clanked and opened, “Papa?” Belle rushed to her Fathers’ side. ”What are you doing here?”

Maurice looked up at his daughters’ face and quickly lowered his head again, “Oh Belle, I have been so worried about you. I had to come see for myself that you were alright.” He pushed past her and sauntered through the second set of opened doors. “Where is that husband of yours? I’d like to apologize to him, for uh, well you know.” Belle thought for the doors to close and with a quick flick of her hand they slammed shut. She jumped slightly at the sound and joined her Father at the round marble table. 

Something seemed off about her Father, he was jittery and spoke far too fast. Was he here on Reginas’ behalf? Would he betray Belles’ trust again so soon? “Papa, I am fine, things are very pleasant in my new life. I care deeply for my husband and he for me. I could not be happier.” She reached for his wrist and he pulled away sharply.

“Your husband, where did you say he was?” He flitted his eyes back and forth, seemingly scanning the room.

“I didn’t say. Papa, are you alright?” Her suspicions grew and she wasn’t about to tell him that Rumple was not at home. “Come Papa, see my new home, Rumple will be along shortly.” She led him into the great room and gestured for him to sit. He raised a hand to politely refuse and leaned on the edge of the long table. “I will make us up some tea.”

“No,” he refused sternly, “”I have something for you, a gift of sorts.” He reached inside his cloak and as he raised his head, Belle caught a glimpse of his eyes. This person resembled her Father, but there was no trace of him within his eyes. She jolted back at the sight of his dark and nearly empty soul. 

“Who--,” she started to speak, but the creature pulled his hand from his cloak, with a quick flick of his hand, his features started to change leaving her speechless. Belle saw a black murky looking substance form into a ball in the man’s palm. She readied her defenses and with a shrill tone screamed, “RUMPELSTILTSKIN!”


	36. Negotiations

Chapter Thirty Six: Negotiations 

The murky black ball in this strangers hand grew larger and Belle readied herself to defend against whatever it was. The purple of her eyes narrowed and she focused on what looked to be several tiny bats flitting around inside the ball. She could feel the warmth of magic surrounding her and although she was frightened, she felt confident that whatever this creature threw at her, it would not surpass her defenses. 

“Who are you? Why have you come here?” The creature no longer bore any resemblance of her Father. His features were weathered and he wore the look of obligation rather than desire to harm her. “Who has sent you here?’ 

“No question you ask will save you from your fate. I must do as I was sent to.” He reared back his arm and Belle lifted her hands to counter him, but before he could release his attack Rumpelstiltskin appeared behind him. He suspended the creature in magic with one hand and with the other, placed a finger to his lips signaling Belle not to alert the creature of his   
presence. 

Rumple then preceded to gesture to his wife the things he wanted her to do. She copied his movements, curling her fingers at the tips and jolting both hands forward. Rumple smiled with pride. Feeling his wife’s power take over the creature, he released his hold and allowed Belle to hold him. 

The creature lunged forward and Belle squeezed her hands tighter. The black ball burst and hundreds of tiny bats flew into the air. She narrowed her eyes watching each tiny wing beat, bringing the creature to his knees. The harder she concentrated on the bats, the more the creature writhed in pain. Rumple encased the tiny bats in an orb of his magic and Belle began to obliterate them one by one. 

“Wait,” the creature cringed, his voice raspy and pained, “I will speak, I will tell you all, don’t hurt my bats.” That was all Rumpelstiltskin needed to hear, he pranced from behind the creature to join his wife. Turning on his heel to face the pleading figure, he let out a high pitched giggle and gestured for Belle to lower her hands. The creature coughed and grasped his throat. 

Belle remained focused on the orb of bats, “Well, out with it then.” Another giggle rang out from her husbands’ throat.

“I’d spill the beans if I were you.” Rumple chided mockingly, “My wife is not one to be trifled with.” Belle shot him a disapproving glare, “you see?” He pranced to the side of the table and   
hopped up on the edge and crossed his legs. Resting his elbow on his knee, he placed his chin in his hand with exaggerated interest on his face. 

Belle joined her husband on the table and couldn’t help but chuckle at his playful mockery. She felt safer by his side and they both waited for the creature to speak.

“Dark One, you know whom has sent me, you know his displeasure in this,” he waved his hands to encircle them both, “well, this union.” Rumples eyes widened and he raised a brow. “He was quite distraught when he learned of your ‘little wifes’ magic. I was sent to abolish the problem.” 

Rumples’ mocking quickly turned to anger as he took in the meaning of the titans’ words. He grabbed the orb of bats and waved his hand over it, “You vile fiend, you thought you could enter my castle and ‘abolish’ my wife? “As you can see, she has joined herself to me in every way,” Hades’ face appeared in the orb. “Ah ha ha ha ha, there you are, now we can discuss, uh, negotiations.” He gestured for his wife to join him. 

A rumbling came from within the orb and suddenly Hades was with them in the great room. Belle furrowed her eyebrows and focused her sight on the god standing before them. Who was this man she married, that he could negotiate with the gods? She found herself to be truly at a loss for words. She bowed her head and allowed her husband to speak. 

“It seems an explanation is in order,” Rumple reached his hand to Hades, gesturing for him to speak, “wouldn’t you agree my sweet?” Belle nodded shyly and continued to stare at the floor. 

“How dare you, pitiful woman, I do not entreat with mortals.” His booming laughter filled the castle and Belle shivered slightly. Who was she to demand a god? “You should teach your pet to show some respect.”

Rumple was furious at the sound of Hades’ voice, “You will explain to me,” Rumple moved to the crouching titan, “get up you pathetic demigod, you will apologize to my wife.” Epimetheous rose and stood by Hades. 

“Master, let us be done with this, I did as you commanded, now do what you must.” Hades hissed through his teeth at the titans’ words.

“You did nothing! The mortal lives and mocks me,” Hades leaned to the titan, “do not speak again!” The titan lowered his head and turned his back to them all. 

Rumple conjured a ball of flames and stared viciously at the titans’ back. “If you wish this pathetic creature to remain in existence, you will need to make a deal with me.” Rumples’ grin was fierce and caused Belle to shutter. “Now, what do you say?

Hades drummed his fingers on his lips, “Your sheep must make the request then.” He was quite proud of his cleverness. Pitiful humans always made ridiculous and feeble requests. “What would you ask of me?”

Belle stood silent for a long moment, she considered everything she had been given in the past few days and could think of only one thing that would make her new life complete. “Well my Lord Hades, my husband is the most powerful sorcerer in all the realms, he has given me more than I ever thought possible,” Rumple bowed impishly and smiled his thanks. “There is only one thing that you could offer me that my husband could not.” She smiled at her gazing husband, “I wish for immortality, to be able to live as long as my love.” 

Rumpelstiltskin was never more pleased with another person than he was with his wife at this moment. He stared lovingly at her, completely in awe of the brilliance of her request. “Well Hades, you heard what she said,” 

Rumple grabbed Belles’ hand and they spoke at the same time, “Do we have a deal?”

Hades was staring at them in disgust, “Maybe not so pitiful, little sheep.” He held up his staff and with a burst of blue flames he shouted, “let it be done!” Belle collapsed into her husbands’ arms and with that Hades and Epimetheous were gone. 

Rumple held his wife for hours. He knew that the transformation from mortal to immortal would take time. He remembered his own change, feeling compassion for the beauty he held in his arms, he did not want to let her go. 

Evening passed into night, and night into dawn. Belle began to stir in her husbands’ arms. “Careful my darling, don’t rise too fast.” Belle felt as if she was in a tunnel. Every word he spoke echoed in her ears. 

“Rumple, I feel strange, you seem so far away. Where are we?” She fluttered her eyes open and turned to face where his voice was coming from. “Did Hades- am I – Rumple please.” He placed a loving hand on her cheek and shushed her gently.

“Belle, worry you not, all is well. You are quite clever my little wife, you have no idea how you have pleased me. We are to be together forever, and it is all your doing.” Belle tried to focus on his words, everything was so strange. “Thank you my sweet, lovely Belle.”

“I feel like I am outside of myself, hearing, seeing from above.” She closed her eyes tightly and tried to think. “I love you; that is why I chose this, I never want to be parted from you, never. My love, my darling Rumpelstiltskin, please, speak to me, I need to hear your voice.” She tried to sit up.

“Easy love, let me help you.” Rumple held her snuggly against his chest and lifted her to her feet. “You need to rest, shall I take us to your chamber?” Belle nodded and they were instantly on her bed. “The change that is taking place in you will cause much weariness, I am so sorry that your new life with me has been nothing but chaos. I promise things will be different very soon.”

“Oh, keep speaking husband, your voice is becoming more familiar, more inward.” Belle was beginning to feel more apart of herself rather than distant. “

“Belle, I love you my darling, I am overwhelmed by your love for me. I would- I will do anything for you, anything.”


	37. Revelation

Chapter Thirty Seven: Revelation

Belle dozed in and out of consciousness for three days. Rumpelstiltskin never left her side. During her waking moments, he would help her to eat and drink. He truly loved this woman that he had married, never in his existence had he cared more for or been more drawn to another. He meant what he said, he would do anything for her.

“Rumpelstiltskin?’ Her voice startled him, “where am I?’ She sat up slowly, scanning the room, she saw that she was in her chamber. Stretching her arms, she felt ready to get out of bed. 

He rose quickly from his seat and was instantly at her side. “Belle, you have slept for days, be cautious.” Reaching to brush back a strand of hair from her cheek, “You have better color today my sweet.” She reached up to take his hand in hers. 

“Thank you husband, you have brought me through so much.” She kissed his palm and stared lovingly into his eyes. “Where would I be if not for you.” Her thoughts unwittingly drifted to Gaston, how different her life would have been if she had married him. The brute would not have treated her with the gentleness and compassion that Rumpelstiltskin had. “You, my love, are so good to me.”

He smiled and lowered his head, “your words are too kind my little wife, I don’t know what I have done to deserve such a beautiful and loving partner.” She placed her hand on his shoulder and kissed his cheek.

“A couple of misfits then aren’t we,’ she giggled and wrapped her arms gently around his waste. “I’m starving, did you feed me at all?” 

Rumple was pleased with her playful and familiar demeanor. “I tried my Lady, but you see, I don’t force feed invalids.” She gasped with a feigned hurt expression and swatted his arm.

“Invalid am i?” She pushed him back onto the bed and straddled his waist. They both laughed, Rumple tickled her ribs and switched their positions. Pinning her to the mattress, he flashed a wicked grin and tickled her again. She laughed wildly and begged him to stop. “Rumple,” she laughed again, “I’m hungry.” Putting on her best pouting face and batting her eyelashes, “please?” 

He couldn’t resist her charms and bent to kiss her lips, “as you wish my sweet.” They lingered in another tender and loving kiss. “What would you like to eat?”

“Soup I think, a nice thick chicken stew.” She hummed a satisfied sound and continued, “a piece of buttered bread and a flask of mead, please.” Rumple raised a brow.

“Oh, is that all?”

Belle put her hands on her hips, “no, that’s not all, I want a bowl of crème brulee too.” She giggled and jabbed a finger to his ribs. 

They both laughed, then Rumple snapped his fingers and everything she requested was in front of them. She smiled brightly and thanked her husband with a gentle kiss. They both ate their fill and Belle finished the flask of mead. “Husband,” she said, feeling contented and bold, “Telle me a story.”

“Hmmm?”

“You know, a story about you, about your past.” She lightly traced her fingers along the buttons of his waistcoat. 

“What do you wish to know?” His look was that of a timid little mouse. She found it endearing.

“Have you been married before?” Why did she ask that? There were so many other things she could have said. “I mean, three hundred years is a long time to live alone.” She bit her bottom lip, feeling that he was upset.

“Not married, no, but there was a woman that I, uh, shared some time with.” Her curiosity was peeked and she could not stop the words from falling out of her mouth.

“What was her name? Did you love her?”

“Cora, I cared for her, thought it was love at the time. Nothing close to what I feel for you. She never loved me, not really. She was only interested in me for two reasons. She wanted my power and she wanted a child.” He closed his eyes, “she got only one of them.”

Belles’ face went pale. She knew that his power could only be shared with his wife, that meant… she gasped, “You have a child?”

Rumple nodded and lowered his head, “I should have told you, I’m sorry my love. Please don’t be cross with me.” 

“Cross? Why would I be cross with you husband?” she reached for his hand. Taking it in both of hers, she considered the possibilities. “Where is your—I mean, is the child still living? Is Cora?” She had so many questions and did not know how to ask them all.

“Cora died many, many years ago, as for the child, well,” he glanced at Belle and then quickly looked away, “she is living, I do not know if she is immortal or if she simply has a longer life   
than most. Belle, I do not want to keep anything from you, but this will be a hard truth for you to hear.” 

Belle quickly grabbed his other hand, “you can tell me anything. I want to know you, I want to know this. Who is she?” She smiled lovingly and waited for him to speak. 

He sat staring at the floor for several long moments then turned to face her, not wanting to release her hold, he pulled her closer. “Please forgive me,” it seemed as though his words were for someone other than Belle, “Her name is Regina.”

Belles’ hands fell limp at her sides, she knew her expression was one of horror and disbelief, but she could not mask it. She sat silently for a long while, staring blankly at her husband. 

“My sweet Belle, I am so sorry, I did not know how to tell you.” He leaned to touch her cheek but she closed her eyes and pulled away. “Please my love, please don’t-“ 

She had no idea how to feel or what to say. This was not just some tiny little secret. This was enormous, massive even. What was she supposed to do? She felt tears welling in her eyes and pulled her legs up to her chest. As the tears began to fall, she realized that she felt compassion for her husband, not anger. “You could have told me sooner, I called her a witch, right to your face.” Belle was dreadfully embarrassed. 

Rumple chuckled silently, “darling, you are right, Regina is a witch. She is vindictive and thinks only of herself. Please understand, she is my daughter, but she only keeps me around as a means to an end.” He placed a crooked finger under her chin and lifted her eyes to meet his, “yes, I love her, how could I not,” Belle smiled briefly,”but she seeks to supplant me. She loathes me and wants nothing more than to become more powerful than me.”

Belle could not help but feel that he wished it was not so. “Oh Rumple,” she threw her arms around him and sobbed into his chest. “I’m so sorry my love, so sorry.” He returned the embrace and held her in silence for a long while. “Does Regina know that you are her Father?” The question seemed idiotic but perhaps that would explain her treatment of him.

“Oh yes, she knows,” Rumple pulled away from her and looked into her eyes, “she has not really embraced me as such, save for a few decades when I taught her magic.” He shook his head, “and of course she acted like a doting daughter then.” He smiled and shook his head again. “It’s just who she is, it’s just Regina.”

If Belle didn’t know any better, she’d say that he was defending her. That’s what parents do tho isn’t it? “How old is she?” Her curiosity was getting the best of her.

Rumple laughed strangely, “Well let’s see,” he cupped his chin in his hand and drummed his fingers lightly. “When Cora died, Regina was fifty-six, and that was, hmmm, seventy-eight years ago, so, old enough.” He laughed again, “best not let on that you know.” Belle gave him a sheepish smile and tried to share his light mood. 

“Rumple, will she try to use me to get to you? She told me to call on her when I discovered—well you heard her.” Belle did not like the thought of being a pawn between to powerful magicians.

“Those words were meant to hurt me, dear, like I said, it’s just who she is.” He ran his fingers through his hair and Belle could tell he was growing tired of the subject. “She will not, no, she cannot hurt you now.”

Belle thought hard about the next words she would say, “So my step-daughter is six times older than me.” She shook her head and laughed. “No one could ever say that I don’t have an interesting new life.” Rumple rested his forehead against hers.

Smiling slyly, “that is one thing I can always promise you, life as my wife will forever be an adventure.” Belle kissed his cheek and nuzzled closer to him.

“Perhaps someday, we will have a child that will cherish and adore you, just as I do.” Belle felt him sigh into her hair.

“Perhaps my sweet, perhaps.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The revelation of Regina being Rumples' daughter, I think this will play into the show too. Who knows what happened that night while Rumple and Cora spun the gold. Just my opinion. :)


	38. Act of War

Chapter Thirty Eight: Act of War

Belle was not tired, after being bed ridden for nearly four days, she wanted to stretch her limbs. She thought of going back to the room with the pendulum. Would Rumple go with her? A nice hot bath sounded good too. “Rumple, before our ‘guest’ arrived, I was in the west wing,” she cleared her throat, “I visited a round shaped room with a swinging pendulum,” she fidgeted like she was confessing to a crime. “Well, would you go with me and explain what the markings mean?” 

“I would be more than happy to, but,” he leaned forward so that his face was right next to hers, “I don’t know what they mean.” He leaned back and chuckled, “I’ve been studying them for decades, and the only thing I can come up with is intersection points of time and space. I am almost positive that they are to do with the movement of the worlds.” Belle was trying to comprehend. “I have only heard of one other person who has attempted to decipher the pendulum, and he is quite mad.” 

Belle giggled, wanting to make light of the conversation, “Do you make it a point to entreat with madmen?” He laughed and stared at her with a devilish grin.

“Oh my dear, you have no idea.” They both laughed and Belle hopped out of bed. “Fancy a bath my sweet?” 

Belle nodded and pulled Rumples’ arms, “would you like to join me?” A wicked grin came across his face and he growled. 

“You are becoming quite the temptress my sweet.” He chuckled and wrapped his arms around her waist. “I’d love to join you, but there is a matter that requires my attention, perhaps next time.” Belle frowned, thinking that he was going to leave her again. “Don’t fret my dear, I am not leaving, simply going to my turret for awhile.” 

Belle nodded and kissed him gently, “alright, meet me back here when you are finished then.” She scampered off to her bathing room. Looking seductively over her shoulder, she winked and closed the door behind her. 

Shaking his head, “strange girl,” he chuckled and headed to the door. He couldn’t help but to smile as he ascended the stairs. This lovely woman was easily his weakness, yet he looked to her as his second chance, his unexpected strength. He thought back to what she had said, could she really want a child with him? She mentioned it, not him. Any child he had with her would be welcomed, loved and cherished. Brimming with hope and longing, he knew that he loved this woman, truly and deeply, more than he had loved anyone. He feared this love, but he knew there was no stopping it now, nor did he desire to. 

Reaching his turret, Rumple began rummaging around the room, searching for several items and placing them on the large work table. The deal he had discussed with the villager would required him to provide a solution to a rather egregious issue. It seemed that the water in the entire valley had become bitter overnight, and Rumple sought a source of the problem as well as the solution. Grabbing a book from the lower shelf, he began to read. 

He pulled a vile full of the bitter water from the pocket of his waistcoat and poured the contents into a glass flask. Turning on his stool, he hopped up and grabbed the long needle from his spinning wheel. He dipped the needle into a bottle that contained a brownish substance that resembled thin mud. Shaking a black powder onto the metal plate in front of him, he brought the tip of the needle to scrape it up. Rumple grinned as the needle tip began to glow faintly. 

Reaching for the glass flask, he held it up to the moonlight and brought the needle tip down into the water. With a flash of red, and a puff of smoke, the water began to bubble. He poured the contents onto the metal plate and waved his hand over it. Another red flash and the plate reflected an image. He watched with interest as the image revealed a hooded figure lurking around the main well of the village. Narrowing his eyes, Rumple noticed a symbol on the back of the cloak. 

A snarl rumbled in his throat as the realization of who the figure was, came into his mind. “How dare you try to poison a village in my lands, you will answer for this treachery, disinherited fool,” 

Rumpelstiltskins’ anger was boiling in his veins. He quickly made an antidote for the waters and headed down the stairs. He vanished the bottle into the pocket of his cloak and stopped just outside Belles’ chamber door. Tapping lightly on the wood, “Belle, may I enter?”

He heard her shuffling over to let him in, “Of course husband, there’s no need for you to ask, this is your chamber now as well.” She looked up to meet his gaze and her smile quickly faltered. “What is it husband, is something wrong?’

He decided that the meeting with the villager would be a good learning experience for Belle, “Get dressed my love, we are needed in the village.” Belle nodded and rushed to get ready. 

“We my Lord?” she asked with excitement, “the village with the desperate soul?”

He smiled and let out a weak laugh, “Yes my dear, that village. I believe this will be a good teaching opportunity for my little wife.” He winked and leaned against the wall next to the door. His stance was stiff but patient, as he waited for her to get ready. “There are a couple details you must know about our outing,”

She stopped and considered what shoes to where, “Details, such as?” She grabbed her half calf wool boots and pulled them snuggly on to her feet. 

“We are on business. The man will not be expecting you, that can be used to our advantage. I have discovered that the villages’ water supply has been tainted by a brutish fool.” He sneered as he spoke his name, “Seems your Gaston has sought war with me.”

She gasped in disbelief, “Gaston? Why would he--,” Belle stopped herself, knowing the answer to the question. “I can’t believe he would stoop to this, and he is not ‘my’ Gaston.” She shook her head, “alright, I’m ready.”

Rumple turned quickly and pranced down the stairs. “Follow my lead, and guard your words.” Belle nodded and followed after him. Reaching the hall just before the main doors, they both threw on their matching cloaks and Rumple whisked them away. 

Travelling by magic was becoming almost normal to Belle and she was grateful for that. It took very little time to reach the village. As they stood waiting by the huge well, Rumple pulled Belles’ hood far up so that it shadowed her face. “It is very late my Lord, does the man know to meet us.” 

No sooner had Belle finished the question, did a tall gangly man step out of a nearby building. He cautiously made his way over to them, nervously gazing from side to side as he approached. Belle decided to stay a few paces back from the two men and observe.

“Dark One, we, uh, we were beginning to think you had forgotten us.” The man fidgeted anxiously and pushed his fingers through his raggedy brownish grey hair. “Have you made a decision?” The man seemed very on edge and continued to fidget.

Rumpelstiltskin paced circles around the man, “I have indeed,” his voice was higher pitched than Belle was used to and much more maniacal, “however, I’m not sure you can stomach the, uh, cost?”He skipped in front of the man and turned on his heel to face him. 

“We are prepared to pay anything, whatever cost you see fit my Lord. We cannot live without clean water.” The man was franticly searching for something to look at besides Rumpelstiltskin.

“Anything?” Rumple asked with a sinister grin, “Are you quite sure?”

“Y-yes my Lord, anything.” The man was suddenly staring at Belle, “Who-who is--,” before he could finish the sentence, Rumple had the man’s’ neck in his hand.

“Who that is, is none of your concern,” Rumple clenched his jaw and stood nose to nose with the now trembling man, “You look at me, you speak to me! Is that understood?” The man nodded fervently. “Good.” He released the man and gave a quick wink to Belle. “Now, you have a foreigner staying in your inn, who wears a dark hooded cloak baring the crest of the Duke of   
the Frontlands . Bring him to the well at first light.” Rumple giggled impishly, “he will be my fee.” 

The man looked utterly confused, “yes, yes of course.” He seemed pleased with the price and turned to leave 

“Oh and uh, make sure he is blindfolded and doesn’t know where or to whom you are taking him.” The man nodded and ran back into the building he had come from.

Bell looked up at her husband with a strained expression, “he was quite frightened of you.” She had meant the statement to be a question. “Why do you wish men to fear you?”

Rumple shrugged, coming down from his impish glee, “fear is power deary.” He ran a fingernail down her soft cheek, “when men fear me, they do whatever is necessary to serve me.”

“I understand, but, aren’t there other ways to earn the service of your people?”

“My people,” he scoffed, “these are not my people. My people died off centuries ago; these are just people who happen to live on my lands.” He turned to face the well trilling his fingers on the potion in his pocket. 

Belle approached him cautiously, “My Lord, you are a good man, I see it, I have always seen it, if others only knew you like I do.” She laced her fingers through his. He gave a gentle squeeze and quickly pulled away. Shocked at his reaction and the look on his face, Belle did not know how to proceed. 

“I cannot show weakness Belle, they will revolt, they will seek to harm you. Never, I will never allow that.” His words were clipped and stern, but Belle didn’t understand.

“But, my Lord, I am immort-,” he raised a hand and cut her off.

“Being immortal does not mean that you can’t be killed, it simply means that you will not die of ‘natural’ causes; sickness, old age. Even I can be killed.” Belles’ hand flew to her mouth. The thought of her husband dying was not something she ever thought she would have to worry about.

“You can be killed?” The words were little more than whisper, “no.”

“We mustn’t speak of this here, we must find a place to wield away a few hours until daylight.” Belle was pale and shaking with disbelief. He waved his hands and with a whiff of smoke they were disguised. They now wore peasant clothes and had dark skin, the color of caramel. 

Belle gasped and looked up at her husband, “what was that?” He chuckled and placed a hand on her shoulder.

“I have disguised us, we look quite unremarkable, I assure you.” He gestured for her to look at her reflection in the well water. 

Belles’ jaw dropped open and she ran her fingers down her face. “You look the same to me, but your reflection is murky.” 

“No one will recognize me, my sweet.” She took his arm and he led them to the tavern.


	39. The Tavern

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive the delay on this post... for those of you who watch the Once Upon a Time show... you will understand when I say that I have spent the past few days in a state of disbelief and mourning :( I refuse to believe that he is gone... he will return!

Chapter Thirty Nine: The Tavern

Once inside the tavern, they were greeted by a stocky middle-aged man wearing a knitted hat and a fiery red beard. “Names Poad, this here’s my tavern, what can I do for you folks?” His smile was kind and genuine; Belle couldn’t help but to return it with one of her own. “You aint from around these parts are ya?”

Belle shook her head and was about to answer when Rumple spoke up, “Name’s Hector,” he said with a thick accent, “this here is my wife, Adonia, we have been travelling for days in search of a castle said to rest in the northern mountain realm. My little wife was feeling parched, so we decided to stop.” 

The man shuttered at the thought of the Dark Castle then placed a hand on each of their shoulders, “Well, yous came to the right place! What do ya fancy, got some fine wine, or some home brewed mead.” Seeing Belles’ eyes light up, the man chuckled, “and for you lad?”

“Got any strong spirits?”

“Aye, that I do lad, brown or white?”

“Brown, and make It a double.” As the bubbly man sauntered to the back room, Rumple grabbed Belles’ hand. “You see, nothing to fear.” Belle nodded and sat quietly for a few brief moments.

“Here ya are, the finest mead in this valley lass, and a double for you lad.”

“Thank you,” Belle said with a bright smile that made Rumple chuckle silently. “Do you happen to have any hot soup sir?”

Poad laughed and nodded, “It’s not much but it will warm your bones lass.” He meandered to the back room once more and quickly returned with two steaming bowls of barley stew. “Thought ya might like a fresh loaf of bread and butter too,” placing the food down in front of the couple, he smiled. “Now you folks enjoy and stay as long as ya need.” Belle smiled again and thanked the kindly man.

Rumple looked at his wife, “What is troubling you my love?” She shook her head and continued to spoon at her stew idly. “Please my sweet, what is it?’

“Just knowing you can be killed, I- I never imagined immortality without you, what if, I mean-,” Rumple brought a finger to her lips. 

“Please my sweet, I do not wish to speak of this,” he waved his arms lightly, “here, in the open.” Lowering his head, “forgive me, I will tell you all when we arrive at the castle, I promise.”

Belle nodded and sipped at her mug of mead. “Why did you tell him that we were on our way to the Dark Castle?” 

Rumple laughed and waved a finger at his wife, “now, now, deception is all part of the game my sweet. Misdirection and misconception are needed to throw people off.” Belle lowered her head with understanding and tore a piece of bread off the loaf. “Also, if they think we are headed for a deal, a deal with the Dark One, most people stay far away.”

“I like this Poad, he is genuine and kind. We don’t have to hurt him, do we?” Belle sincerely hoped not, she could see the man’s heart and it was true.

Rumple shook his head, “Quite the contrary my dear, he will be richly rewarded for the kindness he has shown my wife.” He smiled deeply and Belle saw a glint of satisfaction in his eyes.

Belle lost track of time as her and her husband sat silently enjoying their meal. When Poad returned to clear the table, he stuttered out a concerned question, “you said yous was headed to a castle, would that be the ‘Dark Castle’?”

Belle looked to her husband, not knowing how to answer. Rumple threw her a quick wink, “Why yes, have you heard of it? Can you point us in the right direction?” Belle let out a silent breath and loosened her shoulders.

“Aye lad, I’ve heard of it. The man who resides there is the Lord of these lands, you are quite close to your destination.” Rumple smiled with anticipation, knowing that the next words that came from Poads’ mouth would make or break him. “The Lord of the Dark Castle, the Dark One, he is not to be trifled with. Be sure you know who it is you seek.” Seeing Rumples’ smile dissipate, Poad laid a hand on his shoulder, “doona get me wrong, our Lord is a fair and just ruler, but it is a well known fact that no one breaks deals with him.” 

“Ah, thank you for your concern, good sir, but I am quite familiar with the Dark Ones’ reputation.” Rumple pulled several gold coins out of his pocket, “for your kindness and generosity.” The mans’ jaw nearly hit the floor. 

“Oh sir, this is far too much, one of these coins will more than cover your meal and drinks.” Taken again by Poads’ honesty, Rumple pulled several more coins, both silver and gold, from his pocket. “Oh sir, you mustn’t-,“ Rumple held up his hand to silence the man.

“You have shown your worth Mr. Poad, one does not meet a Tavern owner like you every day.”He stood and reached his hand for Belle to join him. “We shall visit you again in the future.” Belle took her husbands’ hand and walked slowly over to him. 

“Thank you Mr. Poad. “ she said over her shoulder as they exited the tavern. “And thank you ‘Hector’ for showing him kindness.” Belle jeered him in the ribs and giggled as they made their way to the well. She stared at her reflection in awe as they waited for the sun to peak over the mountains. 

“Shall I make the change permanent?” Rumple asked sarcastically.

Belle could tell he was pleased with his wit and decided to counter with her own, “Why, do you like me better as Adonia?” She raised her eyebrows and flashed a disapproving glare. 

His smile quickly faded and he cupped her face in his hands, “Never!” His eyes were full of sincerity, “There is no one in all the realms more lovely, more beautiful than you. No one else has ever touched my heart like you.” Belle felt tears stinging her eyes, and before she knew what she was doing, she pressed her lips to his for a passionate kiss. “I love you Belle.”

“Yes, and I love you Rumpelstiltskin.” 

The sun was just starting to shimmer through the trees when the couple heard shuffling and shouts coming from the woods. “You have no right to drag me out here, what is the meaning of this.”

Rumple quickly hooded Belle and diminished their disguises. The shouts and struggling grunts continued until the gangly man pushed a blindfolded man to his knees at Rumpelstiltskins’ feet. “Here he is Sire, tried to put up quite a fight,” the gangly man was out of breath and ran his fingers through his hair, “took two of us just to rouse him this early.” 

“Yes yes, job well done Rudgger,” Rumple said with his impish high pitched tone, nudging the blindfolded man with his foot. “Now, what shall we do with you?”

Rudgger leaned against the stones of the well, “My Lord, have you, uh, figured the problem with the waters?’ 

“But of course deary,” he grabbed the blindfolded man and lifted him to his feet, “let’s ask the one responsible, shall we?’ Reaching to Gastons’ face, Rumple tore the blindfold off in one harsh tug. Seeing Rumpelstiltskin standing before him, Gaston gasped and quickly frowned. 

“You! How dare you have me dragged through the mud and blindfolded like some criminal. How dare you treat me like a fool.” Gaston was furious and wanted everyone to know it. “You are a fiend and I-,” 

Rumple cut him off, “Oh let me guess, you won’t stand for this, you will see me punished? Does that sound about right?” The mockery in his voice only fueled Gastons’ rage, and the disinherited Duke lunged for him. “Ah ah ah, not so fast deary,” Rumple suspended him mid-lunge and looked to Rudgger, “This man has a confession for you.” Turning back to Gaston he loosed his magic and grabbed Gastons’ jaw, “now, tell Rudgger what you’ve been doing whilst in his little village.”

Gaston spit in Rumples face, “I don’t owe you anything, you beast.” Rumple tightened his grip and sneered at the fool. Wiping the spittle from his face, he clenched his teeth and growled. 

“You come to my lands and commit an act of war, then you spit in my face, I’d say you owe me a great deal deary.” He turned Gastons’ face towards Rudgger, “Tell him what you have done, tell him now!”

Gastons’ eyes caught a glimpse of someone standing on the other side of the well, “Belle, Belle is that you?”She gasped and looked to her husband. “Belle, how could you let yourself be joined to-,” That was all Rumple could handle. He released Gaston and with a wave of his hand, the man was gone.

Rudgger stood, mouth gaping and wide eyed, staring at Belle. She approached cautiously and went to her husbands’ side. “Where did you send him?” She asked with a half-hearted look of concern.

“Worry you not my sweet, he’s fine, we’ve work to complete.” He looked to Rudgger, “that man poisoned the water supply. I have plans to find out why. Do you know anything of this?” Rudgger shook his head timidly and stepped closer to the couple. 

“I saw him a few days before I called upon you, he said that he was just passing through on his way to King Georges’ lands. Two days after I first saw him, that is when the water started to taste bitter.’ Rumple nodded and pulled the potion from his cloak.

“Is that all you know?”

“Yes Sire, I swear.” 

“Very well, pour half of this potion in the well now and half in three days time. You will see results beginning this evening, but be sure to pour the whole potion in in three days.” Rudgger nodded and thanked him. Then he turned to Belle and bowed graciously. 

“I’d heard rumors that our Lord had taken a mistress,” he turned and looked at Rumple, “I am glad for once to see that the gossips were right.” The gangly man chuckled and bowed to   
Rumple as well. Heading to the well, Rudgger took one last look at Belle and smiled thankfully. “Good day to you both.”

Belle curtsied and returned his smile, “And to you as well sir.”

Rumple shook his head and chuckled silently. “There is much more to be found, my sweet.” With that he encircled her waist with his arms. As smoke started to build to take them home, Belle raised her head to meet her husbands’ gaze. 

“Wait my love, can we walk? It’s such a lovely morning and I would like to see more of our lands.” Seeing those deep blue eyes staring at him, he could not refuse. “It’s not too far is it?”

“Half a days walk or so.” He said smiling and cupping her cheek in his hand. “A fine idea my Lady.” Bowing and offering his arm to her, Belle giggled and joined him.


	40. Walking

Chapter Forty: Walking

With her arm snuggly in his, Belle leaned close to her husband as they began to walk. “It seems my wife has a taste for mead eh?” Rumple chuckled and looked at her with an amused expression. 

“Oh yes, I have liked it since the first glass given me on my sixteenth birthday. My Fathers’ loyal captain Jarum, brought a brew from the western realm. Since then, he has brought me a flask whenever he returned from the midlands.” Belle smiled at the memory, “The brew Mr. Poad served me was very pleasant, but I have never found an ale to match that of the western midlands.” 

“Perhaps I could teach you how to brew your own.” Belles’ expression was one of amazement.

“You know how to brew?” She smiled and squeezed his arm when he nodded. “That would be fantastic Rumple.’ 

They walked for about an hour in silence as Belle took in all the scenery. They had past by one small village and a few scattered cottages here and there. As they came to the gates of a larger town, Rumple pulled Belle closer to his side.

“This is Havenshyre, the largest town in my lands. The two largest markets of the year are held here. Cattlemen, merchants and the like come twice a year; late spring and early winter, to trade. Stay near to me, the spring market is in full swing and the streets can be dangerous.” 

Belle held tight to Rumples’ arm and strode cautiously through the crowded street. As they approached the square, trumpets sounded and the magistrates of the town rushed to greet their Lord. “Sire, we did not know you were coming today,” bowing in reverence the three well dressed men fidgeted nervously. “you honor us with your presence mighty Dark One. How may we serve you?”

Rumple flashed a wink to his wife, “Greet your mistress, the Lady Belle.” The three men rose immediately, fumbling and staggering in their haste.

“Franco, mistress, an honor,’ the shortest of the three men spoke first. Bending to one knee, he bowed his head.

“Sully, madam, a pleasure,’ the second man was burly and scruffy looking. He too bent to one knee and bowed his head. 

“Donovan my Lady, I am the superior magistrate here in Havenshyre. It is my sincere honor to welcome you and our Lord, the Dark One.” As the men knelt before her Belle couldn’t help but to let out a small giggle.

“I am pleased to meet you all.” She curtsied and smiled with a genuine sincerity. “I’m sure you all are quite busy with the merchants, please, don’t let us keep you.”

The three men bowed and as they turned to take their leave, Rumple called, “Donovan, stay a moment.” The tall burly man gestured for the others to head on and turned to face his Lord.

“What can I do for you,” lowering his head and placing a hand to his chest, “master?”

Rumple whispered something to his wife and she nodded fervently, “My wife and I are walking the lands this day. We are quite famished. Have the inn keepers daughter bring us a basket lunch to the clearing near the well.”

“Yes sire, right away.” The man scrambled to do as his master requested. “Anything specific you’d like?”

“A flask of mead, and some red wine. Whatever meal is being served will be fine.” Rumple waved his hand to shoo the man and smiled at his wife. Belle returned the smile and chuckled. 

As the couple walked to a far corner of the town, the crowds thinned and Belle marveled at the lush wooded area. The well was huge and made of dark smooth stones covered with a hard redwood roof. Near the well Belle saw small children playing a game with sticks and a large ball. She stared in wonder until the children caught eye of her husband and ran in the opposite direction. 

In the scramble, one of the smaller boys fell and scraped his knee. Belle rushed to his side when she noticed he was sobbing. “Oh dear, are you alright?” The boy looked up at her with wide tearstained brown eyes. 

“My knee,” was the only words Belle could make out between sobs. She tore a piece of her cloak and wrapped it gently around the boys’ knee. Tearing another chunk from her cloak, she wiped the boys’ tears. 

“There there, sweetheart, all better?” The boy nodded and sniffled as he got to his feet. “Good, now head on home.” 

“Thank you mistwess,’ the boy called as he scampered away. Belle rose to her feet and turned to see her husband staring at her with a flabbergasted look. 

“What?” She asked as she approached his side. 

Shaking his head, “I, well, I uh, just-,” he could not put his emotions into words. “You looked like an expert over there, that boy, well, he looked on you so lovingly. He trusted you.” Belle smiled and cupped her husbands’ cheek.

“Years of practice with the young ones in my kingdom I suppose.” She chuckled at the twinkle in her husbands eye. “Someday I hope to have one of my own.” She moved to place a light kiss on his lips when she heard a gasp from behind her. Turning quickly, she saw the inn keepers daughter staring wide eyed and mouth gaping. 

“oh gods,” the girl looked a fright, “please forgive me my Lord and Lady, I meant no disrespect.” She fidgeted with the basket and timidly approached the couple. Placing the basket and flasks on the ground at Rumples’ feet,“will you be n-needing anything else?” Shaking his head, Rumple gave an exacerbated looked and shooed the girl off. She quickly turned and ran back towards the town. 

“Well, I’m certain we gave Doris quite a bit to gossip about.” Belle laughed at her husbands’ wit and swatted him on the arm.

“Poor girl,” Belle said with a shy smile, “she probably thinks I’m bewitched.”

“Oh, she does, I assure you.” They both laughed and Rumple picked up the basket and flasks, “shall we?” Belle nodded and followed her husband to the clearing.

Upon arriving, Belle gasped to see a blanket and the wine glasses from their wedding waiting for them. “Oh Rumple,” she exclaimed, “It’s perfect, thank you!” Grabbing the basket, Belle rushed to the blanket and started sorting through the items. On top, there was a fresh loaf of bread and a dish of sweet cream butter. Below that, she pulled out a dish of green beans and   
mushrooms. Next was a whole roast chicken, stuffed with squash and pears. Lastly there was a freshly baked cherry pie. All of the food looked wonderful and Belle could hardly wait to enjoy this moment with her husband. 

She held the glasses as Rumple poured wine for himself and mead for her. The couple sat contentedly silent as they finished their meal. Belle lay back staring up at the mid-day sky and watched the clouds drift. Rumple gazed on his wife, lovingly tracing the faint smile lines of her lips with his fingertips. “My sweet, you are so lovely, what have I done to deserve you?” 

His voice was tender and low, Belle loved how she never seemed to tire of its’ sound. “You, my love, have earned me. The love I feel for you is almost more than I can bare.” Her eyes fluttered shut, “my soul soars when you speak to me, my heart swells to think of the future we have with one another. I love you.”

Rumple leaned down to press a firm kiss to her lips, hearing her breath catch, he pulled back. Looking into her loving eyes he caressed her cheek, “you are the only love I have ever known, the only one to undo me.” 

The couple lay side by side staring into the sky. Belle searched for her husbands’ hand and gently laced her fingers with his. The moment was perfect and they both wished it would never end.

As the chill of a slight breeze swirled around them, Rumple leaned and kissed his wife’s cheek, “we should continue our journey my sweet. We have several miles to go yet.” Groaning, Belle sat up and stretched her arms. 

“Could we visit the merchant tables? Then we could, well, magic the rest of the way?” She pouted a little and Rumple laughed touching the tip of her nose.

“As you wish my sweet.” Waving his hand, he sent the picnic items back to the inn and the wine glasses back to the castle. He stood and held a hand out for his wife to join him. She grabbed his hand and rose to her feet. 

The couple meandered through the square stopping whenever Belle saw something that caught her eye. She found herself drawn to the booths that displayed ink wells and feather pens. Knowing his wife’s love of reading, this came as no surprise. “See something you like my dear?” Nodding, Belle held up an ink well made of polished pearl. The cream and white colors were matched with a brilliant white quill.

“This looks almost identical to the quill we signed our contract with.” Rumple beamed with pride to hear his wife recall the memory. He leaned close to whisper in her ear.

“You looked so lovely that day. You went to so much trouble finding the purple gown, just for me. I was so touched Belle.” She drew in a deep breath and looked up to the merchant. The man had not even noticed the couple standing there.

“Excuse me sir,” she said, holding the ink well and quill in her hand. The man jolted from his day dream and jumped to his feet. 

“Forgive me miss, it’s been a long-,” he lost his words when he saw the Dark One standing behind the woman. “M-my Lord, I, uh, didn’t see you there.”

“Your expression would say otherwise.” Rumple said with a sly grin.

“Well, what I meant was, uh-,”

“Yes, yes it’s fine, do you think you can manage to assist my wife?” 

The man cleared his throat and grabbed the items with shaking hands. “W-wife eh? Well, that’ll be two large silvers mistress.” He wrapped the well in a purple piece of felt and placed it in a box with the quill. “Do ya need parchment or ink my Lady?”

Belle turned to her husband with a questioning look, “Do I?” she asked, playfully. He shook his head and paid the man. “Thank you sir.” The man nodded as the couple turned to leave. “I think I’m ready to go home now husband.” 

Smiling Rumple wrapped his arms around his wife and almost instantly they were back at the Dark Castle, back home. Rumple quickly threw off his cloak and rushed to the darkened stairwell that led down. Turning before he descended, “Meet me in the kitchen in a half hour.” Belle nodded and watched him until he disappeared into the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, Gaston will be dealt with... we just needed some fluff :)


	41. Prince of Princess

Chapter Forty One: Prince or Princess

Belle hung up her cloak and started towards the stairs. She noticed that the roses in the large glass vase were fresh and she stopped to smell them reveling in the beauty of their pale pink color. Continuing to the stairs, she moseyed up to the great room. 

As she entered the room, her thoughts strayed to Gaston. Why would he risk angering Rumpelstiltskin? Where had her husband sent him? She stopped at the top of the stairs and looked at the spinning wheel. No matter how many times she saw the item, she never ceased to marvel at its grandeur. Shaking her head and smiling faintly, she descended the stairs. 

Filling the kettle with water and placing it on the stove, “Light please,” she whispered and smiled as the stove roared to life. “Thank you.” She rummaged through the store room looking for the robust tea leaves. She found a small tin and carried it back to the kitchen. 

Just as the kettle began to boil, Rumpelstiltskin entered the room. He saw his wife fidgeting with the tea things and pouring the hot water into the pot. “I hadn’t meant for you to prepare anything my sweet.” 

Belle smiled at his gentleness, “I fancied a cup, do you?” He nodded and took his seat at the head of the table. She sighed in relief, wanting a few minutes to rest before she questioned him about Gaston and what was down the dark stairwell.

As she placed the tray onto the table, Rumple looked at the set with a strange expression, “Where is your chipped cup?” He asked as he rose to pour the tea.

“I planned to discard it, it’s damaged now. Why?” Belle was confused, he had said that it was just a cup. Was he angry?

With a flick of his wrist, the cup appeared and he poured his tea into it. “I prefer this one, don’t throw it out, please.” Belle smiled deeply at the sentiment and felt a blush flood her cheeks. 

They sat for a long while in silence. Sipping their tea, they were both lost in thought. Rumple was the first to break the silence, “So, deary, how did you like your first outing as the Dark Ones’ wife?” 

Belle smiled shyly, “I am proud to call you husband my Lord. I learned much of why you present yourself the way that you do.” She poured them both another cup, “I am so pleased to join you in ruling this land, I hope that I please both the people and you.” 

“I know that you will be the best mistress these people have ever known.” He rolled his cup back and forth in his hands, tracing the chip with his thumbs. “Besides, no one would dare challenge my Queen.” They both chuckled and Belle placed her hand on his.

“I like it when you call me your Queen.” She closed her eyes and felt another burn in her cheeks. “but, I have to ask, aren’t I the only mistress they have ever known?” They both laughed and Belles’ heart filled with joy to see the happiness in her husbands’ eyes. “I love you my King.”

Rumple closed his eyes and sighed, “Oh, Belle, say that again.”

Standing, she moved to his side and whispered in his ear, “I love you Rumpelstiltskin.” He opened his eyes and reached for her. Their eyes met and he pulled her down onto his lap. She kissed his cheek and ran her fingers down his chest. “I love you, more than my words could ever say, I love you.” 

Rumple smiled and kissed her lips. “Belle, you are more than I imagined possible. You have shown me so much in so little time, I don’t deserve you.” He teased her bottom lip with his tongue. She opened her mouth and encouraged him to deepen the kiss. She shifted on his lap to meet his increasing eagerness. Moaning at the closeness, he wrapped his arms tightly around her. “My Queen, my sweet Belle.” He cupped her cheek and looked up to meet her eyes, “I can give you anything my sweet, whatever you desire, name it and it’s yours.”

“You, my King, you are more than I could have ever dreamed. I wish only to be by your side.” Every word was true, however, there was one thing that she desired, but she feared to speak it. Resting her head in the crook of his neck, she let out a sigh.

“What is it my Queen? You can tell me anything.” He stared at her with sincere concern and desire to know her heart. 

She brought her eyes to his, “there is one thing I desire, but-,” she leaned her head back down and fidgeted idly with the buttons on his golden silk shirt. “I fear it is too much, too soon.” 

“Anything my love, name it.”

“Well,” she moved back to balance on his knees, “when I helped that little one in the town, I felt a tugging at my heart. Then I saw you look at me strangely, almost like you had read my thoughts. Well, a child, my Lord. I want to have a child with the man I love.” Rumples’ eyes widened with wonder and amazement. “I’m sorry my Lord, I knew it was too soon.”

“Belle, I would love to give you a child, I can even guarantee conception when we-,” she saw his complexion darken, “well, you know.” 

“Is that a blush mighty Dark One?” Belle jeered him in the ribs and laughed. “I do believe you are being bested by your little wife.”

His eyes filled with mirth and he grinned wickedly, “Bested am I?’ Instantly they were on the bed in Belles’ chamber. She laughed playfully and pressed a light kiss to her husbands’ lips. He pinned her to the mattress and kissed her cheek. Trailing his hand down to rest over her belly, he smiled, “If you truly wish this, my love, you are ripe to receive my seed.” 

She smiled brightly and nodded, “Yes, yes I wish it, more than anything.” Rumple smiled and brought a hard passionate kiss down on her lips. “Take me husband, I truly desire to share this gift with you.” 

Her words filled him with bliss and he immediately vanished their clothes. “I love you Belle,” he moaned against her lips. 

“I know Rumple, I know.” Hearing him groan with longing, Belle pushed him back and gazed seductively into his eyes. “I want this to be a moment that neither of us will ever forget.” Rising to sit on his heels, Rumple waved a hand and summoned two small orbs. They both shimmered green and held a murky white substance that resembled fog. “What are those?” she asked with a raised brow.

“These are Tymethian orbs. They hold the power of remembrance.” Placing one of the orbs in Belles’ hand, she gasped at the jelly-like feel. Holding the other orb, he spoke a quiet incantation and the orbs melted into their palms. “Whatever memories we create in the next three hours will be captured in our orb.” Belle stared up at her husband in awe. Was there anything this man could not do? 

She pulled him closer and whispered in his ear, “Thank you my King, you are truly magnificent.” He sighed lovingly into her neck and began to kiss his way down her collarbone. When he reached the divot at the base of her throat, she felt his tongue start to trail down to her hardening nipples. “Oh yes Rumple,” she moaned as he took her lush pink peak into his mouth. Cupping the other with his hand, Belle wriggled beneath him. 

Tangling her fingers in his hair and holding him firmly against her chest, he sighed, “oh my Queen, you are so lovely, so divine.” Licking and kissing his way to her belly, he stopped and looked up. “Do you wish me to ensure conception?” Belle nodded with a bright and sincere smile. 

He held his hand over her stomach and she felt the warmth of his magic penetrate her womb. Rumple returned his attention to kissing her lower and lower. He gently spread her legs and marveled at the sight of her glistening curls. She truly did desire him this way, there was no denying that. The knowledge of her desire filled him with a deep sense of satisfaction. He breathed in her delicious musk and felt his member throb against the mattress. “Oh gods Belle.” He kissed both of her thighs and could resist no longer. He thrust his tongue between her dripping folds and lapped greedily. Hearing her moans of approval, he teased her pulsing nub with the tip of his tongue. He moaned into her flesh and brought his wicked fingers to her opening. As he gently pushed into her, she could not hold back her outburst of pleasure.

“Yes, Rumpelstiltskin, yes.” She brought her hands back to his hair and gently tugged, “I want you my King, I need you.” He could not resist her even if he wanted to. With one quick motion he switched their positions and guided Belle down onto his length. They both let out a groan of ecstasy and Belle began to rock her hips. 

Rumple hissed and thrust in time with Belle’s motion. “you drive me mad my sweet, utterly mad.” She grinned wickedly and increased the speed of her rocking. Leaning down to hold him close, she kissed from his chest to his neck.

“Love me my King, fill me with your seed.” 

“Not just yet my little wife,” he reached his hand between them and began to rub her throbbing bud with his thumb. “you must have your pleasure too.” Rubbing her harder and faster, she felt the waves of her climax building. 

“Faster Rumple, please,” she begged. Feeling her desperation, he thrust harder and faster inside her until he felt her walls clenching around his thick shaft. “Oh gods yes.” As the sea of her climax ebbed, he thrust once more, spilling his seed into her readied womb. She lie still on top of him and whispered, “I love you.”

Rumple rolled them onto their sides and kissed her brow, “and I love you.” They held each other for a long while and Belle felt a rumble in her belly. Rumple raised a questioning brow.

“Oh my,” Belle felt a flush of embarrassment flood her cheeks, “I don’t feel hungry?” They both placed a hand on her belly at the same time. “Wait, is it-,” Rumple smiled and nodded.

“We have created a new life my sweet.” Belle let out a giddy laugh and threw her arms around her husband. She showered him with kisses and squeezed him tightly against her chest. He returned her embrace and let out a sigh of contentedness. “You will make the loveliest mother in all the lands. Our child will cherish you as I do.”

Belle was filled with joy at the sound of her husbands words. “Our child will cherish you as well, you will protect her and love her as you do me.” 

Rumple chuckled, “Her?” he asked with a satisfied grin.

Belle giggled and nodded, “she will be perfect. Perhaps we can work on a boy later.” The couple laughed and Rumple nuzzled his wife’s neck. The joy of the moment filled him with a great sense of pride and satisfaction. He could not recall another time in his life when he was happier. It was all due to this woman he held in his arms, his Queen. 

Taking her hand in his, Rumple concentrated on extracting the orbs. With a wave of his hand and a shimmer of golden light, the orbs pooled in their palms and re-formed. Belle stared in awe as she saw her husbands’ memories floating in the shimmering orb. 

“You are truly the most wonderful man in all the realms. You have no idea what you do to me, what you mean to me.” Summoning a silver box lined with velvet, Rumple placed the orbs inside and locked them away. “Thank you husband.”Belle grabbed the box and started to take it to the wardrobe. “Can you show me how to send this to a secret place?”

Smiling and placing a light kiss on her cheek, “Yes of course, it’s quite simple really. Think of where you want to send it. Now, imagine the box is there, and why you want it there.” Belle imagined their memories being protected at the top of the pendulum room. “Good, now wave your hand over the box.” Belle closed her eyes and mimicked a motion she had seen her   
husband do a hundred times. When she opened her eyes, the box was gone. “Well done, now my sweet, we have other matters to attend to.”


	42. Unwanted Guest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gaston in a dungeon... right where he belongs!

Chapter Forty Two: Unwanted Guest

As they descended the stairs Belle felt a chill in the air. “Where are we going husband?” Turning to look at his wife, Rumples’ expression was dark. 

“We have an unwanted guest, I wish to expose his motives and well, be rid of him.” He sniggered and pranced down the remaining stairs. “Be vigilant, he may speak more truth to you than he did me.”

Confused at first, Belle shook her head. Handing her the torch, Rumple gestured for her to lead the way. Realization dawned when Belle turned to ask her husband for more information, and he was no longer there. “Alone?” she asked herself quietly. Hearing groans and sputtered curses, Belle headed towards the sounds.

She gasped to see Gaston suspended by chains hanging from the ceiling with drying blood on his face. “Gaston?” The prisoner looked up to meet Belles gaze and snorted.

“Has he sent you to finish the job? Bloody coward!”

“I’ve not come to harm you Gaston, but I fear my husbands’ motives will not be as kind. Tell me why you poisoned the well.” She held the torch through the bars to better see the prisoners face. “Your actions constitute an act of war. I assure you that engaging in a war with Rumpelstiltskin will not end well for you.” 

Spitting blood on the floor, Gaston refused to speak. Belle held her hand to the locked door, imagining the door opening, she watched as the lock started to glow purple. She smiled as the door swung open. She placed the torch in the sheath on the wall and approached the chained man cautiously. 

“What were you thinking. Do you have a death wish?” Gaston looked up to meet Belles’ eyes and gasped.

“What has that monster done to you? He has you bewitched, I knew it!” He writhed in his chains and struggled to free himself. “No person in their right mind would choose to bind themselves to that foul beast.”

“Struggling is pointless Gaston, there is no escape for you. I have not been placed under any spell, and unlike you, I can leave if I choose to.” Seeing a bucket of water and a cup sitting next to it, Belle filled the cup and brought it to Gaston’s lips. “Drink, then I will tend to your wounds.” 

Gaston took a sip and struggled to swallow it. “How can you say that you are free? Your eyes hold the secret.” Belle shook her head and reached for the cloth that lay on the floor next to the bucket.

“You know nothing of this matter, I did choose this, not that I owe you any explanation, but I chose magic. My husband is the most powerful sorcerer in all the realms, and soon I will be his sorceress, near his equal.” Dabbing at his wounds, Belle tried to be gentle but Gaston winced and cursed, spitting at her. Throwing the cloth at him, “fine, deal with the blood then. Know this Gaston, my husband wil have his answers, and he will not be as pleasant as I.” 

Belle grabbed the torch and turned to leave, “Wait,” he whispered, “I’m sorry, my quarrel is not with you, it’s that vile creature you are joined to.” Belle turned back to face him and sneered.

“If you quarrel with my husband, you quarrel with me. You spout all these accusations of him, calling him ‘vile’ and ‘foul’. Yet it is you who poisoned the water supply of an entire village.” She stomped her foot to make her point, “tell me Gaston, what does that make you?”

He raised his head to look at her, seeing the genuine contempt in her face he spoke. “I’m sorry Belle, not for defying the Dark One, but for causing suffering to those people.” Belle did not see sincerity in him and would hear no more empty apologies.

“Those are now my people, Gaston. What kind of mistress would I be, what kind of Queen, if I let their suffering go unpunished? Tell me why you did it. Did someone tell you to?” They both stood there silently and Gaston lowered his head. Belle was about to give up and let her husband take another shot at him when he whispered.

“The forbidden Fortress.”

The three words hit her like a thousand frozen daggers, “What did you just say?” Belles’ eyes were huge and she grabbed Gaston’s jaw. “SPEAK!”

Trembling and shaking his head, Gaston whimpered, “The guardian of the Forbidden Fortress is a vicious debtor, I – Belle, I had to.” She shoved his head back and kicked over the bucket.

“He will not like this, I-,” Belle’s words were cut off by a shrill giggle.

“No my sweet, he most certainly will not!” Gaston gasped at the sudden appearance of the Dark One. “Well done my Queen.“ Rumple grabbed her hand and kissed her knuckles. “It seems we have a dragon to face.” Turning to look at the ex duke, Rumple flashed a wicked grin. “As for you, exactly what were you indebted to her for?”

Gaston writhed in his chains and spat curses at him, “you bloody coward, you stole her from me, she is mine. I will have my vengeance, my justice.” Rumple struck him with a fierce backhand.

“Now now, that is not what I asked you,” He gritted his teeth and snarled, “tell me what she promised you!” Spitting more blood onto the floor, Gaston shook his head.

“I-I-I can’t, Belle reason with your—oaf,” another backhand landed hard against his other cheek.

Laughing maniacally, “Reasoned with? You pitiful fool.” He drew his hand back again to strike the prisoner when Belle reached for him.

“Wait my love,” she turned to Gaston, “What do you mean you can’t?” 

“She’ll kill me, Belle she will.”

Another sinister laugh roared from Rumple’s throat, “and just what do you think I’m going to do, hmmm?” He curled his fingers and Gaston began to choke. “I have had enough of these games.”

Belle watched Gaston struggling for air and turned her face away, “Please Gaston, tell us what we need to know, tell us and I will have him spare your life.” Rumple hummed out a menacing giggle.

Gaston wheezed, “the baby, my little brother, “ Rumple let him breathe again. He coughed wretchedly and continued, “she said if I made it look like Regina had done this, she would destroy the baby and well then,” he started to sob, “then I would be heir once again.”

Belle could not bring herself to look at either man. She grabbed the torch and exited the cell. Following behind her, Rumpelstiltskin waved his hand and the cell door slammed shut. He turned back and stared through the bars at the broken man, “I may spare your life, but that does not mean your remaining days will be pleasant.”

The couple walked in silence up the stairs and Rumple went immediately to his wheel. Belle placed the torch in an empty sheath near the top of the stairs. Moving to stand behind her husband, she frowned when he raised a hand signaling her to let him be.

She wanted to know what he was thinking, she wanted to comfort him. Not knowing what else to do, Belle stood idly in front of the roaring hearth, just staring into the flames. How did Gaston even come to meet with the guardian? What did Regina have to do with all of this? Belle rested her palms on the mantel and sighed. 

Several hours passed and Rumple still sat spinning. Belle was cuddled up in one of the fireside chairs lost in thought. Suddenly a loud crash came from behind her. Jumping to her feet, she held her hand to her heart. She turned to look where the sound had come from and saw her husband throwing things out of the large white cabinet. 

Belle rushed to his side and heard him murmuring, “where is it, I know I put it in here. Where the bloody hell is it?”

“What are you looking for, maybe I can help?” He continued throwing things and ignoring her. “Please Rumple, talked to me, let me help, what is going on.” 

“Ah! Now there’s my little worm.” Belle watched as her husband held up a tiny glass jar that contained a small wriggling black mass. “Yes yes, traitors, just like little worms aren’t they?” Belle knew better than to answer the rhetorical question. Turning to face his wife, Rumple cleared his throat, “I’m sorry if I startled you my dear, It was, well it was necessary.” He flailed his   
arms above his head. “I will clean this up in the morning.”

He stuffed the jar into the pocket of his waistcoat and reached for Belle’s hand. “Is there anything I can do to help with any of this?” Rumple lowered his head, was he staring at her belly? “Oh?” Immediately Belle brought her hand to his cheek. “Rumple, I’m fine.”

“Belle, I don’t know what to do, I want you to accompany me, I want you at my side always, but I do not want to jeopardize the baby.” She loved seeing him so concerned for their child. 

“Is there no spell we could use, or perhaps a potion?” Rumple brought his hand to his chin. She watched him intently as he paced in front of her, crunching remnants of treasures under each footfall. “I’ve never seen a dragon before.” Her interjection made him chuckle. 

“Hmmm, perhaps,” he drummed his fingers on his jaw, “perhaps there is something.”


	43. Drangons, Worms and Roots?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to take a moment to thank you all for the amazing responses and feed back! 2000 hits! I am so overwhelmed. Thank you so much! You are all FAB! Rumbelle forever!

Chapter Forty Three: Dragons, Worms and Roots?

Belle awoke still feeling tired and a bit grumpy. She reached out to find her husband, but his side of the bed was cold and obviously not slept in. Groaning, she rolled out of bed. Perhaps a bath would make her feel a little better. 

She opened the door to her bathing room to find her husband lounging in the steaming water. “Oh! I’m sorry, I did not know you were in here.” Rumple smiled wickedly and gestured for her to enter. Closing the door behind her, she smiled as a deep blush colored her cheeks. “You’re feeling better this morning I see.”

Rumple nodded, “won’t you join me my sweet?” She nodded shyly and began to remove her nightshirt. He watched appreciatively as she pulled the silk over her head causing her lush chestnut curls to cascade over her creamy shoulders. She was so lovely. He could not help but to lick his lips as he gazed upon his wife wearing only the shell necklace and bracelet. The gold shimmered luminously in the early morning sunlight causing Rumple to sigh, “You are beautiful my sweet Belle, so very beautiful.”

She giggled bashfully as she climbed into the tub behind him. Sinking down into the water, she parted her legs to straddle him. He leaned into her, resting his back on her chest. His wet skin felt incredible as it rubbed against hers. “You feel amazing my love.” She trickled her fingers down his arms, she was always amazed at the texture of her husbands’ skin; smooth, yet hard and leathery. He sighed in contentment as she circled her arms around his chest. Nuzzling closer, Belle began to kiss his neck and shoulders. “I love the way you taste,” she whispered as she licked upwards to his ear.

He brought her hands up out of the water and kissed each of her fingers one by one. When she started nibbling his other ear, he let out a growl, “careful deary, you don’t want to wake the monster.” Belle laughed and splashed him.

“Well, we wouldn’t want that now would we?” She tightened her arms around him and squeezed. “Besides, we have quite the mess to clean up.” She pinched his ribs and chuckled. 

“Ah, god I love you Belle.” Rumple whispered as he rested his head against her shoulder.

“Rumple, I love you too.” Belle kissed the top of his head and reached for a cloth. Before exiting the tub, the couple washed one another slowly, savoring the closeness. Belle was no longer feeling grumpy or tired, but she was quite hungry. As they entered the bed chamber, Belle turned to face her husband, “Rumple, what do you plan to do with Gaston?” He furrowed his eyebrows and turned to face the hearth. 

“He will prove to be a valuable pawn and I plan to use him as such.” He flicked his wrist and he was clothed in his harsh leathers and knee high boots. “I have contrived a way for this situation to be quite beneficial to us. Also, I will be able to find out exactly what Regina has to do with Maleficent.”

Belle rounded the bed to the wardrobe and started to thumb through her dresses. “Maleficent?” She had heard the name before, but could not place where. 

“Yes my dear, the, uh, dragon. Regina and her go way back.” He watched her adjusting her under things, “You should wear something new my sweet, something befitting of the Dark Ones’ Queen.” He smiled mischievously, “May I?”

Belle was giddy, she loved when her husband dressed her.She nodded fervently and closed her eyes. Instantly he was beside her grabbing her hand and spinning her slowly. When she steadied herself, Belle opened her eyes and gasped. The outfit was hard leathers with a wine colored silk blouse. Her knee high boots matched her husband’s, save for the thick two inch heels. The outfit was topped with a long dragon scale leather coat; much like Rumple’s, but more flowing and feminine.

“Ah! Breathtaking, as always.” He smiled widely, “Do you like it?”

Belle wriggled a bit and furrowed her eyebrows, “It’s a bit stiff.” He chuckled and brought a hand to her cheek.

“You’ll get used to it, once you’ve broken it in,” he placed a tender kiss on her lips and breathed in her scent.

“Does this mean you have found a way to protect the baby?” Unconsciously Belle brought a hand to her belly. 

Rumple nodded, “yes my sweet. Worry you not, I have formulated a recipe for an elixir made from Balg roots and Hesla weeds. It will not taste pleasant, but it will surround your womb, protecting the precious object within.” He brought his hand over hers and they both smiled. “This elixir must smolder and fester for several days to reach its proper potency.” Belle frowned. 

“What will we do whilst we wait?”

He clapped his hands and turned sharply, “time for our unwanted guest to play his part. I need you to take him a very special meal. Be sure he eats it. Pretend that you are letting him go, persuade him of it. He must think that you are defying me.”

“Let him go? Why?” 

“He will run to his master, he lusts for her.” Rumple laughed, “carnal fool.” Belle followed her husband down to the great room. On the table, Belle saw that Rumple had prepared tea and a simple brunch. As they ate, she thought of the conversation that had gone unfinished at the village tavern. Had he forgotten, or was he simply choosing not to speak of it.

“Husband, can we finish our discussion from the tavern?” He steepled his fingers and slumped back in his seat. “We don’t have to, I just want to know how I can protect you, should the matter arise.”

Clearing his throat, Rumple closed his eyes, “My darling, as I have told you, my power came from a magical item. I stole this item from the Duke of the front lands many, many years ago. The whereabouts of this item were told to me by the old Dark One. He had grown weary of his life and wanted an escape,” Belle was totally enthralled with his tail and sat wide eyed, staring at him, “I took the item and claimed his power as my own. Now, the only way to kill me, is for someone to take the power from me as I did from him. The item is hidden, someday I will show it to you, someday.” Centuries of mistrust and paranoia stopped him from sharing the whole truth. When she did not respond, he opened his eyes to see her staring off and looking bewildered.

Belle did not notice he had stopped speaking. Only when he placed a hand on her wrist did she come back to the present. “Rumple, I don’t know if I want to see this item. To have this knowledge--,” her words trailed off. 

The fact that Belle was leery about knowing of the object was a great comfort to him. He knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that he could trust her with anything. “I will not burden you with this knowledge unless you wish it.” 

“Not now husband, we have other things to attend to.” Belle lowered her head and finished her tea. “What am I to give Gaston?”

Rumple grinned mischievously and stood. Holding up a small plate of meat and bread, he giggled. “This!” Belle stared at the plate. Something about it made the hair on the back of her neck stand on end. 

“What will it do to him?” 

“Patience my sweet, all will be revealed in due time.” Rumple handed her the food and gestured towards the door. “Wear your cloak to cover your, uh, leathers.” Belle did as she was told and headed for the dungeon.

Gaston jolted at the sound of raised voices and breaking glass. Were the happy newlyweds fighting? Good, easier for him to coax Belle away.

Belle arrived at the cell door and opened it with her magic. Breathing heavily, she approached him. “Gaston, my husband is quite upset with me. He does not want me bringing you food or water. This was all I could salvage.” She placed the plate on the cot. “If I unchain you, will you eat?”

Gaston nodded, “you defied your ‘love’ to bring me food?”

Belle loosed his chains and caught him with her magic before he hit the floor. “I will not have him starving you in my presence. He has gone to seek out Regina, he will only be gone for five or six hours, eat.” Gaston grabbed at the meat greedily. Shoving the food into his mouth, he nodded and thanked her. 

“I fear you will incur his wrath for this.” Belle shook her head and encouraged him to finish the meal. “He will harm you, and I will not stand for it.”

“He will not harm me Gaston, besides, he doesn’t frighten me.” The man quickly finished the meal and Belle took the plate. “Now, you must go.”

“Go?” His face was devoid of expression and he could see that Belle was genuine. “If I leave, I cannot protect you from your husbands’ wrath.” Belle waved her hand and the door of the cell was ripped from its’ hinges. 

“As you can see, I am quite capable of protecting myself, now go. Tell the guardian of the Forbidden Fortress that Rumple has sought out Regina and that your debt is paid.”

Gaston stammered to his feet and looked Belle in the eye, “I will return and we can leave together.” 

Belle shook her head, “I signed a contract Gaston, I gave my word. What sort of woman would I be if I went back on that?” She looked to the window, “you have at least four hours of good daylight, now go before I change my mind.”

Gaston ran out of the cell and looked back at her, “which way?” Belle got to her feet and showed him the way out. When he was safely beyond the outer walls, she turned back and motioned for the doors to close behind her. 

Rumple giggled maniacally and gathered Belle into his arms. “Well done my sweet, you are a natural.” He twirled them around and kissed her lightly. “Nice touch with the whole Regina bit, he will most certainly play his part.” 

“Will Maleficent kill him?” Rumple shook his head and removed Belles cloak.

“No, she will prod him for information about me, about my lands and most of all, about you. The meal he ate contained a Shemlorck worm. It will grow inside him, corrupting his will until he answers only to me, well, only to us. By the time he reaches the Forbidden Fortress, the corruption will be complete. He will gain valuable information from Maleficent and bring it back to us.”

“So he is to be our spy? I suppose it’s no less than what he deserves for trying to harm our people.” Belle shrugged and headed towards the stairs. “Will we visit Regina then?”

“Well, I suppose we should, after all she is going to be a sister.” Belle chuckled. She could hardly wait to see the look on Regina’s face. “But first, we must start your elixir.”


	44. Wicked Step Daughter

Chapter Forty Four: Wicked Step Daughter

Rumple led his wife up the stairs, past her chamber to the turret. “Do we have everything we need for the elixir?” 

“Yes, it will take only a few moments to create, but days to complete. We will start it, and leave it to fester while we visit Regina.”

When they reached the turret, Rumple rushed around the room gathering the necessary items and ingredients. He placed a medium sized cauldron over a flaming pile of black stones and began measuring the liquids. Belle watched intently as her husband explained every addition to the pot. 

“This is Buslip extract,” he held up a flask containing a yellow liquid, “five small spoonfuls for potency. This,” shaking a large bottle of black liquid, “this is used in almost every potion or elixir, it is a solution derived of Nomni sap and Forgal liquid, seven generous splashes for the base.” He pulled a small vial of dark brown sludge from a nearby box, “this, well this is mud. Not just any mud mind you, it is formed from the waters of lake Nastos and the earth of the Forbidden Forest; just a little safety valve.” He dripped one tiny drop into the cauldron. 

When the drop hit the boiling liquid, a huge billow of wafty grey smoke arose from the pot. Rumple smiled, obviously expecting that reaction. “Now for the roots and weeds.” He had several small bushels of the dark brown Balg roots, they were quite aromatic and shriveled almost instantly when he tossed them into the mixture. He then pulled out two long green stalks from the same box as the mud. The Hesla stalks were thick and each bore three large thorns. 

Taking one stalk in his hand and offering the other to Belle, Rumple gestured for her to mimic his actions. Placing the largest thorn to his left forearm he waited for Belle to do the same. He then swiped the thorn quickly across his skin and threw it into the pot. Belle did the same and hissed at the sudden pain. “Now two drops of our blood and the mixture is complete.” They both held their arms over the cauldron and watched the drips carefully.

Belle stared at her husbands’ eyes as he healed the gashes; first hers then his. “Thank you.” She was in complete awe of the man next to her, the respect and wonder she held for him never ceased to amaze her.

“No matter deary, it was a necessary sacrifice.” He kissed the offended arm and then kissed her cheek. He looked again to her eyes and Belle noticed a flash of deep sincerity, “My precious Belle, I will always be here for you, for the baby. I cannot explain my feelings for you.” A single tear trickled from his eye. 

Belle looked lovingly at him and kissed the tear away. “I will never leave you my love, never.” They stood for several long moments staring into one another’s eyes. Rumple buried his head into Belles shoulder sobbing. Belle embraced him tightly. “I swear to you my life, my allegiance, and my love forever.’

He raised his head to look at her, tears streaming down his face, “You will never know what you have given me, what you mean to this unworthy soul.” Belle took his face in her hands and gently wiped away the tears.

“You are the same for me, my salvation, the very reason I exist.”

-+- 

Dressing in their hard leathers, the couple readied themselves to visit Regina. Belle was positively giddy at the thought of showing the Evil Queen just how much different things were now. Rumple stood by the door of the great room waiting for his wife. 

“Ready my love?” Belle asked as she rounded the stairs to meet him. 

“Quite,” he bowed loosely and flashed a wicked smile, “be leary my sweet, Regina is cunning and she will do what she can to pry information from you.” Belle nodded and was about to speak when he continued. “She will try to place doubt in you, doubts about me, she will use whatever means necessary to hurt me. Guard your mind as well as your words.” 

Why would she want to hurt her own father? The very thought induced a paign of sorrow in her chest. She placed a hand to her belly and silently swore that their child would love and cherish its’ papa. She smiled widely when Rumples’ hand joined hers. 

“No worries my sweet, Regina can not harm our little one.” Suddenly both his arms were around her and they were floating in their magic. Belle closed her eyes and rested her head against his shoulder. He kissed her temple and drew her closer. She reveled in the closeness and sighed. 

As they descended upon a jagged and rocky fortress, Belle frowned in disappointment. She could have stayed in her husbands embrace, forever floating in a haze of flawless magic. “This is Regina’s Palace?” Belle asked with a shocked tone.

Rumple raised a curious brow, “You were expecting sunshine and pussycats?” Belle furrowed her eyebrows and shook her head.

“I didn’t know what to expect, but certainly not so many apple trees.” Rumple let out a bark of a laugh and offered his arm. Belle took it holding on snuggly with both hands. As she looked around, she felt her sense of confidence fading. “I will let you do the talking if you don’t mind.”

“Probably best my sweet.” He began to lead her towards the Palace door. “I’m surprised the guards-,” Just as he spoke, they were met by three of the Queens’ soldiers. 

“Halt! In the name of the Queen, state your business.” Rumple let out an impish giggle and bowed.

“My wife and I wish to see the Queen, our business is our own.” He gestured for the men to leave, “I know my way round.”

“We are under strict orders to--,” the man’s gruff voice was cut off by a silky smooth female one.

“Well well well, to what do I owe this honor?” Belle recognized the voice instantly, “I thought for sure it would be months before I saw you two again.” The Queen spoke with authority and steadiness. ”Honey moon, newlyweds and all that.” This was her turf and Belle knew better than to let her feelings of fear betray her.

“Ah Regina, always a pleasure my dear,” Rumple bowed and Belle followed his lead,. “We wish to speak with you in private, its’, well it’s a delicate matter.” He waved his hand in the air and smiled.

“What could you possibly have to say that would be of any interest to me?” She sneered at Belle and crossed her arms over her chest.

“Well, let’s just say it’s a family affair.” With that, Regina dismissed the guards and led the couple to a lavish sitting room. 

Rumple pulled out a chair for Belle and gestured for her to sit. “Thank you husband.” Belle took her seat and watched Regina intently. 

As Regina took her seat, she stared at Belle, there was something different about the girl, her eyes maybe. Regina couldn’t quite put her finger on it, “What is this ‘family affair’ then?” Belle smiled and Regina smirked.

Rumple stayed standing beside Belle’s chair, “Well, my wife and I thought you’d be interested in knowing that you are going to be a sister.” Regina’s face turned cold and her gaze shot to his.

“You have got to be kidding me,” her eyes returned to Belle, “you actually allowed this monster into your bed?” Regina laughed in disgust. “What were you thinking? I can’t imagine what sort of twisted abomination the child will be.” Belle tried to keep her expression neutral, but she felt her lips beginning to tremble. “Or perhaps it was not your choice, in which case, I could help you be rid of the, uh, problem.”

“That’s enough.” Rumples’ voice was stern and carried throughout the room, “We did you a courtesy by telling you. Now we will speak of other things.” 

“I have nothing to say to you,” Regina pointed to the door, “get out.” Rumple laughed mischievously.

“We will leave when we have what we came for.” In an instant he was next to the Queen with his finger in her face, “tell me, what vendetta does your ‘forbidden friend’ have against you? She has been causing trouble in my lands with hopes to place the blame on you.” Regina clenched her jaw and growled.

“WHAT? She wouldn’t dare challenge me.”

“Oh but she has dear, and I want to know why.”

“Not that it’s your business, but I, well I may have stolen something quite valuable from her, but in my defense, we fought for it,” she put her hands on her hips, “fair and square.” Belle shook her head in disbelief, this was all a game to Regina, and Belle did not have any interest in playing. She stood abruptly causing both her husband and Regina to focus their attention on her.

“I’m tired of these games husband,” Rumple nodded.

“As am I my sweet,” He looked back to Regina, “What was it that you stole?”

Regina laughed, “the gift you made for me all those years ago.” She smiled sinisterly and winked at her Father.

Rumple tightened his fists and breathed out slowly, “I see.” He rejoined Belle and looked one last time at Regina, “There is no going back, Regina, be sure you know the price.” Disappearing into smoke, the couple headed back to the Dark Castle.

Rumple landed them in front of the hearth in the great room. As he turned to go to his wheel, Belle grabbed his arm, “Please, don’t go yet.” He stopped and turned to face his wife.

“I’m sorry she said those things,” Belle lowered her head, “she did it to-,”

“Hurt you, I know, but it hurts me too.” He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead. “She was conceived after you gained your power, wasn’t she?” Rumple nodded slowly, “she is not twisted, or an abomination, Bid she mean those things to be about me?”

“No my love, I’m sorry. I wish I could offer you some sort of comfort, but when it comes to Regina, I have none.” Rumple ran his fingers lightly through her hair. “If you wish it, I will see to it that you have very little contact with her.”

“No Rumple, she is my family now too, like it or not, and I will not let her bitterness change me.” She gently kissed his lips, pulling away slowly, she waited for him to meet her gaze, “What was the gift she spoke of?” Rumple closed his eyes tightly and let out a deep sigh.

“Oh Belle, please understand, this is one of the things from my past that I had hoped you would never have to know. It was a very long time ago.” Belle was afraid to push the matter, but her curiosity was winning out and she had to know.

“Husband, nothing you tell me of your past could make me want to leave, or love you any less. I swear to you, nothing will change.” He turned his back to her and raked his fingers through his hair. 

“There is time yet, please Belle, let me think. I swear I will tell you everything, just not now.” Belle nodded and allowed him to spin. She took her seat near the hearth, staring into the flames she lost herself in thought.


	45. The Price of Magic

Chapter Forty Five: The Price of Magic 

All magic comes with a price. All magic, even the little things? All magic comes with a price, the words flooded Belles’ head as she stood staring down at the smoldering caldron. Two days had passed and the mixture was nearly ready. 

Although making potions was rather tedious and required pin-point accuracy, Belle found that she truly enjoyed it; and her husband remared that she had quite the ‘natural eye’ for it. The compliment filled her with a deep sense of satisfaction, and a little spark of confidence. 

Watching the murky bubbles rise from the cauldron and burst into foggy vapors, Belle smiled, “how will we know when the potency is right?’ 

Rumple cupped his chin in his hand, “well, it takes a keen eye. The bubbles will turn a different color and fizzle instead of bursting.” That seemed easy enough to recognize. “ten more hours,” he flailed his arms, “hmmm, give or take.” She smiled at her husbands’ playful mood.

“Husband?”

“Yes?” Rumple looked over his shoulder at his little wife.

“What price will this magic cost me?” She asked as she fidgeted with the empty flasks on the work table.

“Cost? Whatever do you mean?” His brow was pinched in concern and confusion.

“Well, all magic comes with a price, right? You even told Regina to consider the cost of your, gift. I, uh-“ Rumple placed a finger to her lips.

“Time my dear, this potion has cost us days, hours.” He shrugged, “The price of magic is not always provincial or monetary, often times ,” he moved his hands to caress her cheek, “its’ quite the opposite.”

“Why must there always be a price my love?” Belle lifted her head to meet his gaze, “If it is our magic, why must it cost us?”

Rumple lowered his hand to Belles’ shoulder, “we do not ‘own’ the magic deary, we control it. The magic is its own being; it works with us, through us and for us. It requires compensation for services rendered.” Belle nodded.

“So the larger the service, the steeper the price.” 

“Now you’re getting it.” He smiled and placed a light and tender kiss to her lips. “You are a quick study Belle. I enjoy teaching you.” She smiled shyly and turned away.

“I enjoy ALL the things you have taught me my love,” she flashed a seductive look over her shoulder, “some more than others.”

Rumple let out a moan of a laugh, “wicked little temptress, we’ll never get any work done.’ Belle laughed and turned again to face him. “Distraction, that’s what you are, a beautiful and welcome distraction.’ She circled her arms around his waist and nuzzled her head on his chest. Rumple returned her embrace and let out a contented sigh. “How are you feeling my sweet?”

“Tired,” she confessed, “I feel like I haven’t slept in days.” As she spoke a yawn consumed her words. “But fine other than that. Why do you ask?”

“Well you are pregnant.” He raised his brow as if to say it was obvious, “Any nausea?” Belle shook her head and pulled away from him, slumping into the chair by the wall. “The elixir is nearly complete, not long now my Queen, then we can rest.” 

She smiled up at him and giggled,”So, you will be joining me tonight?” He had been absent for the past three nights and she truly missed waking up next to him.”I’ve missed you.”

“Perhaps, for a little while, then I must prepare for Maleficent.” Belle frowned and stared at the floor. 

“Very well.” She pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her chin on them. “I want to learn how to make other potions.” Rumple looked at her curiously.

“Such as?”

“Well, maybe one for relaxation, or something for forgetting. I definitely want to make one for sleeping. Plus, I want you to teach me how to conjure fire. I know that I can absorb it, but I want to create it.” Belle suddenly felt burdensome and pushy, “I’m sorry my love, I don’t mean to be demanding.” 

Rumple lightly twirled the flask in his hand, swishing the liquid around inside it. “No matter, I will teach you everything,” he flicked the flask twice with his fingernail, “all in due time my sweet.” 

Belle watched her husband intently as he methodically worked. She saw him pull a jar out of his pocket and scrape the pitch black residue from within it with a thin golden blade. He then dipped the blade into the flask of liquid. She jolted when the mixture popped and flashed. Rumple smiled and sniggered at her reaction, then he placed the flask onto the work table. “Belle,”   
startled by his voice, she jumped to her feet.

“Um, yes?” She suddenly felt nervous and stepped slowly towards her husband.

“Be a dear, fetch me a crystal orb.’ He never lifted his eyes from the flask as he spoke, ”they will be in one of the baskets on the top of that shelf over there.” He pointed to the shelf nearest the large window. 

“Of course,” Belle did as he asked and rummaged through the baskets. She found three different sized orbs and decided on the largest of the three. “This one?”

“Yes,” he replied, never having looked up to see it. “Now bring it here and watch.” Belle came to his side and stared curiously as Rumple poured the mixture onto the orb. The liquid seemed to seep through the glass and form a thin film across the middle. “Ah ha ha ha, you see my sweet, it’s magic.” He said with a cheeky tone, laughing and jeering her in the ribs. “Now let’s watch the real magic.”

He waved his hand over the orb and Belle smiled at his finesse. The liquid began to shimmer and she heard voices from within the orb. 

“Yes, your Majesty, I assure you-,” The man in the orb suddenly stopped speaking.

“Tell her nothing of your stay in the Dark Castle,” Rumple commanded, “tell her you are in her service, and that you will do whatever she requires of you.” The man in the orb did as Rumple commanded. 

There was a beautiful blonde female sitting on an emerald colored throne atop a high dais. She stared down scrutinizingly at Gaston, “you will make a lovely pet for me. I look forward to our intrigues together.” She laughed menacingly, “Now go and fetch me information about this little wife of his.”

Gaston bowed respectfully and turned to leave. As he was walking towards the doors, the woman called to him.

“Remember little pet, you owe me.” She let out another laugh and threw her head back as she shimmered into a different form. Belle watched keenly as the beautiful blonde became an enormous dark scaled fire breathing dragon. She gasped and brought her hand to her mouth. 

“Why is that creature seeking information about me? What could she possibly want?” Rumple placed a hand on his wife’s knee.

“Leverage, my sweet, she wants power over me. Don’t fret, she will not get what she seeks.” Belle shook her head and placed a hand to her belly. “The baby will be protected.” He stood and proffered a hand for her to join him. Flicking his wrist to the orb, the image faded and he led Belle to the smoldering cauldron. 

“Listen Rumple, the bubbles are beginning to fizzle.” She was giddy with anticipation and she hopped on her toes. 

Rumple grabbed a glass syringe and withdrew a generous amount of the murky brown liquid. “You will need to take three vials of this mixture for it to take proper effect.” He waved his hand and summoned three brown glass vials that were roughly the size of Belles palm. “One now,” he filled the first vial and handed it to her, “one at the witching hour and one when you   
wake.” He withdrew two more syringes full and filled the other two vials. Gesturing for her to drink, Belle took a deep breath and chugged it down. 

Rumple chuckled at the sour look on his wife’s face. “I warned you that it would not taste pleasant.” Belle squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head. “Whatever you do, don’t wretch.” 

She laughed and handed the vial back to her husband. “I think I just discovered the price I have to pay.” The couple laughed and Rumple pocketed the other two vials of elixir. He grabbed Belles hand and led her out of the turret towards her bed chamber.


	46. The Witching Hour

Chapter Forty Six: The Witching Hour

It was nearly half passed ten before Belle could relax enough to drift into a peaceful sleep. There were strange murmuring voices muffled as if she were under water. She could only make out a few words here and there; “…love for you… always and forever…” It was a familiar female voice. 

Then another sound, a voice that brought her comfort and a deep sense of peace; “…never know…I can’t explain… this love…” Suddenly there was a jolt and Belle found herself squinting into an extremely bright light. 

She felt as if this was the first time she had ever seen light before. What was happening?> She looked behind her and saw herself lying on a blood stained bed. Then she was whisked away and placed into a familiar set of comforting arms. Tears filled her eyes and she looked back to where she had been taken from. 

She saw herself struggling and contorting in extreme pain on the bed. Her other self screamed and bore down, “Rumpelstiltskin, there is another.” She was suddenly being placed onto a white cushion as Rumple hurried to the bed. She heard her other self scream again and then there was a tiny cry. “Rumple, RUMPLE--,”

Belle was brought back to reality by her husband shaking her, “Waken up Belle, please my darling, waken up.” She groaned and jerked away from his shaking hands.

“Rumple, where are the babies?” He looked at her with a confused and bewildered expression. “Are they alright?” He brought his hand to her cheek and tuck a strand of stray hair behind her ear.

“Belle, sweetheart, you were having a nightmare. You were screaming my name and writhing. What were you dreaming of?” She began to sob and wrapped her arms around her husband. 

“Oh Rumple, I was so afraid. We were having twins, when I was birthing the boy,” she started sobbing uncontrollably, “oh Rumple, I am going to die in childbirth.”

“Shh, shh my sweet, it was only a dream, we have much time yet to prepare for these things. Please my love, you must try to calm down.” Belle tried to quiet her sobbing, but the tears would not ebb. “Oh my darling Belle, I will do everything in my power to keep you safe, whatever it takes.”

“It- -was-- so, so-- real.” She wiped the tears from her cheeks, “Is there a way to know if we are having twins?” 

“It is far too early for that my sweet, all in due time.” He held her close and tried to soothe away her fears. “It is nearly midnight my dear, will you walk with me?” Belle nodded and stretched her limbs.

“Where will we go?”

“There are many things to, hmmm, observe in the Dark Castle during the witching hour. Some things are better seen then spoke of.” He bowed slightly and offered his hand for her to take. She gave a half smile and giggled softly. Taking his hand she swung her legs over the edge of the bed and slid to the floor. 

Rumple spun her once and she was clad in a beautiful rose colored silk robe that flowed to her ankles, with matching slippers. She bowed to her husband and thanked him. She was still weary from her dream, but was excited to see what he was talking about.

“Shall we?” Belle nodded and agve a quick smile.

Rumple grabbed the candlestick from the bedside table and the couple walked arm in arm out of the chamber door. He led Belle down towards the great room. Stopping in front of the large hearth, Belle gasped aloud as her husband reached into the smoldering flames to pull a lever. “What are you thinking!?” He chuckled and withdrew his arm.

Belle watched in amazement as the fire flickered out and sunk into the ground revealing a tattered stairwell. “Fear not my sweet, your husband is fireproof.” He laughed and gestured for her to head to the stairs. 

“What’s down here? It smells odd, ancient in a way.” Rumple shook his head, it never ceased to amaze him how intuitive his little wife was. 

“Quite.” He remarked as they descended the small winding stairs. “The things that occupy this cellar are some of the oldest things in this world; some even older.” Belles’ eyes were wide with anticipation and curiosity. 

As they reached the bottom of the steps, Belle felt the air change. The stairs disappeared and the light from the candles dimmed. She grabbed tighter to Rumples arm, “Rumple?”

“Shh, listen,” A moment later Belle was startled by the sound of eerie chimes. Twelve strokes of a resounding gong and the room came to life. “This is where, and when things deemed unholy can thrive in peace.” Torches were blazing and Belle watched in wonder as numerous treasures danced and played. 

A small gnome with gnarled teeth spun on the tip of his hat. Laughing maniacally and shouting. “Don’t no one know, nope, don’t know one!” Belle could not help but to laugh as she watched him. He was soon joined by three other gnomes. 

As they continued to walk through the halls of this underground mosaic, Belle felt strangely at home. Smiling at the thought of fitting in, she squeezed her husbands’ arm. “I belong here don’t I?” He laughed and brought a crooked finger under her chin.

“As do I.” He twirled her around and beautifully strange music began to play. “I love to dance my sweet, would you give me this honor?”Belle nodded fervently and they lost themselves in each other. 

“You danced so enchantingly the first time I saw you. Do you remember?” 

Rumple dipped her and leaned into her, “How could I forget? You looked so lovely, awe struck… by me. I could not believe that you were unafraid.” They began twirling again.

“I was terrified. I had never felt such a draw to another person in all my days. Why did you make me wait so long for you?” Rumple laughed and did not answer. 

When the music stopped, Belle found that they were directly in front of a tiny bookshelf. There were only seven leather bound books and they were all glowing with a golden luster. 

“Books?” She could not understand why books would be deemed unholy or misfits. “Why are these here?”

“Not all people share our love of the written word my dear. These books are full of spells, incantations, chants and the like. They have all been written in a powerful and quite difficult to obtain ink. They can only be read during this time.” Rumple grabbed one of the crimson colored books and cracked it open. “This volume is the rarest of them all, only one has ever been, or ever will be written.” He bowed his head and closed his eyes. 

“What is it my love?” Belle placed her hand on his arm.

“I wrote this, after the first time I saw you,” she looked at the words on the pages, “I was never so inspired in all my years.” It was written in the ancient tongue and Belle could only decipher bits and pieces. “So many things that had alluded me came crashing into perspective. I wrote like a man on fire.” Belle could not hold back her smile.

“Rumple, I-,” she held her hand to her mouth, “I don’t know what to say.”

“Say nothing my sweet, you have made me alive, nothing more need be spoken.” He looked to the enormous clock on the far wall. “You must drink the next vial of elixir.”

Belle pouted and let out a disgusted sigh. He wriggled a finger in her face and she groaned, “I know, let’s have it then.” He pulled the vial from his pocket and handed it to her. She swallowed it down and felt a churning in her stomach. 

He took the empty vial and vanished It, “Oh Belle, you look as green as me, are you alright?” She nodded and leaned into his frame. 

“Can we return to my chamber now?” 

“Of course my dear.” He wrapped an arm around her waist and led her back the way they had come. “The stairs will reappear at the stroke of one. We must wait until then.” Belle looked at a menacing looking wolf clock that had flames in its’ eyes. It was five minutes to one, she supposed that she could handle five more minutes.

“Why are all of the wolf items still inanimate?” 

“Those items are even less fortunate. They only emerge during the witching hours of wolfstime. My precious creatures are so magnificent. It is such a pity that they are confined to only thirty six nights a year.” He frowned slightly, “If I could, I would give them more time.” Belle could feel the connection he had to the creatures on their wedding night, and now she knew he treasured them.

She stood in silence for a few moments and watched her husbands’ eyes. “What is your connection to these beautiful creatures?” Rumple lowered his head and did not speak, “I’m sorry my love, I did not mean to offend.” He raised his hand and dismissed the apology.

The chimes rang out again and Belle watched as the stairs swirled into existence. At the stroke of one, the opening at the top of the stairs was illuminated and the couple made their way through. Rumple waved his hand as they sauntered through the great room and the fire roared back to life. 

As they ascended the steps to their chamber, Belle was beginning to regret having asked about the wolves. Then Rumple spoke, “My mother,” the words were low and full of sorrow, “she was the first of her pack to have children. I was a twin, and my sister died at birth. My father became enraged when he found out about her ‘condition’. He brought in clerics and soothsayers to cleanse her, but, obviously, it did not work.” Tears filled his eyes as he continued, “he murdered her, Belle, viciously, cowardly as she slept.” Belle embraced him tightly.

“Oh Rumple,” she sobbed with him, The compassion she felt for her husband in this moment was beyond compare. “I am so sorry. What happened to your father then?”

Rumple growled and his expression turned dark, “He got what he deserved.” She knew better than to push the matter, and she simply left it at that. 

They held each other for a long wile just outside the chamber door, neither one of them wanting to let go. Belle felt the tension in her husbands’ muscles loosen and she pushed through the door. Guiding him over to the bed, she gestured for him to sit. He obeyed and brought her to himself to rest between his legs. 

Belle’s nausea at the taste of the elixir had long since passed and she was feeling better. “I’m sorry Belle, I should not have burdened you with such things.”

“Nonsense, you are my husband, your burdens are mine to share, to help carry.” She rested her head on his shoulder, and suddenly it occurred to her, “Why don’t you change at wolfstime?”

“When twins are had, only one of them has the gift.” He frowned and shook his head, “my sister would have had it. My father did not know this fact, and he tried to kill me too. I was six and he left me at the--,” Belle brought a finger to his lips.

“Shh, my love,” She laid him back on the bed and kissed him passionately. “No more tonight, just rest.” She held him firmly until he fell asleep in her arms.


	47. Spy Games

Chapter Forty Seven: Spy Games

Belle awoke at the first sign of daylight. Her back was stiff and she reached for her husband. He was sitting up holding the last vial of elixir in his hand. She buried her head in the pillows and pretended to be asleep. He chuckled and nudged her side.

“It’s for the baby love.” She groaned and lifted up her hand. “Good girl,” she drank it and frowned, “very good girl.” He vanished the vial and summoned a tray of tea things and a bowl of fruits. “Breakfast deary?” 

She sat up and smiled, “I love you husband.” He looked lovingly at her and smiled in return.

“You know I love you too.” 

They shared a pot of tea and Belle got up to visit the bathing room. When she returned, Rumple was standing at the hearth with the crystal orb watching Gaston. “He is nearly here my sweet, we should prepare for his arrival.”

They both dressed in their leathers and headed to the great room. Belle smiled when she saw the fire burning in the large hearth. The memories of the night before came rushing back and she turned her gaze to Rumple. She truly longed to protect him from future hurts. There was nothing she could do about the past except to show him that she would never let him go through that kind of thing alone. She loved her husband deeper than she could have ever dreamed. 

“Something wrong my sweet?” Rumples’ voice brought her back to the present. . 

“No, no my love. I was just remembering our little adventure last night.” She perched on the edge of the long table. He pranced around to join her and couldn’t help but to smile. 

“Did you like my little treasures?” She nodded and kissed him on the cheek. “This coming wolfstime, I will take you to meet my extended family. They will love you, my darling.” Belle was ecstatic about the idea and could hardly wait. 

“Oh husband, I would like that very much. You amaze me, how did I ever exist without you?” Rumple cupped his hand on her cheek and kissed her tenderly.

“At least you didn’t have to wait three centuries for me.” They both laughed and kissed until they were breathless. Suddenly there was a pounding at the main doors. “Would you get that my sweet, our spy has arrived.”

Belle hopped off the table and straightened her clothing. She headed to the hall and bid both sets of doors open with her magic. She leaned confidently against the marble table and waited for him to enter. 

“Belle?” Gaston was chipper and looked as if he remembered nothing of his stay at the Dark Castle. There were no signs of his injuries, and his clothing resembled a knights’ armor

“Yes Gaston, do come in,” the man strode calmly through the doors and placed his gloves on the table. “How was your journey?”

“Fine your Majesty, I do have much to discuss with your husband though,” he gestured to the stairs, “shell we?” 

Belle nodded, waving her hand to close the doors, “yes he is quite anxious to hear what you have learned.” The two headed up to the great room and Belle greeted her husband with a light peck on the cheek. 

“My darling,” Rumple led his wife to her seat and gestured for Gaston to join them. Gaston sauntered to the newly arrived chair just across from Belle. Rumple took his seat at the head and leaned back . He steepled his fingers and cleared his throat, “so, what have we learned of the dragons’ plans?”

Gaston shifted in his seat and leaned closer to Rumple, “perhaps we should speak alone, war games are no place for a Queen.” Belle furrowed her eye brows and turned her gaze to Rumple. 

“Quite the contrary, my Queen and I have no secrets. She is to know all that is being said. Her perspective and input serves us well.” Belle smiled and gave a curt nod to Gaston.

“As you wish your Majesty,” Gaston cleared his throat, “Maleficent is quite interested in your nuptials, she is convinced that there is a conspiracy between you and The Evil Queen. She wants me to bring Belle to her for questioning.” Rumple raised a brow and gestured for him to continue. “When Regina came to the Forbidden Fortress seeking the item she had traded to Maleficent, she became curious and started looking into your dealings. Needless to say, this all happened around the same time that you and Belle were married.” 

“Yes, Regina was rather disappointed in the sleeping curse that she traded for. That ‘charming’ fellow simply had to kiss the White Princess to wake her. Regina came to me extremely upset and I simply reminded her of the trade. The Item Regina now possesses is of much greater consequence.” Rumple drummed his fingers on the arm of his chair, “we must find out how Maleficent plans to deal with Regina’s betrayal.”

“Let me go to the Forbidden Fortress,” Belle chimed in, “we can show her that we’ve nothing to do with this betrayal.” Gaston raised his eyebrows and shook his head. 

Rumple stood abruptly, “hmmm, no,” Belle frowned , “I have a better idea, what if we, uh, what if we convince the dragon to invite us all into her precious Fortress,” Rumple giggled menacingly, “Yes, yes.” He paced in front of the hearth for a few long moments then returned to the table. “Gaston, you will convince Mal, make her think that it’s her idea. Tell the beast that this is the most inconspicuous way to lead all the sheep to the slaughter. She will take the bait, and we will have her and Regina right where we want them.” Rumple meandered back to the hearth.

Gaston nodded and turned to look at Belle, “As you wish your Majesties. I will head back to the Fortress in the morning.”

Belle stood and strode to join her husband, “Shall I ready a room for our guest?” Rumple shook his head and grabbed Belles’ hand.

“I will see to it my love. Perhaps you could scare us up a little supper?” 

“Of course my King.” Belle turned to walk away but Rumple pulled her back into a firm embrace. He kissed her passionately then stared into her eyes. 

He pressed his lips to her ear then whispered, “after supper, we will be quite exhausted won’t we?” Belle knew that tone in his voice and she closed her eyes breathing out softly. 

“I believe we will be husband. “ She whispered back to him and pressed a light kiss to his lips before parting and heading to the kitchen.

“I will show you to your room, Gaston, I’m sure you’d like to freshen up before we eat.” The man stood and bowed in acceptance. “This way then.”

After showing the spy to his room, Rumple headed back down to help his wife in the kitchen. He stood for several long moments admiring her frame in the tight leathers. “Like what you see husband?” Belle giggled and turned to face the door.

Before she knew it, Rumple was holding her in his arms and laughing, “Oh yes little wife, I like it very much.” The leathers squeaked as they rubbed together and Belle couldn’t help but giggle. She tried to push away but the more she struggled the more the squeaks made her laugh. “Your struggle is futile my sweet.”

“Now who’s doing the tempting hmmm?” They both laughed. Belle threw her head back and Rumple couldn’t help but to kiss her throat. She squealed and dropped the loaf of bread she was holding. “Rumple, we have guests.”

“Only one deary, and he is occupied at the moment.” Belle gave into her desire only briefly and kissed him deeply. It felt like forever since they had been together like this. “Belle, you are so lovely, I could take you right here on this table.”

“Rumple I-,” She tugged at his dragon scaled coat and pushed it off to the floor. “I want that, I want you.” He removed her coat and began to unbutton her shirt when there was an intrusive sound of someone clearing their throat behind him. 

Belle gasped and her cheeks burned red. Rumple tightened his fists at his side and took a deep breath. “Meet me at the dining table,” he growled. The man turned and hurried to the table. “I suppose we will have to pick this up after supper as we planned.”

She blew out her cheeks and quickly buttoned her shirt. They both left their coats on the floor and Belle finished preparing the simple meal of soup and bread. Rumple headed to the great room and Belle went to fetch some mead from the store room.

Placing the food and dishes onto a large silver tray, Belle made her way up the stairs. As she entered the room, both men stood and bowed, obviously grateful for her arrival. They all ate rather quickly and made small talk. When Belle had finished her mead, she stretched her arms out and feigned a yawn. “Oh my! Excuse me, I must be more tired than I thought.” 

“Darling, why don’t you let me clear the dishes, take a bath and relax.” He winked at her and she stood almost immediately. 

“Thank you husband,” she leaned down kissed his cheek and looked to Gaston, “Now, don’t you keep my husband too long.” 

“No, my lady, I wouldn’t dream of it.” Belle smiled and bowed taking her leave. Rumple watched her the whole way out of the room and blinked wildly as the doors closed behind her.

“You are one lucky man your Majesty. What I wouldn’t give to have a woman like that on my arm.” Rumple frowned and let out a low growl.

“I am the luckiest man in all the realms, and you would be wise to mind your tongue in this matter.” Gaston nodded and lowered his gaze.

“I meant no disrespect,” Rumple gave one small nod and stood. “Are you in need of me anymore this evening?”

“No, we will discuss the plans in detail over breakfast. Be off.” Gaston nodded and headed towards the dors. 

Instantly Rumple vanished and was in their chamber. He heard Belle in the tub singing. She was so lovely, in so many ways. He vanished his clothes and lay bare on the bed waiting for her. When she emerged from the bathing room, she smiled widely to see her husband gazing lovingly at her. She dropped her towel and strode slowly over to the bed.

Rumple watched breathlessly as she climbed onto the bed and snuggled up next to him. “Now,” Belle said with a husky and seductive voice, “where were we?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be prepared for a nice emotion filled love scene in the next chapter ;)


	48. Eternal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me for not posting soon, Lots of Fluff in this chapter and some emotional steaminess too... hope you all enjoy! :)

Chapter Forty Eight: Eternal

Belles’ entire body tingled with sensation. Her husbands’ hands and lips seemed to be everywhere at once. She arched into his touch and wriggled when his lips touched her breasts. The couple lost themselves in each other as time seemed to stand still. 

Rumple moaned with anticipation when Belle spread her legs to welcome him. She traced her fingernails down the curves of his firmly muscled back, “Oh Rumple, I feel you all over me. Take me, please.” He brought his hand between her thighs and licked his lips.

“Belle, my darling Queen, no need to beg.” He smiled wickedly and licked his way down her belly, lingering for a moment to kiss where the baby was. He whispered lightly, “little one, you are loved, you are cherished.” One more kiss and Rumple returned his attention to his wife. Belle felt a tiny tear escape her eye as she listened to the lovely words her husband spoke to their child. 

She tangled her fingers in his hair and could not help but to whisper, “you are so magnificent husband, I love you wholly and completely,” she cupped his face and lifted his head to meet her gaze, “forever my love, forever.” He slid up her body and brought a crushing kiss down on her lips.

“I love you,” he whispered, “I love you,” again and again he repeated his words, kissing her and nibbling her bottom lip. “forever.” He brought himself over her and stared into her eyes and saw nothing but genuine love and overwhelming desire. He caressed her cheek as he pressed his fully hardened member against her sodden folds. He gently spread her with his fingers and guided himself into her warmth. Her entire body quaked as he entered her and she let out a small whimper. 

He moved gently and so slowly inside her. Every smooth thrust sent inexplicable sensations through all the fibers of her being. She closed her eyes and allowed her husband to do as he wished. He rested himself on his elbows and held her face in his hands. Still thrusting slowly and smoothly he beckoned, “Open your eyes my love.” She did as he asked, “I want you to see, look deep and truly see what you do to my soul.” 

Belle stared deeply into his eyes and watched as the colors flashed from dark to light. Every time she whimpered or moaned, his eyes filled with a new light. Deeper, beyond the physical changes, Belle watched as the purple aura of his soul melted away to a deep red burning. She was completely convinced that the fire she saw was the luster of true love. She had felt it in her own soul, and now she saw it in his.

“This is only for you my love, no one else will ever hold my heart, my soul.” Belle wrapped her arms tightly around her trembling husband and pulled him as close as she could. Needing to feel as close as possible, she breathed the words into his ear.

“You will never have need of another, this is true love, and for us darling, it is eternal.” They continued to make love slowly and passionately until desire overtook them both. As Rumple rocked faster and faster inside her, Belle let out a cry of passion when she reached her breaking point. Falling over the edge, her entire body quivered. Feeling her inner walls clenching around him, he groaned as his length pulsed within her. Two more hasty thrusts and Rumple growled with satisfaction as he joined his wife in climactic ecstasy. 

They both lay completely still in one another’s arms unable to move. Belle was breathing heavily and as she recalled what she witnessed in his eyes, she began to sob. Rumple raised his head, “What is wrong my love?” She closed her eyes and shook her head. “Did I hurt you? Oh gods Belle I am so s--,” 

Belle placed her hand over his lips, “No Rumple, it is nothing you’ve done wrong.” She sat up and placed her hands on his chest, tears still streaming down her cheeks, “I am just overwhelmed. You are, I mean, I just can’t explain.” Rumple nodded and drew her back down to his side, wrapping his arms tightly around her.

“I know Belle, shh, I know.” 

Belle nuzzled as close as she could to her husbands’ side. As her sobs ebbed, Rumple kissed her lightly on the brow and they both drifted off to sleep.

-+-

The couple awoke to the smell of bacon and freshly baked biscuits. Gaston? Belle thought to herself and looked questioningly at her husband.

Rumple shrugged, “What? I figured having a servant in the castle, he should be put to good use.” The look on his face was completely innocent and Belle couldn’t help but laugh. 

She kissed him on the cheek and scampered to the bathing room. When she emerged, she noticed the towel on the floor and wrapped it around herself. “What are we doing today?” 

Rumple grinned sinisterly and put aside the book he had been reading, “We’re convincing the dragon that she wants to throw a party, most likely easier said than done.” 

Belle brought her knees to her chest and rested her chin on them. “What if we convinced her that this was the only way to get her a meeting with me?” She looked up to see Rumple cup his chin in his hand. “She said it herself that she desires a question and answer session with me. Obviously you are not going to send your new little wife into the dragons’ den alone.” Rumple drummed his fingers on his cheek.

“Obviously,” he stood suddenly and began to pace. “Belle, you are superb,” she smiled proudly. “Neither Regina nor Maleficent know you have magic. This is perfect!” 

Belle leaned back on the pillows, “I am so glad you approve,” she said cheekily. “Now, breakfast smells delightful, let’s go eat.”

They both readied themselves for the day and headed down the stairwell. Rumple was lost in thought the whole way. As they entered the great room, Gaston greeted them both and gestured for them to sit. The table was lavished with every breakfast food imaginable. Belle chuckled at the thought of Gaston being hard at work in the kitchen. 

“Thank you Gaston for this wonderful spread. It all looks fabulous.” The burly man nodded and smiled shyly. 

“My pleasure your Majesty, I never knew I could cook.” Rumple nearly choked on his tea as he let out a muffled laugh. 

Clearing his throat, Rumple got down to the matter at hand, “Well, my wife has deduced a fine plan of action, and after much thought, I feel it is our best course.” Gaston sat in his seat and listened intently as his master detailed what it was he had to do..

Belle felt extremely hungry and could not help but to try a little of everything. She recalled reading about stages of pregnancy in one of the books in her Father’s library. Hunger and cravings were all normal, but this early? She was only about a week and a half along, first the nightmare, now this? Belle shook her head as if to shake off her own concerns. 

“You disapprove my love?” Rumple looked confused and grabbed his wife’s hand.

“Hmmm?” Belle had not heard a word he had said, “I’m sorry husband, I was thinking of something else. What were you saying?”

“Gaston was describing Maleficents’ state of mind. It seems she has not had guests in quite some time. This could work to our advantage.” Belle nodded and stood abruptly excusing herself. She went to the kitchen and stood staring into the hearth. 

A few moments later Rumples’ hands were on her shoulders. “What is it my darling? Are you alright?” Belle turned to face him.

“I am concerned about the dream I had, nightmares don’t usually occur until the middle of the first stage.” She placed her hand on his chest, “I’m sure it’s nothing, first time jitters or something like that.”

Rumple cupped her cheek in his hand, “Childbirth is natural my love, your immortality will prevent you from being taken that way. If you are not feeling up to it, perhaps we should postpone the party?”

After hearing her husbands’ words, Belle felt foolish and shook her head, “No Rumple, we will not gain another opportunity like this, you’re absolutely right, I’ll be fine.” 

“You’re sure?” She nodded and kissed his cheek, “perhaps, “ he furrowed his eyebrows, “perhaps there is a way to check on the baby’s progress, but first, let’s send our spy to do his work.” Belle agreed and they both walked back, hand in hand, to the great room.

“Is everything alright your Majesties?” They both nodded and Gaston lowered his head. “Well, I will clean this up and be on my way.” 

Rumple waved his hand and everything was gone, “You are free to go, be diligent and quick, we will see you back here in three days time.” Gaston bowed and headed for the door.

When the spy was gone, Rumple gestured for his wife to take her seat next to the hearth. He knelt beside her and placed his hand on her belly. “I promise this will not harm the baby.” Belle smiled and gave a nod.

“I trust you.” His hand began to glow and Belle felt a warm sensation radiate through her skin. “What will this do?” He raised his finger to his lips. He squeezed his eyes tightly shut and Belle did the same. Bringing his other hand to her belly, they both drew in a sharp breath as images of Belle’s womb flashed through both of their minds. First a dark blur of red beads that resembled raindrops, then a flutter of what looked like tiny wing beats. Rumples’ hands began to shake as another flutter came into view. Two tiny heart beats, two tiny bodies, two. Belle’s dream was in fact a reality, twins were growing inside her. Not only were they growing, but they were advancing at a startling pace. 

Feeling his magic weakening him, he removed his hands and collapsed. Belle gasped and hurried to his side. “Husband,” she whispered as she cradled his head on her lap. Running her fingers through his hair, she soothed him with loving words. “My love, you have given me everything I have hoped for, everything and more. I love you so much.” She then placed her hand on his heart and willed him to feel every ounce of love and compassion she felt for him and for his babies. 

As her hand began to glow, Rumple groaned and pushed her arm away. “Belle, I-,” she shushed him and brought her hand back. Her magic penetrated his heart filling him with her unbridled emotion. He began to recover, “you truly are my strength little wife.” He reached up to wrap his arms around her waist and kissed her belly softly. “I will never leave you or the babies, never.”


	49. BellaRosa

Chapter Forty Nine: BellaRosa

Belle and Rumple stood in the turret watching their spy in the crystal orb. He was making great time and was just about to enter the Fortress. They watched nearly giddy with anticipation as the burly man coaxed Maleficent into deciding to host a masque. Belle could hardly believe that the ruse had worked. 

“Now what my love?” Belle asked as she turned to face the window.

“Now we wait, She will most likely have Gaston deliver the invitations himself, and we must remain silent until then.” Belle nodded as Rumple continued to watch the orb. “Regina will not be pleased with attending, but she will go to save face.”

“Who else will be invited do you think?” 

Rumple drummed his fingers on the work table, “Regina’s huntsman for certain, the blind witch and her sister too. Oh, yes, Mal would not miss the chance to entreat with Jefferson,” Rumple bounced on his toes and giggled, “this is going to be quite opportunistic for us.” He held the orb up to the afternoon sun, “We will soon have the entire guest list at our disposal, no worries my dear.”

Belle was feeling confined and could not stand being indoors any longer. “Rumple, I need some air. It is a lovely day out. Will you walk with me in the gardens?” Rumple sniggered and gave a small nod. 

Grabbing a leather satchel from the table, he placed the orb inside and tied it to his belt. “I would love to join you.” Rumple offered his arm and they headed down to the main hall.

Once outside, Belle began to feel much better, Invigorated even, more herself. She marveled at the life sized fountains and pristinely kept hedges. They walked for a long while through all manner of shrubberies and trees, until she stopped abruptly. Gasping at the sight of a huge rose bush, she smiled in awe. “Oh Rumple! This is absolutely breathtaking.” She ran to the bush and traced her fingertips over the oddly colored blossoms. 

“Do you like them?” 

“Oh yes! These are the most beautiful roses I have ever seen.” 

“I made them to reflect both colors of your eyes.” He walked to the bush and plucked one of the bluish purple buds, “I call them BellaRosa.” Belle threw her arms around her husbands’ neck.

“You made this? For me?” Her voice was watery and she felt a tear sting her eye. “You are too good to me husband.” With that he pressed a firm kiss to her lips and swept her off her feet. He carried her to a nearby bench and lowered her onto it. 

“A small price for the magic you have given me.” He gestured to her mid section and sat next to her gently twisting the rose into her hair. “Lovely!” he exclaimed and kissed her cheek. 

Belle was lost in thought and could not stop the question from escaping her lips, “Are our babies going to be alright?” 

Rumple placed his hand on her knee, “They are growing faster than normal, I should have foreseen this. Between our magic and the wolfs blood that runs in my veins, our children will most likely be born in three months, give or take a few days.” Belle gasped and brought her hands to her belly. “They will be healthy, and perfect.”

“There is so much to do to prepare for them. We should start after the masque.” Belle tilted her head to the side, “Wait, will one of our twins be a wolf?” Her expression was that of revelation and wonder.

Rumple chuckled, “Perhaps,” he had not even given a second thought to it. No matter what his children were, he would love them. “Does it matter?”

Belle shook her head fervently, “Of course not. I will love our children no matter their gender, form or what have you.” She grabbed her husband’s hand, “We should choose names.” She smiled and lowered her head.

“Well, what were the genders in your dream?”

“One of each,” she said with a smile.

“I have always liked the name Baelfire for a lad, Bae for short.” He gave a quick smile, “to be honest, I have not thought much about names for a wee lass.” 

“What do you think of Brenda?” 

“Baelfire and Brenda, lovely I should think, yes, quite lovely.” 

“Then it’s settled.” She smiled and rose to her feet. “It’s getting late, and I’m hungry. Will you whisk us away to the castle please?” 

Once they were back in the great room, Rumple deposited Belle onto her fireside chair and turned towards the kitchen. “Any cravings my darling?”

“Ooh potatoes, with lots of cheese and butter.” Rumple chuckled and shook his head. 

“The power to summon whatever you wish and you crave potatoes.” He laughed again and descended the stairs. 

While she waited, Belle stared at the dormant rack of wood in the bottom of the hearth. She remembered asking Rumple to teach her to conjure fire. He had yet to do so. She knew that if she were to ask, the castle would bring the fire to life, but she wanted to do it herself. She looked up to the candles burning in the chandelier. Closing her eyes and letting out a deep breath, she willed the flames from above to separate from their candles and combine. Opening her eyes, she took in the shimmering ball of fire and held her right hand out towards the hearth. Instantly the fire shot from her palm and ignited the small pile of wood.

Feeling quite pleased with herself she smiled and laughed aloud. “Well done my love.” Rumples’ voice came from behind her. 

Startled by his presence, Belle stood to face him, “Oh, I did not know you were there, I was just experimenting. Forgive me.” Rumple shook his head.

“You’ve done nothing wrong deary. Taking initiative is nothing to forgive.” He grabbed her hands and wrapped them around his waist. “You have tremendous control, and even more determination. I couldn’t be more pleased.” 

She nuzzled her face into his chest and sighed. “I still have much to learn.” He sniggered and kissed the top of her head. 

“Indeed, but for now, let’s relax and have some supper.”

As they entered the kitchen, Belle blushed at the sight of their leather coats draped over one of the high back chairs .Memories of her last visit to the kitchen flooded her mind and her blush deepened. Rumple smiled at his wife’s shyness and led her to her seat. Placing the satchel on the table, he moved to retrieve the dinner tray. 

They ate in silence and watched their spy finishing with Maleficent. As he was leaving the Forbidden Fortress with invitations in hand, Rumple quickly grabbed the orb, “return to the Dark Castle before you make any deliveries.” Gaston nodded and vanished into a foggy mist. “Let’s speed things along, shall we?” Rumple snapped his fingers and a disoriented Gaston landed in the kitchen. 

“What happened, where am I?” He looked around and saw the Dark One and his wife sniggering at his confusion. “Very funny your Majesties.” He said with a feigned laugh. He leaned against the table in an attempt to regain his composure. 

“Tell me Gaston, who is to be invited to this masque?” Gaston blew out his cheeks and tossed a thin stack of beautifully etched invitations on the table. Flipping through the pile, Rumple seemed delighted at the list. “It seems this is to be an intimate affair, only twenty or so.” When he reached the bottom of the pile, his delight faded and his expression turned bitter cold.

“What is it husband?” Belle reached for the invitation. He pulled it away and scoffed.

“And just how does the dragon expect YOU to deliver an invitation to Wonderland?” Belle gasped and Gaston stood to face Rumpelstiltskin.

“I’m to deliver Jefferson’s invitation last, and convince him to take me via his hat.” Gaston seemed quite confused, “Who is this Jefferson that he can command a magical hat?” 

Rumple rolled his eyes, “Why, the mad hatter of course.” He threw the invitations onto the table and turned to stare out the window. Pulling a silver flask from his waistcoat, he opened the lid and breathed in the scent of the strong spirits.

Gaston cleared his throat, “Do you wish me to neglect to deliver this particular-,” Rumple turned on his heel shouting.

“You will deliver it as planned, now go. My wife and I have things to discuss.” Belle was shocked at her husbands’ temper and sat completely still. Gaston bowed and gathered up all the invitations save for the one addressed to ‘The Dark One and His Bride’. 

“If that will be all, I will be on my way.”

“Then be on it already!” Rumple sneered and took a swig from the flask. Gaston hurried out of the Dark Castle to begin his deliveries. 

Belle stood and tried to calm her husband, “What is wrong? Please, just talk to me.” He shook his head slowly and fell to his knees. The bitterness in his eyes melted away to something less abrasive, regret? 

He began murmuring incoherently. Something about ‘she lied’ and ‘this cannot be’. Belle placed her hand on his arm and looked into his eyes. He blinked and shook his head. “Belle, why would she lie to me?” She had no idea who he was speaking of and was about to ask when he grabbed her hands and pleaded,”Oh, Belle, forgive me, I did not know. I am so sorry, I never   
expected this. You must understand, the invitation is for the Red Queen,… she is, well she is Regina’s mother-,”

“Cora? But you told me she was dead.” Belles’ eyes were filled with tears and she could not control the urge to sob. “How can this be?”

“Please Belle, listen to me. Regina and I banished Cora to Wonderland many, many years ago. Regina told me that she saw her mothers’ body,… dead. When I saw her name on that card, it was clear to me that Regina had lied, I didn’t know, you must believe me.” Belle had never seen her husband so shaken and she did not know what to do.

Kneeling beside him, Belle took a deep breath to hold back her tears, “why would Regina lie about her own mothers’ death? Is she really that cruel?” He looked up to meet her gaze. Seeing no condemnation or spite, he reached to embrace her.

“Yes, Belle,” he whispered, “she is. There is naught but darkness and bitterness in her. I have tried to fix what I have caused, but I fear it is too late for her. The faults she bears are my failures as a father.“ he buried his face in her hair and began to sob. “Please forgive me Belle. I swear to you, I will be a better father to OUR children, I swear it.” 

Belle rubbed her hands up and down his back, “you are already forgiven, this is not your doing. Rumple look at me.” He lifted his head, tears streaming down his face, “I am never going to leave you. I would not be complete without you.” She kissed his lips and whispered, “It is never to late, my love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have always loved my mums' name, Brenda, and since it is a lovely Scottish name, it fits perfectly! This is my tribute to her! Love you mum!


	50. Libraries and Costumes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to add a bit of the Disney flavor from the Library scene of Beauty and the Beast. Enjoy! :)

Chapter Fifty: Libraries and Costumes

Belle had attended enough masques in her old life to know what was usually expected. However, she had never had the ‘pleasure’ of attending a masque at an evil sorceress’ Forbidden Fortress. Rumple assured her that it would be dull and boring, but he was a man, what did he know of such things?

She spent the better part of three days trying to decide what her and her husband would dress as. Rumple tried to convince her to play it simple, but she was not having it. This was to be their first outing as husband and wife and Belle wanted it to be grand. She mused about a dragon and a unicorn, and Rumple rolled his eyes laughing. 

His laugh, his true heartfelt laugh was so contagious and Belle loved that she could coax it out of him. As she thumbed through the small assortment of books that lined one of the shelves in the great room, she groaned with disapproval. “Are these the only books in this bloody castle?” She threw the useless book onto the table. 

Laughing again at her frustration, Rumple Reached his hand out for her to take, “I’m sorry that my traded treasures displease you, let’s see what we can find, shall we?” She grabbed his hand and he led her to the corridor where she had found the pendulum room. The lone door on the right wall slowly creaked open as they approached. “Will you humor an old fool Belle?” She looked at him curiously, “close your eyes.”

Belle smiled with anticipation and did as he asked. Waving his hand in front of her face to confirm she could not see, he grabbed her hands and led her into the warm and inviting room. A familiar smell filled her nostrils and her smile widened. “Can I open my eyes yet?”

“Not yet, my sweet.” She heard torches blazing to life and could feel the warmth of a hearth fire on her face. 

Feeling impatient, she urged, “now?”

“Alright, impatient girl, now.”She opened her eyes slightly and gasped. Widening her gaze, she scanned the enormous circular room. Lining the walls from the floor to the ceiling, there were shelves filled to capacity with books. As she drew her hands to her mouth in disbelief, Rumple slid across the floor to join her, “Do you like it?”

“Like it? Rumple, I love it!” She brought her hands out to her side and spun around the room. “There are more books in here than I could read in a lifetime.” Rumple watched her in wonder and felt his heart swell with joy.

“It’s a good thing we have more than a lifetime then, isn’t it?” Belle nodded and smiled softly. “I assume you will find something suitable for the masque in one of these.” He flailed his arm to showcase the many books. 

Belle laughed, “I certainly hope so.” She continued to examine the breathtaking room and still could not believe her eyes. 

“I will leave you to your gift my sweet. Should you need me, I will be down the hall with the pendulum.” He kissed her cheek and took his leave.

Belles’ gaze ran all around the room. In front of the moderately sized hearth, there were two fluffy velvet clad brown chairs and a small round table. On the opposite side of the room, there was a large mahogany desk with a matching high back chair. Behind the desk Belle saw a golden rack that contained several rollers holding worn cloths. She made her way over to the rack and turned one of the rollers slowly. As the cloth began to cascade downward, she marveled at the intricately drawn map of a land she did not recognize. 

She rolled the map back up and turned to face the desk. There were three drawers on either side of the chair and on top was a small vase filled with her BellaRosa flowers. Next to the vase, her pearl ink well with the white feather quill within. Smiling at the considerate details, Belle continued her exploration. Directly to the left of the desk there was a cloth draped over a huge object. As Belle reached to pull the cloth away, she felt a strange sense of intuition telling her to leave it be. She followed her instinct and made note to ask Rumple about it later. 

Between the covered object and the hearth, there was an extremely large stained glass window. The multicolored panes of glass beautifully depicted a meadow scene. In the scene, Rumpelstiltskin knelt beside a stream with five enormous wolves surrounding him. Belle was in awe at the way the stream seemed to flow and how the wolves and her husband looked so lifelike. She could have watched the scene for hours, but she shook her head, remembering the task at hand. 

Much to her delight, the library was meticulously categorized and each category was alphabetized. Taking great care to mark where she had removed each book from, Belle decided that the desk was the best place to tackle this particular project. Finding several volumes on the subject of costumes and masques, she dwindled her selections down to five. 

Placing the small pile of books next to her ink well, she rummaged through the desk to find some parchment. Finding only fine paper, she smiled and placed several sheets next to the books. The costumes in these books were all made for royalty and at first, Belle felt overwhelmed. After a few moments, she shook off the feeling and began to write down her thoughts. 

Feeling satisfied with her decision, she gathered up her written plans and returned the books to their proper place. She took one last look at her new favorite room and headed down to where her husband had retreated to. Pushing open the large door, she saw no sign of her husband.

“Rumple?” she called and pushed the door closed behind her. “Rumpelstiltskin,” calling after him again. 

“Up here deary.” Rumples voice echoed from atop the stairs. Belle ascended the winding stairwell. Blushing at the sight of her husband holding her memory orb, she smiled shyly.

“What are you doing with that?” 

He placed the orb back into the box and returned it to its’ hiding place. “I wanted to check the exact time of conception to better figure when our children will arrive.” Belle nodded and moved to his side.

“Did you find it? When will they be here?” Belle was excited at the prospect of knowing. 

“Yes I found it, with a little calculation and a conversation with the widow; I should be able to get it extremely close.” Belle smiled and kissed her husbands’ cheek. 

“You are amazing my love.” Rumple lowered his head. No matter how many times she expressed her approval of him, he still could not believe she was his. “Who is the widow?” The question drew him out of his contemplation. 

“Most know her as Granny. She is the oldest living member of my pack.” He closed his eyes and turned away from Belles’ gaze. “She is very adept at all things, but even more so of wolf things. She will help us.”

“The masque is not for another three days, do we have time to go now?” Rumple drummed his fingers on his chin.

“Oh yes, plenty of time.” Belle nodded and was suddenly nervous about meeting this Granny widow. “We will leave at dusk.”

The couple descended the spiral stairwell walking arm in arm. Neither of them spoke until they were about to enter the great room. “Shall I make us up some tea husband?” Rumple nodded. “Would you like something to eat as well?” It was nearly suppertime and Belle was feeling a bit hungry. 

“Yes sweetheart, that would be fine.” Both of them were feeling out of sorts but neither wanted to bring the matter to discussion. Rumple kissed his wife’s cheek as she headed for the   
kitchen. He habitually sauntered to his wheel and began to spin. 

Belle casually moseyed around the kitchen. Looking through the larder and store room, she decided on a simple meal of fresh vegetables, cheese and bread. She made a nice pot of the dark robust tea and mindlessly chopped the vegetables and cheese. 

When she had placed all the dinner things onto a tray, she stood briefly by the table and lost herself in thought. Placing her hand on her belly, Belle began to feel overwhelmed. The babies were coming far sooner than she could ever have thought. She was worried about being a good mother, and giving them everything they could possibly want or need. 

Now she was to meet her husbands’ ‘extended’ family. Would they really love her as he thought, or would she simply be an intruder? Would birthing a wolf child help them to accept her? So many questions and fears plagued her mind, but the most dominant of such was the fear she wrought in her own mind. Although Rumple had reassured her that the immortality would not let her be taken, the fear that she would not live past the birth itself was still nagging. Was Rumple feeling the same fears? Was he asking himself the same questions? If so, why weren’t they talking about it?

So many thoughts ran through Rumples’ head as he watched the wheel. What was it going to be like to raise twins, to actually have the chance to be a present father? Would his ‘extended’ Family accept Belle and their children? What was going to come to pass at this masque? The thought of the unknown had never made him feel uneasy before, but now there was too much at stake. His children would be here soon and that meant constant vigilance. For the first time in centuries the Dark One felt vulnerable, he felt… human. 

As he sat spinning, the familiar sound of the creaking wheel was no comfort to Rumple. Was Belle feeling the same trepidations? If so, why weren’t they talking about it?

He stood abruptly and headed towards the kitchen.

She grabbed the food tray and headed towards the great room.

“Belle-,”

“Rumple-,”

They both spoke at the same time, “We need to talk.”


	51. The Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a shorter chapter, but 52 will be up later this evening. :)

Chapter Fifty One: The Truth

After discussing their fears and concerns, the couple came to the conclusion that all would work itself out in the end. Content to just be in one another’s company, the couple sat silently beside the large hearth. 

It was nearly dusk and Belle stood to clear the dishes. As she walked to the wash tub, she thought of how much better she felt. Talking to her husband had quieted her fears, and she hoped that this Granny would build on that reassurance.

Traipsing through the forest at dusk was not Belles’ idea of time well spent, but they needed to find Granny. It was cold in the dark and it took all of her strength to keep her teeth from chattering. “Not far now Belle.” Rumple assured her.Rumple assured her.

As they crossed a shallow brook, Belle gasped at the sight of a stocky old woman baring a cross bow and hefty leather boots. 

“Oh Rumple, it’s you!” She lowered her bow and embraced him. “What brings you out this time of night?” Rumple gestured for Belle to come to his side. 

“My wife, the Lady Belle.”

“Pleased to meet you Granny.” Belle reached a hand out to shake, but Granny wrapped her arms around her, almost squeezing her too tightly.

“Wife, eh? Well anyone this old fiend deems worthy of marriage has already earned my respect.” Belle bowed and thanked the older woman. “Now, come inside, out of this chill.”

The couple followed her in and sat at the rickety dining table. Granny gathered up the dishes and threw them in the washtub. 

“Tea?” She asked as she filled a small kettle. 

“Yes, please,” Belle replied,” I’m freezing.” Rumple instantly removed his cloak and wrapped it around his wife. “Thank you husband.”

When the tea was ready, Granny joined the couple at the table. “So, what can I do for you old man?” Belle giggled and sipped her tea. 

“My little wife has conceived, and we have deduced that the babies are growing much faster than is normal.” Rumple stood and started to pace. “I know that wolves grow a might bit faster than humans, but with our magic, they seem to be remarkably faster.” 

“Sit down you old coot, you’ll wear a hole in my rug.” He did as he was told. “I’d say with magic, these babes will be along twice as fast. How far along are you?”

“Two weeks tomorrow.” Belle smiled. 

“When were you all married ?”

“Wolfstime last. The second night .” 

“Well you old goat, ya certainly didn’t waste much time did ya?” Rumple shook his head, “Well, I’d say you are looking at about ten weeks from now. May I?” She reached towards Belle’s   
belly.

“Oh, of course.” Belle drew back the two thick cloaks and allowed her to feel her stomach. 

“Twins eh? Well I bid you one thing, Make this husband of yours enchant your skin, these tikes are going to stretch you faster than your body will be prepared for.” 

Belle gasped and looked to her husband. “Don’t worry love, all will be alright.”

Granny smiled at the way Rumple was with his little wife. She never imagined that he would, or even could love someone so truly, so unhindered. It warmed the old woman’s heart to see the way they looked at each other. 

As Belle and Granny shared stories, Rumple stood staring out the small kitchen window. His thoughts were melancholy and he could not shake the feeling that something was not   
right. “Where is Red?” Rumple asked, turning to face the table.

“In her room, she came in about three hours before you arrived.” Granny got up to make another pot of tea. “Why do you ask?” 

Rumple narrowed his eyes and stood near to Belle. “I just thought her and Belle might like to meet.” He leaned close to his wife’s ear and whispered, “She is outside, waiting for us to leave. She wishes to speak with us.” Belle nodded and gave him a quick wink. 

“I could get her up if you like?’ 

“That won’t be necessary, we will come back soon and they can meet then.” Granny nodded and Belle stood to her feet.

“Thank you for everything Granny, it has been my pleasure.” The two women embraced and Rumple bowed. “We will visit again soon.” 

As they crossed back over the brook, Belle heard quiet rustling in the trees ahead. Seeing a tall slender figure emerge from behind a large tree, she grabbed her husband’s arm. 

“Red,” Rumple greeted, “What are you doing, sneaking around this late?” Belle could hear the ‘big brother’ tone in her husbands’ voice.

The young woman stepped into the moonlight and removed the hood of her bright red cloak. “Nice to see you to, Rum.” She looked curiously at Belle and reached her hand out for her to shake. “I’m Red.”

Belle accepted her hand and started to speak, “Belle, I’m- ,” Rumple cut her off.

“This is my wife, now, answer my question.” Belle could tell that Rumple was concerned about something, but what? 

“Geez Rum. I’m just trying to be polite.” She shook her head and released Belles’ hand. “I have been meeting with my mother. You know how Granny feels about that.” 

“Indeed I do. Can’t say as I blame her, seers are not always the best company.” Rumple instinctively pulled Belle closer to his side. 

“So, did you like the wedding night serenade I organized for you?” Belle felt a deep burning in her cheeks recalling the beautiful moment.

“Oh, that was you? It was absolutely breathtaking.” Rumple sniggered and leaned in to whisper to his wife.

“Literally.” They both chuckled and Belle jeered him in the ribs.

“Behave yourself husband.” Red laughed at the couple and placed her hand on Rumples’ arm.

“In all seriousness Rum, we really should discuss what my mother has seen. Not only my mother, but the pack, we have all felt uneasy for weeks.” Rumple gestured for Red to walk with   
them.

“What has your mother pieced?”

“There is a shift threatening the balance of this world. She has not seen the cause as of yet, but, you and Regina are present in every piece, every outcome.” Red put her hood back up as   
she continued, “tonight, my mother saw signs of twins being born. One, the girl, was one of us, and the other, the boy, he was extremely powerful. Do you know of these twins Rum?”

Belle tried as hard as she could to mask her pride. Feeling tears begin to form in her eyes, she looked away from both of them and stared at the ground. Rumple was not sure how to proceed. Telling Red of the pregnancy could cause a panic in the pack, but Granny already knew. Dodging the question, he asked one of his own, “Red, what are the plans to combat this impending shift?”

“Mum has decided to consort with the neighboring pack. They have arranged a gathering to take place in three days time, on the eve of wolfstime.” 

Belle felt her breath catch in her throat and she could not stop her eyes from darting to his. Rumple quickly shot her a cautioning glare, then turned his eyes back to Red.

“Where will this gathering take place?” Red lowered her head, “Tell me Red, much is at stake!” His voice was harsh and Belle lifted her pleading eyes to meet Reds’.

“There is to be a masque at the Forbidden Fortress, my mother received word of it two days ago. The packs have agreed on meeting in the Forbidden Forest to be close to the ensuing event.” Rumple was quite pleased at this news. 

“Thank you for your loyalty Red. Is there anything we can do for you?” Red placed her hands on her hips dawning a mischievous grin. 

“As a matter of fact-,” Rumple put his hand up to stop her.

“I will not talk to Granny about Peter for you, and that is that.”

Red grumbled, “Ah, come on Rum, you know he’s a good guy. Please?” Rumple shook his head and pointed for her to head back home. “Ugh, old people are all the same.” She continued muttering incoherently as she stomped off towards the cottage. 

Belle looked at her husband and giggled. “You are a good ‘brother’ to her.” Rumple captured his wife in his arms and whisked them quickly back to the castle.


	52. Hearts and Hats

Chapter Fifty Two: Hearts and Hats

Rumple landed them in the turret, wanting to check the progress of their spy. Claiming the crystal orb from the leather pouch, he watched with intense curiosity. Belle was exhausted and she petitioned to watch the spy in their bed chamber. Seeing the weariness in her eyes, Rumple could not refuse. 

As they made their way down the stairwell to their room, Rumple never took his eyes off the orb. Once or twice Belle chanced a glance at the images within, but she could not make out anything. As they entered the chamber, Belle threw her cloak onto the fireside chair and slumped onto the edge of the bed. She frowned when her husband wondered to the hearth and began to pace in front of it. 

“Will you be watching all night then?” Rumple shook his head and hurried to her side.

“They were travelling, that is why you could not see anything. They have just reached the portal room. Watch my darling, watch.” Rumple was positively giddy. His impish tone was threatening his voice as he giggled inwardly. 

Belle stared into the orb and marveled at the beauty of the room. The marks on the floor resembled that of the pendulum room in the Dark Castle. She watched as the two men strode hesitantly to one of the many portals that lined the walls. 

“A looking glass?” She was confused at the significance and pursed her lips.

“Watch deary.” Belle looked closer and gasped as Gaston and the other man stepped through the glass. The surface of the portal became a wobbly liquid encompassing them and they were instantly transferred to another land. “Ah, yes!” Rumple exclaimed and handed the orb to Belle. “Soon they will be in the presence of the Queen of hearts, Cora.” He focused his attention on Gaston. “Say nothing of me, say nothing of my wife, and Gaston, should she suspect anything, let her take your head, not your heart.” 

The man looked utterly confused but nodded in obedience. Belle continued to watch as the two men attempted to make their way through an enormous hedge maze. “There is a matter I must attend to my sweet. Take care of our little spy, I will be back by dawn.” Belle pouted and gave her husband a quick nod then returned her attention back to the orb.

On more than one occasion, Belle found herself laughing at the two men as they circled and swayed back and forth through the hedges. She must have watched them for hours before taking pity on them and telling Gaston which ways to turn. 

Once they arrived at the center of the maze, Gaston looked up and smiled his thanks to Belle. Jefferson looked up too and smiled widely. “Whoever you are, thanks.” He hollered and smacked Gaston on the shoulder. The two men stood staring at the lavishly decorated stone building in front of them, and Belle did not know what to do to help them. All three being lost in thought, none of them noticed the soldiers coming towards the center of the maze. 

Belle tried to warn Gaston, but before she could get the words out, it was too late. The two men were no match for the Red Queens’ soldiers and were easily detained. At least being captured meant going straight before the Queen herself. They were, after all, there to deliver an invitation. 

The two men were made to prostrate themselves before the Queen. She was sitting on a dainty throne atop a high dais. Everything that surrounded the Queen was either red, white or gold. She wore a magnificent red and white gown and a mask that covered her entire face. She spoke softly through a curved horn like tube. Everything she said was repeated by a mousey looking man that stood to the Queens’ right. 

“The Queen wishes to know what your business is in this land.”

Gaston spoke first, “I have been sent here on behalf of Maleficent, the Mistress of the Forbidden Fortress. She has sent me,” he cleared his throat and gestured to Jefferson, “she has sent us to deliver an invitation to Her Majesty Cora, the Red Queen, the Queen of Hearts.” He held the card up and lifted an eyebrow. 

Shifting slightly in her seat, she whispered softly for her mousey man to collect the invitation. He scampered quickly down the stairs of the dais, and quickly back up again. He handed the card to Her Majesty and listened.

“Her Majesty the Queen wishes to know how you came to be in Wonderland.”

Jefferson chimed in, “My hat your Majesty. We came through my hat.” The Queen did not seem impressed in the slightest. 

“Will you travel back in the same manner?”

“Yes your Majesty, two of us have arrived, two of us must leave. It is the way of the hat.” Jefferson was about to go into greater detail when the Queen stood, breaking his concentration.

She removed the mask and smiled. Belle felt a chill run down her spine. Although the woman was beautiful, the way she smiled reminded her of a venomous cobra waiting to strike. “This invitation is quite tempting. Do tell, who will the other guests be?” Belle listened intently to make sure that Gaston obeyed her husbands’ commands. 

“I have personally delivered invitations to several of Maleficent’s acquaintances: The blind witch and her sister, the Huntsman, The Mistress of Lake Nastos, Jefferson here, a couple of sprites, myself and Her Majesty, Queen Regina.” Hearing the last name he spoke, the Red Queens’ smile widened. 

“Regina you say? I thought her and Mal were no longer acquaintances.” She brought her hand to her mouth. “Well, I suppose I should attend, wouldn’t want to be crass.” She gestured for two of her soldiers to come to her. One on each side, they lifted her by her arms and floated her down to where the two men stood. 

Gaston and Jefferson both bowed sheepishly. 

“There is one issue however, I do not have means to travel between realms.” She signaled the soldier holding a large axe to come and join them. As he made his way over, two other soldiers grabbed Gaston’s arms and held him in place. The Queen whispered so softly that Belle could not hear what she had said.

Running to her side, the mousey man yelled, “OFF WITH HIS HEAD!” Belle wanted to turn her eyes away, but could not. The man holding the axe reared back and as he swung Gaston whimpered.

“Forgive me Belle.” His body fell to the ground as a soldier held his head by the hair. Some time later, Gaston found himself in two pieces laying at the feet of a smoking caterpillar. Taking his head and throwing the body aside the caterpillar chuckled.

“Whoooooo are youuuuuu?” the caterpillar asked as he shoved Gaston’s head into a tattered box. The orb went black and Belle looked up to see the faint light of dawn teasing her window sill. Shaking her head, she placed the orb back into the leather satchel and yawned. 

Belle Felt a pang of guilt enter her stomach. She could not decide if it was due to Gaston’s predicament, or if it was that Rumple did not get to witness it. She shook her head again and wearily placed the satchel at the foot of the bed. Climbing under the bed clothes, “Rumple?” she asked lightly before closing her eyes. 

A warmth of her husbands’ familiar magic rushed over her as Rumple appeared next to her on the bed. She lifted her head and he gestured for her to stay. “Sleep my sweet Belle. You have earned it.”]

He kissed her forehead as she drifted off. Briefly lingering to watch his wife sleep, he marveled at her beauty. “I love you Belle.” He whispered before leaving her to rest. 

He grabbed the leather satchel and headed for the turret. Hanging the satchel from a nail on the wall, he moved to sit at the smaller spinning wheel in the corner. The thoughts of the past days began flooding his mind. What was this impending shift that had the wolves on alert? Seers were not the final say in matters of the future. Rumple knew that they only see pieces, many paths that lead to one of several outcomes.

Pulling a small velvet pouch from his pocket, he poured the contents into his hand. His deal with the goblin prince had served him well. Rolling the small turquoise gems in his hand, he smiled brightly as they shimmered. Returning all but two gems back into the pouch, he tied the cord and tossed it into a nearby basket. 

He removed the spindle from the wheel and cut a meticulously measured length of gold thread and spiraled it into the palm of his hand. He placed the two gems inside the coiled thread and cupped his hands. . 

The warm glow of purple filled his hands and he sighed. Opening his hands he grinned mischievously and placed the greenish gold lump into a small wooden bowl. Placing the bowl between his knees, he summoned a glass flask that contained one of Belles’ tears. Reaching his hand out towards the spinning wheel, he pricked his finger on the needle. Opening the flask, he dripped one drop of his blood to mix with the tear. The mixture began to glow with a warm orange luminance and Rumple quickly poured it onto the lump in the bowl. 

He watched patiently as the small amount of liquid seeped into the lump. He then placed both of his hands over the bowl and whispered two words faintly. “Baelfire, Brenda.” The bowl flashed and he pulled two small bracelets from within. Placing them securely in his pocket, he rose and headed down the stairs to join his wife.

As he entered their room, he smiled to see Belle still sleeping soundly. He moved silently across the floor and joined her there. Sleep never had come easily for him, this time was no different. He ran his fingers around the jewels in his pocket, circling them over and over. He could not quiet his mind. His desire to be a good father and his love for his wife fueled his thoughts. This gathering of his pack and the masque were the dominating concerns as he lay staring at the canopy. 

Then Cora crept into his mind. What had happened with their spy? Rumple fought the urge to wake his wife and ask her. Was he losing his nerve? He shook his head and rolled to his side. Face to face with a dreary eyed Belle, he smiled. 

“My Lady.” He greeted and softly kissed her lips. “Did I wake you?”

Belle smiled and shook her head, “I was having a wonderful dream.” He kissed her again and gathered her to his side. 

“Tell me, what has become of our spy.”


	53. Fur, Feathers and Flames

Chapter Fifty Three: Fur, feathers and Flames

The Gathering of the packs was to take place two hours after the masque began. This would give Rumple and Belle adequate time to make an appearance and not be missed if they were to duck out briefly. Everything seemed to be falling into place. 

The couple worked meticulously on the fine detailing of their costumes. Rumple created a marvelous gown for Belle. The smooth satin material flowed in lush creams and gold. Her cloak however, was fully covered with feathers, flowing from dark brown at the shoulders, to blood red at the hem. The cloak itself gave the illusion that Belle had wings. To finish her ensemble, her mask fully covered her face with a grey and white curved beak for the nose. 

Rumple created for himself dark gray attire. His waistcoat was the signature high collared type with a flowing silk shirt underneath. His breeches were soft brushed leather and were laced with silver leather cords. The boots were also laced from ankle to knee with silver. His cloak was perfect, head to heel, thick grayish silver fur. The finishing touch was daunting to say the least. A fierce wolfs face complete with ears and menacing fangs. 

As the carriage neared the Forbidden Forest, the horses began to slow. Rumple looked at his wife and was mesmerized by the luster of her purple eyes behind the mask. She watched him as the spark of desire began to burn in his eyes. 

Smiling seductively, Belle ran her hand up his soft leather clad thigh. Sending heat through his entire body and causing him to shudder. “Not yet my love, we have much to see to this evening.”

She was right, he knew it, but that did not stop the fire of lust from igniting within them both. He removed his mask briefly and lifted hers. Careful not to muss the feathers in her hair, he kissed her passionately. “Gods, I love you Belle.”

Reaching the Fortress, Rumple replaced his mask and watched as Belle smoothed her gown. He wished they could forget the damned masque and just be together. Reminding himself that there was much to discover, he cleared his throat and exited the carriage. 

He grabbed Belle by the shoulders and lifted her to the ground. “Ready my precious LadyHawk?” Belle nodded and took her husbands’ arm. The procession that announced new arrivals was gaudy and a bit overdone. Belle chalked it up to Mal’s lack of social interaction. 

The couple stood briefly at the top of the large stairwell leading to the enormous ballroom. Both of them scanned the crowd not really looking for one person in particular, simply making a mental check of who was yet to arrive. Everyone from the guest list was present save for Regina, Jefferson and Cora. 

As the couple descended the stairs, Rumple leaned to whisper to his wife, “Regina and Cora always did like to make dramatic entrances.” Belle giggled and gave a slight nod. “I’m sure Regina has her huntsman scoping the scene.” 

Belle pointed to a tall statuesque man standing alone in a dark corner. “Would that be him?” Rumple nodded. “Where is Maleficent?” 

She will not make her entrance until all the guess have arrived, no threat of being out shined that way.” 

Stepping off the final stair, Belle heard the awful procession sounding again. She turned gracefully and looked up to see Jefferson standing at the door. His costume was splendid; a bright yellow and orange flowing cloak concealing a vibrant blue suit. He wore a black eye mask and topped it all off with his wonderful hat. 

He rushed down the stairs and squawked, “Cora!” as he passed by Rumple He then continued to the corner to grab the huntsman. The two men ran back up the stairs and waited for the Red Queen. Rumple made his self scarce, but never out of Belles’ sight. 

As the Queen entered the room, the music stopped and everyone who had been dancing stilled to watch. Her red velvet costume flowed elegantly and shimmered with silver and white hearts. She held a heart shaped mask that was pinned to a red and silver stick. Jefferson and the huntsman floated Cora down the stairs as the crowd looked on in curiosity. She shooed the two men off and began to mingle. 

Belle watched the huntsman scamper out the side entrance, no doubt running to report to Regina. As Cora approached her, Belle stayed perfectly composed. Signaling Jefferson to her side, the Red Queen asked, “And who is this lovely little bird of prey?”

Feeling his temper begin to rise, Rumple clenched his teeth and growled, “Do not answer her!“ Cora peered through the darkness to find whom she knew that voice belonged to. Jefferson chuckled as the Queen tried to hide the befuddled look on her face. “You will not touch her.” His voice seemed to emanate through the entire room. 

“Come out of the shadows Dark One and show-,” Before she could finish her sentence, Rumple was standing next to Belle with his arm around her waist.

“Oh, I see, the object of your latest tryst.” Cora flashed a toothy grin and tilted her head towards Belle. “I hope you know what you’re in for my dear.”

Belle was about to speak when the procession sounded and cut her attention. The doors flew open and Regina, looking cocksure and pristine, seemed to levitate effortlessly to the ballroom floor below. Her huntsman followed shortly thereafter. The Queens costume was all black with the exception of one bright red feather in her hair. She wore no mask but had her eyes painted dark purple and bore two sharp fangs.

Seeing her mother and father standing at odds in the middle of the room, her assurance dwindled slightly. She cautiously approached the small gathering and everyone else in the room stood silent. “Mother, Father,” She said with a distasteful look. Seeing a grand opportunity to cause a scene, she turned to Belle, “Step Mother.” Cora raised her eyebrows in shock and quickly looked to Rumple. 

“Oh Rumple, you didn’t?” She chuckled, “You poor, foolish girl.” Belle could stay silent no longer.

Removing her mask and shoving it at Rumple, she spoke with dignity and pride. “Foolish? I am the one who holds the prize,” she gestured to her husband. “I do believe the foolish one here is you. But your tremendous loss is my blissful gain, and as you can see Your Majesty,” she ran her hands down her lavish gown, “I am anything but poor.”

Regina raised an eyebrow and smiled sideways, “Well Father, it seems you’ve got her trained.” Belle looked at the resemblance of the two women and shook her head.

“And you Regina, how could you be so cold, so cruel to your own father? He has tried to make amends and you continue to use him out of spite. But now that I see her,” she pointed a vicious finger at Cora and sneered, “I can see where that cruelty comes from.’ 

Rumple let out a devious giggle. Cora lunged to strike him and Belle grabbed her arm. Before anything else could happen, the room went dark and a sinister procession began. 

Candles and torches flickered in and out as a smokey haze filled the room. Everyone seamlessly formed a circle and watched as Maleficent descended from the ceiling. Her costume was brilliant with its emerald scales and wispy wings. Her blonde hair framed a glorious dragons’ head mask and her eyes burned red behind it. An ominous trill of laughter escaped the woman’s lips as her feet touched the floor. Every guest then bowed graciously to greet their hostess.

Rumple stood half behind his wife and whispered, “A prize am I?” His voice was full of desire and Belle shivered at the sensation of his breath warm on her skin. 

“Indeed my love, the grandest.” 

Rumple smiled sincerely and placed the lightest of kisses to her cheek. Smoothing his hand down the length of her hair, he flicked his wrist and her mask was back in its place. “Now it’s time for you to battle a dragon.” Belle felt a whiff of magic and turned to see that he was gone. Why would he leave her alone in the midst of dragons and blood suckers? Suddenly she felt an eerie calm fall all over her. A voice filled her head, ‘you are never alone.’ 

Maleficent scanned the small crowd of guests and began greeting each of them. She stopped at Jefferson and inquired of the whereabouts of Gaston. Finding that he was still in Wonderland, she made a note to speak with Cora. When she had made her way to where Belle stood, she greeted Regina, sneered at Cora then turned to face Belle.

“What a lovely little pet this hawk would make.” She chuckled and grabbed Belles left hand. Staring at the shell bracelet and the ring on her finger, the dragon fumed. “So, this is the Dark One’s little bride hmmm, how precious.” Belle flinched slightly and jerked her hand away. 

Suddenly Belle found herself surrounded by a crowd of menacing faces. Maleficent held her gnarled staff in her right hand and stood mere inches away from Belles’ face. Staring deep within her eyes, the dragon lurched back.

“You have magic?” Belle did not respond and held her perfect composure. “You do, I see it in those eyes.”

Regina laughed, her all too familiar mocking laugh, and shook her head, “You truly are losing your mind, aaren’t you old friend?” Regina pushed Mal aside and looked for a long moment at Belle. Leaning back and furrowing her eyebrows, Regina gritted her teeth and screamed, “RUMPELSTILTSKIN!” Belles’ temper was burning and her lips twisted up into a wicked little grin. 

“Now now, step daughter, Daddy is busy.” 

The statement seemed to hit Regina and Cora both with tremendous force, the two women lunged towards Belle. Backing away, she dodged their grasp. Raising her hands up to defend whatever may be thrown in her direction, Belle stood her ground. Cora and Regina looked at one another and a flash of understanding flew across each of their faces. Holding their palms out towards the others’, a bright bluish purple ball of light started to grow between them. 

Maleficent slammed her staff onto the ground and the on looking crowd backed away. “I will not have a pair of heart stealing second rate witches upstage me at my own party.” She dislodged Regina from her mother, sending her sliding across the floor. “Regina, old friend, you are a blind fool, how could you have missed this?” Cora snarled and waved her hand, throwing Maleficent to the stairs. 

Turning her attention back to Belle, Cora smirked. Holding her hand up and curling her fingers, she lunged it towards Belles’ chest. Belle closed her eyes and felt a jolt as her magic deflected Cora away. Hearing the shocked gasp, she opened her eyes. Cora stood holding the shell necklace in her hand. Belle shook her head and brought her hand to her chest. Cora’s smile was wicked, knowing that she held something precious. Belle’s gaze widened as she saw an enormous creature rising from the stares behind Cora. 

Regaining her composure, Regina turned to see what Belle was staring at, “Mother, LOOK-,” Before she could finish her statement, the dragon shot a stream of fire that completely engulfed the Red Queen. “NO!” Regina shrieked as she watched her mother succumb to the flames. Belle reached her hand towards the trembling woman. “Don’t you touch me,” she sneered as she hurled shot after shot of magic towards Maleficent. 

The dragon seemed to barely notice the balls of magic hitting her. “Regina, let me help you.” The Queen scoffed and continued to throw her magic. 

“You help me? And just how do you plan to do that?” Just as Regina asked, the dragon lurched forward and Belle threw herself in front of the ensuing flames. Regina gasped and watched curiously as Belle was not consumed by the fire. Holding her palms out towards the dragon, the flames shot back at her with equal force. The dragon let out an ear piercing screech and took to flight. Belle and Regina watched as the creature flew to the window and crashed through it, diving into the Forbidden Waters below. 

Sighing with relief, Belle watched as all the guests hurried to leave. The huntsman came to stand next to her. They both watched in silence as Regina summoned a heart shaped box and proceeded to fill it with her mothers’ ashes. Placing a hand on Reginas’ arm, Belle implored, “Regina, we must go. Maleficent will no doubt be back, and most likely not in the best of moods.” Regina nodded and wiped a single tear from her cheek.


	54. Cruelty

Chapter Fifty Four: Cruelty

As Regina’s carriage sped out of sight, Belle slumped onto a nearby bench and let out a long sigh. Closing her eyes, she tried to focus her mind and envision where the packs were gathered. The calming sensation that had flooded her earlier returned. The voice again followed., ‘go to the gate at the edge of the courtyard. Noack is awaiting you there.’

Noack, our dream unicorn? Belle rushed to the gate and there he was. Just as magnificent and breathtaking as she remembered. Approaching him slowly, Belle raised her hand to greet him. Running her fingers over his mane, she spoke, “Hello Noack. It is fantastic to see you again.” As if to return her sentiment, the unicorn lifted its head. “You’ll have to crouch down for me good sir.” She smiled when the beast bent his legs and allowed her to climb on. “Alright Noack, let’s find our Rumple.”

The beast started out at a slow and manageable speed, to which Belle was extremely grateful. As he felt his riders’ tension loosen, he strode faster. As she rode, Belle could not help but to think of the evenings’ events. She still could not understand why Rumple had left her in the midst of three very angry, very powerful women. Was he testing her? If so, she passed with flying colors. Cora was dead, Mal was in hiding and Regina… Well, Belle thought she saw a sliver of hope when she saved her from the fire. 

Belle could barely feel any jolting as Noacks’ hoofs pounded the ground. It was as if they weren’t even touching. His strides started to slow and Belle could see a large fire with several people gathered around. 

When Noack came to a stop, Rumple quickly ushered his wife down and led her to the fire. Introducing her to only a few choice members of the crowd, she could tell he was being cautious. Red smiled widely and handed Belle a large cup of tea. 

Settling in, Belle listened intently as the packs took turns discussing their concerns. Although she was very interested in the discussions, she was continually distracted by a hooded figure in the shadows. “Look Rumple, just beyond the tree line.”

“That is Reds’ mother, she has a great deal of interest in you.” He wrapped a protective arm around her and pulled her close. “It seems she knows of our wee lambs.”

“Yes, Red told us that.”

“But now she knows you are the one to deliver them.” A shiver ran down her spine and she could not stop the gasp from escaping her lips.

“Does she wish me or the babies harm?”

“No, she is only curious. She poses no threat, yet. We need to remain cautious.”

Belle sipped at her tea as the woman crept closer and closer. The men began to elevate their voices and everything seemed to be closing in around her. The fire crackled in her ears and the sound of crickets chirping resonated over that. Standing abruptly, she felt strange. “Rumple, I-,” she couldn’t finish her statement before she was falling to her knees. 

Reds’ mother was close enough to lunge forward to catch her. Belle felt a tremendous burst of energy flow over her as the woman’s hands came into contact with her skin. Rumple was beside them immediately and pulled Belle away. She stammered backwards trembling uncontrollably. “Rumple, sh-she, she saw something, I- I felt it.”

Rumple turned to the woman who was now on her knees, still holding Belle close, “What did you see Peodra? Speak!” The woman was holding her palms flat onto the ground and breathing heavily. 

“Your wife and twin babes will be accepted by this family, protected. However, your other child, she poses a threat to all who inhabit this world. She will be the cause of the end.” Rumple frowned and looked anxiously at Belle. “You must not allow her to use that which you created for her. You must stop her or-,”

Rumple’s expression turned cold and he wriggled his finger at her, “ahh, no threats deary, you will know your place, seer,” he clenched his jaw, “I will fix this!”

Peodra raised her head to meet his eyes, “you must, there is only you Dark One. You and your wife.”

Turning back to Belle, he gathered her into his arms and crossed the clearing. Placing her onto Noacks’ back, “Our presence is no longer required here.” He flung himself onto the unicorn behind his wife and they were on their way. They rode for a long while without speaking, until Belle finally broke the silence. 

“Why did you leave me at the masque? I was terrified.” Her voice was low and stern. 

“I knew you were ready, you needed to find confidence in yourself. If I would have been present, you would have looked to me.” He closed his eyes and continued, “this union of ours is more powerful than even I ever imagined it could be. Our connection allows us to stay together, even when apart.” He brought his arms tighter around her and rested his head on her shoulder.

“Are you aware of what took place in the ballroom?” 

“Yes Belle, you were wonderful. Maleficent will not forget the quarrel, I assure you. She will go after Regina first, as she is the weaker target. We will use that to our advantage.” 

Nothing else was spoken between them as they continued to ride towards the Dark Castle. Once home, the couple stabled the massive beast and headed for their bed chamber. Belle relished the idea of having a unicorn to care for, he would be her escape from being indoors. Suddenly she found herself lost in thought. There were so many things she still did not understand about this new life, the time had come for her to press for answers. As they ascended the stairs she asked, “Please Rumple, tell me, what is this threat, this ‘gift’ you made for Regina? How will you… how will we fix it?”

He did not speak until they had reached the room. When they had readied themselves for bed, Rumple grabbed Belle’s hands and guided her to the bed. Leaning softly against the edge of the mattress, she looked into his eyes, “Belle, my sweet Belle. What I am about to share with you is not who I am any more, This was a long time ago and I regret it to this day.” Belle could see the sincerity in his face and placed her hand on his cheek. “When Regina was younger, she loved a man named Daniel. Her mother and I wanted her to learn magic, and this lad would have gotten in the way of that. I chose to keep my distance from the matter, and let Cora decide what to do. I had no idea she would go as far as she did.” Closing his eyes, he frowned deeply and shook his head.

“What did she do?”

“She tore out his heart and blamed the White Princess. She found a way to place evidence near Daniels’ body. Ever since that night, Regina has been hell bent on revenge against Snow. She will stop at nothing to destroy her happiness, even if-,” He stood and walked to the hearth, “Even if it means destroying everything and everyone, including herself.” 

Belle stood and joined her husband at the hearth. She wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head against his back. “Cora’s actions are not your doing-,” He let out a muffled snort.

“I did nothing to stop her, I am as much to blame. Regina still does not know it was Cora who killed him.” He placed his hands against the mantle and stared into the flames. “The gift is a sort of reset trigger, if… when she activates it, everything and everyone in this world that has existed since her creation will be gone.” Belle gasped and slumped into one of the fireside chairs. He turned and knelt down beside her, “All magic comes with a price, and that price for Regina is her own life.”

Belle’s eyes filled with tears, “But, if it only winds back to when she was created, only you will be-,” The thought of him being alone again filled Belle with deep sorrow. “Will Cora be again?” He shook his head.

“Now that Cora is ash, Regina will use her remains as the last piece of the puzzle, In that sacrifice, Cora will never have existed.” 

“We must stop her, our babes Rumple, our little lambs.” She was sobbing now and could not look at him. “Why, how could Cora be so cruel? Regina could have had happiness, and now… Oh Rumple, we must stop her.” 

“We will my love, we will.” He lifted her into his arms and carried her to the bed. “You mustn’t worry yourself darling, the babes need you healthy.” He kissed her brow and tucked her under the covers. “I have something for you.” Belle’s smile was wobbly and unconvincing. “Well, it’s actually for my lambs, but I want you to keep them.” 

He flicked his wrist and the two tiny bracelets appeared in his hand. This time Belles’ smile was sincere and firm. “Oh Rumple they are beautiful.” She brought her hand to where her shell necklace once was, “I’m sorry that I lost your gift to me, Cora-,’ Rumple placed a finger to her lips.

“No apologies.” He placed the gifts into her hand and closed her fingers around them. Leaning down, he placed a soft and tender kiss to her lips.

“I love them Rumple, and I love you.”


	55. Wolfstime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is quite steamy. Just a fair warning. :)

Chapter Fifty Five: Wolfstime

The Following evening was the first night of wolfstime. Belle wanted to spend time with the magnificent creatures in their wolf form. Rumple allowed the creatures to come to the Dark Castle and meet his curious little wife. 

As the full moon arose from the horizon, Belle and Rumple headed out to the gardens to await their guests. A shrill howling came from beyond the walls and Rumple opened the side gates. “Red, Hector and Jonathon have come, everyone else is patrolling the forest.” Just as he spoke, three beautiful wolves sauntered to the fountain; two gray and one brown. The smallest gray wolf had green eyes and the other crystal blue. The brown haired was the largest of them all, with one red eye and one yellow. Belle marveled at their size and stood to greet them. 

“How can you tell who is who?” Belle said with a giggle. 

“Well that comes with being one of them and spending time in their company. The smallest is Jonathon, he is the youngest of the pack. He has great instincts and makes sound choices. This,” he placed a hand on the blue eyed wolf’s head, “this is Red.” She let out a displeased snort as he scratched behind her ear. “And this wise and honorable creature is Hector. You have seen him once before.”

Belle held her hand to her mouth, “He was the one at the carriage?” Rumple nodded and stood next to the wise wolf. Seeing the creature lower his head, Belle reached her hand out to him.

“He was not to blame for the incident; he would not have killed your escort.” The wolf let out a muffled whimper and nudged her hand with his head. She then brought both of her hands to his face and looked into his eyes. She was startled at the fact that she could see a spark of humanity within them. 

“You are a kind and loyal soul. My husband and I are lucky to call you family.” Rumple nodded at her gesture and slid to join her. “All of you have my respect and allegiance, I am honored to have been accepted by you all.” Letting out low barks, the wolves then ran out of the gate to join the rest of the pack. 

Rumple wrapped his arms around Belles’ waist and rested a hand on her belly. “Our little Brenda is going to be one of them. She will be so lovely.” Belle sighed in contentment and turned to face her husband.

“Never in my strangest dreams would I have imagined this to be my life. I am so grateful to you Rumpelstiltskin. You are my life, my love, my everything.” He brought his hand up to cup her cheek and kissed her lips.

“You are the same for me. I never imagined you would love me as you do. Thank you Belle, thank you for seeing past my hideousness, thank you for loving me.”

Feeling the warmth of magic surround them, Belle braced herself. When they landed, the room they stood in was completely dark. Belle tried to peer through the darkness, but she could see only shadows. “Where are we my love?” Her boice echoed through the vast room and she drew in a slight breath.

“We never got to share a dance at the masque.” Suddenly the room blazed to light and Belle found herself in the middle of a gorgeous ballroom. Her eyes widened as she took in her surroundings. The floor was beautifully polished grey and white marble, and the pillars around the room matched it. There were lush gold and purple tapestries and draperies that hung from the walls and ceiling. Just above the center of the room, there was an enormous chandelier made of crystal and emerald gems. 

Belle was so lost in the overwhelming brilliance of the room; she had not even noticed that he had changed their clothing. When she came back to her senses, she noticed his handsome attire. 

He wore a purple velvet high collared waistcoat with a golden silk shirt underneath. His breeches matched the gold and were brushed leather. His boots were shiny black knee highs with golden buckles. Belle looked down to see her dress and smiled with approval. Her gown was thick purple velvet that matched his waistcoat and flowed to the floor. The bodice was laced with fine gold cords and complimented her shape beautifully. The sleeves ran the length of her arms and came to a point on the top of her hand. 

“May I have this dance?” He bowed vivaciously and offered his hand.

Belle returned his bow and took his hand, “I would be honored my Lord.” 

The room filled with glorious music as the couple twirled around the floor. Belle was completely in awe of her husband and could not stop smiling. He was a brilliant dancer and she never felt her feet touch the ground. Laughing and squealing with excitement, Belle simply held on for the ride. 

“You are so lovely Belle. No magic in all the realms of all the worlds could match your beauty. And you’re mine.” His voice was soft in her ear, as they twirled, her heart swelled with joy and love for her magnificent husband.

“As you are mine, always and forever.” She kissed his lips tenderly as the music began to fade. Rumple pulled away and lifted her chin to look into her eyes. 

“If I could bottle our love, I would possess the most powerful potion.” Belle felt a tear sting her eye. 

They kissed again and suddenly they were in front of the hearth in their chamber. She could not stop staring into his eyes. They were so deep, so full of longing and desire. She burned for him.

He ran his palms up and down her velvet clad arms and traced her shoulders and neck with his fingernails. She shivered at the sensation and started to undo the buttons on his waistcoat. Pushing the soft velvet to the floor, she worked on the shirt next. 

Rumple untied the ribbon that held her hair up. As the lush curls cascaded down the nape of her neck, he ran his fingers through them. He then loosened the bow that tied her bodice. Removing the golden cord, he pushed the cloth down. He licked his lips with desire as he stared at her bare breasts. 

Belle pulled his undone shirt from his breeches, leaving it loosely draped at his elbows. Running her fingers lightly up and down his chest, Rumple shivered when she pinched his hardened nipples. Loving his reaction, she brought her mouth to his chest. Earning a moan for the effort, she licked her way down and began to untie his breeches. 

Completely lost in his wife’s advances, he raked his fingers through her hair. “Oh gods Belle, you are amazing.” She removed the lace from his breeches and pushed the tight leather down around his knees, then stood to kiss his lips.

As the kiss deepened, Rumple pushed at her gown, dropping it to the floor. She stepped out of it and pushed her husband into one of the fireside chairs. She removed his boots and breeches leaving him with only his shirt loosely undone, draped on his arms. 

She stood staring at him in only her drawers. Watching the twinkle in his eyes, she ran her hands down her belly and tugged at the lacings. When she pushed them down, his breathing became shallow and ridged. “What do you desire of me husband?” 

He blinked as if he didn’t understand the question. Swallowing hard, he whispered, “just you my love, just you.” Reaching his hands out to welcome her, he pulled her close. She placed one leg on either side of his, straddling him. Resting atop his knees, she peppered kisses up and down his exposed chest. 

Rubbing his palms along her back, she pressed her bare breasts to his chest. He let out a moan and pulled her closer to him. “Oh Rumple you feel so good, so warm.” He nibbled at her ear and pressed kisses down her neck. 

As he reached to cup one of her firm breasts, she hissed and ground her wet folds into his fully erect member. Suddenly she was on her back on the mattress of their bed. He pinned both of her arms down and let out a growl. “It seems you’ve awoken the beast my love.” Belle gasped as he took one of her hardened nipples into his mouth and suckled mercilessly.

Arching and moaning, she wriggled beneath him. Releasing his hold on her arms, he kissed his way down her body. Rumple firmly grasped her thighs and spread them quickly. He kissed from her knee to her apex and plunged his tongue between her dripping curls. Lapping at her juices greedily, he moaned. 

She reached to run her fingers through his hair as he flicked her sensitive nub with the tip of his tongue. Feeling his wicked fingers enter her core, she let out a cry of passion and begged him to bring her release. 

Hearing her pleas only fueled the beast more and he took her nub into his mouth suckling and licking. “Oh gods Rumple, please, please I need you inside me.” Feeling his own need throbbing against her leg, he slid up her body and thrust deep within her pulsing warmth. Moans of ecstasy escaped both of their lips as the Dark One thrust in and out of her. “Belle, Yes!” He screamed as her walls clenched around him causing his release with hers. 

As the echo of his cries washed over her, Belle wrapped her arms tightly around him. Breathlessly she whispered, “that was wonderful.” She sighed, trying to regain her composure, “the beast is welcome in my bed.” She felt her husband chuckle silently.

They stayed motionless in each others’ arms and drifted off to the sound of the wolves beautiful music.


	56. Emotional Things

Chapter Fifty Six: Emotional Things

Nearly three weeks had passed since the masque. Rumple and Belle had enjoyed the stillness, the quiet, the joy of simply being husband and wife. Their first month of marriage had not been the newlywed bliss that Belle had always heard of. It seemed the days of peace they had were few and far between. 

Sitting in her fireside chair in the great room, Belle was reading a truly mediocre book as her husband sat spinning. She rested her hand on the emerging swell in her belly and smiled. The thought of the babies growing inside her always brought an unspeakable joy to her heart. 

Startled by a sudden flutter beneath her hand, she gasped and jumped to her feet. The book she had been holding fell to the floor as she held her midsection with both hands. Hearing the commotion, Rumple turned to see what had happened. The befuddled look on his wife’s face caused him to be at her side immediately. 

“What is it my sweet?” He gently placed his hands over hers.

“I- uh, well I felt something strange under my hand. Like a little flutter or bump.” She lifted her gaze to meet his. The amorous look she saw caused her to shudder. He smiled when their eyes met and she smirked, “what?”

“Our babies are moving,” feeling another bump she smiled widely. “Ah, yes, how lovely.” The couple stood for a long while in front of the hearth just marveling over the wonder of it. “Oh Belle, our little lambs are getting bigger.” Belle swooned and cradled her belly.

She leaned her head down and whispered, “I can’t wait to meet you loves, you will be so happy, so loved here with your daddy and me.” Tears overflowed her eyes, “Oh Rumple, I am so happy, so in love with you, with our little lambs. ”

Rumple wrapped his arms gently around his wife, “you will never know the joy, the peace you have given me with these precious ones.” He rested his chin on the top of her head, “so much love , so much.”

Belle lost herself in his embrace and her mind started to wander. She thought of Regina and wondered if the woman was truly remorseful over the loss of her mother, or if it had all been an act. Would she try to use Cora’s death as a way to hurt her father, or the babies? 

“Where are you my sweet? You went away.” Rumple lifted Belle’s chin and waited for her response.

“What is the covered object in the library?” The question seemed almost ironic when he explained what it was and why it was covered. “A mirror? How does Regina use them?”

“A consequence of a wish,” he chuckled and turned on his heel waving his arms. “A genie really should have known better.” Belle mused at the thought of a magic lamp from deep within Agrabah. What did genies look like? Were they as powerful as the stories suggested? 

“All mirrors are tainted then?” She couldn’t believe she had never noticed the absence of them around the Dark Castle. 

“There are enchantments, but for the most part, yes.” He stood staring out into the late afternoon.

“I will be cautious then.’ She rested her cheek on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his waist. He rested his arms over hers and they both sighed in contentment. “Shall we go for a walk? Or perhaps we could have a picnic?”

“I am meeting with Jefferson. Actually, he should be here anytime now.” Belle furrowed her eyebrows and frowned. 

“You have been seeing him a lot this past week, is there something wrong?” Rumple lowered his head and turned to face her.

“Nothing you need be concerned with. I need you to concentrate on being healthy and strong for the babies.” Belle’s frown deepened and she stepped back.

“That’s not fair, you know I took the elixir, and besides, I feel fine.” She was getting upset and he took her hands in his.

“Belle, darling, I am not trying to exclude you, I just don’t want you in distress. Please understand, I will fill you in when we find what we need. I promise.” 

She knew there was no reason for the outburst, but her emotions seemed to be out of control lately. Just moments ago she was overwhelmed with joy, and now she was feeling hurt and abandoned. She pulled her hands away and looked up at her husband. “Rumpel, I’m sorry. I don’t know what is wrong with me today. I feel like I am all over the place. Forgive me.”

“Oh my sweet Belle, no apologies, you are pregnant and with that comes many emotional things. I understand.” He smiled and kissed her brow. “Perhaps you should lie down for a bit.”

“I am going to walk Noack I think.” 

“Very well, Jefferson is here, will you send him in on your way out.” Belle nodded and kissed his cheek as she departed. “Be safe my love.”

The two men headed up the stairwell to the west corridor. Jefferson was rambling on and on about mushrooms and it took every ounce of self control for Rumple not to snap at him. As they reached the pendulum room, Rumple turned to his companion, “Yes, yes, fascinating, now, let’s get down to business shall we?”

Jefferson nodded and bowed, gesturing for Rumple to go first. “I see not much has changed as of late.” Rumple shook his head and quickly headed to a podium at the far side of the room. 

“I have jotted a few notes of changes that occur when you use your hat; most recently to the annoying little world where you lost my spy.” He frowned slightly and continued. “You see here, when you use your hat to enter the portal room, my pendulum slows slightly and well, restarts.” He tapped his fingers on his chin.

“So it is as we suspected. A sort of trans-world space time indicator.” 

Rumple nodded, “ So it would seem. When the pendulum slows, it is readjusting, my question is, what happens during that adjustment?”

Jefferson got a deranged look on his face and shouted, “WELL LET’S FIND OUT!” Laughing maniacally, he removed his hat and before Rumple could say anything, he tossed the hat into the middle of the room. 

As the hat began to spin, a flash of lightning came and shot through the cord stilling the swinging object. Sparks and crackles radiated from the sphere as the purple magic began to form its funnel. 

“Where shall we go Stiltskin?” 

“Oh no no no, not we, you. Think of two days ago when we were in my turret, go there, get the potion from me, and come back. If you return with the bottle, I will know you have succeeded.” Jefferson’s mouth was gaping and he wanted to ask, but he closed his mouth and nodded. 

“See you soon.” He bowed lavishly and jumped into the swirling vortex. When the smoke from the hat had cleared, the lightning released and the pendulum returned to it’s normal speed and motion. A smile twitched at the corners of Rumple’s mouth. 

He left the room, intent on joining his wife out in the stables, but as he passed by the library, he heard small sobs coming from behind the door. Entering the room, he saw Belle curled up on one of the fluffy brown chairs. 

Hurrying to her side, he knelt, “Sweetheart, what is the matter?” Belle tried to compose herself to speak. When she drew in a deep breath, the sobs overtook her. “Please darling, tell me.”

“N-Noack wouldn’t walk with me.” She sniffled and continued, “I tried and tried but he would not leave his stall. He doesn’t like me anymore.” As Rumple reached his hand out to take hers, she looked up at him. Seeing the bemused smirk, she yanked her hand away. “It’s not funny,” she huffed and pushed him away.

“Oh sweetheart, I’m sorry. I’m not laughing, it’s just… Well, it’s raining out. Animals know these things, especially magical animals. He didn’t want you getting drenched.” He pulled her face towards his and risked a smile, “He was looking out for you.”

Belle sniffled again and wiped at her eyes. “You really think so?” Rumple nodded and kissed her cheek. She threw her arms around his neck and squealed. “I don’t think I like these ‘emotional things’ very much.” They both chuckled and Rumple gathered her into his arms.

“I think you should really rest now my sweet.” She nodded and he carried her all the way to their chamber. “Jefferson should be back shortly. When we are finished, I will join you, and bring some tea.” She thanked him and snuggled under the covers. 

Jefferson was waiting in the great room when Rumple descended the stairs. He held the potion out to him and laughed. “It seems you were correct. What now?”

“I’ll be in touch, for now, here you are.” Rumple tossed a huge coil of gold thread at the man and shooed him off. As the man was leaving, Rumple drummed his fingers on the bottle and smiled mischievously. “Clever, Regina, quite clever.” He pocketed the potion and went to the kitchen to prepare the tea.


	57. Curiosity

Chapter Fifty Seven: Curiosity 

Belle sat silently smoothing her hands over her growing belly. Wolfstime had passed and things were increasingly quiet around the Dark Castle. Rumple was busy in his turret and she was enjoying the time she had to herself. 

Belle was now six weeks along, half way through what her husband suspected to be the duration of her pregnancy. The babes were moving often and she cherished the sensation. Having asked Rumple for some cloth and sewing things, she decided to head to the library to make clothes and blankets for the babes. 

Entering the beautiful room, Belle was met with more cloth and thread than she could ever use in a lifetime. There was every color and type of material she could imagine. “Oh Rumpelstiltskin.” She whispered and brought her hands to her mouth. Tears began to flood her eyes and she could not stop them from escaping. She shook her head and smiled, “thank you.” 

The unending devotion and sincerity her husband had for her, it never ceased to amaze. She counted herself fortunate and very lucky..

She decided on a light green cotton fabric with a pale yellow threading. Belle lost track of the time, but she must have worked for hours. Hunger pains overtook her desire to finish the blanket, placing the materials aside, she went to seek out her husband.

Climbing the stairs to the turret workroom, she was confused to see that no candles were lit. She grabbed one of the torches and moved further into the room. “Rumple?” she called lightly as she rounded the corner of the high book shelves. She heard no response and saw nothing of his presence. It was always colder in his work room, but tonight it was downright freezing. She turned back around and headed towards the door. “Where are you husband?” she whispered before leaving the room. 

She walked back down the stairwell and stopped to check their chamber. When she did not see him there, a small twinge of panic began to fill her heart. She leaned on the bed and tried to will her husband to feel her distress. ‘Rumple, please,’ She heard nothing in her head and did not feel the eerie calm. 

This is ridiculous, she thought, this is a huge castle, he could be anywhere. Just as she rose to head down to the Kitchen, the clock in the room struck one. One? Is it really that late? She tilted her head to the side and rushed down to the great room. 

Smiling as she saw her husband emerge from beneath the hearth, she ran to embrace him. “Oh!” He raised his eyebrows and returned her embrace. “Miss me?” They both chuckled.

“Yes actually.” She pushed at his chest, feigning a struggle to get away. ” Why didn’t you tell me you were going down there? I would have come with you.” She laughed and kissed his cheek, staring up at him.

“You were quite engrossed in your sewing, so much so, you didn’t even notice me entering the library.” Belle furrowed her eyebrows and shook her head. “The blanket looks lovely by the way.”

She smiled widely and grabbed Rumple’s hand, “I’m starving, let’s eat.” He nodded and followed her down to the kitchen. 

“What are my babes craving?” Belle bit her bottom lip and thought for a moment. 

“Pie! Berry pie with cream, mmm, and salted pork.” Rumple laughed and shook his head. 

“There wish is my command.” He waved his hand and the small table was set with all ‘they’ desired. “Tea?” Belle nodded and took her seat at the table. 

As they ate, she told Rumple of all the things she wanted to make for their babes and thanked him several times for the fabrics and threads. Sipping her tea, she asked, “What did you need down there? Oh, and what did you and Jefferson find out the other day?”

Rumple lowered his cup and looked straight into her eyes. The direct link threw her for a moment, his eyes were so expressive, so full. She blinked several times and waited for him to speak. “I, uh, needed some Information from one of my special books.” 

“Did you find it?” 

“Yes, it’s not hard to find when you are the author of the book.” He smirked and took a sip of his tea. “During my onslaught of clarity, I wrote of things pertaining to, well, going back in time. I knew it was possible and I never imagined why someone would want to relive fragments of their past. Well, that is until I met you.” Belles cheeks flushed and she gave a wide smile. “I may have figured out the exact location of where Regina will try to enact the trigger.”

“But-,” Belle started to speak and Rumple held up his hand to silence her question.

“The question now is, when?” He brought his hand to cup his chin. “I have gone over the pendulum motions again and again. I cannot see a significant rift in any of it.” 

Belle could hear the frustration in her husband’s voice, “What about this shift? Could you speak to Peodra? Perhaps she could narrow down the possibilities.” She watched as her husband’s infinite mind began to churn. 

“Belle, how did I ever manage without you?” He smiled and jolted from his chair. Stopping at the top of the stairs, he turned and looked at his wife. “You are brilliant, I will be back soon.” The air thickened momentarily, and with a burst of smoke, he was gone. 

-+-

Belle cleared the table and decided to head back to her sewing in the library. As she worked on the green blanket, she could not help but to wonder about the mirror. Over and over again she found herself staring at the dark copper colored drape that covered the large item. 

Would it be such a bad thing for her to simply look? Would Rumple be angry with her if she did? Finishing up the blanket, she admired her handiwork and folded it onto the other chair. She stood to find another color in the same cotton fabric. Picking out a pale lavender and dark pink thread, she placed the items on the floor near to her chair. 

Belle bit her bottom lip and struggled with her curiosity. What harm could it do, really? She moved to where the mirror was and ran her fingers down the hem of the drape. The cautioning feeling returned and Belle stepped back for a moment. Was there a spell on the mirror to caution her to stay away? Ignoring all her instincts, she grabbed the drape and pulled it aside. 

Only uncovering about half of the large looking glass, Belle stared at her own reflection. “H-Hello?” she whispered. Hearing nothing and seeing only herself, she felt silly. She sniggered and shook her head. “Only little ol’ me,” she said, then ran her hands over her growing belly, “well, not so little anymore.” She stared for a long while at her new shape and couldn’t help but to smile. 

Suddenly the reflection became wobbly and distorted. Within seconds, the person staring back at her was no longer herself. Belle gasped and reached for the drape. “Wait, please wait.” 

Belle stayed herself and stared at Regina, “So it is true?” 

“Yes, but I never find these mirrors available, Father always shuts me out.” Regina dawned a feigned hurt expression and chuckled. “Why did you uncover the glass?”

“I, well my curiosity got the better of me I suppose.”

Curiosity killed the cat dear, “ Regina slathered her words with false sincerity. “Will you allow me to speak frankly?” Belle nodded warily and the Queen continued. “I know that you hold ill feelings towards me because of my broken relationship with Father, but I would just like to say thank you.” 

“You, you want to thank me? For what?” Belle narrowed her eyes trying to take in the Queens expression. 

“Two things really: first, for what you did at the masque, and secondly, for bringing a bit of joy into my Father’s life.” Belle could not read Regina’s expression. Was she genuine, or was this a ploy to get close to Belle and use that closeness to her advantage?

No matter the Queen’s motives, Belle would not shun her gratitude, “I love your Father deeply, and I would not stand by and watch his daughter die. No matter your history with Him, I will not shun you.” For a moment, Belle felt a twinge of hope, but then Regina spoke again.

“Well, you say that now, but you don’t know me.” 

“Perhaps not, but I do know myself.” Belle grabbed the drape, “Good evening Regina.” She pulled the cloth back to it’s former state and turned to face the hearth. She nearly jumped out of her skin to see her husband leaning against her chair with his back to her. “Husband, you startled me.”

“Well, seems we are even, imagine my surprise to find you conversing with my daughter.” He smirked and Belle thought she heard a small bit of his giddy impish tone. “Do tell deary, what has the Queen to say?”

Belle’s voice was shaky and she could barely look at Rumple. “Sh-sh-she wanted t-to thank me.” Why was she so frightened? She had never feared her husband before. Perhaps it was the guilt, her own mind working against her. “I-I’m sorry Rumple, I should not have-,”

“No, no you shouldn’t have, but-,” Rumple turned on his heel to face her. “perhaps we can use this little entreat to our advantage.” Belle stood staring at the floor. “Belle, look at me,” She slowly lifted her head, “I am not angry with you, I just know Regina, and she will take advantage of you any way that she can.” Belle nodded and turned away. 

“I have betrayed your trust.” Her voice was so low and filled with regret. “I’m so sorry.”

Rumple moved to grab her hands, “I knew you would seek her out, best you did it within the sanctity of these walls.’ He knew? Was he using her, to get to Regina? “I was not taking advantage of you my love. I simply know that you have a kind heart.”

Belle rested her head against his chest, “What did Peodra say?” 

“This eminent shift will take place in six weeks time. Regina, you, our babes and I are key figures in her vision. I don’t know how or why yet. However, we will remain alert and poised.” He wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her close. “”We must be ready for whatever is coming.”


	58. Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the shortness, 59 coming soon. :) Enjoy!

Chapter Fifty Eight: Surprise 

Belle tried to occupy her mind by searching the Dark Castle for a suitable room to transform into a nursery. The obvious area was going to have to be near their chamber. She strolled through the corridor exploring each door she came to. The room directly across from theirs was far to small. It looked more like a broom closet than a room. 

The room next door to theirs was far too dark. It was drafty and had no windows. Belle shook her head the moment she walked through the door. Across from that room was a door that looked identical to the one leading to their chamber. How had she not noticed this before? As she walked through the door, she stopped dead in her tracks and gasped. 

Candles blazed to life and Belle could not believe what she was seeing. In front of her were two huge cribs lined with the blankets she had made and pristinely white linens. Hanging above each of the cribs were beautifully decorated glass animals. Baelfire’s mobile was yellow lions and orange suns, while Brenda’s was purple whales and blue moons. All around the room, the walls were a gorgeous blue, the color of the sky at dawn. On the ceiling Belle saw stars and other objects that looked like they belonged in the nighttime sky. 

Belle’s eyes filled with tears as she took in the majestic room. There was a large rocking chair placed next to the hearth and two separate wardrobes filled with clothes of all colors and sizes. Belle felt the tears begin to stream down her cheeks as her heart overflowed with joy. Rumpelstiltskin was the most magnificent husband in all the realms, and she knew he would be the most amazing Father. 

Suddenly she began to wonder if this was meant to be a surprise. Pangs of guilt flooded her stomach and she quickly retreated from the glorious room. Ducking into her chamber, Belle decided that was enough exploring for the day.

It was nearly midday and Belle was getting hungry. She moseyed down the stairwell into the great room to look for Rumple. Seeing him standing at one of the large windows, she hurried to his side. “Is something wrong husband?” 

He did not speak; he simply reached his hand out to take hers and pulled her closer. She welcomed his embrace and leaned into him with her back to his chest. They both stood silent for what seemed like hours staring out at the midday sun. 

Belles stomach rumbled. Turning, she giggled shyly. “Our babes are hungry.” She ran her hand lovingly over her belly and smiled up at her husband. The look on his face was odd and she could not read him. “What is wrong, please talk to me husband.”

She reached her hand up to cup his cheek and he placed his over it. “My sweet Belle, you will never know the joy you have brought to this old fool. I have never known such peace in all my years. Every time you touch me, every smile that graces my eyes, I fear it will be the last-,“ He trailed off and brought their hands down to   
Belle’s belly and sighed. “Nothing this good, this pure could ever be mine… not truly, not forever.”

Belle’s eyes were stinging with tears and when she tried to speak, Rumple turned his face away, “Rumple, this is real, all of it. I love you, I want you, more than my own life. I don’t know how else to show you than to live it, to prove it in every moment that we exist. If it takes the rest of eternity, I will show you that this is real.” The tears were cascading down her cheeks and she was trembling. “I don’t care what Peodra says, we will be a family, we will be together forever.”

She pulled his face back to look into his eyes. They were glistening with tears and she saw doubt and fear within them. “Belle, I-,” She pressed her lips to his and muffled his words.

“I love you.” She whispered and held him as close to her as she could would the babes between them. “Where is this doubt coming from?”

Rumple shook his head and moved from her embrace. “Let’s get our lambs something to eat, shall we?” Before she could protest, her husband was descending the stairs to the kitchen.

She wiped the tears from her face and tried to regain some composure. Shaking her head, she slowly walked across the room. She leaned her back against the wall and took a few deep breaths before heading down the stairs. When she entered the kitchen she saw a small feast atop the table and Rumple pouring them tea. 

He pulled out her chair and motioned for her to sit. Taking her seat, she gave a wobbly smile and watched as he took his. They ate in an awkward silence and Belle started to feel on edge. When she could stand the silence no longer she took a deep breath and cleared her throat.

“Belle, I know that you love me, how could I not know that?” Rumple sighed, “you have shown me more compassion, more devotion in these past two months than I have ever known. I fear other’s jealousy, other’s contempt, not your lack of love.” He traced his fingertips over the chipped rim of his cup. “I have done so much, so many things that have filled my life with regret, somehow, someway, the gods, the universe, whatever, will find a way to get even.”

“Rumple, stop, please. Nothing is going to happen, we are together now, we can do anything, everything. You have to believe that.” Her words were of no comfort to him. He could not stop the thoughts that darkened his mind. Belle is so sweet, so young, so naïve. Rumple lowered his head and stared at his cup. “Rumple, please.” 

“Ok Belle, I believe you… I do.” Placing his cup on the corner of the table he grabbed Belle’s hand, “How did you like the surprise?” 

Her face lit up and she could not hide her smile. “Oh Rumple it is amazing. When did you find the time?”

“A wink and a sigh my love, I am pleased you like it.” 

“I love it, especially the glass animals.”

“Those are quite old. They belonged to my sister and me.” Belle’s expression was somber and she lost herself in thought. What an amazing man her husband was, how thoughtful and genuine. Surely the gods, the universe or whatever were not conspiring against him. Surely.


	59. Distance

Chapter Fifty Nine: Distance 

The next few weeks found Belle falling into a habitually mundane routine. Every morning she would wake, alone, at first light and bathe. Then it was down to the kitchen for tea and a hearty breakfast, then to the cozy fireside chair in the great room to read to the babes. 

She often times found herself staring at the abandoned spinning wheel in the corner. She missed the lulling sound of its creeks and moans. How long had it been since she and her husband had spent a day together? He was always gone before she woke and seldom returned to the Dark Castle before sunset. Why was he staying away? Was he trying to protect her? If so, from what?

Afternoons had become Belle’s favorite part of the day. She would rise from a brief nap in the chair and have a light lunch. Then it was off to the stables to visit Noack. The majestic unicorn was her only companion as of late and she enjoyed caring for him. In fact, she cherished every moment. 

They would walk the grounds of the Dark Castle and rest by the stream under the huge willow tree. Belle did not mind her new routine, but she missed her husband; the chats by the fire, holding him after breakfast while they stood staring out the window together. All the little things that seemed simple at the time, now they were moments she desperately longed for.

Belle and Rumple would often arrive back at the Castle at the same time. Greeting one another with a small peck on the lips and heading to the kitchen for a late evening meal. Belle would speak of the babes and how active they were., and of her walk with Noack. Rumple would genuinely listen and then he would grab her hand. 

“I love you Belle.” These were the only words she’d heard from her husband in weeks. Smiling, she would return the words, kiss his hand and rise to clear the table. When the kitchen was tidy, they would walk in silence to their chamber and climb into bed. 

This was getting ridiculous, and Belle decided enough was enough. “Rumple,” she whispered as she snuggled up against him. 

Seemingly startled by the sound of her voice, he wrapped his arms around her and cleared his throat, “Yes?”

“What is going on with us? I hardly see you anymore, have I upset you?”

Rumple closed his eyes and let out a deep sigh, “Oh Belle,” his voice was low and hoarse, “you have done nothing my sweet. I-,” he released his embrace and pushed himself up on his elbows. “I’m so sorry Belle.” He swung his legs over the edge of the bed and started to stand.

“No, Rumple, please stay. I’m sorry I mentioned it. Don’t go…” Her voice was shaky with tears and she could not stop them from trickling down her cheeks. 

Rumple stayed seated and lowered his head, “I should never have sought you. You are so good, so kind, and I have corrupted your purity.” She could hear the turmoil in his voice, “I thought we could rule this realm, be like the gods and never look back. I have destroyed everything I have ever touched and it is no different with you. I’m sorry Belle, so, so sorry.”

She reached her hand out to rest on his, “I’m not.” 

He scoffed and turned his head to look over his shoulder at her, “You should be. I should disgust you, repulse the very essence of who you are. Don’t you see,” he raked his fingers through his hair,”I’m killing you. Every action, every second you are with me, is one action, one second closer to your ruin.” 

“What?!” Belle was completely confused. She sat up and tugged at his hand, “look at me Rumpelstiltskin.” He slowly turned to face her, eyes bright with emotion. “What are you talking about? Tell me the truth.”

He lowered his gaze and shook his head, “Peodra,” The word was barely more than a whisper and Belle gasped.

“She told you more, didn’t she? Rumple please, what is it?”

“She had seen your demise. I, have seen your demise. Peodra is dead, when I went to see her, I did not believe what she spoke. Belle I-,” He pulled his hand away and stood abruptly. Pacing franticly in front of the hearth, he made a noise that was unhuman. “Belle I tried not to, I-I relieved her of her curse. She begged me to do it, to see for myself. I refused time and time again, but she was relentless…” 

Belle rose from the bed and tried to comfort him, “Rumple, I don’t understand. What happened?”

“She seized my hands Belle, she passed her ‘gift’, her curse to me. I have seen the end, and it is not a happy one. Our babes live, I live, but you, my life, my love, my redemption, you do not.” He fell to his knees and sobbed; something more like a howl. 

Belle was instantly on the floor next to him. “It’s alright love. You yourself have told me that the seer’s visions are just pieces, fragments of many possible outcomes. Maybe-,” 

Rumple shook his head violently, “I have seen all the pieces, all the outcomes. No matter what I do, you…” he held his face in his hands and whispered, “I lose you.” 

Belle did not know how to comfort him. What could she say against such evidence? She wrapped her arms tightly around him and pressed her face into his chest. “No,” she whispered, “You will never lose me. Even if this body perishes, Rumple, I will never leave you.” It was a hollow and despicable effort and she hated herself for it. “You must go on, Rumple. You-,” he pulled away from her embrace. 

“I cannot.” 

Belle was shaking, and she could not find her voice. She reached up and cradled his face with her hands, “You must, our lambs are going to need you, Rumple, you must.”

They sat staring at one another for several long moments until loud bellows of howling came from the distance. “They are calling to me, something has happened.” 

“Go to them, Rumple, I will be here waiting for you when you get back.” She kissed him tenderly and rose to her feet. “I love you.”

“I will always love you Belle.” Another tender kiss and he was gone. Vanished into smoke and Belle was left, consumed by her overwhelming concern for her husband and guilt. 

Was there any way out of this grievous end? If not, was there a way to convince Rumpelstiltskin that he must go on without her?

Belle found herself wondering to Rumple’s turret. She grabbed a torch and sat at his spinning wheel. She needed to feel close to him, a part of him. As she reached for the wheel, a shimmer came from the work table beneath the window. Torch in hand she moved to see what it was. 

On the table was the enchanted hand mirror. She lifted it and whispered, “what are you trying to show me?” The reflection blazed to light and she saw her husband standing between Red and Hector. It looked as tho the entire pack was present, gathered in a circle confining a dark figure. 

Belle could hear low growls and something that resembled hissing. “Why have you come?” Rumple asked with a sharp and menacing tone through clenched teeth. “Your kind is not welcome here.” The figure raised it’s head and turned to face him. Belle could not see details, only a shroud of shadows.

The sound of whispering echoed thru the mirror, but Belle did not recognize the language. The whispers lasted for a few brief moments and then the wolves began to snarl. 

“Arrogant fool, you will not come near my family, none of you will!” Instantly the pack lunged forward and the figure was demolished. Satisfied that the eminent threat was taken care of, Rumple vanished. 

Belle gasped and the enchanted mirror slipped from her hand. As she reached down to catch it, she smacked her head against the table. Falling unconscious to the floor, the torch she had been holding ignited the entire room.


	60. Waken Up

Chapter Sixty: Waken Up

As Belle awoke, she lifted her head and tried to speak. “Rum-,” Her voice was hoarse and her mouth dry. Swallowing hard, and clearing her throat, she tried again. “Rumpelstiltskin?”

“Try not to speak love, you are safe.” He was sitting on the bed next to her.

Lowering her head back to the pillows, Belle let out a small sigh and whispered, “What happened?” Rumple grabbed her hand and wrapped it between both of his.

“I nearly lost you Belle,” his eyes were closed and his voice somber, “if I hadn’t arrived when I did, you would have-,” He hung his head and shivered, “oh Belle, my sweet, sweet Belle.”

She squeezed his hand and forced her eyes open. “I’m here darling, I’m still here.” 

Belle had been in and out of consciousness for nearly a weak, only waking in short spurts long enough to eat and drink. Rumple administered potions and elixirs when necessary and Belle was beginning to mend. The fire had not done any lasting damage, only the smoke.

Rumple grabbed the cup of water from the bedside table and urged Belle to drink. “The babes are safe, I checked them this morning. You must regain your strength, they will be here in Eight days.” Belle gasped and ran her hands over her belly.

“Eight days? I have been unconscious that long?” Rumple nodded and took the water from her. “I’m so sorry husband. I did not mean for-,” Rumple raised his hand and stood to his feet.

“What were you doing in the turret?”

She sat up and took his hand. “I wanted to be near you, to somehow feel close to you. I saw a shimmer from the enchanted mirror, it showed me your meeting with the wolves. That dark figure, who… what was it?”

“You needn’t worry about that my sweet.” 

“They are working with Regina,” Belle did not know how she knew this, but it was known nonetheless. “They will do whatever is necessary to help her.”

Rumple had a curious expression on his face, “How do you know this? I have told no one.” Belle shrugged and shook her head. “These creatures are the Halda Luume. They build portal rooms and pendulums. Regina has summoned them to build a place for her to enact her trigger. It will not come to pass.” 

“They’ve already built it, haven’t they?” Rumple nodded, “she will try this soon?”

On the day before you birth our babes, I have seen it. She will fail.” Belle sighed and reached for her husband. “We must prepare the castle for invasion. I want you safe.” Belle rested her head on Rumple’s shoulder and started to drift off. 

“I will be my love, I will be.”

As his wife slept, Rumpelstiltskin wondered to the charred remains of his turret. He was able to save most of the devices and all of the books, but several potions and ingredients were lost. As he entered the room he whispered three words in the old tongue, “Meishna balma dyair.” Once the words were uttered, several piles of ash and soot were sparkling and began to float. 

Rumple gathered a handful of glas flasks and began to fill them each with a different pile of ashes. Once all the flasks were full, he placed them on his spinning stool. Setting up a small cauldron, he filled it half full with water. One by one he enchanted the flasks and poured their contents into the now boiling water. With each addition, the smoke became darker and more thick. 

As the mixture continued to boil, Rumple cupped his chin in his hand and searched the visions of the future intently. “Ah!” He snapped his fingers and instantly a smooth purple stone appeared in his hand. Grabbing a set of metal tongs, he slowly lowered the stone into the boiling concoction. A bright flash and a loud pop came from the stone. 

Pulling the tongs away, he examined the stone. Slowly tiny etchings started to appear all around the surface. The etchings shone with a dull yellow glow and Rumple grinned. As Rumple waved his hand over the stone, the etchings faded until they could no longer be seen. Pleased with the outcome, he placed the stone into his pocket and moved to rejoin Belle in their chamber. 

-+-

Over the next several days, Belle began to regain strength and she and her husband prepared the Dark Castle. During the witching hour, Belle would carry provisions to a newly formed room that resembled an infirmary. Rumple decided that the secret place was the safest for Belle to birth the babes. 

Although there was much to be concerned with, Belle could not help but to feel excited about meeting her lambs. It was an increasingly busy time and Belle was glad for all the distractions. 

The gnomes would dance and sing while Belle organized and cleaned. She was starting to recognize a pattern in the way that the items in the room came to life. It was astonishing and Belle grew to enjoy her time spent amongst them. 

Every so often, Rumple would join her. Only for a few brief moments to either read or retrieve a needed tool, but he always acknowledged her and stopped to kiss her gently. Belle missed the quiet times with him; the subtle glances over tea, the light brushes of their hands as they walked to their chamber, the sweet sound of Rumple’s voice as he read to her. These were the memories she held most dear, the ones that would see her through. If what the seer said came to pass, she hoped that those memories would see her husband through as well. 

With each passing day, Belle became more and more aware that the babes were close to being birthed. With only two days left, they sat discussing the plan to stop Regina. 

Rumple pulled the enchanted stone from his waistcoat pocket and offered it to Belle.“Take this, go to the mirror in the Library and speak with my daughter. You two have been in contact a few times, and Regina will not suspect a thing.” Belle nodded and took the purple stone from her husband’s hand. “This stone will prevent the trigger from being activated, but you must convince her that she will not succeed without it.”

“Where will you be during this?”

“Far from here, I do not want to jeopardize this meeting. I will go to Jefferson and make sure he has properly forged a decoy portal.” Belle reached her hand up to his cheek.

“I can’t wait for this whole thing to be over. I want our happy ending.” She stood on her toes and kissed him, “I love you Rumpelsiltskin.”

“And I love you Belle.” He closed his eyes tightly and then he was gone. Belle wrapped her arms around her belly and sighed. 

“Your daddy is going to take such good care of you. He loves us all so much.” A single tear strayed down her cheek as she headed towards the library. 

Entering the beautiful room Belle inhaled deeply and smiled. Moving to the covered mirror, she took a ragged breath and pulled back the cloth. “Regina, are you there?” She waited a few moments and when she heard no answer, she frowned. “Regina, I need to speak with you, it’s very important, and time is of the essence.” 

The surface of the mirror distorted and liquefied. “Step mother, what is it, I am extremely busy.”

“Yes Regina, I know, I have come to help you.” Regina sniggered.

“And just how, might I ask, are you going to help me?” Belle pulled the stone from her pocket and showed it to the Queen. 

“Your Father has been hiding this from you. It is the element you have been seeking.” Regina’s eyes narrowed and she clenched her jaw. “I do not know what it is you are planning, but I do know that your Father is hell bent on keeping this from you.”

“Jefferson told me that Father did not have this, he searched everywhere.”

“Like I said, he has been hiding it on his person for days now. Do you want it or not?”

“Why would you defy him?” Belle placed her hands on her belly and dawned a grievous expression. 

“The seer Peodra, she told us that our babe would bring about the undoing of this world, I cannot let this be. Rumple has told me little of your plan, but what I do know, tells me that your plan can stop this.” Regina tried to hide her smile, but failed miserably. “I will help you, and in return, your plan will help me.”

“Are you sure dear?” Belle nodded slightly and held the stone to the wobbly surface of the mirror. 

“Take it Regina, and carry out your plans.”

Regina reached through the mirror and nodded, “Father will regret this night.” Regina began to cackle as her image faded into mist. 

Belle quickly replaced the cover over the mirror and let out a long sigh. She looked up to the stained glass image of her husband. Seeing the image wink at her she smiled. ‘well done my sweet.’ The words echoed in her mind and sounded nearly audible in the room. 

“I love you,” she whispered up at the winking image. “Come home to me husband, I do not wish to be alone any longer.” She lowered her gaze and gasped when familiar arms wrapped around her shoulders. She looked up at him and smiled. 

“Not long now my sweet,” he smoothed his hands over her belly, “you should rest.” She nodded and instantly they were laying comfortably in their bed. “I love you,” he whispered and leaned down to kiss her belly, “and I love you my precious lambs.”


	61. Dawn to Midday

Chapter Sixty One: Dawn to Midday

Belle tossed and turned all night, unable to truly find sleep. As dawn broke over the horizon she conceded defeat and quietly left the bed. Moving to her bathing room, she decided a hot bath would help to ease the tension of a restless night. 

As she sank down into the steaming water, her muscles instantly relaxed. Letting out a deep sigh, she closed her eyes and rested her head. So much change was coming,. She thought of the fear she saw in her husband’s eyes as he spoke of her demise. The thought of being a mother was terrifying, but the thought of leaving Rumple alone with the babes frightened her even more. Would the seers predictions come to pass? Could their love overcome this dark prophecy?

Shaking off the grim thoughts, Belle reluctantly stood and climbed out of the soothing waters. Wrapping up in a luxurious towel, she sighed when it did not encompass her whole belly. Rumple was right, it would not be long now. 

Once she was ready for the day, she entered the bed chamber. Seeing her husband at the window, she smiled and crossed the room to join him. “Morning,” she greeted with a light tone.

“Hmm, yes, what could have been the last.” He snorted and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. This is going to be a very long and hard day. We must be prepared for whatever may come to challenge us.”

Belle nodded, “As long as we are together, we can overcome anything.” She was silent for a few long moments, “Rumple?”

“Yes my sweet?’

“I think our babes will be born this night. I can’t explain, but I feel it.” She looked up to meet his gaze. “Have you seen it?”

“I have, yes. In every scenario, every different piece points to this night. We will be parents before dawn breaks tomorrow.” Belle snuggled closer to his side.

“Rumple, I’m frightened.” Her words were little more than a whisper and he could feel her heart racing in her pulse. “Promise me you will not leave my side, promise me you will stay.” 

“I will never leave you my love. You are the reason I have stopped Regina. Before you came to me, before you loved me, I had nothing. I was willing to let her enact this trigger and send us all back. Now, Belle, I want nothing more than to be by your side, living in peace watching our babes grow. You have given me a reason to live.” He turned his gaze away and pressed his eyes tightly shut.

“Oh Rumple. “ She could find no other words to say, nothing to comfort or console him. The moment was bittersweet, she was able to do nothing but hold him close. 

As they stood and watched the sun rise higher into the morning sky, Belle could not help but to think of their wedding night. No matter the graveness of the current situation, she would never regret her choice to be with Rumpelstiltskin. She had quickly grown to love him more than her own life, and would gladly lay hers down for his. Knowing that he felt the same for her, the moment was complete. 

After a long while, Rumple turned to his wife and cupped her cheek in his hand. “This day will prove to be one not soon forgotten.” He lowered his head and Belle thought she saw a lone tear escape his eye. “I will do everything in my power to protect you and our lambs, I promise you, everything.”

Belle grabbed his hands and held them to her chest. “I trust you my love, all will be alright.” He wrapped his arms around her tightly and pulled her as close as he could. 

-+-

With the Dark Castle prepared for war, and the secret witching room ready for the birth, Rumple decided it was time to head for the newly formed portal structure. Regina would be heading there herself and he wanted to secure a hidden location for them to watch the undoing of the trigger. 

A hollowed out willow tree served to be a perfect hiding place with as good a view of the pendulum as any. Rumple settled Belle onto a blanket and she assured him that she was comfortable. 

“This process could take hours my love, would you like anything else?” Belle shook her head and leaned back against the hollow of the tree. “She is nearly here. Red and Hector are in the canopy as well.” Belle felt a little more at ease knowing that they were not alone.

“Will Jefferson come as well?” Belle enquired.

“He will be here, but in order to keep up appearances, he will give the impression that he is working with the Queen.” Belle nodded with understanding and they both fell into silent thought.

The sound of tramping horses and carriage wheels filled the air. The overwhelming presence of heaviness caused Belle’s skin to quiver and she shuttered slightly. Feeling her uneasiness, Rumple rested his hand on her shoulder. “It will all be over soon.” She placed her hand over his and smiled up at him. 

They both watched as Regina exited her carriage closely followed by her huntsman and Jefferson. In her hand she held the enchanted hat and what looked to be a lush velvet satchel. As she approached the swinging sphere, her eyes widened and a sinister grin pulled at her lips. 

Belle heard a maniacal cackle echo through the woods and suddenly, dark clouds filled the entire sky. Standing on a raised platform at the edge of the pendulum markings, Regina handed the hat case to Jefferson. “Be ready, I’ll not have my plans foiled by incompetence.”

“Yes your Majesty.” Jefferson gave a curt bow and twirled on his toes to face the pendulum. “Where, or should I say, when are we going?’

“Clever boy,” Regina scoffed and untied the rope of the satchel. “We are going to the mills, nearly two hundred years ago. The consummation of my Grandparents’ marriage, the day my mother was conceived.” 

When Belle heard these words, her grip tightened around Rumple’s hand. “Fear not my sweet, I anticipated this action. The stone you gave her was created for either date she would have chosen.” 

Belle let out a deep breath and sighed, “Will there be any other surprises? I don’t think I can take much more.” Rumple shook his head and raised a shushing finger to his lips.

Ominous claps of thunder roared through the clouds and spears of lightning lit the woods. Regina summoned a large fire pit and began tossing items from the satchel into the flames. With each addition, the wafty pillar of black smoke grew larger until it reached the clouds above. Gesturing to Jefferson to ready his hat, Regina grabbed the final item from the satchel. 

Holding the purple stone in her hand she started to chant. The etchings on the stone began to glow and she tossed it into the fire. Just as she looked to see Jefferson wearing his hat and grinning mischievously, a loud booming broke through the pillar of smoke. 

Seeing the portal room fall to ruins around her, she fell to her knees and screamed, “NO! RUMPELSTILTSKIN!” She buried her face in her hands and made an inhuman sound in the back of her throat. “Why Father, why?” she whimpered and moaned. 

When the smoke and debris had cleared from the air, Regina looked up to see her Father standing above her with his arms crossed over his chest. “Did you really think I was going to let you ruin my one chance of a happy ending?”

Slamming her fists to the floor she growled, “This was MY happy ending, you took it from me. You have taken everything from me, you and that little conniving wife of yours. When is it my turn?” Digging her fingers into the floor, blood began to color the soil. “I will not let this stand.”

Looking down at his daughter with sorrow and disappointment, he knelt beside her. “Regina, I wished for nothing but power and contentment for you. All I have done to teach you was in an attempt to bring you happiness. You will never be more powerful than me, you can keep trying deary, but if you continue down this vengeful path, you will never find your happy ending. You will only find bitterness and rage.”

Glaring at him with vicious eyes, she snarled from behind clenched teeth, “I will find a way to destroy everyone’s happiness, especially yours. I will have my happy ending if it is the last thing I do.” Instanly she vanished into a cloud of purple smoke and Rumple lowered his head. 

Belle was at his side shortly after Regina vanished, “I’m so sorry husband, I wish I could convince her of your compassion for her. I fear my betrayal in giving her the stone has created a rift. Forgive me.” Rumple huffed and turned to face her.

“Things were bad long before I knew you, I expected no less. You needn’t ask for forgiveness, you were being loyal to me. I could not ask for more. A better wife no man has ever known.” Standing to his feet he wrapped his arms around her. Looking up at the midday sky, he quickly whisked them back within the protective walls of the Dark Castle.


	62. Midday to Midnight

Chapter Sixty Two: Midday to Midnight

Once they were safely within the castle walls, Rumple took both of their cloaks and swiftly hung them. Grabbing his wife’s hand, he led them to the stairs. “We must keep an eye on Regina. She will be quick to strike. She does not know that the seer passed her gift to me, this will work to our advantage.” Belle nodded and followed him up to the turret.

To her surprise, the room was completely restored to its former glory, not one shelf or basket out of place. Rumple saw the bewildered look on his wife’s face and offered a smile. She reached her hand up to trace his smile and could not hold back one of her own. “You are so handsome when you smile, I hope to see much more of it when this mess is all behind us.” 

Bringing both of his hands to cradle her face, he leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips. “We mustn’t get distracted my love.” They both chuckled and he moved to find the enchanted mirror. Pulling it from the velvet lined basket atop the highest shelf, he ran his fingernails across the surface. “Show me the huntsman.” 

The mirror flashed and as the mist faded, Belle could see the huntsman standing behind Regina. “My Queen, what is our next move?” Regina growled at the man and turned to face him. 

“My next move, dear huntsman, I must make my Father see how powerful I have become. He thinks he knows me so well, I will show him how little and insignificant he really is.” Belle turned her face away and started to pace the room. Suddenly a sound of shattering glass came from within the mirror. “Hades! I wish to entreat with you, reveal yourself to me, Lord of the underworld.” 

Several silent moments passed and Rumple began to drum his fingers on the handle of the mirror. “Show me Hades,” he whispered. As if Hades had heard him speak, he appeared at Regina’s side. 

“How dare you summon me, pitiful mortal girl. I am uninterested in what you have to offer.” Regina bowed her head in respect for the god standing before her.

“Please my Lord, hear me out.” 

“You have three minutes, and you best hope I agree that you have not wasted my time.” 

Regina smiled wickedly, “When my Father first married that sheep of a girl, you had concerns of her changing him to the side of good. I can see the changes in him myself. Before long he will be docile and possibly even neutral.” Hades began to circle the throne room of Regina’s palace. “Watch him, especially these coming days, his babe will be born very soon.” 

“Babe?” Hades growled, “I knew nothing of a babe. How was he able to keep this from me?” Waving his hand over the shattered crystal orb, he reformed it and stared into the mist. Rumple quickly moved from Belle’s sight. 

Hades’ flames started to billow as he saw Belle’s protruding belly. He crushed the orb in his hands and sneered, “If this turns him-,” a loud roaring filled the mirror and Hades was gone.

The mirror’s image faded and Rumple tossed it back into the basket. “Come my love, we must await Regina’s army.”

Belle followed her husband to the great room. Exhaustion began to fill her body and she slumped into one of the fireside chairs. “I must rest awhile husband, is that alright?”

Instantly he was at her side, “Of course my sweet, of course.” He ran his fingertips gently over her cheek. “I will be right here should you need me.”

As Belle drifted off, Rumple moved to sit at his wheel. All the pieces of the future swirled in his mind as he began to spin. Seeing the approach of Regina’s huntsman, he focused on watching all the different paths he might take. 

Now to Regina’s knights, Rumple would make quick work of the pitiful fools. Serves them right for thinking they could advance on the Dark One’s Castle. Rumple chuckled lightly to himself. Regina would prove to be the only real threat, but even she would not prevail against the one who had taught her. 

When Belle awoke she could not recognize her surroundings. The tiny room was very dark, with no windows, and as far as she could tell, no door. Had she been captured? The walls were glinting with protective magic and the air was thick. Pushing up to her elbows, she found herself in a small bed with very little room to move. Next to the bed there was an equally small table that held one burning candle. As her grogginess started to fade, panic began to fill her heart. 

She quickly brought her hands to her belly and sighed. The babes were still there, and a dull pain shot thru her side. “Rumpelstiltskin,” she whispered. Her quiet word echoed through the room and she reached for the candlestick. ‘where am I?’ she thought, hoping that Rumple would hear her. 

‘You are safe my sweet.” She let out a long sigh, “Stay still and I will be there soon.” His voice filled her head but was somber and seemed distracted. Suddenly the room shook all around her and deafening cracks like thunder sounded. She quickly retreated to the head of the bed and held her arms around her belly. Another of the dull pains gripped her and she tried to breathe through it.

“It’s alright my lambs, it’s alright.” She spoke the words to comfort herself more than anything. What was happening? Had Regina’s army sacked the castle? That seemed unlikely, Rumpelstiltskin was far to powerful to have a simple mortal army overthrow him. Whatever was happening out there, she knew he would find a way to rid them of it.

Another deafening crash followed by more shaking and Belles’ heart was in her throat. Fighting back the urge to cry, Belle started to sing. More pains flooded her body and she could not stop the tears from escaping. Where was her husband? The babes were coming.

Moments later the walls dissolved around her and Rumple was gathering her into his arms. “Close your eyes my love,” She did as he asked, but she could hear the crackling of flames and could smell the smoke. 

“What is happening Rumple, please tell me.” Another pain flowed through her and she let out a small whimper. “The babes are coming Rumple, we must get to the witching room.” Just as she spoke, she could hear distant chimes. 

“We are nearly there my sweet. Hang on, darling, just hang on.” She could feel the change in the air as he descended the spiral staircase. “You are safe now, please try to relax.” Belle tried to heed his words, but the pain was overwhelming and she whimpered.


	63. The Witching End

Chapter Sixty Three: The Witching End

Rumple placed Belle onto the bed in the room they had prepared and wrapped her in a warm blanket. She lay back on the pillows and tried not to think about the pain. “Please Rumple, tell me what happened.”

“It’s not important my sweet. You and the babes are safe, that is all that matters.” He grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips. Pressing a light kiss to her knuckles, he let out a deep sigh.

Suddenly she gripped his hand with ferocity and groaned in pain. “Please Rumple, it will take my mind off the pain.” Her voice was breathless and strained, “Tell me, was it Regina?”

Drawing in a deep breath, he nodded. “Yes, she brought her knights, they were easily disposed of, but she sent her huntsman. She had commanded him to take your heart. That is why I had to seal you in that room. Please forgive me.” Belle nodded and tensed through another pain. “I banished him to another realm, he will be happier there, I promise you.” 

Rumple released her hand and moved to pour her a small cup of water. Taking the cup she sipped at it gingerly. “I understand husband, but what of Regina?” He lowered his head and grabbed her hand again. 

“Belle,” he continued, “I did everything in my power to keep her from harm.” She raised her head to meet his gaze and could see the strain in his eyes. “She was determined to destroy everything I hold dear. When she thought you were dead, she retreated, but not before destroying the entire castle.” He raked his fingers through his hair. “My magic was weakened by the spells I used to protect you. All that remains, is where we are now.”

Belle gasped and brought her free hand to cover her mouth. “This is all my fault. If I would have stayed away, you would have never lost anything.” Tears were streaming down her cheeks, “I’m sorry Rumpelstiltskin, I’m so sorry.” Her voice was little more than a whisper and she continued to sob. 

He rested his head in the crook of her arm. “No, no Belle,” he whispered, “Don’t you see, you are my everything. Nothing in my life has ever made sense until you. I don’t care about anything else.” Belle could feel the wetness of his tears and she moved her free hand to run her fingers through his hair. 

“You will always have me, me and the babes. There is nothing now, nothing that can tear us apart.” More pain shot through her belly and she squeezed Rumple’s hand. “Forever my love, forever.”

The pains were coming closer and closer together as Belle began to feel the need to push. Gritting her teeth and groaning aloud, she bared down. Rumple stood ready to deliver the first child. “Push Belle, you’re doing great love, one more big push.” Belle took in a deep breath and pushed as hard as she could manage. When the head was free, Rumple coaxed Belle to push one last time. 

“It’s Brenda, my beautiful Brenda.” He brought the baby girl close to her mother for a brief moment then whisked her away to clean her up. Cradling the little lamb in his arms, he smiled down at his daughter and kissed her cheek. “Oh Belle she is absolutely perfect.” Knowing that Baelfire would soon be ready, he waited for the laboring to return. 

“It’s time for Baelfire.” Belle said as the painful contractions started again. . 

Wrapping Brenda in the blanket Belle had made for her, he placed her on the soft white cushion then returned to Belle. Baelfire came much quicker and with less pain. He was slightly smaller than Brenda and had far less hair.

“Belle, they are both magnificent. I love them so.” He used the same care in cleaning Bae, and swaddled him in his own blanket.

“Please, let me hold them.” Rumple nodded and brought Brenda over first, then Baelfire. “Oh Rumple, they are simply perfect. They will love you so.” The couple smiled down at their babes and then at each other.

Rumple took Baelfire into his arms and kissed his cheek. Belle did the same with Brenda. Holding his wife and children close, Rumple could not think of a time that he had been more at peace, more full of love and joy. He looked into his wife’s eyes and she returned his gaze. Both their hearts swelled with love. Their shared magic sparked between them and Belle could see something different in her husband’s eyes. 

Seeing the compassion and utter love in Belle’s eyes, Rumple leaned forward as his fluttered shut. Their lips met as they had so many times before. This kiss was different, the reverence and awe filled gentleness of it was earth shattering. Brilliant golden light filled the room as their lips parted. Belle gasped when the color of her husband’s cheeks began to change. 

“I feel strange,” he whispered. Seeing the shocked look on his wife’s face, he stood to his feet. “What’s happening?” His hold on Baelfire remained firm, but he staggered like a drunkard.

“True love’s kiss,” Belle whispered as she traced her lips with her fingertips. “Oh no, Rumple, I’m sorry, oh no, no, no.” Belle could feel the magic inside her slipping away as well. Holding Brenda close, she stared at her husband. 

Rumple stood holding Baelfire to his chest, “It wasn’t a curse, not to me, it wasn’t a curse.” He kept repeating those words again and again. “No, no NO!”

“Rumple, what does this mean?” Belle’s voice seemed so small, so weak, all she could think to do was apologize. “I’m sorry husband, so sorry RUmpelstiltskin.”

Suddenly the brightness of the room faded and billowing smoke filled the air. Laughter arose from the waftiness and Hades appeared. “So, it seems I was right after all, not so Dark One.”

Rumple moved to hand Baelfire to his mother and block Hades from advancing on her. “Why have you come here. This is none of your concern.”

“I warned you Rumpelstiltskin, and well,” he bowed sarcastically and sniggered, “I am a god of my word.”

“You will not touch her, my children need their mother, take me, I’m the one you want, punish me.” Hades laughed maniacally and threw Rumple to the floor. 

“Punish you? Yes, that is exactly what I intend to do.” He placed a single fingernail in the middle of Belle’s chest and chanted viciously. Seeing the luster of immortality leave his wife’s face, Rumple was at her side as fast as his mortal legs would allow. 

“No, Hades, what have you done?” More laughter filled the room and then Hades was gone. “Belle, my sweet, my love, speak to me.” 

“Rumple, I-I am going to die aren’t I?” The rosiness of her cheeks began to fade and her breathing was becoming shallow.

“Oh Belle, I’m so sorry my love, I could not see this, I did not know. Please my love, stay with me. I love you, I need you, stay.”

“Rumpelstiltskin, I will always love you.” Her voice was faint and she turned to meet her husbands gaze. ”Take care of our lambs, please, they will need you. I love you Rum-,” Silence filled the air and Rumple could not tear himself away from Belle’s lifeless body.

“No Belle, please, please don’t leave me, please come back.” He buried his face in her hair and sobbed uncontrollably. “Why, why did I bring you to this dreadful fait? I’m sorry Belle.” He knelt at her side for what seemed like an eternity. 

Taking Brenda from Belle’s arms, Rumple placed her on the cushion next to her brother. They slept soundly for several hours and Rumple sat silently in mourning. Just as he was beginning to drift into an exhausted lull, an ear piercing cry filled the room, shortly followed by another.

Startled by the cries, Rumple jolted. Another sound encompassed his entire being as he stood to see to his children. The sound was almost that of lightning and shattering glass. Everything around him moved in slow motion and he fell to the ground. Staring up at the ceiling, he realized that he was no longer in the witching room.

He lay on his back in the great room of his castle. Nothing was damaged or burning except the fire in the huge hearth. What was happening? Where were his babes? Where was Belle’s body? Nothing was making sense, and his head was pounding. As he stood to investigate the situation, he heard crunching beneath his feet. Looking down at the shattered remains of the enchanted mirror, he raised his hands to examine his flesh. Seeing the familiar greenish gold tint, everything became clear. 

To be sure that what he suspected was true, he quickly ran up to the room at the top of the first landing in the stairwell. Taking a deep breath, he grabbed the latch and slowly opened the chamber door. The room stood empty, nothing but dust and darkness. It was as he suspected. It had all been a vision, a brilliant glimpse into a possible future, a glimpse that he could learn from.

He quickly turned on his heel and closed the door behind him. Moving further up the stairs to his turret, he began concocting a spell to find this woman. He would find this Belle, he would see for himself if she was real. 

Could he really have love and peace in this life? Was there hope for a happy ending? Could he truly be loved, loved by this beauty named Belle?

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading my story. I truly loved writing it. I am considering turning this into a series, and I am currently working on a Belle/Dr. Rush fic too. Much love to you all! Peace.


End file.
